Podróż
by KH2083
Summary: Illyana Rasputin zostaje uprowadzona do świata rządzonego przez Magię i Miecz. Zaczyna swą długą podróż do domu, stając się ofiarą osób, wierzących że jej moc przechodzenia przez świetliste dyski może przynieść zmiany w ich rodzinnej krainie.
1. Chapter 1

**Podróż (Journey)**

Świat: Marvel / Original

Główni bohaterowie: Illyana Rasputin z New Mutants

_Illyana Rasputin_

_Magik_

Rozdział 1

_Tonight this journey seals my fate_

_Far beyond the open gate_

_To the secret places never seen before_

_For this final odyssey into_

_Arcana, Arcana..._

Krętą ścieżką obiegającą kamieniste, górskie zbocze szedł wysoki mężczyzna o długich, ciemnych włosach. Temperatura powietrza była na tak dużej wysokości dość niska, dlatego też tajemniczy wędrowiec otulił się ciepłą, brązową peleryną, pod którą ukrywał skórzaną zbroję i przypięty do pasa okazale wyglądający miecz. W ręce trzymał sękaty kostur przewyższający go swą długością prawie półtora razy. Mężczyzna idąc rozglądał się dookoła podziwiając widok szarych gór o szczytach pokrytych białym, iskrzącym w świetle słonecznym śniegiem, które królowały w okolicy nad całym krajobrazem. Podróżnik zatrzymał się, spojrzał ponad siebie i po chwili na kamiennej ścianie spowitej w porannej mgle zauważył czarne otwory jaskiń. Doskonale wiedział, że był już blisko celu swej podróży, jego zdecydowany wzrok wyrażał satysfakcję. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie myśląc o tym, że po raz kolejny udało mu się pomyślnie odbyć podróż na daleką północ. Gdy znalazł się prawie na samym szczycie góry, widoczność była już taka mała, że wędrowiec zmuszony był pomagać sobie kosturem, aby odróżnić twardą skałę drogi od przepaści czekającej poza nią na jego jeden nieostrożny krok. Mężczyzna podszedł blisko wejścia do groty, po czym oparł się o ścianę aby przez chwilę odpocząć od trudów pieszej wędrówki. Oglądnął się za siebie jakby wypatrując czegoś gdzieś w oddali a być może kogoś podążającego za nim drogą, którą przed chwilą sam pokonał. Znów uśmiechnął się sam do siebie zadowolony z sobie tylko wiadomego powodu. Po kilku minutach był gotowy do dalszej wędrówki. Kiedy przechodził przez pogrążoną w mroku jaskinię, dookoła słychać było szmer płynącej pod jego stopami podziemnej rzeki. Wilgoć panująca w tym miejscu w połączeniu z zimnem była nie do zniesienia, mężczyzna przyśpieszył więc kroku. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu wkrótce znów znalazł się na otwartej przestrzeni. Okazało się, że dotarł na szczyt góry a mlecznobiałe chmury pozostały za jego plecami. Rozpościerało się przed nim wejście do ogromnej świątyni wykutej wieki temu w skale, wyglądające tak jakby na jego oczach tworzyło się z kamienia, jakby się z niego wciąż na nowo rodziło. Bogate zdobienia, motywy geometryczne symbolizujące słoneczne dyski zachwycały go dokładnością wykonania, wędrowiec był oszołomiony ich pięknem pomimo, że widział je nie po raz pierwszy. Widok monumentalnej budowli a być może niezwykła atmosfera tego miejsca sprawiły, że mężczyzna przestał odczuwać chłód panujący na szczycie, tak jakby znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu daleko od nieprzyjaźnie zimnych gór. Na rozległym tarasie wyłaniającym się z twardej skały a podtrzymywanym przez marmurowe kolumny stała starsza kobieta o długich, siwych włosach. Miała na sobie prostą, białą suknię odsłaniającą ramiona a na szyi medalion przedstawiający koronę słoneczną. Jej szare oczy były pełne ciepła i mądrości płynącej z wielu lat samotnego zgłębiania wiedzy tajemnej. Widząc podróżnika kobieta podniosła do góry obie ręce na znak przywitania.

- Witaj Ariano. – powiedział mężczyzna do osoby, która najwidoczniej była celem jego wędrówki.

- Witaj Azureusie. – odpowiedziała mu opiekunka świątyni. Uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie i kontynuowała konwersację.

- Minęło tyle miesięcy odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Jak się miewasz? - długowłosy zapytał z grzeczności.

- Dobrze. Pustelniczy tryb życia nie ma na mnie tak zgubnego wpływu jak można by pomyśleć. - Odpowiedziała pewnym głosem kapłanka zadowolona, że mogła wreszcie do kogoś otworzyć usta. Azureus szybko dołączył do kobiety pokonując kamienne schody i razem z nią spacerował po tarasie budowli. Jakiś dziki ptak przeleciał nad jego głową głośno skrzecząc. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Widzę, że jesteś już prawdziwym mężczyzną. Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz przybyłeś tu jako chłopiec wraz z Oronem. Tyle zmieniło się od tamtego czasu... - Ariana mówiła patrząc z uwagą na swego niespodziewanego gościa.

- Tak. To prawda. Wiele się zmieniło. – odparł czarnowłosy zamyślając się na czymś głęboko.

- Wejdźmy do środka. Jest tam o wiele cieplej. – zaproponowała Ariana. Azureus był zdziwiony jej oznajmieniem, bo nie odczuwał zimna będąc tak blisko kamiennych ścian górskiego sanktuarium. Postanowił jednak spełnić prośbę kobiety. Oboje przekroczyli trójkątną bramę i znaleźli się we wnętrzu świątyni. Pierwsza komnata, którą odwiedzili była ogromną grotą w której zaczynały się setki wykutych w skale korytarzy zdających się ciągnąć bez końca w głąb góry. Wszędzie dookoła unosiły się świetliste dyski różnych rozmiarów, niektóre trwały w powietrzu niezmiennie, inne pojawiały się by po kilku minutach zniknąć, jeszcze inne ukazywały się tylko na ułamki sekund. Ariana podeszła do jednego z nich zbliżając swą dłoń do jego migoczącej powierzchni. Zamknęła oczy czując pozytywną energię napełniającą jej ciało. Azureus patrzył na nią bez emocji, nie chciał zbliżać się do magicznego zjawiska. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Co cię sprowadza ponownie w progi mojej samotni Azureusie? – zapytała, chociaż wiedziała doskonale jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewać. Jej intuicja nigdy jej nie zawiodła.

- Twoje badania. Jestem tak samo przekonany o ich słuszności jak ty, jak kiedyś Oron... - mężczyzna oznajmił cicho, jakby nie był pewny udzielanej odpowiedzi.

- Nie wierzę że przyjechałeś z tak daleka, tylko aby dyskutować o magii. Twój wzrok zdradza że chcesz ode mnie czegoś większego, czegoś co bardzo ciąży ci na sercu. – Ariana widziała spojrzenie swego znajomego i chciała jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o co mu tak naprawdę chodziło. Azureus postanowił jak najdłużej zwlekać z jednoznaczną odpowiedzią na jej pytanie.

- Ariano... nie wiedząc co zrobić ze swoim życiem odwiedziłem wyrocznię w Pylfiders. Ona wskazała mi, że coś przełomowego stało się w twojej świątyni. Coś co może odmienić losy moje i całej naszej krainy. Powiedziała, że tutaj pojawi się legendarna podróżniczka... Słysząc słowa długowłosego mężczyzny, kapłanka posmutniała. On zauważył to a na jego twarzy pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki zniecierpliwienia.

- Rzeczywiście, dokonałam ostatnio niezwykłego odkrycia. – oznajmiła niechętnie Ariana.

- Opowiedz mi o nim. – odparł Azureus wyraźnie okazując rozdrażnienie.

- Czym są dla nas świetliste dyski? Od dawna się zastanawialiśmy. Są dla ludzi czymś świętym, przedmiotem kultu i mocy. Sekretem którego nie wolno było zgłębić nawet naszym najbardziej uczonym magom. Kapłani światła uczą, że dyski są źródłami z których bije boska łaska i potęga. Ja i mój zakon wyznawaliśmy teorię, że dyski są czymś naturalnym, są bramami, oknami łączącymi najdalsze zakamarki naszej krainy, bramami dzięki którym w niezwykle szybkim czasie moglibyśmy pokonywać ogromne odległości i docierać tam gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek.

Azureus odwrócił się. Zacisnął pięści. Widząc jego zachowanie, kobieta głośno westchnęła.

- Wiem czym są dla mnie dyski Ariano, pamiętasz że fascynowały mnie od dziecka i poświęciłem wiele czasu na ich studiowanie i kontemplację. Nie musisz recytować mi tych banalnych regułek. - Ręka mężczyzny lekko zadrżała i znów zacisnął pięści.

- Tak, Azureusie... - kobieta opuściła wzrok.

- Jednak pomimo tego, pomimo wielu lat nauki jaki wasz zakon im poświęcił, nie udało wam się dowieść o nich prawdy, ani nikomu żywemu nie udało się przez nie przekroczyć. Przez lata myśleliśmy że jest to zakaz nałożony przez bogów, aby żaden człowiek nie posiadł ogromnej mocy jaką dyski mogłyby mu dać. Co jeszcze masz do dodania? - długowłosy zapytał oczekując jasnej i jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

- Udało mi się poznać ich prawdziwą naturę. Kilka tygodni temu udało mi się zrealizować czar który tkałam przez dziesięciolecia. Udało mi się zajrzeć do wnętrza dysku...

Oczy mężczyzny otworzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia.

-...okazało się że prawda o dyskach jest dużo bardziej niesamowita niż spodziewaliśmy się tego w naszych najśmielszych snach. Podczas transu nad jednym z dysków, po rzuceniu na niego czaru, zobaczyłam jego wnętrze, oraz to co jest po drugiej stronie.

Kobieta wyraźnie się uniosła. Tajemnica, którą zgłębiała przez całe swoje życie pojawiła się przed jej oczami i wreszcie mogła się tym z kimś podzielić.

- Dyski są bramami do innych części świata, więcej są bramami do innych światów, tak fantastycznych że nawet nie potrafilibyśmy sobie ich wyobrazić. Są bramami w przestrzeni i czasie!

- Twoja rewelacje są szokujące, ale jakież mają dla nas znaczenie? Wciąż nie jesteśmy w stanie wkroczyć w te bramy, nie będąc przez nie rozerwanym na strzępy. - Mężczyzna próbował zadać swej rozmówczyni podchwytliwe pytanie. Wiedział, że odpowiedź jaką udzieli mu kobieta zadowoli go. Ariana na chwilę zamilkła, zastanowiła się jak dalej poprowadzić konwersację. Nie podobał jej się wzrok mężczyzny. Przeczuwała, że za chwilę stanie się coś niedobrego. Odpędziła od siebie te myśli i kontynuowała.

- Wyrocznia powiedziała Ci prawdę o Podróżniczce. Podczas moich medytacji... odkryłam że w jednym ze światów po drugiej stronie dysku... żyje ktoś... młoda kobieta, która potrafi wkraczać w dyski... co więcej, potrafi je kontrolować.

Azureus zaniemówił. Instynktownie dotknął miecza przypiętego do pasa.

- Kim ona jest, że posiada tak niesamowitą moc? Czy jesteśmy w stanie się z nią jakoś skontaktować?

- Tak... kiedy przechodzi przez dyski, znajduje się w miejscu pozbawionym czasu i przestrzeni. To nicość pomiędzy światami. Dziewczyna nie zdaje sobie sprawy z natury dysków, nie potrafi przenieść się poza swój własny świat. - Ariana mówiła już z mniejszym entuzjazmem.

- Czy potrafiłabyś ją sprowadzić do naszej krainy?

- Ta świątynia jest tak bardzo przepełniona magią, że będąc w niej potrafię kontrolować miejsca w jakich dyski się pojawiają, czas ich otwarcia... gdybym spróbowała rozciągnąć swoje wpływy na nicość między światami być może mogłabym sprawić aby dysk tej kobiety znalazł się w mojej świątyni.

- W takim razie zrób to! Sprowadź ją tutaj! - Długowłosy krzyknął z podekscytowania.

- Chciałabym to uczynić. Jej osoba mogłaby wytłumaczyć wiele o naturze dysków. Nawet krótka rozmowa z nią rozwiałaby wiele badanych przeze mnie tajemnic. Ale nie wiem czy powinnam to robić. Ona należy do innego świata a my nie powinniśmy przekraczać granic jakie wyznaczają dyski. Już moje badania, działanie tej świątyni i zakonu zostało przez Wielkiego Kapłana uznane za świętokradztwo. Gdyby dowiedział się o tym co ci dziś powiedziałam, nasłałby tu Jeźdźców... A poza tym zdolności tej dziewczyny mogłyby zostać wykorzystane do czynienia zła... nie stać mnie na takie ryzyko... - Ariana opuściła głowę. Chciała zakończyć spotkanie ze swym dawnym znajomym.

- Czy teraz będziesz zasłaniać się naukami kapłanów światła? Nie były one dla Ciebie przeszkodą, gdy budowałaś to miejsce pośród skał i chmur! - wojownik krzyczał.

- Prawda o dyskach jest zbyt wielka, by ją wyjawić Azureusie! Nawet nie wiesz jak wielka... Ludzie nie są jeszcze na to gotowi.

- Nieprawda. To ty nie jesteś gotowa na zmiany Ariano! A może jesteś już za stara, aby marzyć o naprawie świata tak jak kiedyś... tak jak Oron!

- Rozumiem, że wciąż jesteś pełen ognia Azureusie, ale ja nie pozwolę ci spalić nim całego świata. Podróżniczka i wszystko co jest z nią związane jest zbyt niebezpieczne, aby się tym bawić, aby to wykorzystywać. - Ariana odwróciła się twarzą do jednego z lśniących w ciemnościach dysków.

- Przykro mi, że przybyłeś tu na darmo Azureusie. Życzę ci bezpiecznej podróży do Tarani. Mam nadzieję że odnajdziesz właściwą dla siebie drogę. Nie mogę ci pomóc, nie zaryzykuję. Żegnaj. - kobieta była gotowa na pożegnanie ze swym znajomym.

- Będziesz musiała zaryzykować Ariano. – Azureus uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Co masz na myśli? Twój głos brzmi dziwnie. – kobieta odwróciła się zaniepokojona.

- Jeśli nie sprowadzisz tej dziewczyny, będziesz miała o wiele większy problem niż Jeźdźcy i Kapłan Światła. - Mężczyzna oznajmił chłodno.

Kapłanka wyczuła że za chwilę stanie się coś strasznego. Azureus wyciągnął z pochwy miecz. Na jego rękojeści zalśnił okrągły szafir. Kobieta pobladła, cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

- Sprzedałeś swoją duszę Azureusie? Nie sądziłam że jesteś do tego zdolny.

Wojownik uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jak sama powiedziałaś wcześniej, wiele się zmieniło. Kiedyś szukałem samego siebie w Twojej drodze, teraz Klan Nocy wskazał mi moją własną. Nadszedł czas wielkich zmian dla mnie a dzięki Twojemu odkryciu także i dla całego świata. Ja jestem człowiekiem czynów a nie marzeń, Ariano!

Po kilku minutach do świątyni weszło kilku mężczyzn ubranych w czarne kolczugi i czarne peleryny. Wszyscy trzymali miecze z szafirami. Po chwili w skalnym kościele pojawił się także łysy osobnik trzymający kostur zakończony zdobionym klejnotem. Ubrany był w ciemną tunikę a na szyi wisiał mu medalion z iskrzącym na niebiesko kamieniem. Ariana uśmiechnęła się. Nabrała pewności siebie.

- Proszę bardzo, możesz mnie zabić zdrajco. Ale na pewno nie dam Ci sekretu, który mógłby zniszczyć i ciebie i wszystkich na twojej drodze. Zniszcz to miejsce ciemną magią, która bije od twojego towarzysza, zakop pod tonami skał mnie i lata mojej nauki, niczego ode mnie nie dostaniesz!

- Ależ dostanę, droga Ariano! Reriku!

Słysząc te słowa łysy mężczyzna coś wymamrotał. Na jego lasce pojawiła się kula światła a na niej obraz przedstawiający małe miasteczko. Wśród chodzących po nim ludzi Ariana rozpoznała swoją młodą córkę. Łysol uśmiechnął się niezdrowo i cicho zachichotał.

- Tazia! Nie, ty potworze... co zamierzasz zrobić? - Kapłanka była przerażona.

- Nic, jeśli sprowadzisz tutaj czarodziejkę. Jeśli nie, Rerik rozkaże swoim Ujeżdżaczom Smoków wypuścić na miasto oszalałe wywerny. Wiesz doskonale co się dzieje jeśli ich umysł zostanie zmącony a dookoła są niewinni ludzie.

Rerik ponownie zachichotał. Jego łysą czaszkę pokryły krople potu.

- Dobrze potworze. Dopiąłeś swego. Dostaniesz tą dziewczynę, ale pamiętaj że dzisiejszego dnia cię przeklęłam. Pamiętaj że po śmierci czeka cię wieczna męka w nicości pomiędzy światami.

- Nicość już zaglądała mi w oczy, kobieto. Już dawno nauczyłem się z nią żyć.

Ariana ze łzami w oczach usiadła przy ogromnym świetlnym kręgu i zaczęła recytować zaklęcie.

W zupełnie innym miejscu i innym czasie, na Ziemi, w okolicach Salem Center Nowego Yorku, dwie dziewczyny będące uczennicami pobliskiej szkoły zwanej Instytutem Xaviera, spędzały swój wolny czas na organizowanym w okolicy festynie. Pierwsza z nich - Kitty Pryde, miała kręcone, brązowe włosy a na sobie białe spodnie i zieloną koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Jej przyjaciółka z Rosji nazywała się Illyana Rasputin. Była blondynką o prostych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w brązowe spodnie i czarną bluzkę. Obie dziewczyny były, podobnie jak ich towarzysze ze szkoły Xaviera, mutantkami obdarzonymi zdolnościami, które oddzielały je od reszty społeczeństwa. Kitty potrafiła fazować, czyli przechodzić przez stałe obiekty a Illyana była teleporterem o ogromnej mocy a także osobą która połowę swego życia spędziła w miejscu, które można przyrównać do piekła, pod opieką osoby mogącej być diabłem. Nikt jednak nie domyśliłby się tego patrząc na te dwie zwyczajne dziewczyny bawiące się na festynie. Głośna, tandetna muzyka, gwar rozmawiających ludzi oraz kolory dekoracji i pracowników rozbawiających gości panowały w najbliższej okolicy. Koleżanki po kilkunastu minutach bezsensownego włóczenia się wśród tłumu ludzi, zatrzymały się przy strzelnicy.

- Chcesz spróbować się ze mną zmierzyć, Illyana? – zapytała Katherine biorąc do ręki drewnianą strzelbę. Blondynka wyrwała atrapę broni z jej ręki.

- Jeśli mnie wyzywasz to chyba należy mi się pierwsza próba?

Oparła się na drewnianej ladzie, wycelowała w puszki stojące jedna na drugiej. Wystrzeliła. Niestety nie miała szczęścia i w nic nie trafiła. Mechaniczny śmiech rozległ się z głośników umieszczonych za ścianą, przed którą ustawione były cele. Opiekun atrakcji coś do niej powiedział, ale jego głos został stłumiony przez okoliczny hałas. Blondynka była zniechęcona. Jej przyjaciółka zabrała jej strzelbę z ręki. Uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Illyana, musisz wziąć poprawkę na to że po wystrzale znosi kulę... popatrz jak ja to robię.

Kitty wycelowała w stos puszek i wystrzeliła. Udało jej się trafić za pierwszym razem. Puszki rozleciały się z głośnym brzękiem. Pilnujący atrakcji mężczyzna zaczął coś mówić do dziewczyn, ale one go nie słuchały.

- Dobrze... a teraz może coś trudniejszego. Trafię tylko w jedną z tych puszek. Jeśli mi się uda, stawiasz mi lody, jeśli nie to ja ci postawię. – zaproponowała Illyana.

Brązowowłosa przyjęła wezwanie i oddała koleżance strzelbę. Rosjanka przygotowała się do strzału, ale tym razem zajęło jej to więcej czasu. Strzeliła do piramidki i udało jej się zrobić to co sobie zaplanowała. Tylko jedna z puszek została trafiona i spadła na podłogę. Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać. Pracownik strzelnicy wręczył dziewczynom upominki i zaprosił je do ponownego skorzystania z atrakcji. Mutantki nie przyjęły jego propozycji bo postanowiły udać się do kawiarni. Przechodząc obok pałacu strachów Kitty chwyciła swą towarzyszkę za rękę i pokazała palcem na kolorowo pomalowany drewniany budynek. Na jego ścianie narysowane były groteskowo przedstawione czerwone demony wychodzące z ziejącej ogniem dziury nad którą widniał napis "Inferno". Humor Illyany gwałtownie się pogorszył.

- Nie. – powiedziała sucho i ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

Dziewczyny przez kilka minut szły obok siebie, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Kitty zrozumiała, że postąpiła niezbyt stosownie, proponując swej przyjaciółce wizytę w miejscu będącym parodią krainy w której ta straciła swoje dzieciństwo. Nie przypuszczała jednak że Illyana zachowa się w ten sposób. Mutantki zatrzymały się na kładce zbudowanej ponad ulicą. Blondynka oparła się o barierkę i patrzyła przed siebie obojętnym wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam Illyana, nie chciałam cię zdenerwować... – powiedziała Kitty.

- Kitty... nie zdenerwowałaś mnie. Nie chodzi o ciebie... Po prostu, wkurza mnie sposób w jaki ludzie robią sobie zabawę z miejsc i istot, które zabrały mi niewinność i zmieniły mnie w osobę, którą teraz jestem. Malują karykatury demonów i piekła, śmieją się z nich, nie zważając na to że któryś z tych potworów może kiedyś porwać ich maleńkie córki i zalać ich serca mrokiem przed którym nie ma już ucieczki.

Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się czerwone.

- Mam ochotę przywołać z Limbo jakiegoś pomniejszego impa i nasłać go na ten karnawał. - oznajmiła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Illyana, nawet nie żartuj w ten sposób.

- Nie żartuje. Jestem tym kim jestem i nic już tego nie zmieni.

Kate przez chwilę milczała. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było klaksony samochodów. Miasto pod wieczór pełne było zniecierpliwionych kierowców.

- Kim jesteś? – w końcu zapytała.

- Najgorsze jest, że tego nie wiem. Mutantem, ok... ty nim jesteś, mój brat... a poza tym... wiedźmą, demonem, diabłem... panią zastępów piekielnych...

- Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką... – odparła Kitty klepiąc koleżankę po plecach.

- O wszystkim innym możesz zapomnieć. – dodała uśmiechając się.

- Tak, Kitty? – blondynka mówiąc te słowa zrobiła gest ręką. Pojawił się świetlisty dysk w którym obie dziewczyny natychmiast zniknęły. Po chwili pojawiły się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Królowały tam brązowe skały i martwa ziemia niczym na niegościnnej obcej planecie, wulkany wyrastające na czerwonym jak krew niebie i dochodzące z oddali śmiechy i trzepot nietoperzowych skrzydeł. Miejsce w którym Illyana wyrosła z małego dziecka w młodą kobietę. Miejsce będące jej domem, który znała bardziej niż własną ojczyznę. Miejsce którego była władczynią. Rosjanka utworzyła z pustki srebrny miecz.

- Tego nie da się zapomnieć Kitty. Ponad 7 lat walki o życie w tym piekle, nauki czarnej magii z rąk prawdziwego demona i rzeczy, które zrobiłam a o których nigdy nie powiem ani tobie ani Piotrowi. Oraz oni, jako towarzysze mojego dorastania...

Zza pleców Kitty wyłonił się dziwny zielony demon z jednym okiem i tysiącem macek. Dziewczyna instynktownie fazowała i oddaliła się na kilka metrów.

- Zostaw ją – krzyknęła Illyana kierując miecz na kreaturę. Potwór posłuchał ją i zniknął w mroku.

- Ok Illyana. Wiem o co Ci chodzi. A teraz wracajmy na Ziemię.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Świetlisty dysk pojawił się ponownie a dziewczyny wróciły na most, dokładnie w tym czasie kiedy z niego zniknęły.

- Illyana. Rozumiem przez co przeszłaś. Dlatego chcę abyś jak najwięcej czasu przebywała z innymi i nie myślała o tym co działo się z tobą w Limbo. Opowiesz o tym, kiedy będziesz gotowa. A teraz... idziemy coś zjeść. Jestem Ci winna lody.

Kate wzięła za rękę swą przyjaciółkę i wraz z nią poszła w głąb miasta.

Tymczasem w kamiennej świątyni w zupełnie innym świecie, Ariana zapadła w trans medytacyjny. Azureus oraz jego towarzysze przyglądali się jej z uwagą i niepokojem. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do łysego maga.

- A jeśli ona spróbuje nas oszukać? Jeśli przywoła jakieś ofensywne zaklęcie? Wiem, że nie uczyła sie nigdy takiej magii, ale kto wie co się wydarzyło przez ten czas, gdy się z nią nie kontaktowałem...

- Spokojnie. Wyczuję każdy ofensywny czar skierowany przeciwko mnie. Jestem pewien że teraz kapłanka tworzy czar przywołania. Ale tak skomplikowany i zawiły... na jego rozszyfrowanie potrzebowałbym miesięcy... - Oczy maga lśniły z podniecenia. Miał ochotę dalej opowiadać o tym, czego był świadkiem.

- Nieważne! – Azureus machnął ręką i podszedł do swej dawnej przyjaciółki. W tej samej chwili dysk rozbłysnął bardzo intensywnym światłem. Wojownik zakrył się swą czarną peleryną a mag odruchowo otoczył tarczą ochronną.

- Teraz... dziewczyna przed chwilą przekroczyła progi nicości między światami. Nawiązałam z nią kontakt. Mogę ukazać Ci jej twarz.

- Zrób to kobieto! - krzyknął mężczyzna kierując na starą kapłankę swój miecz.

Ariana rozłożyła ręce a w świetlistym dysku ukazała się złotowłosa twarz Ilyany Rasputin. Azureus podszedł bliżej kręgu i zaczął przypatrywać się jej niebieskim oczom.

- Jest piękna... jak taka istota może przebywać w nicości między światami?... sprowadź ją do nas!

Kapłanka milczała. Była smutna i zdenerwowana. Chciała jak najdłużej odkładać czas użycia przez nią zaklęcia. Mężczyzna niecierpliwił się. Po jego policzku spłynęły krople potu. Przyłożył do szyi kobiety miecz, zimny niczym lód.

- Zrób to!

Ariana mimo gróźb trwała w bezruchu.

- Reriku! – Długowłosy krzyknął na swego podwładnego widząc brak reakcji kobiety.

Kostur trzymany przez czarnoksiężnika zajaśniał fioletowym blaskiem. Łysy po raz kolejny zachichotał.

- Dobrze... – odparła Ariana. Skupiła się na zaklęciu przywołania. Z jej oczu spłynęły łzy. Trzęsły jej się ręce a jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej szybki i nierówny.

Na Ziemi, Illyana i Kitty siedziały w małej kawiarni jedząc lody. W lokalu pomimo późnej pory nie było tłoku, oprócz dziewczyn przebywały w nim jakieś młode dziewczyny żywo o czymś dyskutujące oraz para starszych osób ubranych w kwieciste koszule. Wnętrze urządzone było w drewnie, gdzieniegdzie poustawiany były kwiaty doniczkowe o rozłożystych liściach. Z radia ukrytego gdzieś na zapleczu dochodziły dźwięki muzyki jazzowej. Po dniu spędzonym na mieście dwie mutantki przygotowywały się do powrotu do Szkoły Xaviera. Kitty nie drążyła dalej tematu pobytu dziewczyny w Limbo, opowiadała za to o bracie Illyany, Piotrze i czasie jaki spędziła w jego towarzystwie po tym jak przeniosła się do szkoły. Humor Rosjanki poprawił się, dzięki swej koleżance przestała myśleć o przeszłości zabranej jej przez Belasco. Po kilkunastu minutach dziewczyny wstały od stolika, po czym skierowały się ku wyjściu. Blondynka zatrzymała się.

- Ja muszę na chwilę iść do łazienki. Idziesz ze mną, Katya?

- Nie, zaczekam na zewnątrz.

- Ok, zaraz wrócę.

Illyana udała się na zaplecze kawiarni i weszła do damskiej toalety. Pomieszczenie było czyste i zadbane. Blondynka miała szczęście bo pewnie sprzątaczka dopiero co skończyła swoją pracę. Zamknęła się w pierwszej kabinie. W pewnej chwili poczuła że jej zdolności się uaktywniają. Na podłodze pojawił się dysk teleportacyjny, chociaż nie myślała nawet aby go przywoływać. Kierowana siłą, której nie potrafiła się przeciwstawić została wciągnięta do jego wnętrza. Świetlisty dysk rozpłynął się w powietrzu jak tylko dziewczyna zniknęła. Oprócz Illyany w łazience nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przyjść jej z pomocą.

Ariana wstała z kamiennej podłogi a dysk przy którym czarowała przestał świecić intensywnym światłem. Azureus podszedł do niej, lecz ona pomimo miecza przystawionego do pleców nie odwróciła się. Nie chciała patrzeć w oczy osobie, której kiedyś ufała.

- Gotowe. Już jest w naszym świecie... w tej świątyni... - oznajmiła załamującym się głosem.

Mężczyzna ze złością ścisnął swój miecz.

- Gdzie! Nikogo nie widzę!

- Jest tam... – Wyszeptała cicho kapłanka. Gwałtownie odwróciła się i rozpostarła ręce.

- Gdzie jej nie dostaniesz w swoje zdradzieckie ręce! – krzyknęła z całych sił. Świetlisty dysk pojawił się znikąd, przecinając na pół Rerika. Skrwawione zwłoki mężczyzny z cichym chlapnięciem upadły na podłogę. Jego laska przestała świecić a okno ukazujące wioskę córki Ariany zniknęło bezpowrotnie.

- Ty wiedźmo! Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego co zrobiłaś! Nie uciekniesz Klanowi Nocy! – Azureus krzyczał podnosząc swój miecz ponad głowę. Kobieta zaczęła uciekać jednym z korytarzy biegnących do wnętrza górskiej świątyni zręcznie omijając pojawiające się i znikające tu i ówdzie świetliste dyski. Po kilkunastu sekundach kapłanka przestała być widoczna, jej sylwetka scaliła się ze zalewającym wszystko mrokiem głębszych komnat sanktuarium.

- Za nią! Musicie znaleźć ją oraz dziewczynę którą tutaj sprowadziła! - rozkazał mężczyzna o długich włosach. Jego ludzie ruszyli w pogoń za kapłanką. Azureus schował miecz do pochwy.

- A później zrównajcie to miejsce z ziemią. Niech nie pozostanie nawet ślad po tej świątyni. - dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Ariana szła pogrążonym w ciemności korytarzem prowadzącym głęboko we wnętrze góry. W powietrzu czuć było wilgoć a z sufitu i ścian kapała woda. Jedynymi drogowskazami dla wszystkich przemierzających górskie trzewia były tkwiące w ścianach pochodnie. Ich dziwny zielonkawy kolor zdradzał, że były magiczne. Kobieta znalazła się w niewielkiej jaskini, oparła się o ścianę aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Skoncentrowała się i po kilku sekundach na środku groty pojawił się świetlisty okrąg. Chwilę później wyłoniła się z niego Illyana. Dziewczyna była przerażona i zdezorientowana, przez jakiś czas jej zmysły nie mogły przystosować się do nagłej teleportacji w zupełnie inny świat, w całkiem inną fizycznie rzeczywistość. Kiedy zobaczyła Arianę instynktownie przybrała pozycję obronną, próbowała przywołać miecz dusz. Niestety była zbyt osłabiona. Straciła przytomność i upadła. Kapłanka złapała ją w ostatniej chwili, nie pozwalając jej przewrócić się na twardą ziemię. Odgarnęła jej włosy z czoła, pogłaskała ją po twarzy.

- Taka młoda dziewczyna... co ja zrobiłam...

Przyłożyła rękę do piersi Illyany i wyrecytowała stare lecznicze zaklęcie. Jej dłoń świeciła delikatnym blaskiem a blondynka zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność. Zaklęcie leczenia zadziałało, dzięki czemu dziewczyna szybko poczuła się lepiej. Wyrwała się z ramion Ariany i pobiegła na drugi koniec jaskini.

- Kim jesteś! Gdzie ja jestem? Czemu mnie porwałaś! - była przerażona i chciała jak najszybciej wszystkich odpowiedzi.

- Spokojnie... nie zrobię Ci niczego złego. Chcę ci pomóc. Jesteś w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na żadne z moich pytań! – Illyana zdenerwowała się. Wokół jej dłoni zgromadziło się białe światło.

- Proszę, uspokój się, dziecko. – Ariana próbowała podejść do Magik.

- Nie zbliżaj się! – Mutantka krzyknęła a z jej dłoni wydobyły się dwa magiczne pociski. Uderzyły w ścianę groty robiąc dużo huku i rozsiewając dookoła kurz, pył i drobne kamyki. Oczy Illyany rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Nigdy wcześniej, gdy nie była w Limbo, nie była w stanie z taką łatwością używać wyuczonej u boku Belasco magii. Patrzyła na dłonie piekące ją od użytego czaru.

- Gdzie ja jestem! To nie jest Ziemia! Dokąd mnie porwałaś! – w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy.

- Nie porwałam Cię. Przeniosłam cię tutaj z twojego świata, przyznaje się, ale zostałam zmuszona do tego czynu. Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Grozi Ci ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Zaufaj mi.

- Nie próbuj do mnie podchodzić. Umiem się bronić! - ostrzegła blondynka.

- Nie będę cię dotykała jeśli tego nie chcesz. Jednak, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Mam na imię Ariana, a jak ty się nazywasz, dziecko?– kapłanka próbowała uspokoić dziewczynę. Chciała nawiązać z nią dialog.

- Illyana Rasputin – odparła szybko i niechętnie mutantka – A teraz powiedz mi gdzie jestem!

- To nie jest takie proste do wytłumaczenia, mogę ci tylko zdradzić, że jesteś poza swoją rzeczywistością. Nie mamy na to czasu. To miejsce roi się od wojowników, którzy chcą cię porwać i wykorzystać. Zaraz odnajdą to pomieszczenie.

Magik zamyśliła się. Wiedziała że nie mogła ufać kobiecie, ale nie mogła też z nią walczyć skoro nie wiedziała nawet gdzie się znajduje i w jaki sposób może wrócić do domu.

- Ok, wierzę Ci. Ale pamiętaj, jeden fałszywy ruch... – dziewczyna wydobyła z nicości Miecz Dusz, skierowała jego ostrze w stronę Ariany.

- Musimy stąd uciekać. – oznajmiła kapłanka. Wyszła z groty a Illyana schowawszy miecz, podążyła za nią. Kobieta skręciła w odnogę korytarza i znalazła się na zewnątrz góry, na skalnym urwisku. Wiał tu bardzo zimny i nieprzyjemny wiatr. Magik spojrzała przed siebie. Z urwiska roztaczał się wspaniały widok. Wzgórza porośnięte lasami i łąkami, zalegające w kotlinach gęste mgły i chmury pędzące ponad górami po błękitnym niebie. Na tle jednej z nich zamigotał ogromny, zielony kształt - młody smok udawał się na polowanie gdzieś w odległej krainie.

- Musisz przejść ze mną przez świetlisty dysk! – Ariana krzyczała do blondynki ze względu na huczący dookoła wiatr.

- A później zabrać nas tam! – wskazała na pole przed ścianą lasu.

- Chcesz żebym nas tam teleportowała?

- Jakkolwiek nazywasz chodzenie przez dyski, Illyano.

- Dobrze, jeśli dzięki temu będę mogła wrócić do domu... – dziewczyna niechętnie się zgodziła.

- Chwileczkę – powiedziała Ariana i zdjęła z szyi złoty medalion. Rozbiła go na kilka części i rzuciła je wszystkie w przepaść. Krąg teleportacyjny pojawił się pochłaniając obie kobiety.

Azureus poczuł ból w skroni a później wibracje dochodzące z każdego zakątka kamiennej świątyni. Domyślił się że Ariana rzuciła czar, którym mogła powstrzymać jego samego i jego sprawę na zawsze.

- Wycofujemy się! Wojownicy – krzyknął a echo jego głosu odbijało się od ścian budowli. Rzucił się do ucieczki. Wewnątrz świątyni, w jednej chwili otworzyły się setki a być może nawet tysiące świetlistych kręgów. Budowla zatrzęsła się a następnie runęła grzebiąc pod swymi gruzami wojowników Klanu Nocy. Z pięknej świątyni wybudowanej przed wiekami pozostały jedynie kamienie i gruba warstwa pyłu unosząca się ponad nimi. Azureus uciekł przed śmiercią. Patrzył na dzieło zniszczenia swej dawnej znajomej z nienawiścią w oczach. Złożył przysięgę, że znajdzie Arianę i zniszczy ją a później zdobędzie złotowłosą dziewczynę z innego świata.

Krąg teleportacyjny Illyany pojawił się na łące sąsiadującej z gęstym, liściastym lasem. Dziewczyna wraz z kapłanką wyłoniły się z jego wnętrza i znalazły wśród wysokiej trawy. Ariana spojrzała za siebie na majaczącą wśród mgieł i chmur górę. Widziała tuman pyłu sypiący się z jej szczytu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że z jej sanktuarium nie pozostało już nic. Modliła się tylko o to, aby ruiny pogrzebały także Azureusa i podlegających mu wojowników Klanu Nocy. Illyana dotknęła ramienia kobiety przerywając jej rozmyślania. Popatrzyła na nią surowym wzrokiem.

- Jesteś już bezpieczna! A teraz przenieś mnie do domu! - rozkazała stanowczo.

- Naprawdę, chciałabym... bardzo... ale bez mojej świątyni i kręgów jest to niemożliwe... przykro mi.

- Co takiego? Chcesz powiedzieć, że utknęłam tutaj na zawsze? O nie, na takie coś nie mogę się zgodzić...nigdy! – Dziewczyna była bardzo zdenerwowana, miecz dusz pojawił się na jej podświadomy rozkaz.

- Jest jedno miejsce, gdzie mogłabym spróbować... jedno, które nie zostało jeszcze zagarnięte i zniszczone przez Wielkiego Kapłana... daleko stąd, w krainie za morzem zwanej Falarią. Znajduje się tam wieża zbudowana na największym dysku jaki kiedykolwiek pojawił się w naszym świecie. Będąc tam, być może udałoby mi się odesłać cię z powrotem...

- Być może? Mamy przebyć nie wiadomo ile kilometrów a ty mówisz, że być może mnie odeślesz?

- Musisz mnie zrozumieć. Do dzisiejszego dnia byłaś jedynie legendą... osobą która może podróżować przez dyski i żyć w pustce pomiędzy światami. - kobieta próbowała się wytłumaczyć.

- Pięknie. Ale teraz jestem realna i jestem twoim problemem! Jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialna, bo to ty mnie tutaj sprowadziłaś i to ty mnie wyślesz do domu!

Illyana zdematerializowała swój miecz. Skierowała się w stronę lasu.

- Nie idź za mną. Zaraz wrócę... muszę troszkę... ochłonąć.

Ariana patrząc na oddalającą się blondynkę usiadła na dużym kamieniu wystającym ponad trawę.

Azureus okryty płaszczem schodził leśną ścieżką z góry na której jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stała świątynia. W ręku trzymał mały posążek, który kiedyś należał do Ariany. Wyjął zza pasa malutką buteleczkę. Otworzył ją z wyraźną złością. Z jej środka wydobył się czarny dym, który przybrał postać malutkiego człowieka.

- Leć mój posłańcu! Leć do miast i ogłoś, że wyznaczam ogromną nagrodę za głowę kobiety do której należał ten bożek! – Azureus zanurzył figurkę w czarnym dymie.

- Wyznaczam nagrodę za Arianę, opiekunkę świetlistych dysków. Wyznaczam jeszcze większą nagrodę dla tego kto przyprowadzi do mnie jej towarzyszkę o złotych włosach! Żywą i w dobrym zdrowiu! Azureus z Tarani.

Istota z dymu rozdzieliła się na wiele mniejszych po czym każdy z jej fragmentów poleciał w inną stronę. Mężczyzna zakrył się peleryną i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

W tym samym czasie Kitty zaniepokojona długą nieobecnością swojej koleżanki wróciła do kawiarni. Weszła do damskiej toalety. Rozglądnęła się dookoła. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo oprócz niej, tylko jedna z kabin była zamknięta. Dziewczyna podeszła do niej.

- Illyana... jesteś tam... Illyana, wszystko w porządku?

Nikt jej nie odpowiadał. Chwilę później Kitty przefazowała przez zamknięte drzwi i przekonała się, że kabina była całkowicie pusta. Zaniepokojona mutantka opuściła lokal z zamiarem szukania przyjaciółki.

W świecie w którym przebywała młoda Rosjanka był już późny wieczór. Illyana i towarzysząca jej kobieta w obawie przed pościgiem Klanu Nocy zapuściły się w głębię leśnej gęstwiny. Otaczały je półmrok i czarne cienie drzew poruszanych łagodnym wiatrem. Wokół unosił się stęchły zapach spróchniałych pni a z oddali słychać było pierwsze odgłosy budzących się do życia nocnych stworzeń. Kobiety nie rozmawiały ze sobą od dłuższego czasu. Magik nie mogła pozbyć się niechęci do osoby, która porwała ją wbrew jej woli. Pamiętała dokładnie co zdarzyło się gdy miała 7 lat i trafiła do wymiaru rządzonego przez Belasco. Obawiała się, że po raz kolejny została uwięziona w zupełnie obcym sobie miejscu. Zastanawiała się, czy jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci na Ziemię zastanie tam swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół żywych, czy może tym razem upłynie tyle czasu, że pozostanie po nich jedynie wspomnienie? Ariana siedziała na pniaku patrząc z uwagą na dziewczynę. Illyana chodziła po leśnych zaroślach wyraźnie czegoś szukając.

- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Czemu nie chcesz mi zaufać? - kapłanka próbowała ją uspokoić. Słysząc jej pytanie, dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu i gwałtownie odwróciła się w jej stronę.

- Hmm.. Może dlatego, że porwałaś mnie z domu do miejsca nie wiadomo jak od niego odległego?

- Nie możesz kierować się złością... w ten sposób szybko siebie zabijesz...

- Wcale nie jestem zła. Wcale... tylko ukrywam się w lesie przed kimś, kto chce mnie porwać nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu! Mam dosyć tej wędrówki! - dziewczyna była bardzo poirytowana.

- To dlaczego nie usiądziesz, i nie odpoczniesz?

- Po prostu muszę coś robić, żeby nie oszaleć... zbliża się wieczór, robi się chłodno, więc najrozsądniejszą rzeczą jaką mogę zrobić to zebrać drewno i rozpalić ognisko, prawda? - Illyana odpowiedziała chłodno.

- Pomogę Ci. – odparła Ariana i także zabrała się za poszukiwanie suchych gałązek potrzebnych do rozpalenia ognia. Blondynka zebrała kilka dłuższych patyków. Cały czas obserwowała swoją towarzyszkę, obawiając się zadać jej pytanie. W końcu przełamała się. Rzuciła gałęzie na pobliski głaz.

- Co tam właściwie się wydarzyło? Tam na górze? - zapytała.

- Zostałam zdradzona przez dawnego przyjaciela. Zadał mi cios jakiego nie mogłam się spodziewać.

- To ten, który zmusił cię do porwania mnie tutaj?

- Tak... po raz kolejny proszę o twoje wybaczenie.

- Do czego jestem mu potrzebna? Jak się o mnie dowiedział? Nigdy nie widziałam tego miejsca!

Kobieta przez chwilę milczała. Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania swojej rozmówczyni. Podeszła do niej i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Wkrótce opuścimy tą krainę i udamy się jak najdalej stąd. Jeśli będzie trzeba będziemy z nimi walczyć. Ale jeśli nie... nie chcę abyś wiedziała zbyt wiele o tym miejscu. To może być dla ciebie niebezpieczne. Wiedz tylko, że byłaś legendą dla tych którzy cię teraz pożądają.

Kobieta wróciła do szukania drewna w zaroślach. Po raz kolejny zatrzymała się na chwilę.

- Nie miałam wyboru... oni grozili życiem mojej córki... - oznajmiła spokojnym głosem.

- Przepraszam. - dodała. Illyana słysząc słowo "córka" poczuła napływającą falę smutku i bezsilności. W jej niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy. W tej samej chwili nienawiść jaką czuła do Ariany została zastąpiona zrozumieniem i współczuciem. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale mowa nie mogła opuścić jej ust. Postanowiła wrócić do pracy. Po kilkunastu następnych minutach złożone w jednym miejscu kawałki drewna były gotowe do podpalenia. Illyana usiadła obok kapłanki.

- Ok, przydałby nam się ogień... - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

- Masz go w sobie, Illyano. Czuję to... Bardzo mocno...

- Co ty gadasz? Ja nie palę. Nie noszę ze sobą zapałek ani zapalniczki...

- Palisz? Zapałki? Zapalniczka? – Zdziwiła się Ariana.

- Ech... Nieważne... chodzi o to, że nie wiem czym mogłabym podpalić to cholerne ognisko!

- Jesteś pełna energii magicznej Illyano. Czar płomienia powinien być dla Ciebie bardzo prosty.

- Tak się składa, że nie jest... Teraz ja nie wiem o czym ty mówisz!

- W twoim świecie nie ma magii? - Kapłanka zapytała zdziwiona.

- Nie ma... to znaczy, niektórzy się nią posługują, to dość skomplikowane. - Mutantka nie wiedziała w jaki sposób wytłumaczyć funkcjonowanie swego świata.

- W porządku. W takim razie nauczę cię czaru płomienia.

Ariana chwyciła blondynkę za dłoń a drugą ręką przytuliła ją do siebie. Zaczęła instruować ją jak posłużyć się zaklęciem.

- Rozluźnij się. Weź głęboki oddech. Skup swoją uwagę na drewnie. Myśl o nim, niech wypełni twój umysł. Wyobraź sobie że gałęzie się rozgrzewają, że pojawia się w nich pierwsza iskra. Zamknij oczy jeśli ci to pomoże. Dobrze... teraz delikatnie unieś rękę przed siebie. Poczuj żar ognia, zobacz jego blask...

Dziewczyna posłusznie wypełniała polecenia kapłanki. Czuła że jej ciało wpada w trans , którego nie potrafiła zrozumieć. W tej samej chwili wszystkie kawałki drewna zajęły się płomieniem. Był bardzo gwałtowny i intensywny, pochłonął cały kopiec z gałęzi i rozprzestrzeniał się na okoliczne krzaki i drzewa. Illyana przestraszona odsunęła się na kilka kroków. Starsza kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Po raz kolejny zdolności Illyany okazały się większe niż je sobie wyobrażała.

- Co się stało, coś zrobiłam nie tak...! – pytała blondynka patrząc na palące się pnie pobliskich dębów.

- Spokojnie – Ariana wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. Zduszała magicznie płomienie szalejące dookoła aż w końcu pozostały tylko te, które paliły się na kopcu z drewna. Illyana wyczerpana z sił życiowych osunęła się w ramiona kobiety.

- Jestem tak strasznie zmęczona... muszę odpocząć... spać...

Kapłanka przytuliła ją do siebie. Dziewczyna położyła głowę na jej kolanach i tracąc przytomność zapadła w głęboki sen. Ariana przyłożyła rękę do jej piersi szepcząc słowa czaru leczenia.

- Śpij dziecko... – wyszeptała jej do ucha.

- Przepraszam – dodała głaszcząc ją po włosach.

Illyana obudziła się bardzo wcześnie rano. Przeciągnęła się rozprostowując kości obolałe od spania na twardej i wilgotnej ziemi. Usiadła na porośniętej mchem skale i zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła. Las zalany był gęstą, białą mgłą a poprzez korony drzew prześwitywały promienie porannego słońca. Do uszy dziewczyny dochodziły odgłosy różnorodnych ptaków. Okazało się, że Ariana już dawno była na nogach, spacerowała w oddali szukając w leśnej gęstwinie ziół i innych przydatnych w dalszej podróży roślin. Blondynka postanowiła do niej dołączyć.

- Widzę że już wstałaś, dziecko. – odparła kapłanka patrząc na podchodzącą do niej dziewczynę.

- I czuję się dziwnie spokojna i wypoczęta... po takiej nocy jaką wczoraj przeżyłam...

- Cieszę się z tego powodu. Mam już wszystko co było mi potrzebne. Jeśli jesteś gotowa możemy ruszyć w dalszą drogę.

- Myślę że zmarnowałyśmy już zbyt dużo czasu.

- Idąc na północ powinnyśmy dotrzeć do drogi prowadzącej na równinę. A stamtąd bardzo szybko dostaniemy się do Aranis, jedynego miasta z niewielkim portem w tej okolicy. Wtedy będę wiedziała jaką mamy szansę dostać się do Falarii.

Kobiety przedzierając się przez zarośla dotarły do zabłoconej drogi. Idąc wzdłuż niej przez kilkadziesiąt minut natrafiły na wyjście z lasu i znalazły się na otwartej przestrzeni. Illyana na chwilę zatrzymała się oszołomiona roztaczającym się przed nią widokiem. Wzgórza porośnięte zieloną trawą zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Mgła unosząca się w kotlinach nadawała miejscu dziwny, magiczny wygląd. Na tle białych chmur oświetlanych porannym słońcem przesuwały się dwa duże, zielone kształty – młode smoki cieszyły się własnym towarzystwem. Kilkanaście metrów od wyjścia z lasu stał wysoki, drewniany drogowskaz. Blondynka widząc go uśmiechnęła się.

- Zbliżyłyśmy się do oznak cywilizacji! W końcu!

- Tak... – Ariana z uwagą przypatrywała się swojej podopiecznej. - Jak tylko dojdziemy do jakiegoś targu, muszę kupić Ci inne ubranie... to jest zbyt egzotyczne, nie możesz rzucać się w oczy...

- Egzotyczne? – Illyana lekko zdziwiła się opinią towarzyszki.

- Dokładnie... Illyana, opowiedz mi jaki jest Twój świat...

- Jest wielkim miejscem, ale nie można go jednoznacznie opisać. Każda jego część jest inna. Jesteśmy cywilizacją techniczną – maszyny, komputery, szybka komunikacja i telewizja. Poza tym jest w nim wiele istot takich jak ja, posiadających niezwykłe zdolności.

- Musi być wspaniałym miejscem.

- Tak, wspaniałym... ze wszystkimi wojnami, chorobami, szaleńcami i zboczeńcami...

- A co wiesz o dyskach? Czy też pojawiają się w Twoim świecie?

- Nie, nie pojawiają się. Właściwie nawet nie nazywałam ich w ten sposób. Zawsze myślałam że są tylko dodatkiem do mojej mocy, efektem specjalnym jak dym i siarka Nightcrawlera... nigdy nie pomyślałabym o nich jak o naturalnym zjawisku.

- W twoim świecie tylko ty potrafisz je wytwarzać?

- Dokładnie. - Kapłanka słysząc odpowiedź blondynki zamyśliła się.

Droga doprowadziła kobiety nad urwisko. Blondynka zatrzymała się aby po raz kolejny podziwiać krajobraz krain, które czekały na nią u celu jej wędrówki. Widziała wioskę drewnianych domów a dalej za nią miasto z wyraźnym rynkiem na którym stała kamienna wieża. Do niewielkiego miejskiego portu wpływał rybacki statek z wielkim białym żaglem. W oddali rozciągały się lasy i rozległe tereny bagienne.

- Szkoda że nie wzięłam aparatu.

- Aparatu?

- Nieważne... Chciałabym utrwalić te widoki... są takie piękne.

- Chodźmy już, w swojej podróży zobaczysz jeszcze ładniejsze.

Po krótkiej przerwie kobiety ruszyły w dalszą drogę.

W tym samym czasie mężczyzna na czarnym jak noc koniu, ubrany w czarną zbroję i granatową pelerynę wyłonił się z pobliskiego lasu niezauważony przez dwie podróżniczki. Jego twarz była zamaskowana, spod fałd ciemnego materiału wystawały tylko czerwone oczy. Z krzaków wyszło kilku podobnie ubranych osobników, wszyscy czterej trzymali kusze. Ariana zatrzymała blondynkę ruchem ręki, spojrzała na nieznajomego. W jej oczach ukazał się paniczny strach.

- Illyana! Uciekaj! – krzyknęła do dziewczyny popychając ją.

Tajemniczy człowiek w całkowitym milczeniu przypatrywał się spotkanym osobom. W zupełnej ciszy podniósł do góry swą lewą dłoń. Towarzyszący mu wojownicy skierowali kuszę w stronę kobiet i wystrzelili. Ariana została ugodzona dwiema strzałami w nogę. Trzecia strzała trafiła w Illyanę, lecz ta obroniła się tworząc wokół siebie fragment magicznej zbroi. Pocisk został połamany w drobne drzazgi. W ręce blondynki pojawił się Miecz Dusz. Dziewczyna bardzo szybko znalazła się przy rannej kapłance. Próbowała pomóc jej wstać. W tym samym momencie niemy mężczyzna ruszył w jej kierunku wyjmując z pochwy obsydianowy miecz. Jego czerwone oczy spotkały się ze wzrokiem Magik. Illyana zasłoniła Arianę przed jego pierwszym uderzeniem. Wojownik zdziwił się, że jego miecz napotkał opór.

- Uciekaj Illyana! Nie wygrasz z nim! To Nieśmiertelny Kroczący w Mroku! Najemny zabójca przed którym nie można się obronić!

- Nie zamierzam cię zostawić! Jesteś moją jedyną przepustką do domu!

- Nic nie rozumiesz! Ja już jestem stracona! Ty możesz się jeszcze uratować!

- Dosyć gadania! – Illyana krzyknęła atakując nacierającego na nią przeciwnika. Mężczyzna sparował jej uderzenie ostrzem obsydianowego miecza. Blondynka uderzyła po raz drugi, tym razem niszcząc kawałek jego zbroi. Nieśmiertelny wycofał się zaniepokojony. Dał znak swoim ludziom aby wystrzelili z kusz do mutantki. Tylko jedna strzała trafiła w cel – ramię dziewczyny. Zbroja je chroniąca została przebita, Illyana poczuła ostry, przeszywający ból. Upuściła miecz, który rozpłynął się w nicość, upadła na kolana. Zamaskowany zbliżył się do kapłanki. W tym samym momencie kobieta wyrecytowała jakiś czar. Fala powietrza uderzyła w blondynkę, rzucając ją na skraj urwiska.

- Użyj swojej mocy! I pamiętaj! Wieża w Falarii! Tam pomogą Ci wrócić do domu!

Mroczny jeździec rozkazał swemu rumakowi uderzyć kopytem w twarz Ariany. W tym samym momencie Magik cofnęła się nad skarpę i spadła w przepaść. Ostatkiem sił użyła swych zdolności, na ślepo teleportowała się poniżej, na konar wystającego ze ściany urwiska drzewa. Chwyciła się go tylko jedną ręką, gdyż druga była sparaliżowana przez ból od wbitej strzały. Upuściła gałąź i dalej zsunęła się po powierzchni urwiska. Była już blisko ziemi, lecz pomimo tego upadek był bardzo bolesny. Dziewczyna poraniła sobie ciało i potargała ubranie. Rozcięła sobie czoło, jej koszula przesiąkła krwią płynącą z rany po strzale. W prawej nodze pojawił się ogromny ból, prawdopodobnie została złamana. Illyana bardzo szybko straciła przytomność.

Nieśmiertelny przekonany o tym, że dziewczyna nie przeżyła wypadku wrócił do swej pierwszej ofiary. Rozkazał dwóm podwładnym zabrać ją z drogi. Czarni wojownicy wsadzili ją na jednego z koni i wyrazili gotowość do dalszej drogi gestem ręką. Cała czwórka pogalopowała w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Zejście z góry zabrało Azureusowi całą noc. Musiał wybrać jeden z łatwiejszych szlaków gdyż te najkrótsze były zbyt niebezpieczne na podróż po zachodzie słońca. Znalazł się w małej dolince otoczonej niewielkim iglastym lasem. Stał tutaj rozłożony namiot z czarnego materiału przed którym pełniło straż dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w ciemne stroje, podobne do tego który miał na sobie długowłosy. Widząc nadchodzącego Azureusa odwrócili w jego stronę głowy.

- Wracasz sam, Panie? – zapytał jeden z nich.

- Niestety tak. Mam dla was bardzo złe wieści. Spotkanie z Arianą przebiegło zupełnie inaczej niż sobie to zaplanowałem. Ta wiedźma wolała zniszczyć świątynię niż pomóc naszej sprawie. Nikt nie przeżył. Nawet Rerik...

Dwaj strażnicy popatrzyli na siebie i opuścili w milczeniu głowy. Tym gestem chcieli oddać hołd swoim zmarłym towarzyszom. Z wnętrza namiotu wyszła młoda kobieta. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy, ciemną cerę i piękne, brązowe oczy. Ubrana była w czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę bez rękawów. U pasa miała przypięty sztylet z takim samym szafirem jak na mieczu Azureusa.

- Widzę że nie udało Ci się przekonać mojej matki do naszych racji? – powiedziała patrząc na mężczyznę.

- Niestety, uważała mnie za zło wcielone, nie było po co próbować przemawiać jej do rozsądku.

- Czy ona... czy musiałeś... – zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.

- Nie, wymknęła mi się... bardzo tego żałuję... zabiła moich najlepszych ludzi... – Azureus zacisnął pięść na rękojeści miecza – ale wysłałem za nią list gończy, nie pocieszy się długo wolnością...

- Rozumiem – odparła Tazia czując wyraźną ulgę że jej matka przeżyła, jednocześnie nie okazując tego przed Azureusem. Czarnowłosy dotknął ją delikatnie dłonią po czym wprowadził do wnętrza namiotu. Panował tutaj półmrok, na podłodze leżały jakieś skórzane torby. Mężczyzna zdjął z pleców pelerynę i odłożył ją w kąt pokoju. Odpiął także pas z mieczem.

- Wyrocznia z Pyfillders nie myliła się – oznajmił. Oczy czarnowłosej otworzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia.

- Co więcej , rzeczywistość okazała się bardziej niesamowita od jej proroctwa.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Istnieje sposób na kontrolowanie świetlistych dysków. Na ich otwieranie i zamykanie... nawet na podróż poprzez światy które są przez nie połączone... Twoja matka sprowadziła dziewczynę z innego świata, Podróżniczkę. Stało się dokładnie tak jak przepowiedziało proroctwo – Azureus odwrócił wzrok.

- Miałem ją w zasięgu ręki, lecz Ariana... – przestał mówić i zamknął oczy jakby czując ogromny ból.

- ...pomogła jej w ucieczce, nie wiadomo dokąd!

- To dobry znak – oznajmiła Tazia. - Gdyby moja matka znała proroctwo nie pozwoliła by Podróżniczce przeżyć a zamiast tego ją uratowała.

- Na to wygląda... krzyczała, że ukryje dziewczynę przede mną, że nigdy jej nie dostanę.

- Jeśli Ariana nie znała przepowiedni, jest szansa że Wielki Kapłan i Królowa też o niej nie wiedzą. Odnajdziemy dziewczynę a wszystko ułoży się według naszego planu. – Tazia uśmiechnęła się patrząc na mroczne spojrzenie swego towarzysza.

- Musimy ją znaleźć zanim dowiedzą się o niej Królowa, Kapłan... – powtórzył za dziewczyną Azureus. Usiadł na ziemi po czym cichym głosem dodał.

- I zanim dowie się Mistrz Asanar.

Położył się na podłodze bo był bardzo zmęczony. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

- I jeszcze jedno. Twoja matka zapłaci za to co zrobiła Klanowi Nocy. Pamiętaj o tym...

Tazia odwróciła się.

- Tak... odpowiedziała cicho i wyszła z namiotu. Popatrzyła na gwieździste niebo zaciskając usta. Otuliła się ramionami a jej twarz zdradzała że z trudem zatrzymywała łzy. Przypomniała sobie dzień w którym razem z Azureusem przybyła do wyroczni z Pyfillders. Drewniana chata ślepej kobiety położona była w głębi niegościnnych bagien. Dookoła rosły dziwne rośliny a wszędzie unosiły się cuchnące opary. Dziewczyna pamiętała, że było jej od nich niedobrze i kręciło się jej w głowie. Wyrocznia siedziała na samym środku drewnianej komnaty na posłaniu z siana otoczona swoimi służkami. Miała na sobie prostą suknię i naszyjnik wykonany z kości rytualnie zabitych zwierząt. Jej towarzyszki były ubrane podobnie a dodatkowo we włosach miały wplecione mnóstwo polnych kwiatów i ziół. Tazia pamiętała jak Azureus długo siedział obok starej i szeptał jej do ucha pytania na które oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Kobieta o włosach rozczochranych na wszystkie strony załamującym się głosem w końcu opowiedziała swoja wizję.

- Rządy światła kłamstwa zakończą się kiedy ten, który mu się sprzeciwia spotka Podróżniczkę z innego świata. Kobietę o złotych włosach odzianą w egzotyczny strój która żegluje w Pustce Pomiędzy Światami. Tylko jej siła jest w stanie zamknąć studnię światła.

- Gdzie jest taka osoba? Odpowiedz mi starucho! – krzyczał wtedy Azureus.

- Nie ma jej w tym świecie, ale odnajdzie się w kręgach zamkniętych w kamieniu wysoko ponad chmurami.

- Co to oznacza?

Odpowiedzi już nie usłyszał, stara kobieta zapadła w trans a zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna opuścił jej chatę. Wówczas z zadowoleniem spojrzał w oczy Tazii i oznajmił że wie co oznaczały słowa wieszczki. A ona zbladła gdyż domyśliła się że jedynym miejscem ponad chmurami gdzie zamknięto kręgi w świątyni wykutej w kamieniu był dom jej matki. I po raz pierwszy przeraziła ją myśl, że być może podążając za Azureusem postąpiła niewłaściwie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Illyana leżała bez ruchu na porośniętej trawą i mchem ziemi a jej włosy i koszula były przesiąknięte od zasychającej krwi. Odzyskawszy na chwilę przytomność, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę że była ciężko ranna i samotna w pogrążonym w ciemnościach lesie. Z oddali dochodziły do niej dziwne odgłosy, lecz nie zwróciła na nie uwagi gdyż będąc w Limbo słyszała dźwięki dużo bardziej przerażające każdego dnia. Próbowała się poruszyć, ale ogromny ból w nodze nie pozwolił jej na to. Próbowała usiąść, lecz niestety była na to zbyt słaba. Po chwili ponownie straciła przytomność. Blondynka była całkowicie zdana na łaskę losu, gdyż dla rannej i bezbronnej osoby każde zagrożenie mogło okazać się śmiertelnym. Resztę nocy dziewczyna spędziła w półśnie wsłuchując się w odgłosy dochodzące z zewnętrznego świata oraz sygnały dobiegające do jej umysłu z jej zranionego i słabego organizmu. Rankiem w kotlinie było bardzo chłodno i wilgotno, wszędzie unosiła się biała mgła. Gdzieś spomiędzy drzew dochodził skrzek jakiegoś wstrętnie brzmiącego ptaszyska. Dziewczyna wciąż nie odzyskała przytomności. Czarna strzała tkwiła w jej ramieniu, ale fragment magicznej zbroi, który nadal pozostawał nienaruszony, sprawił że krwotok z rany ustał. Życie dziewczyny nie było już zagrożone z powodu utraty krwi a magia Belasco tym razem zrobiła dla niej dużo dobrego. W pobliskich zaroślach coś zaczęło niepokojąco szeleścić. Wyłoniły się z nich trzy przygrabione postacie humanoidalne o zielonej skórze i głowach przypominających żabie pyski. Ubrane były w skórzane przepaski biodrowe a w swych oślizgłych łapskach trzymały drewniane dzidy. Istoty ostrożnie podeszły do rannej dziewczyny. Zaczęły mlaskać patrząc na siebie nawzajem i na blondynkę. Jeden z nich dotykał ubrania Illyany a drugi brał w swe łapy jej złote włosy.

- Co to? Co to?

- Człowiek? Dziwny strój? Z daleka?

- Człowiek, umiera... traci wodę życia...

- Człowiek? Przyda się?

- Srebro, srebro – skrzeczał jeden z nich pokazując na fragment zbroi dziewczyny.

- Ja ją pierwszy zobaczył! – drugi żabol protestował.

- Moja, moja! – krzyczał trzeci próbując odpędzić pozostałych.

Młody mężczyzna o czarnych włosach szedł ścieżką wiodącą przez wzgórze ponad kotliną. Miał na sobie brązowe, skórzane ubranie a u boku przypięty niezbyt okazały miecz. Zatrzymał się na chwilę nasłuchując odgłosów dochodzących z oddali. Rozpoznał mlaskanie i prymitywną mowę zielonych kreatur, które sprzeczały się o Illyanę.

- Żabo-Ludzie tak daleko od bagien? – pomyślał i zaczął wypatrywać skąd dochodziły niepokojące dźwięki. Chłopak był strażnikiem pochodzącym z niedalekiej wioski i jego zadaniem było patrolowanie terenów oddzielających Aranis od terytorium Ludzi-Żab. Każde większe zgromadzenie tych istot mogło oznaczać przygotowania do ataku na siedziby ludzkie, czego wszyscy mieszkańcy chcieli uniknąć. Podchodząc bliżej zauważył, że trzy żabole wyraźnie się czemuś przypatrują. Rozpoznał w kształcie młodą, jasnowłosą kobietę. Wyjął miecz z pochwy i bardzo szybko zbiegł po trawiastym zboczu wzgórza w kierunku nieprzytomnej dziewczyny.

- Zostawcie ją! – krzyczał zbliżając się do kreatur. Jedna z nich mlasnęła ozorem patrząc w jego stronę przekrwionymi ślepiami.

- Moja nie twoja! Ja ją pierwszy znalazł!

- Odejdź od dziewczyny albo pożałujesz! – powiedział wściekle chłopak zauważając rany leżącej kobiety. Pomyślał że to żabo-ludzie tak ją urządzili i napełnił się wściekłością.

- Uciekajcie stąd albo gińcie od mojego miecza! – krzyknął.

Jeden z zielonych potworów nie posłuchał go. Próbował dźgnąć go swoją drewnianą dzidą. Chłopak uskoczył i sieknął mieczem. Żabol mlaszcząc z bólu opadł na ziemię. Dwóch pozostałych spojrzało na miecz cieknący zieloną posoką.

- My nic nie zrobili!

- My ją znaleźli! – próbowali się tłumaczyć.

- My już uciekać! – dodali i kołyszącym się krokiem oddalili się w zarośla. Czarnowłosy klęknął przy dziewczynie. Dokładnie obejrzał jej rany obawiając się czy nie znalazł jej zbyt późno. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, przez jego ciało przeszła fala strachu. Zauważył tkwiącą w ramieniu blondynki czarną strzałę. Wiedział czym ona była, gdyż już raz w życiu widział trupy ludzi, którzy zostali zabici taką samą bronią. Pamiętał jak ostrzegano go przed tkwiącą w niej złą magią. Przez chwilę zawahał się czy powinien mieszać się w tak niebezpieczną sprawę i pomagać rannej nieznajomej. Dziewczyna nie została zraniona przez żabo ludzi, a jej ubranie było niezwykle osobliwe. Chłopak spojrzał ponad siebie, na piętrzącą się przed nim skalną ścianę. Zobaczył połamane gałęzie wyrastającego z niej drzewa. Czyżby złotowłosa spadła z takiej wysokości? Nie, to niemożliwe, wtedy byłaby martwa. Znów się do niej zbliżył. W tym samym momencie Illyana odzyskała przytomność. Spojrzała na niego niebieskimi oczami próbując coś powiedzieć. Mężczyzna usiadł przy niej podnosząc delikatnie jej głowę.

- Słyszysz mnie? – zapytał.

- Tak – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Słuchaj, spróbuję cię podnieść... w wiosce na pewno ktoś ci pomoże – mówiąc te słowa pomyślał o starym Korusie, przyjacielu mieszkającym nieopodal. Illyana kiwnęła głową na znak, że się zgodziła na jego pomoc. Mocno chwyciła chłopaka za jego koszulę, on objął ją w pasie i próbował ustawić na nogach. Blondynka zawyła z bólu. To był dobry znak, pomyślał jej nowy znajomy, przynajmniej miała czucie w kończynach. Czarna strzała tkwiąca w ranie dziewczyny dotknęła go, lecz tym razem się nie przestraszył, życie rannej było ważniejsze. Wziął Illyanę na ręce i ruszył w stronę wzgórza. Po drugiej stronie widać było pierwsze zabudowania wioski. Chłopak postanowił udać się do swojego przyjaciela, starego Korusa. Starzec uznawany był przez wszystkich za dziwaka, większość ludzi wolała omijać jego siedzibę szerokim łukiem. Ludzie posądzali go o czary i rzucanie złych uroków. Agnar, bo tak miał na imię wybawiciel Illyany, oraz Korus spotkali się w dość nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Grupa pijanych wieśniaków przyszła pod dom starca z widłami i pochodniami z zamiarem przepędzenia go z wioski. W zagrodzie jednego z nich urodziło się ciele o dwóch głowach i natychmiast posądzono Korusa o to że rzucił urok na ciężarną krowę. Młody Angar ujął się za starcem i bronił go przed ludźmi. O tej pory miał w nim przyjaciela i wiedział że zawsze może zwrócić się do niego z każdym problemem.

Chłopak schodząc z kolejnego wzgórza rozpoznał stojący u stóp lasu dom starego Korusa. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i miał zamiar przekazać dobre wiadomości nieznajomej, lecz zauważył że ta straciła przytomność. Chata starca była wykonana z dębowego drewna. Przed wejściem do niej znajdowała się duża ława a obok niej suszyły się mięsa upolowanych przez Korusa ptaków. Wiatr trzaskał niedomkniętymi okiennicami domostwa. Agnar wszedł do środka i momentalnie zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu swego przyjaciela. Niestety nie było go nigdzie w pobliżu. Chłopak delikatnie położył dziewczynę na łóżku przykrytym zieloną tkaniną, po czym wyszedł przez tylne drzwi na polanę za domem. Stał tutaj uwiązany znajomy mu koń. Korus nie wyjechał do miasta - pomyślał z ulgą chłopak. Oznaczało to, że stary był na polanie za lasem, gdzie zbierał swoje zioła. Bardzo dobrze, kilka kroków stąd a na dodatek na pewno będzie miał przy sobie jakieś lecznicze zielska. Agnar przedarł się przez leśne zarośla niszcząc świeżo utkaną pajęczynę. Na drugim końcu polany wypełnionej mgłą i dziwnym zapachem stał mężczyzna o długich siwych włosach i długiej brodzie. Miał na sobie prosty, szary strój przepasany sznurkiem. Pochylał się zbierając do torby fioletowe rośliny.

- Korusie! – krzyknął chłopak. Stary wyprostował się i uśmiechnął, widząc swego znajomego. Pomachał do niego ręką.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Korusie!

- A cóż to cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Patrolując teren znalazłem dziewczynę... jest ciężko ranna. Przybyłem w porę, bo żabo-ludzie już się do niej dobierali! - opowiedział niespokojnie chłopak.

- Gdzie ona jest?

- Przyniosłem ją do Ciebie. Pomyślałem że to najlepsze co mogę zrobić.

- Dobrze pomyślałeś. – stary poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Razem ruszyli do drewnianej chaty. Weszli do środka a Korus od razu znalazł się przy dziewczynie. Kucnął przy niej, położył jej dłoń na czole, zbadał jej puls.

- Jest bardzo słaba. Musimy działać szybko. – oznajmił i w tym samym momencie zauważył czarną strzałę tkwiącą w ramieniu Illyany. Jego oczy zrobiły się duże ze strachu.

- Cholera jasna! Jest źle, bardzo źle! Musimy pozbyć się tej strzały!

Dziadek odłamał wystający kawałek strzały, chwycił za jej grot i pociągnął wyciągając go z ręki blondynki. Na podłogę polała się świeża krew z odnowionej rany. W tym samym momencie fragment zbroi dziewczyny zniknął. Korus zamrugał oczami ze zdumienia, ale zdołał zachować spokój. Podał Agnarowi dwa kawałki zakrwawionej strzały.

- Weź to! Weź mojego konia i wywieź je daleko stąd! Wrzuć je do jakiegoś wąwozu, rwącej rzeki! Byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca!

- Ale co z nią? Czy moja pomoc nie będzie Ci potrzebna?

- Poradzę sobie z taką dziewczynką! A ty już jedź! To bardzo ważne! Wiesz do kogo należy ta strzała? Do Nieśmiertelnego Kroczącego w Mroku. Jest magiczna, jeśli Nieśmiertelny nie zabije swojej ofiary to po wbitej strzale jest w stanie ją namierzyć nawet na drugim końcu świata. Pewnie już rozpoczął poszukiwania.

- Dobrze, wyrzucę je do kanionu Ryhell nieopodal terenów Ludzi Żab. – Chłopak schował fragmenty strzały do sakiewki i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Dosiadł czarnego konia, po czym pogalopował w stronę wzgórz. Korus usiadł przy Illyanie. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się jej ubraniu, które wydawało mu się dziwnie egzotyczne. Następnie zdjął jej koszulę, buty i skarpetki. Zdejmując jej spodnie zauważył że jej noga była bardzo opuchnięta. Domyślił się że była złamana i to pewnie w kilku miejscach. Poszedł do kuchni po drewnianą balię z wodą a potem do drugiego pokoju po kosz z różnymi słojami. Ustawił wszystko na stoliku obok łóżka. Namoczył w wodzie jakąś szmatę i zaczął przemywać nią rany dziewczyny. Illyana na krótki czas odzyskiwała przytomność. Była zbyt słaba aby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Stary dokładnie wyczyścił ranę po strzale i rozcięcie na czole blondynki. Otworzył jeden ze słojów, nałożył wygrzebaną z jego wnętrza maź na wszystkie uszkodzone części ciała dziewczyny.

- Powinnaś dojść do siebie. – oznajmił uśmiechając się. Wyjął z małego słoiczka jakiś biały proszek i posypał nim twarz blondynki. Illyana natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na brodatą twarz starca lekko się do niego uśmiechając. Była zamroczona, widziała wszystko jakby przez mgłę. Z radością stwierdziła że ból jaki czuła w całym ciele się zmniejszył. Korus nalał do drewnianej miski zawartość czajniczka. Podniósł głowę dziewczyny i przystawił naczynie ust do jej.

- Wypij to do końca. Jest wstrętne i pewnie jutro wszystko zwrócisz, ale dzięki temu odzyskasz siły po utracie krwi. Z tym będziemy mieć większy problem. – oznajmił wskazując na spuchniętą, złamaną nogę. Zdjął z fotela skórzaną pelerynę i dokładnie przykrył nią ciało dziewczyny.

- Ale i na to spróbuję coś zaradzić. Zaczekaj tutaj a ja przejdę się po jakieś drewienka. Zaraz wrócę. Starzec wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi swojej chaty i rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich desek. Znalazł je leżące naprzeciwko drewnianej ławy. Wsadził je pod pachę i wrócił do domu. Zabrał się do unieruchomienia złamanej nogi dziewczyny.

Agnar zatrzymał konia nad skrajem przepaści. Zeskoczył na ziemię, wiatr wiejący w wąwozie rozwiał jego włosy. Spojrzał w dół urwiska na płynącą tam górską rzekę. Wyjął fragmenty strzały z sakiewki, zamachnął się i z całych sił rzucił je we wzburzoną wodę. Wiedział że rzeka płynęła dalej przez tereny należące do ludzi-żab, więc był pewien że magia którą przesiąknięta była strzała nie zagrozi żadnemu człowiekowi. Postanowił jak najszybciej wrócić do chaty Korusa.

Nowy dzień zaczynał się także dla członków Klanu Nocy, którzy przeżyli zawalenie się świątyni Ariany. Strażnicy stojący przed namiotem przygotowywali konie do powrotu do cywilizacji. Azureus i Tazia byli nieopodal. Dziewczyna otworzyła leżącą na drewnianym wozie skrzynię i wyjęła z niej kuszę.

- Idę do lasu, coś upolować. Jestem strasznie głodna. - oznajmiła.

- Dobrze, ale wróć szybko. Po śniadaniu musimy wyruszyć do Tarani. Jeśli nie pojawię się na dworze, Królowa może zacząć coś podejrzewać. Tego jeszcze nie chcemy.

- Wiem o tym, nie martw się. Za chwilę wrócę – po tych słowach czarnowłosa zniknęła w leśnych zaroślach. W tym samym momencie konie zarżały zaniepokojone, spłoszone ptaki wyleciały z okolicznych krzaków a strażnicy odwrócili głowy w stronę drogi prowadzącej na wzgórze. Zauważyli zbliżających się do nich ubranych na czarno jeźdźców. Instynktownie wyciągnęli miecze. Azureus zatrzymał ich ruchem ręki.

- Spokojnie , spodziewałem się ich – uśmiechnął się – ale nie tak szybko! – dodał.

Do obozu zbliżył się Nieśmiertelny Kroczący w Mroku wraz ze swoimi sługami. Zatrzymał swego konia w pewnej odległości od Azureusa, dał znak ręką towarzyszącym mu ludziom mówiący, że mogą ruszać dalej. Czterech wojowników podeszło do namiotu pozostawiając swojego pana w bezpiecznej odległości. Azureus zauważył że prowadzili jakąś kobietę, zaczął się jej uważnie przypatrywać. Uśmiechnął się, ale jego mina szybko spochmurniała. Mieli ze sobą tylko jedną kobietę i była nią stara Ariana. Ani śladu złotowłosej dziewczyny z innego świata.

- Nieśmiertelny Kroczący w Mroku przekazuje poszukiwaną. – oznajmił jeden z mężczyzn pokazując ręką najpierw w kierunku swojego przywódcy a później w kierunku wleczonej po ziemi starej kobiety.

- Oczekuje na godziwą zapłatę. – wyciągnął rękę. Długowłosy miał bardzo niezadowoloną minę.

- Połowę zapłaty! Nie wykonaliście zadania. Ta kobieta miała być martwa, a ja miałem dostać złotowłosą cudzoziemkę! - odparł ze złością.

- Niestety, w czasie próby schwytania zbiegów jasnowłosa dziewczyna spadła z urwiska. Jesteśmy pewni że straciła życie. - wyjaśnił jeden z najemników. Azureus zacisnął dłoń na swoim mieczu.

- W takim razie zapłata wam się nie należy! Nie wypełniliście zadania zleconego w mojej wiadomości! - Krzyknął a jego oczy spotkały się ze wzrokiem stojącego dalej mrocznego mężczyzny. Ich czerwień zmroziła krew w jego żyłach. Uspokoił się.

- Dobrze. Macie połowę zapłaty. – wskazał na jednego ze swych strażników a ten sięgnął do skrzyni stojącej na wozie. Otworzył ją. Były w niej jakieś naszyjniki i przedmioty wyglądające na magiczne.

- Oto relikwie znalezione w dawno zapomnianych ruinach gildii magów. Są do waszej dyspozycji. Wojownicy zabrali skrzynię z wozu i przywiązali ją do jednego z koni. Ruszyli dalej. Azureus wyszedł za nimi na drogę.

- Nie wierzę! – krzyknął. Orszak zatrzymał się a Nieśmiertelny spojrzał za siebie.

- Nie wierzę, że ona nie żyje! Druga część zapłaty wciąż może być wasza. Odnajdźcie ją i przyprowadźcie do mnie. Żywą!

Mężczyzna w czarnej zbroi nie odpowiedział ani słowem. Dał znak ręką swoim podwładnym, aby także tego nie czynili. Wkrótce grupa zniknęła za wzgórzem. Azureus odwrócił się w stronę rannej Ariany.

- Widzisz jak szybko Cię dostałem?

Półprzytomna kobieta skuliła się. Przez chwilę milczała, po czym mocno chwyciła pelerynę mężczyzny.

- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego co zrobiłeś! Ta dziewczyna ma w sobie ogromną magię! Widziałam w lesie! Nauczyła się używać prostego ognia w kilka sekund i o mało nie spaliła całego lasu! Później widziałam jak walczyła mieczem! Stworzyła go podświadomie, z nicości! Jest potężna, jest wulkanem energii, nieujarzmionym huraganem!

- Doskonale! Mając ją w swoim władaniu będę w stanie zmienić wszystko! Pokonać Wielkiego Kapłana i dać ludziom prawdziwą wolność! - mężczyzna był uradowany.

- Nie rozumiesz niczego! Takiej potęgi nie da się kontrolować. Myślałam że będę jej przewodniczką i przeprowadzę ją przez ten trudny czas, ale ty zepsułeś wszystko... teraz została ranna, samotna, nie wiadomo kto ją odnajdzie... nie wiadomo jakie zdolności mogą się w niej obudzić... chciałeś świata według własnych wartości a być może sprowadziłeś na niego zagładę!

Kobieta opadła z sił, osunęła się na ziemię i poczuła że traci przytomność. Azureus gwałtownie się od niej odsunął. W tym samym momencie wróciła Tazia trzymająca upolowanego bażanta. Widząc leżącą u stóp mężczyzny swoją matkę wypuściła ptaka z rąk. Podbiegła do niej.

- Mamo? - spytała z troską.

- Tazia! Co ty tutaj robisz? – powiedziała cicho Ariana.

- Chyba ty nie... chyba ty nie... chyba nie jesteś z nim... – cicho wyjęczała.

- Służę jego sprawię. – odparła Tazia obojętnym głosem.

- Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego ty?

- Ponieważ uważam że jest ona dobra dla mnie i dla wszystkich mieszkańców Tarani. Dokładnie tak samo jak ty uważałaś gdy byłaś w moim wieku.

Ariana patrzyła na swą córkę ze łzami w oczach.

- Tylko w odróżnieniu od Ciebie, ja postanowiłam działać zamiast uciekać i żyć jak pustelnica. - dodała czarnowłosa. Starsza kobieta z natłoku emocji i odniesionych obrażeń straciła przytomność. Tazia wskazała na dwóch strażników.

- Wnieście ją do namiotu. Ja zajmę się jej ranami.

- Nie wykonujcie tego polecenia. – oznajmił zimno Azureus.

Czarnowłosa podeszła do niego. Popatrzyła na niego twardo swymi pięknymi, brązowymi oczami.

- Pozwól mi jej pomóc. Pamiętaj o tym, że mogę wyzwać cię gdy zakwestionuję twoje dowództwo.

Azureus odprężył się. Nie chciał konfliktu z dziewczyną. Nie teraz, gdy była mu potrzebna. Nie chciał doprowadzić do walki która skończyłaby się śmiercią jednego z nich.

- Dobrze, zróbcie tak jak mówi. - Żołnierze wnieśli do namiotu starszą kobietę a Tazia podążyła za nimi. Jej oczy spotkały pełne złości spojrzenie Azureusa. Dziewczyna ułożyła matkę na kocach leżących w kącie namiotu. Odsunęła jej spódnicę, spoglądając na strzały tkwiące w jej nodze. Złamała je i ostrożnie wyjęła z ran. Ustawiła swą dłoń w niewielkiej odległości od skóry kobiety, zamknęła oczy. Po chwili jej dłoń zajaśniała białym światłem, rozpoczął się proces leczenia. Tazia położyła drugą dłoń na czole matki, zaczęła przekazywać jej leczniczą energię. Ariana otworzyła oczy. Uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili złapała dziewczynę za rękę i odsunęła ją ze swego czoła.

- Jestem szczęśliwa, że nauczyłaś się czarów i masz do tego talent – oznajmiła widząc zamykające się rany na swej nodze.

- Nie mogę jednak patrzeć na sztylet przy twoim pasie i na to w jakim towarzystwie się obracasz. – Wzrokiem rozkazała córce cofnąć dłoń i zaprzestać dalszego leczenia.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam – odparła Tazia.

- Nie potrzebuję tego!

- Próbuję tylko uratować Ci życie...

- Mogłaś pomyśleć o mnie zanim przystąpiłaś do Klanu Nocy. Dwie zdrady w ciągu kilku dni to za dużo jak na jedną starą kobietę...

- Robię to dla siebie, dla ciebie, dla nas wszystkich. Dlaczego nie możesz tego zrozumieć chociaż zawsze uważałaś, że nauki Kościoła Światła i Wielkiego Kapłana są pełne kłamstw i niesprawiedliwości?

Stara kobieta zamknęła oczy. Westchnęła.

- To było moje prywatne, osobiste zdanie. Nie chciałam by wpłynęło ono na życie innych ludzi, dlatego się odsunęłam...

- Czyli uważasz, że każdy ma prawo do życia zgodnie z własnymi zasadami? - zapytała czarnowłosa.

- Oczywiście, zawsze tak uważałam.

- W takim razie musisz przyznać że to co robię jest słuszne, Azureus... my... chcemy dać ludziom naszego kraju możliwość wyboru.

- Nie Tazio, twoje pragnienia są szczere, ale droga prowadząca do ich spełnienia jest zła. Kiedyś doprowadzi cię do zagłady.

Ariana usiadła na łóżku. Popatrzyła w oczy swojej córce. Kontynuowała.

- Ludzie muszą sami dorosnąć do tego, aby kiedyś przeciwstawić się Kościołowi Światła, to musi być proces powolny, trwający całe pokolenia. Niczego nie można zrobić w jedną noc, tak się nie da... próba rewolucji doprowadzi tylko do przelewu krwi i nieszczęścia na niewyobrażalną skalę.

- Motłoch ludzki nigdy nie dorośnie do zmian. Ludzie są głupi. Trzeba nimi kierować. Pokazać im jak należy dojść do prawdy. Do szczęścia. – Tazia mówiąc te twarde słowa wstała.

- I wówczas ten kto to uczyni zachowa się tak jak teraz Wielki Kapłan – oznajmiła Ariana. Oczy Tazii zajęły się łzami.

- Ile mamy czekać! Ile jeszcze dzieci musi cierpieć! Ile musi umrzeć albo zostać uznanymi za wygnańców? - powiedziała załamującym się głosem.

- A więc to o to chodzi. Wciąż nie możesz pogodzić się z tym co stało się z Elli. Wciąż nosisz tę ranę.

Tazia zacisnęła pięści. Odwróciła wzrok od starej.

- Nie chce widzieć cierpienia w oczach moich przyjaciół – oznajmiła.

- Rozumiem kochanie. Ale dlaczego Klan Nocy? Dlaczego tak drastycznie? Czy wiesz co się stanie jeśli Jeźdźcy dopadną cię ze sztyletem z szafirem u twojego boku? Czy wiesz co się stanie jeśli przekroczysz bramy więzienia dla heretyków? Wyrzuć ten sztylet. Uciekaj ze mną daleko stąd. Oni nie zabijają od razu. Mają na swych usługach zboczeńców którym sprawia przyjemność ból zadawany niewiernym.

- Aby zrozumieli swoje grzechy i powrócili na drogę do światłości- odparła ironicznie Tazia – sama podałaś kolejny argument dlaczego moja sprawa jest słuszna.

- Ale czemu Klan Nocy? Czy nie rozumiesz tego, że oni nie chcą wolności dla obywateli Tarani? Że ich zwycięstwo to zastąpienie jednych fanatyków religijnych innymi, lecz znacznie gorszymi?

Tazia nie odezwała się. Zamknęła oczy. Jej matka kontynuowała.

- Założyciele Klanu Nocy są kapłanami Kościoła Światła, którzy popadli w niełaski, ale udało im się przeżyć. Są pełni nienawiści, chcą odzyskać swoje miejsce w szeregach Świątyni. Posłuchaj mnie, obecnie kapłan jest łaskawy i pomaga swoim wiernym, tym którzy postępują zgodnie z zasadami. Liderzy Klanu Nocy na jego miejscu nie będą czuli współczucia dla nikogo. Także dla Ciebie.

Starsza kobieta przestała mówić. Zmęczyła się. Położyła głowę na kocu.

- Nie mogę pozwolić Ci uciec. Musisz wrócić z nami do Tarani – oznajmiła Tazia cichym głosem. Wyszła z namiotu, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i nie patrzeć na swą ranną matkę. Azureus wszedł do środka. Spojrzał na leżącą staruszkę. Uśmiechnął się.

- Burząc świątynię chciałaś zadać mi cios a to ja zadałem ci decydujące uderzenie.

- Błagam. Zostaw Tazię w spokoju. Mogę pójść pod twój miecz... mogę wspomagać Cię magią, być twoją własną wiedźmą, ale zostaw moją córkę w spokoju. – popatrzyła na mężczyznę załzawionymi oczami.

- Widzisz, to nie zależy ode mnie. Tazia przystąpiła do Klanu z własnej woli i nic jej przy mnie nie trzyma. Jeśli zechce odejść, odejdzie. – po tych słowach długowłosy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, po czym wyszedł z namiotu pozostawiając kapłankę samą.

Illyana pogrążona była w gorączkowym, niespokojnym śnie. Jej ciało walczyło z ranami jakich doznała podczas upadku a umysł próbował przeciwstawić się mrocznej magii czarnej strzały która go zatruwała. Dziewczyna była spocona, oddychała nierówno. Stary Korus siedział w kącie, na drugim końcu pokoju i przypatrywał się jej szepcząc coś sam do siebie. Illyana śniła o dziwnym, ciemnym lesie w którym się zagubiła. Próbowała odnaleźć drogę, wrócić na ścieżkę, lecz na próżno. Drzewa chwytały ją swymi konarami, wyglądającymi jak długie, kościste palce. Patrzyły na nią czarnymi dziuplami, niczym pustymi oczodołami czaszek umarlaków. Dziewczyna słyszała głosy wołające ją z oddali: Kitty, Piotra, innych znajomych. Mieszające się, nakładające się na siebie, zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Na jej drodze pojawiła się czarna jak smoła postać. Jej czerwone oczy zdawały się przewiercać dziewczynę na wylot. Illyana uklękła ze zmęczenia i droga pod nią zaczęła się rozsypywać. Blondynka spadła w czeluść. Znalazła się na kamiennej pustyni. Obok niej stał mężczyzna w czerwonym stroju z małymi rogami na czole. Belasco cieszył się że odnalazł swoją zgubę i już nic nie mogło mu jej odbierać. Illyana została zalana przez ogarniającą wszystko ciemność. Próbowała krzyczeć lecz nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi przerwało rozmyślania starca. Do pokoju wszedł Agnar. Natychmiast znalazł się przy łóżku rannej dziewczyny.

- I co z nią? - zapytał.

- Zająłem się jej fizycznymi ranami. Powinny zacząć się goić. Jej noga też prędzej czy później się zrośnie. Dużo gorzej jest z jej umysłem. - odparł dziadek wsadzając fajkę do ust.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Znalazłeś ją trochę za późno. Mrok ze strzały Nieśmiertelnego już wniknął do jej świadomości. Nie wiadomo czy będzie miała w sobie dostatecznie dużo siły by wygrać z nim walkę.

- Co możemy zrobić?

- Czekać i niewiele więcej.

Agnar spojrzał na starca zagadkowo.

- Jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał wiedząc że jego przyjaciel coś wymyślił.

- Jest jeden sposób. Ale jest zbyt niebezpieczny. Mogę wykonać Rytuał Przywołania. Pomoże to dziewczynie odnaleźć drogę w mroku. Nie pozbędzie się go, ale być może nauczy się go kontrolować. Problemem jest tylko to, że aby wskazać jej drogę potrzebna jest druga świadomość która połączy się z jej umysłem. Silna osobowość, która nie ulegnie szeptom mroku ze strzały.

- W takim razie ja mogę spróbować. Jeśli to dla niej jedyna szansa...

- Nie wiesz nawet na co się porywasz.

- Czy nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco silny?

Stary uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Jesteś, jesteś. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że istnieje niebezpieczeństwo że mrok przeleje się w twoją osobę. A poza tym staniesz się widoczny dla Nieśmiertelnego, gdziekolwiek by teraz nie przebywał. Starcia z nim w umyśle dziewczyny możesz uniknąć, w prawdziwym świecie pozostanie Ci tylko ucieczka.

- Jestem gotowy. Jeśli mogę uratować tą kobietę, to zrobię to. Jest jeszcze taka młoda...

- Wiedziałem że tak postąpisz. Zacznę przygotowania do rytuału.

Korus wolno wstał z krzesła i ruszył do drugiego pokoju.

Nieprzytomna Illyana coraz bardziej pogrążała się w majakach. Szła przez ciemny las odgarniając ze swej drogi sterczące zewsząd gałęzie, które raniły jej skórę, targały ubranie. Dziewczyna czuła prawdziwy ból, być może był to ból pochodzący z jej ran oraz złamanej nogi, być może był to kolejny przejaw działania mroku którym zatruła ją strzała Nieśmiertelnego Jeźdźca. Czuła w sobie ogromny żar, cała jej twarz spowita była kroplami potu. Wyszła z ciemnego lasu na rozległą łąkę przeciętą przez ziemną drogę. Chłodne powietrze sprawiło że poczuła się lepiej, prawdopodobnie lekarstwo Korusa zaczęło działać i jej gorączka opadała. W oddali zobaczyła jakiegoś wysokiego mężczyznę, wędrowca z dużym podróżnym plecakiem. Miał rudą brodę i włosy uwiązane w kucyk. Illyana próbowała do niego podejść, zawołać, lecz na próżno. Ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa, nogi wrosły w zimną i wilgotną ziemię. Tajemniczy mężczyzna oddalił się a na drodze zaczęły formować się ciemne kształty. Nieśmiertelny Kroczący w Mroku siedział na czarnym motorze a jego oczy świeciły czerwonym, złowrogim blaskiem. Reflektor motoru także wypuszczał snop krwistego światła. Kiedy padł na twarz blondynki, ta poczuła powracającą falę gorączki. Położyła się na łące, było jej obojętne to co miało się zaraz z nią stać. Ponad jej głową rozpościerało się ciągnące się w nieskończoność rozgwieżdżone niebo a dziewczyna zauważyła przesuwającą się po nim sylwetkę tajemniczego brodatego mężczyzny.

Grupa Azureusa przemierzała rozległe mokradła oddzielające krainę Aranis od ziem zamieszkałych przez Ludzi-Żaby. Konie z ogromnym wysiłkiem ciągnęły wóz którego koła grzęzły w miękkim gruncie. Azureus siedział na grzbiecie jednego z nich, milcząco patrzył przed siebie na znikającą w okolicznych drzewach drogę. Jego towarzysze niespokojnie rozglądali się dookoła, nasłuchując odgłosów lasu. Tazia i Ariana siedziały na wozie nie odzywając się do siebie. Dziewczyna kątem oka obserwowała matkę, której wyraz twarzy zdradzał że działo się z nią coś niedobrego. Kapłanka oddychała ciężko, miała zamknięte oczy a po jej czole spływały krople potu. Kobieta otulała się swoim ubraniem jakby czując ogromny chłód w miejscu w którym było ciepło i wilgotno. W pewnym momencie Azureus kazał zatrzymać konie. Spojrzał na niebo po którym szybowały ptaki, które coś wystraszyło z kryjówek. Zsiadł ze swojego wierzchowca i wyjął miecz.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał jeden z jego towarzyszy.

- Coś się zbliża. Coś nas obserwuje.

- Cały czas miałem takie uczucie. Oczy i oddechy czające się w zaroślach. - żołnierz podzielił się swymi spostrzeżeniami.

- Zgadza się. Ale tym razem są bardzo blisko i do tego są gotowi do ataku.

Tazia zeszła z wozu. Uważnie przyglądała się krzakom poruszanym przez podmuchy wiatru. Nagle z lasu wyleciały dwie włócznie. Uderzyły w ziemię strasząc konie. Azureus dał dziewczynie znak ręką. Tazia zamknęła oczy, zaczęła recytować słowa jakiegoś zaklęcia. Po chwili czarna mgła zasnuła okolicę, wszyscy członkowie drużyny zostali ukryci przed wzrokiem napastników. Ariana ze zdumieniem obserwowała niezwykłe zdolności swojej córki. Z krzaków wybiegło kilku żaboli. Byli zdziwieni, zdezorientowani zniknięciem swoich ofiar. Coś do siebie mlaskali, pokazywali na zamgloną drogę, machali łapami. Przed parą potworów pojawił się Azureus. Uderzył mieczem zabijając obu jednym uderzeniem. Klejnot na broni zalśnił granatowym światłem. Mężczyzna wdał się w walkę z pozostałymi potworami. Wszystkie padały od uderzenia jego oręża. Towarzysze Azureusa także włączyli się do potyczki. Wkrótce grupa ludzi-żab została całkowicie zdziesiątkowana. Jeden z ocalałych potworów, niezauważony przez nikogo, wdrapał się na wóz. Spostrzegł siedzącą na nim Arianę. Kobieta była skulona, nie zważała na czyhające na nią niebezpieczeństwo. Żabol wyjął zza pasa kamienny nóż z zamiarem zabicia kapłanki. W tym samym momencie iskrząca kula energii magicznej ugodziła go prosto w oko. Stwór zawył z bólu, zrezygnowany szykował się do ucieczki. Tazia szybkim ruchem wbiła mu nóż między żebra. Potwór z sykiem osunął się na ziemię. Okazało się wkrótce, że był ostatnim napastnikiem. Azureus schował miecz do pochwy na znak zakończenia walki, spojrzał na towarzyszy.

- Nie wycierajcie krwi z waszego oręża. To powinno odstraszyć następną grupę, która będzie miała ochotę nas zaatakować. – zbliżył się do dziewczyny.

- Dobra robota, twoje zdolności są coraz lepsze.

Tazia nie odpowiedziała mu. Była zaniepokojona stanem matki zdającej się nie mieć kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Umysł Ariany zanurzał się w mroku, który dostał się do jej organizmu wraz ze strzałami Nieśmiertelnego Jeźdźca.

Korus krzątał się po pokoju rozwieszając na ścianach pożółkłe kartki pokryte dziwnymi piktogramami a na meblach i krzesłach ustawiał różnokolorowe świece. Agnar spokojnie czekał aż tamten skończy, co chwilę spoglądając na leżącą w łóżku dziewczynę. Blondynka wciąż była nieprzytomna, zdawała się coraz bardziej pogrążać w swojej chorobie. Miała bardzo bladą skórę, co było dziwne z uwagi na wysoką gorączkę jaka trawiła jej ciało. Starzec wyszedł z pokoju kierując się do kuchni. Agnar poszedł za nim. Uderzył go dziwny, przenikliwy zapach jaki unosił się z garów w których gotowały się jakieś mikstury.

- Co to takiego?

- Łączniki. Pomogą ci wyciszyć umysł i oderwać się z tej rzeczywistości abyś mógł wejść w świat dziewczyny. Tylko wtedy, gdy będziecie nimi połączeni będę mógł pomóc wam nawiązać kontakt. Chodź, pomóż mi to przelać do tamtych drewnianych dzbanów.

Agnar zrobił to o co poprosił go Korus. Zaniósł dwa dzbany do pokoju w którym była chora Illyana, a starzec poszedł szukać czegoś w małym pomieszczeniu na drugim końcu jego domu. Chłopak postawił dzbany na stole i usiadł na łóżku dziewczyny.

- Kim jesteś? Skąd przybyłaś? Dlaczego ścigał cię Czarny Jeździec? – pomyślał patrząc na jej twarz. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie od samego zapachu mikstury.

- Jakie tajemnice poznam przenosząc się do twojego umysłu?

Korus wrócił z dużą, zakurzoną książką. Z głośnym hukiem położył ją na stole.

- Weź jeden dzban i napój nim dziewczynę, potem sam wypij z drugiego, chwyć ją za rękę... – rozkazywał stary jednocześnie kartkując księgę. Agnar ostrożnie uniósł głowę blondynki i podał jej płyn. Dziewczyna nie zauważała tego co się z nią działo. Chłopak spostrzegł że jej rany znowu krwawią. Starzec zapalał świece sypiąc na nie proszek z małej sakiewki. Agnar wziął do ręki drugi dzban, wypił z niego a następnie mocno chwycił rękę Illyany. Poczuł że kręci mu się w głowie. Obraz zamazywał mu się przed oczami. Ogniki świeczek wydawały się rozpływać, rosnąć w jego kierunku, stawały się różnokolorowe, zmieniały swoje kształty. Korus zaczął czytać słowa księgi w zapomnianym języku, lecz chłopak już go nie widział. Słyszał jedynie słowa dochodzące do niego jak przez grubą szklaną ścianę. Ognie świec oddalały się od jego osoby, stawały się odległymi gwiazdami błyszczącymi na ciemnogranatowym niebie. Rytuał Przywołania dobiegł końca. Agnar znalazł się w koszmarze nieznajomej dziewczyny. Chłopak stał na łące a ponad nim rozpościerało się ciemne, nocne niebo. Lekki wiatr potrząsał jego włosami. Agnar był zdziwiony realnością przeżyć jakie doświadczał, patrzył na swe dłonie jakby niedowierzając temu co się wokół niego działo. Nie wiedział co robić dalej. Jedynym obiektem jaki widział, była prowadząca w nieznane droga, więc postanowił z niej skorzystać. Po kilku minutach doszedł do dziwnego miejsca. Drogi pokryte były kamieniem, wyrastały z nich ogromne, kamienne słupy. Miały okna, setki okien, więc chłopak pomyślał że są jakiegoś rodzaju budowlami. Obok niego stały dziwne, mechaniczne obiekty na kołach przypominające powozy. Wszędzie było cicho i ponuro. Agnar domyślił się że ten krajobraz jest znany dziewczynie, powstał z jej wspomnień. Kim ona była i z jak odległego miejsca musiała pochodzić? Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Ważne było aby ją odnalazł i uratował. Taka było jego misja i tylko na niej musiał się skupić. Illyana klęczała przed Mrocznym Jeźdźcem, miała zamknięte oczy. Czarna postać pochylała się na nią, wyciągała do niej rękę. Dziewczynie było obojętne to co się z nią zaraz miało stać, nie miała ochoty walczyć o swoją wolność. Nieśmiertelny dotykał ją stalową rękawicą a jego oczy płonęły krwistym blaskiem. Illyana poczuła ogromny chłód zalewający jej ciało. Wiedziała, że to już koniec. Zobojętnienie na wszystko dookoła sięgnęło zenitu, Illyana powoli stawała się sługą Nieśmiertelnego. Agnar zauważył dziewczynę i natychmiast pobiegł w jej stronę. Kiedy zobaczył czarną postać Jeźdźcy, zawahał się. Stanął w miejscu nie mogąc zrobić ani kroku. W tym samym momencie demon wyczuł nową osobę, która wtargnęła w jego mrok. Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka i spojrzał na niego płomiennym wzrokiem. Przestraszony mężczyzna nie wiedział jak dalej się zachować. Mroczna postać była coraz bliżej, chłopak postanowił działać. Ostatni raz spojrzał w puste oczy klęczącej dziewczyny i rzucił się na Jeźdźca. Nieśmiertelny sięgnął w otaczający go mrok i wyjął z niego czarny jak noc miecz. Uderzył nim w powietrze. Agnar został dotknięty przez strumień mroku wytworzony bronią przeciwnika. Upadł na kolana. Pomyślał, że wszystko zostało stracone i nie tylko nie uratował dziewczyny, ale także skazał samego siebie na zagładę. Później przyszła już tylko całkowita obojętność na to co go otaczało i to co miało się z nim za chwilę stać. Oczy demona płonęły żarem a jego opancerzona ręka zbliżała się do twarzy chłopaka.

W prawdziwym świecie ciałem Agnara wstrząsnęły drgawki. Stary Korus na chwilę przestał recytować zaklęcia z księgi i szybko znalazł się przy swym przyjacielu. Nienaturalnie blada skóra chłopaka zdradzała że stał się ofiarą magii Nieśmiertelnego.

Mroczny Jeździec trzymał dłoń na sercu chłopaka i napełniał je ciemnością. Illyana, wciąż klęcząc przed widmem, patrzyła na całe zajście mętnym wzrokiem. Do jej świadomości dochodziły strzępy tego co się wokół niej działo. Widząc puste oczy chłopaka i jego oprawcę w jej pamięci zaczęły pojawiać się strzępy wspomnień. Rozmowa z Kitty i wycieczka do wesołego miasteczka, przeniesienie do innego świata, zupełnie jej obcego po raz drugi w jej życiu, strach przed tym że znów spotka ją los taki jakiego doświadczyła w Limbo oraz prawda która okazała się jeszcze gorsza od jej obaw. Ucieczka z nieznajomą kobietą z wielkiej kamiennej budowli, nocowanie w lesie, nic nie znaczące dla niej słowa: Falaria, Aranis... atak czarnego rycerza i ogromny ból jaki zadała jej broń jego ludzi. Zobaczyła siebie leżącą na dnie kanionu, ranną, połamaną. Widziała jak przez mgłę twarz młodego chłopaka, który ją uratował, zaniósł do ciepłego miejsca, gdzie opatrzono jej rany. Tego samego mężczyznę widziała teraz przed sobą - klęczał poddając się magii demona. Nie mogła na to pozwolić, musiała coś zrobić. Chłopak uratował jej życie a teraz zaryzykował własnym aby wyciągnąć ją z tego mrocznego miejsca. Wiedziała o tym, rozumiała każdy gest chłopaka bo była z nim połączona magiczną miksturą i rytuałem Przywołania. Zacisnęła pięści. Poczuła zbierającą się w niej energię. Bała się kontynuować gdyż nie wiedziała do końca co mogą zrobić z jej ciałem czary, którymi napełnił ją w dzieciństwie Belasco. Nie miała jednak wyboru. Jeśli nie przełamałaby mroku Jeźdźca Agnar straciłby życie a później także i ona. Sięgnęła głębiej do swego wnętrza. Po chwili wokół jej ręki zajaśniało bardzo jasne światło a w dłoni pojawił się miecz dusz. Oczy Agnara oświetlone jego blaskiem przestały być mętne, stały się znów żywe. Jasne światło pojawiło się wokół całego ciała dziewczyny. Uformowała się z niego błyszcząca zbroja.

W tym samym momencie w chacie Korusa Illyana otworzyła oczy. W wielu miejscach pokoju pojawiły się świecące dyski. Kilka z nich ścięło świeczki. Stary Korus widząc je upuścił z wrażenia swą księgę zaklęć.

Illyana stała naprzeciwko Jeźdźca, patrzyła na niego wyzywającym wzrokiem. Była przepełniona energią, była pewna że wygra stracie z demonem. Mroczny Rycerz rzucił się na nią z mieczem, nie mogąc znieść blasku zbroi. Illyana zatrzymała jego uderzenie. Następnie sama zaatakowała przecinając jego pancerz oraz widmowe ciało. Demon z ogromnym rykiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu pozostawiając po sobie jedynie chmurę pyłu. Dziewczyna czuła się wspaniale, jej umysł przepełniała radość oraz rządza dalszej walki. Cieszyło ją zadanie bólu kreaturze, żałowała że walka nie odbyła się w rzeczywistości, miała ochotę zanurzyć swój miecz w ciele prawdziwego Nieśmiertelnego. Agnar patrzył na nią z przerażeniem. Dłuższą chwilę czasu zajęło mu dojście do siebie i przypomnienie sobie po co naprawdę znalazł się w tym koszmarze.

- Dziewczyno! Posłuchaj, musisz wziąć mnie za rękę, musimy wydostać się z tego miejsca!

Illyana nie słuchała go. Szukała kolejnych przeciwników. Agnar chwycił ją za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie.

- Musisz pójść ze mną. Musimy wrócić do rzeczywistości!

Blondynka nie odpowiedziała mu, ale pozwoliła na to, aby ją poprowadził. Wkrótce razem udali się na kamienną drogę którą umysł chłopaka przybył tutaj z prawdziwego świata.

Starzec patrzył z przerażeniem na dyski rozświetlające wnętrze pokoju jego domostwa. Drapał się po brodzie nie wiedząc co czynić dalej. Dyski były dla niego jak i dla innych mieszkańców całego kontynentu rzeczą świętą, były znakami dawanymi przez Boga Światła. Tylko kapłani mieli prawo przebywać w ich otoczeniu, tylko oni wiedzieli gdzie się pojawiają. Każdy kto próbowałby sobie przywłaszczyć ich poświatę byłby najgorszym świętokradcą i na pewno sprowadziłby na siebie gniew Kapłanów Światła. Kim mogła być ta tajemnicza dziewczyna? Ona nie tylko przebywała z nim w świetle z dysków ale również sama je wytworzyła! Była więc świętą, sprowadzoną na ziemię aby przetestować starca? A może czarownicą która korzystała z magii jakiej nie wolno było znać zwykłemu człowiekowi? Starzec nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Zauważył że twarz dziewczyny odzyskała barwy a jej oddech stał się równomierny. Udało Ci się Agnarze - pomyślał. Jestem z ciebie dumny - dodał po chwili lekko szepcząc te słowa. Zauważył że stan chłopaka także się poprawił a świetliste dyski znikły. Może były tylko omamem wywołanym przez opary z mikstury przywołania, niczym więcej niż grą świateł stworzoną przez palące się wszędzie świece. Korus pomyślał że musi dowiedzieć się o wiele więcej o młodej blondynce, ale postanowił że nie będzie wspominał o dyskach Agnarowi gdy ten odzyska przytomność bo to tylko sprawiłoby że stałby się wobec dziewczyny bardzo nieufny. Wyszedł do drugiego pokoju. W tym samym momencie obudził się Agnar. Usiadł na łóżku, spojrzał przez okno, zauważając że dzień powoli się kończy. Rytuał przywołania musiał trwać dużo dłużej niż mu się wydawało gdy był w świecie koszmarów. Przetarł ręką twarz, oczy piekły go od dymu wypalonych prawie do końca świec a gardło bolało od wypitej magicznej mikstury. Po chwili dezorientacji chłopak spojrzał w stronę Illyany. Dziewczyna spała spokojnie jak dziecko. Agnar przypomniał sobie całą sytuację sprzed kilku minut, przestraszył się. Bardzo szybko wstał z łóżka, zbyt szybko bo zakręciło mu się w głowie. Oparł się o ścianę i z bezpiecznej odległości rzucił wzrokiem na blondynkę.

- Kim ty jesteś! Czym ty jesteś! – mówił w jej stronę zdławionym głosem.

Poszedł w głąb chaty poszukać swojego starego przyjaciela. Zauważył że drzwi prowadzące na tył domu są otwarte. Zastał Korusa opartego o grube drzewo, palącego spokojnie fajkę i o czymś głęboko rozmyślającego. Mężczyzna widząc Agnara wyjął fajkę z ust i się uśmiechnął.

- Jesteś silniejszy niż to sobie wyobrażałem, tak szybko na nogach po rytuale?

- Ja... tamta dziewczyna... czym ona jest... może być niebezpieczna!

Stary przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Niebezpieczna?

- To co zobaczyłem w jej umyśle... jej wspomnienia, jej świat był dla mnie tak obcy, nawet w najdziwniejszych snach nie widziałem takich miejsc!

Korus skojarzył wizje umysłu dziewczyny z sytuacją jaka zdarzyła się podczas rytuału. Zaniepokoił się bardzo, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Spokojnie podszedł do młodego przyjaciela.

- Może jest podróżniczką z daleka? Przecież nie znasz krain poza naszą wyspą i Taranią. Kto wie, jakie fantastyczne twory mogą znajdować się poza jej granicami?

- Wiem co mówię. To nie były sceny z naszego świata. Poza tym zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego, bardzo niezwykłego. Ja nie uratowałem jej z mroku Nieśmiertelnego, to ona mnie uratowała.

- Jak to? - Korus był bardzo zaciekawiony.

- Kiedy demon popatrzył na mnie swoimi czerwonymi jak ogień oczami, stanąłem bez ruchu, nie mogłem nawet o niczym myśleć. Nieśmiertelny zbliżył się do mnie i wyciągnął swą dłoń w stronę mojej twarzy.

- Nieśmiertelny nawiązał z tobą kontakt? Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze...

Chłopak zdawał się słabnąć. Najwidoczniej wstał zbyt wcześnie po zakończeniu rytuału albo obrazy które sobie przypominał za bardzo nim wstrząsnęły.

- Ona włada magią, rozwiała widmo Jeźdźca swoim mieczem... – Agnar oparł się o drewnianą ścianę. Poczuł, że zaczyna tracić przytomność. Starzec pomógł mu wejść do chaty i ułożył go na obszernym fotelu. Sam włożył do ust fajkę i spojrzał przez otwarte drzwi. Mrużył oczy jakby próbując dostrzec coś w oddali.

- W co znowu wpakowałeś nas Agnarze... – pomyślał.

Grupa Azureusa opuściła niegościnne bagna żabo-ludzi i wędrowała drogą prowadzącą przez rozległą równinę. Dzień dobiegał do końca i niebo zaczerwieniło się od poświaty zachodzącego Słońca. Na horyzoncie widać było słupy dymu, co oznaczało że port Aranis był coraz bliżej. Myśli Azureusa zaprzątały wydarzenia ostatnich dni oraz tajemnicza przybyszka z innego świata o złotych włosach. Milczał planując sposób na odnalezienie jej i wykorzystanie do własnej sprawy. Tazia siedziała przy matce, której stan się pogarszał. Starsza kobieta wskazywała na coś palcami, mówiła niezrozumiałe zdania, próbowała recytować zaklęcia. Dziewczyna starała się ją uspokoić przy pomocy różnych czarów, gdyż leczniczy dotyk już nie działał - mrok nieśmiertelnego wniknął zbyt głęboko w świadomość kobiety. Tazia postanowiła zwrócić się do mężczyzny.

- Z Arianą nie jest dobrze... może powinniśmy odwiedzić jakiegoś medyka w wiosce?

- Nie mamy na to czasu – odpowiedział chłodno Azureus. - Czeka na mnie królowa a już i tak jestem spóźniony. Nie chcę by zaczęła węszyć wokół mojej osoby.

- Ale ona może nie przetrzymać morskiej podróży. Nie potrafię jej pomóc. - poinformowała zakłopotana dziewczyna.

- Żaden lekarz z wioski jej nie pomoże. Została trafiona strzałą Mrocznego Rycerza. Tylko potężna magia może odczynić ten urok. Być może powinniśmy zostawić ją tutaj na pustkowiu... gdy mrok całkowicie ją pochłonie, stanie się nie-umarłą i dołączy do orszaku Jeźdźca.

Tazia skończyła rozmowę, gdyż wiedziała że jej towarzysz nie żartował. Był gotowy zostawić kobietę na środku odludzia przez które w tamtej chwili podróżowali. Czarnowłosa nie chciała jednak aby znów zapanowała cisza.

- Azureusie... dlaczego dołączyłeś do Klanu Nocy ? - zapytała.

- Przecież wiesz, że dokładnie z takiego samego powodu jak ty.

- Tak, ale dlaczego chcesz zmienić świat? Dlaczego chcesz go naprawić?

- Mój powód to moja prywatna sprawa. Nie będę się z tobą nim dzielił.

- Chciałam po prostu o czymś porozmawiać... - dziewczyna poczuła się bardzo niezręcznie.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Uspakajaj dalej swoją matkę bo gdy jej magia wymknie się spod kontroli, możemy mieć poważne kłopoty.

Dziewczyny zniechęciła się odpowiedzią mężczyzny. Usiadła obok Ariany i opuściła głowę. Nie miała już ochoty na dalszą rozmowę z Azureusem. W oddali słychać było pohukiwanie sowy a niebo przybrało kolor ciemnogranatowy. Nieprzyjemny, zimny wiatr przesuwał ciemne chmury zwiastujące nadciągający deszcz.

Illyana obudziła się z głębokiego snu. Boląca noga i posiniaczona reszta ciała przypominały jej że wciąż była żywa. Podniosła głowę zobaczywszy dookoła siebie drewniane ściany, świeczki, jakieś stare książki i dziwaczne naczynia. Próbowała usiąść. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i zrobiło strasznie niedobrze, więc zrezygnowała z tego zamiaru i ponownie się położyła. Do jej głowy dochodziły wspomnienia ostatnich wydarzeń: porwanie z jej świata, starsza kobieta, słowo Falaria, ucieczka przed czarnym rycerzem, strzała przeszywające rękę, spojrzenie czerwonych jak krew oczu i tajemniczy chłopak chwytający ją za rękę. Nie mogła odróżnić rzeczywistych wspomnień od majaków gorączki i wizji która zatruwała jej umysł gdy leżała nieprzytomna. Po chwili zauważyła, że ktoś się na nią patrzy. Korus siedział obok niej na krześle i drapał się po długiej brodzie.

- Witaj w świecie żywych dziewczyno. Jak Ci na imię? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Illyana... - blondynka odpowiedziała słabym głosem.

- Jestem Korus. Mój przyjaciel Agnar znalazł Cię ranną na skraju urwiska. Odpędził ludzi-żaby którzy mieli na ciebie ochotę i przyniósł do mnie.

- W takim razie muszę mu podziękować...

- Nie teraz. Pomógł Ci także w inny sposób i jest teraz bardzo zmęczony. Ty także musisz spać. Musisz nabrać sił, aby twoja noga zaczęła się goić.

- Goić?

- Jest złamana. Zrobiłem co mogłem, ale natury nie przyśpieszę. Jesteś uziemiona na tygodnie.

Dziewczyna skojarzyła ból ze swoim złamaniem.

- Gdzie ja jestem?

- U starego Korusa z lasu obok Aranis. Może dzień drogi od wioski.

- Ale gdzie dokładnie ...

- Na wyspie Aranis.

Illyana chciała pytać dalej, ale ugryzła się w język. Nie wiedziała kim był stary człowiek, nie mogła zdradzić niczego co jej się przytrafiło, gdyż nie wiedziała jak by zareagował. Nie wiedziała niczego o świecie w jakim się znalazła.

- A ty Illyano, nie jesteś stąd prawda? Nie jesteś z tych okolic?

- Nie. Jestem... podróżniczką... – dziewczyna musiała szybko wymyśleć jakąś historię.

- Muszę dostać się do... Falarii. Płynęłam razem z pewną załogą, ale ktoś nas zaatakował. Udało mi się uciec w okoliczne lasy, ale zostałam ranna. Gdyby nie wy umarłabym tam na dnie urwiska.

- Hmm, niezwykłe życie jak na tak młodą osobę. A mogę zapytać po co wędrujesz do tak odległej krainy ? - dziadek pytał zaciekawiony. Chciał wiedzieć więcej o niezwykłej dziewczynie.

- Ja... ponieważ... mam dla kogoś wiadomość... muszę spełnić pewną obietnicę. – blondynka szybko wymyśliła odpowiedź. Nie chciało jej się dalej rozmawiać. Była bardzo zmęczona a każdy ruch sprawiał, że przychodziła fala mdłości. Pragnęła usnąć i wypocząć. Starzec zauważył to. Postanowił zostawić dziewczynę w spokoju.

- Śpij. Sen jest dla ciebie teraz najważniejszy.

Wyszedł z pokoju a Illyana obróciła się na drugi bok. Zamknęła oczy. Zasypiała wsłuchując się w krople deszczu, które coraz intensywniej uderzały w drzewa rosnące za oknem.

Grupa Azureusa dotarła do pierwszych zabudowań, kiedy wieczorny deszcz stał się prawdziwą ulewą. Duże krople spadały na zmęczone postacie wędrowców a kopyta końskie rozchlapywały wodę z błotnistych kałuż. Wokół drogi było kilka drewnianych budynków w których paliło się światło a ludzie którzy nie zdążyli schować się przed deszczem wracali do swoich domów nie zwracając uwagi na podróżników. Ariana znów zaczęła zachowywać się niespokojnie. Stanęła na wozie, pomimo próśb swojej córki, aby schowała się pod parasolem z szarego materiału. Bełkotała coś niezrozumiałego, patrzyła w dal jakby wyczekując niebezpieczeństwa. W oddali słychać było grzmoty, niebo przecięła błyskawica. Ariana przestraszyła się, zakryła twarz rękami. Zobaczyła światło w okiennicach jednego z domów. Przypomniała sobie czerwone oczy Jeźdźca. Wpadła w panikę, zaczęła krzyczeć, zeskoczyła z wozu i pobiegła przed siebie. Ludzie zdziwieni zachowaniem kobiety stanęli i przypatrywali się jej pomimo ulewnego deszczu jaki padał na ich głowy. Azureus zdenerwował się, obawiał się że ich misja może zostać ujawniona przez dziwaczne zachowanie starej kapłanki. Zeskoczył z konia, dał znak swoim dwóm towarzyszom. Tazia bardzo szybko się przy nim znalazła.

- Uspokój ją, bo inaczej stanie się coś złego. - rozkazał długowłosy.

- Nie jestem w stanie! Mój dotyk leczniczy już nie działa! Nie wiem co mam robić!

Deszcz zmoczył całkowicie ubranie dziewczyny jak i jej towarzysza. Żołnierze Azureusa zdołali schwytać kobietę. Ona krzyczała i wyrywała im się z rąk. Wokół drogi zgromadziło się kilku mieszkańców wioski zaciekawionych całą sytuacją.

- Musisz użyć na niej czaru! – mężczyzna zwrócił się do Tazii przekrzykując uderzający grom.

- Mówiłam Ci, że mój dotyk już na nią nie działa!

- Nie mówię o tym. Znasz inny czar.

- Jaki?

- Uśpienie.

Tazia zamknęła oczy. Była zdegustowana propozycją Azureusa.

- To czar ofensywny. Stosowany przeciwko potworom i szalejącym dzikim zwierzętom. Jak mogłabym...

- Musisz. Inaczej ja uciszę Arianę mieczem.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. Poczuła na sobie zimno przemoczonych ubrań. Azureus położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

- Tazia. Ariana jest wiedźmą. Jeśli zacznie rzucać zaklęcia będziemy mieli problemy.

Czarnowłosa zrozumiała. Podeszła do swej matki próbującej wyrwać się trzymającemu ją żołnierzowi. Rozpostarła dłoń w pobliżu jej głowy szepcząc „Śpij". Kobieta powalona magią zamknęła oczy i opuściła głowę. Upadła by w błoto, gdyby nie podtrzymujący ją mężczyzna. Azureus odwrócił się to zgromadzonego tłumu.

- Ludzie! Wracajcie do swoich domów! Nie ma tu niczego do oglądania! Ta kobieta jest wariatką! Stara czarownica rzuciła na nią urok, który odebrał jej rozum! Wędrujemy do Tarani aby Kapłan obdarował ją łaskami naszego Pana i uleczył jej chorą duszę! Rozejść się ludzie!

Mieszkańcy powrócili posłusznie do swoich domów.

- Ruszajmy. Już niedługo powinniśmy dotrzeć do portu.

- Nie. Tutaj jest gospoda. Odpoczniemy. Zjemy coś, wypijemy i posiedzimy przy ogniu – powiedziała stanowczo Tazia.

- Nie mamy na to czasu.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Ledwo stoję na nogach od ciągłej drogi i rzucania zaklęć. Poza tym pada deszcz, jestem cała przemoczona. Muszę odpocząć. Myślę, że twoi wojownicy też tak uważają.

Dwaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się do niej, ale nie odezwali ani jednym słowem.

- Moi żołnierze znają swoje obowiązki. Ruszamy.

- Odpoczniemy przez noc, ruszymy z samego rana.

Azureus zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem. Był na nią wściekły. Wyjął z pochwy miecz.

- Sprzeciwiasz mi się?

- Tak. – odparła Tazia. Zacisnęła pięść gromadząc wokół niej resztki energii magicznej. Mężczyzna widząc to schował swój oręż.

- Dobrze. Idziemy przenocować w gospodzie. Ale pamiętaj że nie masz żadnej ochrony. Ty i twoja matka. A takie miejsce roi się od degeneratów i bandytów...

Długowłosy ruszył w kierunku gospody. Tazia i pozostali członkowie grupy, niosący nieprzytomną Arianę podążyli za nim.

- Nie ma tu nikogo z kim bym sobie nie dała rady. - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa.

Wewnątrz oberży „Pod Tłustym Wieprzem" panował duży ruch. Oprócz stałych bywalców przybytku bawiło się tu wielu podróżnych kupców, którzy znaleźli w gospodzie schronienie przed deszczem. Większość stołów była zajęta przez pijących piwo i jedzących dymiące jeszcze dania. Słychać było donośny śmiech trzech wąsatych wieśniaków zabawianych przez stare jak świat miejscowe prostytutki. Gruby barman krzątał się wokół beczek stojących w kącie sali a jego równie tłusta małżonka roznosiła trunki gościom przybyłym z dalekich stron. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia pijany bard próbował przekrzyczeć tłum swoją balladą o czynach bohaterskich jakiejś nieznanej nikomu osoby. Grupa Azureusa zajęła nieduży stół położony w kącie sali, tuż przy palącym się kominku. Jeden z żołnierzy posadził nieprzytomną Arianę na drewnianym taborecie i oparł ją o ścianę. Gruba kobieta zauważyła nowo przybyłych gości i natychmiast do nich podeszła. Nachyliła się nad Azureusem i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Była strasznie brzydka, jej twarz przypominała świński ryj. Być może nazwa karczmy została nadana na cześć żony właściciela.

- Czego sobie życzysz kochanie? – zapytała kobieta.

Azureus popatrzył na nią mrożącym krew w żyłach wzrokiem. Gruba odsunęła się na odległość kroku.

- Ciepłe jedzenie dla mnie i dla moich towarzyszy. Dwa pokoje na noc, dla mnie i moich żołnierzy oraz towarzyszących nam kobiet.

- Dobra. Żarcie mogę Ci przynieść kochanie. Resztę musisz załatwić z moim mężusiem.

Kobieta odeszła od mężczyzny przeciskając się grubym tyłkiem obok siedzącego przy sąsiednim stoliku brudnego brodacza. Tazia zbliżyła się do kominka aby ogrzać się od jego ciepła. Kątem oka spoglądała na śpiącą w kącie matkę a także na swoich towarzyszy. Miała ponury nastrój ponieważ po raz kolejny pomiędzy nią a Azureusem wywiązał się konflikt i tym razem o mało co nie doszło do jego siłowego rozwiązania. Była bardzo słaba i kręciło jej się w głowie, chciała jak najszybciej coś zjeść a później położyć się do łóżka. Azureus wydawał się jej być w pełni sił pomimo wszystkiego co spotkało ich przez kilka ostatnich dni. Podziwiała to a jednocześnie ją to niesamowicie przerażało. Kim on był naprawdę, jaka była jego przeszłość, czy słusznie postąpiła podążając jego drogą? W przeciwnym końcu sali siedział jakiś grubas. Był całkowicie łysy, miała nalaną, ociekającą potem twarz. Popijał piwo i co chwilę spoglądał w kierunku dziewczyny. Gruba kobieta przyniosła pieczęć i położyła ją na stole. Żołnierze od razu rzucili się do jedzenia. Azureus popatrzył na Tazię. Czarnowłosa natychmiast wróciła do stolika i także zabrała się za pieczeń. Łysy grubas przez cały tamten czas nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Z lubieżnym uśmiechem oblizywał krawędź kufla piwa. Po zakończeniu uczty grupa Azureusa udała się na piętro gospody. Żołnierze pomogli wnieść Arianę do pokoju zajętego przez Tazię a później sami wrócili na dół aby spić się krasnoludzkim piwem korzennym i posłuchać ballad o czynach bohaterskich śpiewanych przez miejscowego minstrela. Azureus gdzieś zniknął a dziewczyna postanowiła iść spać. Zamknęła drzwi wynajętego pokoju i przekonawszy się że nikt jej nie podpatruje przez okno użyła na sobie i swoje matce zaklęcia. Woda wyparowała z ubrań obu kobiet. Tazia poczuła się bardzo słabo po rzuceniu czaru i wiedziała, że musi się przespać, aby nie zachorować. Położyła się w ubraniu na jednym z łóżek. Schowała pod poduszkę swój sztylet z szafirem. Poczuła że powoli odpływa w świat marzeń sennych.

Była już późna noc i większość gości opuściła karczmę. Niektórzy z nich byli jednak zbyt pijani by się podnieść, więc spali na swoich stolikach wbrew piskliwemu krzykowi grubej żony karczmarza. Żołnierze Azureusa grali w karty z brodaczem i bardem. Spocony grubas który patrzył na Tazię z trudem wstał od swojego stolika. Wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do schodów i wszedł po nich na piętro. Idąc ostrożnie przez ciemny korytarz dotarł do pokoi zajętych przez gości. Wyjął z kieszeni wytrych i zaczął nim grzebać w drzwiach jednego z nich. Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Kiedy wytężył wzrok, zauważył śpiącą Tazię. Światło księżyca padało na jej ładną twarz. Grubas uśmiechnął się a z jego ust spłynęły krople śliny. Wyjął z kieszeni woreczek i cichutko podszedł do dziewczyny. Tazia wyczuła, że ktoś się nad nią nachyla, pomimo zmęczenia podniosła się sięgając jednocześnie po sztylet. W tym samym momencie łysy dmuchnął jej w oczy czerwonym proszkiem z woreczka. Czarnowłosej zakręciło się w głowie, zalała ją fala gorąca i słabości. Bezładnie upadła na łóżko. Wiedziała co się wokół niej działo ale nie mogła zrobić nawet małego ruchu, zaczęła tracić przytomność. Grubas znów się uśmiechnął. Zdjął spodnie ukazując brudne genitalia. Tłustymi rękami rozstawił nogi dziewczyny, próbował zdjąć z niej ubranie. W pewnym momencie poczuł chłód na szyi, więc powoli się odwrócił. Stał przed nim pogrążony w ciemności Azureus i przystawiał mu do gardła swój miecz. Szafir na rękojeści lśnił w mroku nocy.

- Zostaw ją śmieciu. Natychmiast! - rozkazał. Gruby poczuł że oblewa się zimnym potem.

- Ubierz się ścierwo, ale powoli.

Zboczeniec szybko podciągnął spodnie. Pobiegł w kierunku drzwi. Azureus zastawił mu drogę.

- Wynoś się stąd i ukryj w najgłębszej dziurze. Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę cię choćby w oddali, moja stal spotka się z twoim przyrodzeniem.

Kiedy grubas uciekł, długowłosy wrócił do Tazii. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że nic się jej nie stało. Przyjrzał się woreczkowi leżącemu na łóżku i rozsypanemu dookoła proszkowi. Podszedł do okiennic, otworzył je szeroko. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i stanął z nią przy otwartym oknie.

- Świeże powietrze dobrze ci zrobi. Pył sprawia że zmysły odmawiają posłuszeństwa, ale szybko wietrzeje. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Będąc przekonanym o tym, że Tazia jest nieprzytomna, mocno przytulił ją do siebie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Następnego dnia Illyana obudziła się o bardzo wczesnej porze. Wewnątrz pokoju w którym spędziła ostatnią noc panował lekki półmrok, ponieważ Słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze wstać zza horyzontu. Dziewczyna ogarnęła wzrokiem pomieszczenie i okazało się, że stara księga oraz świeczki zostały już dawno z niego wyniesione. Ona sama czuła się już znacznie lepiej i jej umysł nie był zmącony przez gorączkę i czary Mrocznego Jeźdźca. Z trudem usiadła na łóżku, ponieważ bolało ją całe ciało. Próbowała wstać i wówczas przenikliwy ból przypomniał jej o złamanej nodze. Zalała ją fala gorąca, więc znów musiała się na chwilę położyć. Przez chwilę przyszło jej na myśl, że tym razem nie będzie mogła wydostać się z całkowicie obcego jej świata i łzy napłynęły do jej oczu. Szybko odpędziła złe myśli przypominając sobie słowa Ariany o krainie zwanej Falarią - miejscu z którego mogła wrócić na Ziemię. Wiedziała, że musi zaufać osobom które ją uratowały i poprosić je o pomoc w dostaniu się do Falarii. Zauważyła leżący przy ścianie sękaty kostur. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym, że starszy człowiek który się nią zaopiekował pomyślał także o tym udogodnieniu. Pomagając sobie kosturem wstała z łóżka. Była bardzo słaba, cały czas kręciło się jej w głowie. Postanowiła wyjść z ciasnego pokoju na świeże powietrze. Wkrótce znalazła się przed chatą. W okolicy zalegała gęsta mgła, słychać było skrzeczenie dochodzące gdzieś z pobliskiego lasu. Illyana przeszła kilka kroków, lecz ból nogi nie dawał jej spokoju. Zauważyła wystający z trawy szeroki kamień. Usiadła na nim i odrzuciła drewnianą laskę. Przypomniała sobie spotkanie z Arianą, chwilę gdy kobieta kilka razy dotknęła jej ciała i za pomocą tego dotyku ją leczyła i uspakajała. Kapłanka powiedziała, że dziewczyna ma w sobie ogromną magię, którą potrafi się posługiwać. Blondynka pamiętała jak stara nauczyła ją w jaki sposób rozniecać ogień, pamiętała jak o mało nie spaliła lasu. Bała się samej siebie i tego co obudziło się w niej gdy przekroczyła granicę obcego jej świata. Nie chciała używać zdolności, których nie rozumiała ale zdała sobie sprawę, że musi zaryzykować i spróbować wyleczyć swoją nogę. Nie mogła czekać tygodni zanim jej kość sama by się zrosła. Przyłożyła dłoń do nogi. Zamknęła oczy. Zaczęła myśleć o tym jak bardzo chce aby jej rany wyleczyły się, wyobrażała sobie samo naprawiające się ciało, zrastającą się kość i zmniejszającą się opuchliznę. Zaczęła emanować poświatą, było jej ciepło i przyjemnie. Uśmiechała się sama do siebie. Kiedy żar stał się dużo większy, szybko uniosła rękę znad łydki. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła że ból ustał. Rany na jej głowie zagoiły się, nie miała także żadnych innych zadrapań. Zdjęła z głowy bandaż, zeskoczyła z kamienia na trawę. Ze zdziwieniem i radością zauważyła że jej noga była zupełnie zdrowa. Słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi instynktownie się odwróciła. Spotkała pełen złości wzrok Agnara.

- Hej, to pewnie tobie powinnam podziękować za to, że jeszcze żyję. – dziewczyna chciała zacząć rozmowę.

- Kim ty jesteś? – zapytał chłopak. Zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w jej stronę.

- Widziałem wszystko co się tutaj przed chwilą działo. Taka młoda kobieta nie może posługiwać się potężną magią, chyba że zdobyła ją inaczej niż przez długoletnią naukę.

- Jestem... bardzo dobrą i pojętną uczennicą. - Blondynka szybko wymyśliła odpowiedź.

- Nie odejdę stąd dopóki nie otrzymam od Ciebie wyjaśnień. Kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz i co robiłaś na naszych ziemiach kiedy dopadł cię Mroczny Jeździec! I nie opowiadaj mi bajek o wyprawie morskiej, bo słyszałem już o tym od Korusa. Chcę prawdy. - Agnar był stanowczy, nie zamierzał rezygnować.

- Prawdy... muszę tylko jak najszybciej dostać się do Falarii. Jeśli wskażesz mi drogę - odejdę, już mnie więcej nie zobaczysz... - blondynka próbowała z nim rozmawiać.

- Nie pozwolę Ci odejść dopóki nie dowiem się prawdy. Skąd jesteś, czym były te kamienne budowle, które zobaczyłem w twoim koszmarze? Co dokładnie wydarzyło się wtedy gdy Nieśmiertelny próbował mnie dotknąć? Mów prawdę!

- Jeśli powiem Ci prawdę, nie uwierzysz mi...

- W takim razie już znam odpowiedź. Jesteś czarownicą władającą czarną magią, inaczej nie bałabyś się wyjaśnień!

Agnar wyjął miecz z pochwy. Ruszył w stronę dziewczyny.

- To nie tak! Illyana próbowała coś do niego powiedzieć, ale wiedziała że już jej nie słuchał. Chłopak zaatakował ją mieczem. Blondynka podświadomie przywołała z nicości swój oręż. Sparowała nim uderzenie Agnara.

- Zabiję Cię zanim zatrujesz mój umysł czarownico!

- Nie mam zamiaru Ci niczego robić! Nawet nie wiem gdzie jestem!

- Dość kłamstw, wiedźmo!

Illyana z trudem powstrzymywała ataki chłopaka. Była osłabiona przez czar, który musiała na sobie użyć parę minut wcześniej.

- Co wy robicie! – rozległ się głos starego Korusa. Dziewczyna i Agnar jednocześnie spojrzeli w stronę wzgórza. Zauważyli dziadka zbiegającego po trawiastym zboczu. Miał rozwiane włosy i brodę a z jego torby wysypywały się uzbierane na łąkach zioła. Starzec szybko znalazł się przy młodych.

- Nie można zostawić was samych nawet na chwilę! Musicie od razu się zabijać? – zapytał zniesmaczony zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Korusie! Uratowałem czarownicę! Muszę podciąć jej gardło zanim rzuci na nas urok!

- Nie mam zamiaru rzucać na was czegokolwiek! Chcę tylko ruszyć w dalszą drogę! - dziewczyna protestowała.

- Widziałem Korusie jak ta wiedźma sama wyleczyła sobie nogę! Czarami!

- Odłóżcie te miecze! – dziad krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił. Agnar niechętnie schował miecz do pochwy. Odsunął się od dziewczyny. Illyana rozluźniła się a jej srebrny miecz rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Korus dotknął ramienia dziewczyny kościstą dłonią. Spojrzał na młodego przyjaciela.

- Pójdziemy na śniadanie a nasz gość na pewno nam o sobie opowie. Całą prawdę. – mrugnął do blondynki.

W drewnianej izbie rozchodził się zapach będący pomieszaniem mokrego drewna z gotującym się w kuchni obok mięsem królików. Pomimo ładnej pogody panował tam półmrok, bo grube nie do końca odsunięte zasłony nie pozwalały światłu przedostać się do środka. Przestrzeń napełniona była śpiewem leśnych ptaków. Illyana siedziała na drewnianym taborecie niespokojnie rozglądając się dookoła. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni niezwykle zmęczyły ją psychicznie. Dziewczyna wiedziała że gdyby nie lata spędzone w Limbo u boku Belasco i jego demonów już dawno by się załamała. Na drugim końcu pokoju siedział Agnar. Był wściekły na starca, za to że nie wyrzucił blondynki z domu i przez to on musiał przebywać z nią pod jednym dachem. Bał się jej zdolności, bał się tego co zobaczył w wizji, nienawidził ją za to, że przez nią stał się celem Nieśmiertelnego Jeźdźca. Stary Korus wyszedł z kuchni z garnkiem pełnym ugotowanego gulaszu z mięsa. Położył go delikatnie na stole po czym wrócił po trzy drewniane łyżki. Dziewczyna wolno wysunęła rękę w kierunku jednej z nich. Stary uśmiechnął się do niej i przysiadł do stołu.

- Jedz, bardzo dobre. Świeże. - zanurzył łyżkę w gulaszu patrząc na blondynkę. Agnar nie ruszył się z miejsca. Patrzył na Illyanę z obrzydzeniem.

- Chodź tutaj! Bo ci wszystko zjemy! - starzec ponaglał go do jedzenia.

- Nie jestem głodny. Poszedłbym stąd już dawno, gdyby nie to że muszę cię chronić Korusie - odparł chłodno chłopak i odwrócił się do ściany.

- Jak chcesz! Będzie więcej dla nas - oznajmił Korus puszczając oko do Illyany. Poczekał aż dziewczyna skończy jeść i postanowił zacząć rozmowę.

- Skoro już nie jesteś głodna, opowiesz mi kim jesteś, po co tutaj przyjechałaś i dokąd zmierzasz. Ale musisz powiedzieć całą prawdę, inaczej nie będę mógł ci pomóc.

- Postaram się, ale sama nie wiem co się wokół mnie dzieje. Nie rozumiem dlaczego porwano mnie tutaj.

- Porwano? - Zapytał starzec.

- Tak... pochodzę z innego... bardzo odległego miejsca. Na pewno tam nigdy nie byłeś i nigdy o nim nie słyszałeś.

- To by tłumaczyło twoje dziwne odzienie - dziadek odparł uśmiechając się.

- Kilka dni temu żyłam w swoim mieście i nagle, nie wiem w jaki sposób znalazłam sie tutaj. Pojawiłam się tam - dziewczyna wskazała palcem przez okno na znajdujące sie w oddali góry.

- To było okropne... jakaś kobieta w białym ubraniu, miała chyba na imię Ariana porwała mnie twierdząc że nie miała wyboru. Potem wszystko zaczęło się pogarszać. - w oczach Illyany pojawiły się łzy.

- Znalazłam się w obcym miejscu, musiałam uciekać wraz z tamtą kobietą, jacyś dziwni ludzie których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam próbowali mnie zabić. Spadłam ze skały, połamałam się... - blondynka zaczęła płakać.

- Złapała mnie choroba i dziwny sen w którym widziałam tego przerażającego potwora o czerwonych oczach.

Illyana rozpłakała się. Korus podszedł do niej i położył swą dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Żyjesz i to jest najważniejsze dziewczyno. Powinnaś podziękować bogom za taki akt łaski.

Illyana chciała wykrzyczeć swoje obawy co do tego że już nigdy nie wróci do domu, wyżalić się że już kiedyś w życiu spotkało ją coś takiego, ale nie mogła. Nie chciała zdradzić kim naprawdę była i jakie posiadała zdolności. Nie miała pojęcia jak zareaguje na taką informacje człowiek, który był dla niej tak bardzo życzliwy. Opuściła głowę zanosząc się płaczem. Stary przytulił ją mocno. Chłopak szybko do nich podszedł. Podniósł głowę Illyany, popatrzył ze złością na jej załzawione oczy.

- Mnie nie omamisz swoimi łzami czarownico! Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteś taką niewinną ofiarą, to jak wytłumaczysz to co zrobiłaś w wizji? Czym jest twój miecz! Dlaczego umiesz używać tak potężnych czarów? W twoim wieku to nie powinno być możliwe... chyba że, jesteś wiedźmą!

- Agnarze! Uspokój się! Nie widzisz, że to dziecko jest przerażone! - stary uniósł się gniewem broniąc dziewczynę przed przyjacielem.

- Ja sama potrafię się obronić! - Illyana powstrzymała starca i stanęła naprzeciwko chłopaka. Wytarła łzy z oczu, wiedziała że musi być silna. Pomyślała że magia jest w tym świecie czymś naturalnym i dlatego nie będzie miała trudności w wymyśleniu niegroźnego kłamstwa.

- Miecz jest prezentem od mojego nauczyciela. Nie oddam go nikomu, nie mogę bo jest częścią mnie.

Korus z zaciekawieniem słuchał monologu dziewczyny.

- Nazywa się Mieczem Dusz i mogę go przywoływać kiedy tylko coś mi zagraża. To samo dotyczy zbroi. Mój nauczyciel bardzo o mnie dbał, wiedział że kiedyś może mi się przytrafić coś złego.

Agnar patrzył na twarz blondynki surowym wzrokiem.

- Jeśli jesteś uczennicą sztuki magicznej w jaki sposób zdołałaś się tak szybko wyleczyć dzisiaj rano?

- Nie mam pojęcia! To było dla mnie takim samym zaskoczeniem jak dla ciebie! Może to miejsce na mnie tak wpływa? Może zrobiła mi coś Ariana, kobieta, która mnie porwała? Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje od tamtego czasu!

Agnar opuścił wzrok. Zacisnął pięści.

- Naprawdę chcesz odejść stąd jak najszybciej? - Zapytał.

- Tak! Ariana powiedziała mi że muszę dostać się do miejsca zwanego Falarią. Tam podobno jest ktoś kto pomoże mi wrócić do mojego świata! W tej chwili to jest moje największe i jedyne marzenie. Nie dbam o to co się tutaj dzieje i nie mam zamiaru Ci w żaden sposób zaszkodzić. Pozwól mi stąd odejść i już więcej mnie nie zobaczysz! Słowo!

Chłopak odsunął się na kilka kroków. Oparł się o ścianę.

- Dobrze. Zabieraj się stąd jak najprędzej. Nie będę Cię zatrzymywał. Staniesz się problemem kogoś innego, ale mnie to już nie obchodzi.

Illyana spojrzała na niego surowo. Odzyskała pewność siebie.

- Od początku mi o to chodziło. - oznajmiła. Korus zbliżył się do niej szeroko się uśmiechając.

- W końcu zrozumiał. To najważniejsze. Teraz musimy pomóc Ci przygotować się do drogi.

Dotknął ręką poszarpanej koszuli dziewczyny.

- Ale nie możesz podróżować tak ubrana. Zaraz znajdę ci coś odpowiedniego.

Dziadek wziął blondynkę pod rękę i wyprowadził do sąsiedniego pokoju.

Okolice gospody "Pod Tłustym Wieprzem" powolutku budziły się do życia. Oprócz jednego, śpiącego w przydrożnym rowie brodatego pijaka nie było widać żywej duszy. Gdzieś z oddali dochodziło szczekanie psa i dźwięki wydawane przez jakieś trudne do zidentyfikowania zwierzę. Tazia wyszła przed gospodę bardzo wcześnie. Nie pamiętała co działo się z nią ostatniej nocy, bolała ją głowa i bardzo słabo się czuła. Pomyślała, że poranne powietrze sprawi że poczuje się lepiej. Usiadła na drewnianej ławie, położyła głowę na stoliku i zakryła twarz rękami. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie co działo się kilka godzin wcześniej, ale każda myśl o tym sprawiała że ból się nasilał. Dziewczyna miała dość wyprawy z Azureusem, pragnęła tylko tego, by znów znaleźć się na kontynencie i odpocząć. W jej umyśle pojawiły się obawy co do tego czy dobrze zrobiła wybierając taką drogę, lecz wiedziała że nie ma już odwrotu. Powoli wstała od ławki i zaczęła iść w kierunku drogi. Kręciło jej się w głowie, było zimno pomimo dość ciepłej temperatury powietrza. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki i odwróciła się instynktownie. Naprzeciwko niej stał Azureus. Miał na sobie jasny strój z symbolem złotego orła na piersi. U boku miał przypięty miecz z wyrzeźbionym słońcem a na jego plecach powiewała biała peleryna.

- Widzę że już jesteś na nogach. To dobrze, musimy zaraz wyruszać do portu. - wyartykułował długowłosy.

- Dzisiaj jesteś rycerzem światła, sługą Królowej... - powiedziała cicho czarnowłosa.

- Tak, w porcie czeka na nas galeon, nasza nieobecność w Tarani musi dobiec końca bo inaczej pojawią się co do nas podejrzenia. Ty też musisz się przebrać. Czerń nie kojarzy się tam zbyt dobrze.

- Tak, oczywiście - odparła Tazia. Zachwiała się na nogach.

- Co Ci się dzieje? - spytał zaniepokojony mężczyzna.

- Nie wiem, odkąd wstałam bardzo źle się czuję. Potwornie boli mnie głowa.

Azureus zmartwił się. Pamiętał o tym co wydarzyło się w nocy.

- Próbowałaś użyć na sobie czaru leczenia?

- Nic nie daje... w ogóle mam pustkę w głowie. Nie wiem co robiłam wieczorem i w nocy.

- Może zbyt częste używanie magii cię wyczerpało?

- Pierwszy raz tak źle się czuję... nie wiem co może być przyczyną.

- Spokojnie się przebierz i odpocznij. Ja obudzę moich ludzi i każę im zająć się twoją matką. I obiecuję że nie stanie jej się krzywda.

- Dziękuję... - odparła czarnowłosa i skierowała się do gospody. Była spokojna o matkę, bo wiedziała że Azureus jest honorowy i nie złamie raz danego słowa. Mężczyzna odwrócił się. Zauważył że za gospodą chowa się jakiś człowiek. Podszedł bliżej i zorientował się że jest to ten sam gruby zboczeniec, który w nocy próbował zgwałcić dziewczynę. Pobiegł w jego kierunku. Spocony łysoń nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Azureus rzucił nim o ścianę. Nachylił się nad nim.

- Ona choruje... przez ciebie śmieciu! Zapłacisz mi za to!

- Ja nie wiedziałem! Przysięgam! Nie wiedziałem! Przysięgam! Nie wiedziałem że jesteście z Tarani, nigdy bym nie śmiał Panie!

Gruby był przerażony. Pot zalał jego okrągłą twarz. Patrzył ze strachem na orła widniejącego na piersi Azureusa.

- Odpokutuję mój grzech! Przysięgam! Już jutro wybiorę się na pielgrzymkę do Świątyni i złożę dary w ofierze, tylko okaż mi łaskę Panie!

Azureus słysząc słowa o świątyni wpadł w złość. Kopnął z całych sił między żebra grubasa. Chwycił jego głowę i uderzył nią o ścianę. Słychać było trzask łamanego nosa.

- Jeśli jej stan będzie się pogarszał, ja znajdę ciebie i wszystkich którzy mają dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie i zetnę im głowy, rozumiesz? Bez względu na to czy będą starcami czy nowo narodzonymi!

Grubas ukrył twarz za dłońmi, nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Azureus odszedł od niego czując wyraźne zadowolenie.

Illyana szybko przebrała się w rzeczy, które przygotował dla niej stary Korus - zieloną koszulę z krótkim rękawem z lekkiej tkaniny oraz spodnie z takiego samego materiału i skórzane buty. Oglądała plecak, który także zostawił dla niej stary człowiek. Swoje własne ubranie zostawiła na łóżku, pomyślała że być może kiedyś po nie wróci. Tymczasem Korus i Agnar siedzieli po drugiej stronie chaty w ulubionym lesie starego człowieka.

- Wreszcie pozbyliśmy się towarzystwa tej przynoszącej pecha czarownicy - chłopak był zadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji. Dziadek poprawił swoją brodę, spojrzał na przyjaciela jakby obawiając się kolejnego zdania które miał za chwilę wypowiedzieć.

- Rzeczywiście... ja wkrótce przestanę cieszyć się jej towarzystwem, ale ty mój drogi Agnarze, ty będziesz miał przyjemność przebywać z nią dużo dłużej. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Agnar zacisnął pięści.

- Co takiego? - Spytał podniesionym głosem.

- Wyruszysz razem z nią w podróż do Falari. Już przygotowałem dla ciebie konia i wszystkie inne potrzebne przedmioty.

- Czy ty postradałeś zmysły starcze! Ona musiała rzucić na Ciebie urok!

- Uspokój się. Moje zmysły są tak samo sprawne jak przed tygodniami. Nie musisz martwić się o stan mojego umysłu, zapewniam cię, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Usiądź a ja wytłumaczę ci sytuację.

Chłopak niechętnie spełnił prośbę Korusa. Wiedział że i tak mu odmówi.

- Po pierwsze: Jej niezwykłe zdolności oraz opowieść którą nam przedstawiła sugerują, że może być kimś wyjątkowym dla tego świata. Powiedziała że pojawiła się na szczycie góry a to oznacza że musiała znaleźć się w świątyni świetlistych dysków. Czy nie pomyślałeś, że ona może być chodzącą przez dyski, świętą o jakich opowiadają nasze legendy?

- To tylko opowieści Korusie.

- Może i tak , ale musi być w tym dużo prawdy. Nie chcesz chyba ryzykować tego, że naprawdę była jedną ze świętych a ty odmówiłeś jej pomocy?

Agnar zastanowił się nad słowami starego przyjaciela. Przypomniał sobie jak dziewczyna z łatwością rozwiała mroczne widmo Jeźdźca, jak szybko sama się wyleczyła.

- Pomyśl sobie, że ona jest zagubiona, sama, zupełnie nie zna miejsca w jakim się znalazła. Czy wiesz ilu ludzi będzie chciało ją skrzywdzić? Wykorzystać jej niezwykłe zdolności? Zaczynając od tych którzy ją porwali w nieznanym nam celu. Czy wiesz jakie zniszczenia może spowodować jej siła w nieodpowiednich rękach? Ona musi mieć przewodnika, który pokaże jej co jest dobre a co złe w naszej krainie. Po drugie to młoda kobieta. Pojawiła się na twojej drodze, więc powinieneś ją chronić i jej pomagać. Jako strażnik składałeś chyba taką przysięgę?

Agnar słuchał dalszej opowieści nie przerywając swojemu przyjacielowi.

- Ostatnia sprawa... dotyczy ciebie. Zostałeś naznaczony przez Nieśmiertelnego, spojrzałeś w krwistą czerwień jego oczu. Jak myślisz, ile dni minie zanim on przybędzie i będzie chciał dołączyć Cię do swojego orszaku? Nie masz szans w starciu z nim w pojedynkę. Widziałeś jednak jak Illyana zniszczyła jego widmo. W tej chwili najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w jakim możesz być jest przy jej boku. W ten sposób możecie sobie pomóc nawzajem a ty być może dowiesz się jakie jest jej zadanie w naszej krainie.

Agnar nie protestował. Patrzył przed siebie myśląc o wszystkim co wydarzyło się od chwili gdy znalazł ranną dziewczynę na dnie wąwozu i obronił ją przed grupką żabo-ludzi. Starzec z niepokojem oczekiwał jego odpowiedzi. W pewnym momencie na polanie pojawiła się Illyana.

- Jestem gotowa do drogi. Przyszłam się z wami pożegnać i jeszcze raz podziękować za to, że uratowaliście mi życie.

Agnar przeszedł obok niej bez słowa, zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

- Musimy ruszać jak najszybciej. Będzie dobrze jeśli uda nam się dotrzeć do wioski przed zmrokiem.

Dziewczyna zdziwiła się a brodacz bardzo ucieszył.

- Jadę z tobą. Ktoś musi chronić wszystkich tych, którzy spotkają Cię na swojej drodze. Idę przygotować dla nas konie.

Chłopak zniknął w drzwiach do chaty. Po chwili znów się w nich pojawił.

- Ale pamiętaj, żebyś za bardzo się do mnie nie zbliżała. Ja potrafię naprawdę szybko wyjąć miecz z pochwy.

Grupa Azureusa przybyła do niewielkiego portu w Aranis. Większość domów była w tej okolicy drewniana, jedynie kilka zabudowań wykonanych było z kamienia. Przypominały one okrągłe wieże i należały do bogatszych mieszkańców portowego miasteczka. Było dość wcześnie rano i dlatego droga portowa nie była bardzo zatłoczona. Pomimo tego, po brukowanych ulicach przechadzały się większe i mniejsze grupy miejscowej ludności, strażników miejskich i kupców przybyłych z innych krain, głównie zza Morza Niepokoju, z Tarani. Kilka ulic dalej znajdowało się targowisko miejskie a powietrze niosło dochodzące z niego rozmowy i krzyki osób, które postanowiły otworzyć interes o poranku. Towarzysze Azureusa ubrani byli w takie same jasne stroje jak ich przywódca a Tazia miała na sobie białe ubranie z lekkiej tkaniny. Jej matka szła obok mężczyzn z opuszczoną głową mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Tazia czuła się znacznie lepiej niż nad ranem, ale wciąż była osłabiona i kręciło jej się w głowie. Była bardzo blada na twarzy. Azureus co chwilę spoglądał na nią sprawdzając jak się czuła. Wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia strachu o stan zdrowia swojej towarzyszki. W miejskim porcie będącym celem wędrówki grupy stał ogromny galeon, przy którym wszystkie pozostałe statki wyglądały jak małe zabawki. Potężne żagle na których widniał symbol złotego orła rozkładano w gotowość do podróży. Kilku okolicznych wieśniaków, pracowników portu i kupców zebrało się w pobliżu aby podziwiać okazałość królewskiego okrętu państwa w którym mieściła się najważniejsza dla nich świątynia. Mężczyzna z białą kozią brodą wyszedł na spotkanie z Azureusem.

- Panie! Widzę że twoja podróż się udała panie! - powiedział kłaniając się nisko.

- Moi towarzysze są zmęczeni. Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć się na pokładzie statku. - odparł długowłosy.

- Panie! Ależ oczywiście panie, jesteśmy gotowi do drogi.

- Ta kobieta stała się ofiarą uroku rzuconego przez złą czarownicę. Potrzebuje izolacji, znajdźcie odpowiednią dla niej kajutę.

- Panie! Wedle życzenia panie - brodacz ponownie skłonił się przed Azureusem.

Grupa znalazła się już bardzo blisko statku. Zebrani ludzie patrzyli z podziwem i zaciekawieniem na rycerzy Królowej przechodzących tak blisko nich. Szeptali coś do siebie prawdopodobnie próbując ustalić między sobą przyczynę ich przybycia do tak małego portu kupieckiego. Brodaty popatrzył na Tazię, potem na Azureusa.

- Panie! Mogę wiedzieć jaki był cel misji, panie? - spytał.

- To sprawa tylko pomiędzy mną a królową. Nie pchaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

- Panie! Ależ oczywiście, panie! - brodacz kilka razy skłonił się przed długowłosym zmieszany.

Illyana i Agnar przemierzali rozległe równiny wyspy Aranis porośnięte morzem zielonej trawy smaganej przez ciepły wiatr wiejący od strony wzgórz. Niebo było czyste, tkwiła na nim tylko jedna, biała jak puch chmura. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było skrzeczenie jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Pewnie smok mieszkający w górach wyruszał na swoje codzienne polowanie. Podróż poprawiła dziewczynie humor, dzięki czemu przestała myśleć o swojej sytuacji a zamiast tego podziwiała przyrodę i cieszyła z jazdy na młodym, brązowym koniu. Nie odzywała się do Agnara przez całą drogę a on próbował zachować od niej odpowiednio duży dystans. Kolejne godziny wędrówki przebiegały w zupełnym milczeniu. Towarzysze podróży mijali łąki porośnięte różowo-białymi kwiatami, przecinali strumienie i rzeki górskie z krystalicznie czystą wodą, wędrowali przez ciemne, wilgotne lasy pełne okazałych drzew iglastych. Dziewczyna naliczyła tylko trzy oznaki cywilizacji w całej okolicy - opuszczony młyn wodny, który wtopił się w pobliski zagajnik, kamienne kopce będące zapewne punktami pomiarowymi dla twórców map oraz przydrożne kaplice z symbolem słońca. Illyana miała ochotę pytać o wszystko co ją interesowało, ale jedno spojrzenie na Agnara i jego niezadowoloną minę odbierało jej na to ochotę.

Galeon rycerstwa Tarani wyruszył w rejs jak tylko grupa Azureusa znalazła się na jego pokładzie. Dwóch towarzyszy długowłosego wmieszało się między innych członków załogi i zajęło własnymi sprawami. Azureus udał się do kajuty kapitańskiej i tam zamknął, gdyż nie miał już ochoty słuchać brodatego mężczyzny, który nie odstępował go ani na krok przez ostatnią godzinę. Tazia stała na pokładzie patrząc na fale morskie rytmicznie uderzające o kadłub statku. Nadal nie była w pełni sił, ale starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Dwóch marynarzy przechodząc obok niej wyszczerzyło zęby, ale dziewczyna bardzo szybko przepędziła ich zimnym wzrokiem. Zauważyła kręcącego się nieopodal brodacza. Zawołała go ruchem ręki.

- Pani! Czego sobie życzysz pani? - zapytał mężczyzna.

- Chcę zejść pod pokład i zobaczyć gdzie jest trzymana pani Ariana.

- Pani... Pan Azureus zakazał wszelkich kontaktów z tą kobietą. Podobno klątwa może przejść na innych, pani.

- Byłam z nią całą drogę i nic mi nie jest a poza tym zakaz Azureusa chyba nie dotyczył mojej osoby, prawda? A może mam iść spytać się go osobiście?

- Pani, nie ma takiej potrzeby, pani. Zaprowadzę cię o pani moja, do kajuty tej nieszczęśnicy, pani...

Brodacz zaprowadził Tazię pod pokład, kilka poziomów niżej. Dziewczyna ostrożnie stąpała po drewnianych schodach słuchając skrzypienia drewna, szumu morza oraz dochodzących z innych pomieszczeń statku śmiechów załogi. Nie lubiła tego miejsca, kojarzyło jej się z klatką z której nie ma ucieczki. W myślach porównała swoją sytuację dołączenia do Klanu Nocy do sytuacji rozbitka na pełnym morzu bez możliwości ratunku. Brodaty podszedł do drewnianych, zagrzybionych drzwi i odsunął zasuwkę. Tazia spojrzała przez nią do wnętrza kajuty. Zobaczyła matkę siedzącą na podłodze, rysującą coś na ścianie własnymi paznokciami.

- Otwórz drzwi. - rozkazała dziewczyna.

- Pani, Ale nie powinniśmy... pani.

- Otwórz drzwi, Azureus się o tym nie dowie, obiecuję.

- Pani, jak sobie pani życzy, pani...

Mężczyzna włożył klucz do starej kłódki i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Czarnowłosa szybko znalazła się przy matce. Dotknęła jej dłoni poranionej od sękatej ściany.

- Mamo, jestem tutaj. Poznajesz mnie? - spytała zatroskana. Starsza kobieta wolno odwróciła głowę. Przestała wydrapywać dziwaczne wzory. Tazia uśmiechnęła się widząc jej twarz.

- Dziecko światła? dziecko nocy? dziecko światła? dziecko nocy? - bełkotała kobieta patrząc na swą córkę z przerażeniem.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Tazia retorycznie wiedząc, że jej matka całkowicie postradała zmysły.

- Dziecko światła? Dziecko nocy? Dziecko nocy? nocy, nocy, nocy? - Ariana oddaliła się od dziewczyny. Wyciągnęła przed siebie obie ręce.

- Dziecko nocy! Szafir! Szafir! Szafir! - kobieta próbowała podrapać czarnowłosą, która instynktownie się cofnęła. Brodacz bardzo szybko wypchnął ją z kajuty, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi i zamknął kapłankę na klucz.

- Szafir! Miecz z szafira! W nocy! - kobieta krzyczała jak opętana. Tazia ze łzami w oczach pobiegła w stronę drabinki prowadzącej na wyższe pokłady. Mężczyzna chwycił się za brodę. Popatrzył na celę z której dochodziły wrzaski a potem na czarnowłosą dziewczynę.

- Pani, radziłem pani aby tu nie zaglądać pani...

Tymczasem Ariana uspokoiła się. Usiadła na środku kajuty i zaczęła recytować coś pod nosem.

- Zdławić ciemność, stłumić... sprowadzić dziecko do światła. - mówiła załamującym się głosem. W jej oczach ukazał się mrok rozlewający się niczym plama atramentu. Na czystym niebie rozciągającym się ponad morzem pojawiła się maleńka czarna chmura.

Illyana i Agnar zatrzymali się przy niewielkim strumyku. Ich konie były zmęczone i spragnione a i oni sami potrzebowali chwili odpoczynku. Dziewczyna znalazła duży, płaski kamień leżący blisko rzeki i na nim usiadła. Jej towarzysz wiązał konie kilka kroków dalej. Panowała między nimi cisza, która zaczynała już dziewczynę denerwować. Agnar usiadł na mokrej ziemi porośniętej mchem. Spojrzał na Illyanę i niepewnie zapytał.

- Posłuchaj, powiedz mi... - skończył w pół zdania. Blondynka wstała, przeciągnęła się i zbliżyła do niego. Bardzo ją ucieszyło, że wreszcie postanowił przerwać milczenie.

- Tak, co chcesz wiedzieć? - spytała grzecznie.

- Czym były te rzeczy które widziałem w twoim śnie?

- Co konkretnie?

- No wiesz, te kamienne bloki ciągnące się aż po horyzont, te dziwne pojazdy przemierzające ulice...

- To są nasze domy... to znaczy nie wszystkie , te największe to najczęściej miejsca w których pracujemy. A pojazdy to samochody, niektórzy się nimi poruszają w miastach...

- One są magiczne?

- Nie, to maszyny. Mogą ci się wydawać niezwykłe i bardzo skomplikowane ale to tylko maszyny i nie ma w nich nic złowrogiego. - dziewczyna wyraźnie się rozluźniła początkiem rozmowy. Agnar wrzucił kamyk do wody.

- Magia musi być potężna w miejscu z którego pochodzisz...

- Nie... właściwie to prawie wcale jej tam nie ma. Tylko nieliczni potrafią się nią posługiwać a większość nawet nie wierzy w jej istnienie. - Illyana podniosła inny kamyk i rzuciła nim do rzeki.

- To może dlatego jesteś tutaj taka silna...

Illyana podeszła bliżej chłopaka. Poprawiła włosy.

- Tak myślisz ? - była zaciekawiona jego opinią.

- Jeśli w twojej krainie prawie w ogóle nie ma magii a ty pomimo tego jesteś nauczona ją wykorzystywać to pomyśl sobie co się dzieje gdy znajdujesz się w świecie, który jest nią przepełniony. Tak jakbyś nagle odkryła nieskończone źródło wody. Czerpiesz i czerpiesz a końca nie widać. Może tak samo jest z tobą. Próbujesz sięgać mocno i głęboko po magię, bo jesteś nauczona, że bardzo trudno ją zgromadzić i nie jesteś w stanie nad nią dobrze zapanować gdy wylewa się na ciebie strumieniami. Jesteś przyzwyczajona do kropel a w ręce przychodzi ci potok i toniesz w jego odmętach.

Chłopak wziął większy kamień i cisnął nim w rzeczkę. Głośny plusk przerwał ciszę w okolicy.

- To co mówisz ma sens... może tak właśnie jest. - odparła mutantka po chwili zastanowienia.

- Musisz teraz nauczyć się zapanować nad nowym, ogromnym źródłem.

- Postaram się, ale mam nadzieję że nie będziesz mi groził mieczem?

- Jeśli nie będziesz rzucać kulami ognistymi w moją stronę. - Agnar po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się do Illyany. Dziewczyna kopnęła kilka mniejszych kamyków.

- To miejsce wydaje mi się bardzo przyjemne. Co byś powiedział na to abyśmy zatrzymali się tutaj na chwilę? - zapytała.

- Jeśli Ci się nie śpieszy... mi pasuje.

- Muszę troszkę dłużej odpocząć a poza tym powinniśmy coś zjeść.

- Zaraz sprawdzę co przygotował dla nas Korus. - oznajmił chłopak.

- Pójdę poszukać jakichś gałęzi, rozpalimy sobie ognisko. - zaproponowała dziewczyna.

- Tylko nie odchodź za daleko, wprawdzie nie jesteśmy przy bagnach, ale żabo-ludzie mogą grasować i w tych okolicach. - chłopak ostrzegł ją.

- Żabo-ludzie? - blondynka się skrzywiła.

- Ach tak... przecież byłaś nieprzytomna gdy po raz pierwszy ich spotkałaś. Muszę opowiedzieć ci dużo więcej o tych okolicach. Chcesz?

- Dobra, ale przy ognisku. Idę do lasu i obiecuję że będę uważała na tych żabo-ludzi. - Illyana z uśmiechem odpowiedziała chłopakowi.

Stary Korus niespokojnie przeglądał zawartość swojej szafy kuchennej. Przesuwał palcami po słojach widząc zanurzone w nich dziwne preparaty. Żabie oczy, łapki kurczaków, penisy byków i dziwne kolczaste owoce przesunęły się przed jego oczami. W końcu znalazł dwa duże słoiki: w jednym z nich był krystalicznie lśniący piasek a w drugim drobno pokrojone rośliny. Wszedł do głównego pokoju swojej chaty. Na podłodze oraz meblach leżały pootwierane księgi które wcześniej używał aby pomóc dziewczynie obudzić się z gorączkowego snu. Dziadek otworzył słój z piaskiem i rozsypał go dookoła tworząc krąg wokół jednej z ksiąg. Następnie wysypał zawartość drugiego naczynia gdzie tylko się dało. Na podłogę, na meble i stół, na krzesła. Usiadł po turecku przed księgą i zaczął czytać z niej na głos w zupełnie niezrozumiałym języku. Chwycił na wpół opróżniony słoik po kryształowym piasku i z impetem rzucił nim o ścianę. Naczynie rozbiło się zasypując brodacza świetlistymi ziarenkami. W tym samym czasie na wzgórzu ponad chatą pojawił się odziany w czerń jeździec wraz z towarzyszącymi mu pomocnikami. Czarny rycerz wskazał palcem na dom Korusa. Nieśmiertelny odnalazł to czego poszukiwał.

Tazia wbiegła do kajuty kapitańskiej. Stanęła naprzeciwko Azureusa, który siedział w drewnianym, zdobionym fotelu obok szerokiej ławy na której leżały książki i pożółkłe mapy. Przy oknie stał łysy mężczyzna ubrany w niebieską koszulę ze złotym orłem na plecach. W dłoni trzymał fajkę, patrzył przez okno na morze. Był kapitanem statku, ale w obecności Azureusa musiał oddać mu pełnię władzy nad swoim okrętem. Dziewczyna rozglądnęła się dookoła. Pomieszczenie było wyjątkowo ładne, jego ściany ozdobione były proporcami przedstawiającymi symbol orła a także drewnianymi rzeźbami, które prawdopodobnie były pamiątkami z dalekich podróży kapitana. Oczy Tazii zatrzymały się na ich wykrzywionych w dziwnym grymasie twarzach. U sufitu wisiał kandelabr zdobiony wizerunkiem piersiastych syren morskich a na podłodze leżał drogi, miękki dywan sprowadzony z dalekich krain Gannatii. Azureus na widok dziewczyny poprawił się w fotelu. Blask świeczki palącej się na stole nadał mu złowrogi wygląd.

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać! Natychmiast. - powiedziała Tazia.

- Na co więc czekasz?

- Muszę porozmawiać z tobą na osobności.

Słysząc te słowa łysy marynarz popatrzył na dziewczynę kaprawym wzrokiem po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Możesz mówić... czy chodzi o twoje zdrowie? - Odparł Azureus.

- Nie. Czuję się lepiej. Odpoczynek dobrze mi zrobił.

- To świetnie. - odparł cicho mężczyzna.

- Chodzi o Arianę! Moją matkę! Z nią jest naprawdę niedobrze! Całkowicie oszalała! - wykrzyczała dziewczyna.

- Zetknęła się z Mrokiem Jeźdźca. To naturalne że zmącił jej umysł. Doskonale wiesz o jego wpływie na ludzi, nawet adeptów sztuki magicznej. - oznajmił cicho mężczyzna.

- Wiem o tym, ale wiem też doskonale kogo za to winić!

Azureus spokojnie poprawił włosy.

- Tak?

- Nie próbuj robić ze mnie idiotki! Ty wysłałeś za nią najemników! Ty chciałeś jej śmierci, ponieważ weszła ci w drogę i nie dała tego czego chciałeś! - dziewczyna była bardzo zdenerwowana. Mówiła przez łzy.

- Oszukałeś mnie Azureusie! Obiecałeś nowy, lepszy świat i koniec starych kłamstw... Czy tak ma on wyglądać? Śmierć dla każdego kto stanie Ci na drodze? Nawet starej, niewinnej kobiety?

Mężczyzna milczał.

- Nie chcę takiego świata! - czarnowłosa wyjęła spod ubrania sztylet z szafirem i wbiła go w stół przed Azureusem. Długowłosy wyrwał go z drewna. Wstał i popatrzył Tazii głęboko w oczy.

- Niewinna? Ta kobieta zamordowała z zimną krwią moich ludzi. Jednym z nich był mój prywatny czarownik, jeden z tych o których nie wiedział Wielki Kapłan...zniszczyła magiczne miejsce w którym istniało połączenie z innymi światami... i dlaczego? Ponieważ nie chciała zmian, nie chciała aby spełniła się przepowiednia! Przeraziło ją to, że ktoś może wreszcie urzeczywistnić jej marzenia! Odebrała mi osobę o której mówiły legendy... Ja też nie jestem zadowolony z tego co się stało z Arianą, to była kiedyś moja przyjaciółka. Nie chciałem tego dla niej, naprawdę. Ale sama przyznasz, że szaleństwo to zbyt delikatna kara dla kogoś winnego śmierci tylu ludzi!

Tazia milczała. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Trzęsła się.

- To mnie przerasta, jej widok, to jest takie trudne... nie wiem czy dam radę. Nie wiem czy dam radę podążać dalej tak trudną ścieżką. Jestem na to za słaba.

Azureus włożył jej sztylet do dłoni.

- Dasz radę. Musisz dać radę. Jesteś naprawdę silna, chociaż sama nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Jesteś silna bo inaczej nie zwróciłabyś się do mnie. Jesteś silna, bo inaczej ja nie wybrałbym Ciebie jako osoby której mogę zaufać. Jesteś silna bo wciąż żyjesz i masz siłę by iść dalej. A warto iść dalej, gdyż nagroda jaka czeka na końcu naszej drogi jest warta każdego poświęcenia.

Tazia płakała. Przytuliła się do mężczyzny szukając pocieszenia. On dotknął ją jedną ręką, delikatnie a jednocześnie chłodno i niepewnie. W pewnym momencie potężne szarpnięcie wstrząsnęło statkiem. Dziewczyna przewróciła się na podłogę a Azureus uderzył w ścianę. Słychać było wycie nagłej wichury a fale mocniej uderzały w pokład galeonu. Do kajuty wpadł łysy marynarz. Tazia szybko wstała. Długowłosy podszedł do kapitana.

- Co się stało? - spytał.

- Nie wiem, kurwa! Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem! - odparł ze strachem łysy. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i wskazał palcem na niebo. Nad statkiem wirowały czarne, ciężkie chmury. Wiatr uderzał o żagle, plącząc je i zrzucając z pokładu lżejsze rzeczy. Wysokie fale uderzały o kadłub, woda wlewała się na pokład. Ludzie biegali dookoła ratując co się dało. Brodaty mężczyzna chwytał się za brodę i rwał włosy ze strachu. W oczach Azureusa pojawił się strach. Tazia dotknęła jego ramienia, starła z policzka łzy.

- Nie wyjdziemy z tego cali. - oznajmiła.

Tymczasem orszak Nieśmiertelnego wkroczył do chaty Korusa. Kilku jego ludzi rozglądało sie dookoła demolując napotkane po drodze meble. Jeden z nich trafił do centralnej komnaty w której Korus przygotowywał się na spotkanie z Jeźdźcem. Starzec siedział nago na środku kręgu usypanego z piasku. Jego spocone ciało pokrywały kawałki ususzonych liści a na kolanach trzymał otwartą księgę magiczną.

- Tutaj kryje się jeden z tych co powinni należeć do naszego orszaku. Wydaj go nam starcze a nie spotka cię kara. - stanowczo powiedział mężczyzna którego twarz zakryta była czarnymi szmatami.

- Nigdy nie widziałem waszego orszaku. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - oznajmił dziadek i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Zaświeciła goła dupa.

- Nie będę powtarzał dwa razy. Przyszliśmy po to co nasze.

- Niech przyjdzie tutaj twój szef. Nie będę rozmawiał z jego sługusem. - powiedział Korus i wypiął się na swojego rozmówcę. Nieśmiertelny wkroczył do pomieszczenia niosąc ze sobą chłód i dziwne wrażenie pustki. Wkrótce zjawili się przy nim jego pozostali podwładni. Jeździec spojrzał na starca czerwonymi oczami. Przez dłuższą chwilę milcząco się mu przypatrywał. Korus nerwowo przełknął ślinę widząc górującą nad nim postać w czarnej zbroi. Nabrał odwagi.

- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, co? - zapytał drwiąco.

- Jeden wielki chodzący, rozkładający się żywy trup... to ma niby mnie przestraszyć? Wiesz co, kolego? Nie boję się Ciebie, w ogóle się ciebie nie boję. Słyszysz! Mam Cię w dupie! - krzyknął pokazując na swój biały tyłek. Mroczny Rycerz uniósł rękę. Skierował ją na starca. Jego oczy płonęły krwistym blaskiem.

Słońce zaczęło powolną wędrówkę za horyzont napełniając okolicę pomarańczowo-czerwoną poświatą. Illyana i Agnar siedzieli przy stosie patyków, które dziewczyna zebrała w pobliskim lesie a ich konie beztrosko pasły się na łące. Woda w górskim potoku wydawała cichy, uspakajający szmer który pomieszał się z melodią owadów mieszkających w wysokiej trawie.

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Illyana. Rozluźnij się. Pomyśl o cieple... - mówił Agnar.

- Ok. Jeszcze raz...

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie. Wyobraziła sobie płomienie tańczące między gałęziami ogniska. Żar stawał się coraz większy i większy. Ogień w jej umyśle nabrał ogromnych rozmiarów, zbliżał się do niej. Otworzyła oczy. Zrezygnowana zacisnęła pięści.

- Nie dam rady. Siła jest zbyt duża, jeśli użyję tego czaru mogę narobić szkody... nie zaryzykuję.

- Spokojnie. Już robisz postępy. Powstrzymujesz się. Mówiłaś mi, że za pierwszym razem nie mogłaś.

- Tak, ale zaczynało się tak jak w tej chwili. Musimy rozpalić ognisko w inny sposób.

- Mam pomysł. - chłopak wstał i podniósł kilka gałęzi. Rzucił nimi na kamienie bardzo blisko rzeki.

- Spróbuj na tamtych. Jak się zapalą to będzie je można ugasić wodą.

Illyana wstała i odwróciła się w kierunku kupki drewienek. Zamknęła oczy wyobrażając sobie migoczący płomień pochodni. Stawał się on coraz większy i jaśniejszy. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku patyków. W następnej chwili ognisty strumień wystrzelił z jej rąk i w ułamku sekundy spopielił wszystkie gałązki. Illyana westchnęła i zrezygnowana usiadła na trawie. Agnar podszedł do górki popiołów. Wyciągnął z niej jeden patyk który jeszcze się tlił.

- Widzisz? Udało się. Możemy od niej rozpalić nasze ognisko. - oznajmił pokazując gałąź dziewczynie.

Burza rozszalała się nad galeonem którym podróżował Azureus. Potężne podmuchy wiatru targały jego żagle i plątały liny a fale mocno uderzały w kadłub. Nieprzyjemnie zimny deszcz ciął wszystkich członków załogi próbujących walczyć z żywiołem. Długowłosy patrzył na rozwój sytuacji z przerażeniem w oczach, strumienie wody spływały po jego włosach i pelerynie. Spojrzał w kierunku Tazii.

- Schowaj się do kajuty! Tutaj jest zbyt niebezpiecznie! - próbował przekrzyczeć ryk wiatru.

- Nie, nie jestem tchórzem! - odparła dziewczyna i pobiegła pomóc dwóm marynarzom przywiązującym do statku masywne drewniane skrzynie. Azureus oparł się o barierkę. Deszcz i strugi wody morskiej uderzały w jego ciało. Mężczyzna popatrzył wysoko w niebo zauważając, że czarne chmury zgromadziły się tylko wokół statku, reszta nieba aż po horyzont była całkowicie pogodna. Morze również było targane sztormem tylko w bliskiej okolicy galeonu.

- Wiedziałem. - powiedział chłodno mężczyzna i ruszył w kierunku schodów prowadzących pod pokład. W tym samym momencie z chmury zaczęły uderzać pioruny. Jeden z nich trafił w maszt na którym siedział jakiś załogant. Chłopak spadł rozwalając swoim ciałem beczki i zabijając się na miejscu. Maszt zajął się ogniem. Tazia wraz z kapitanem pomagała przenieść w bezpieczne miejsce jakiegoś grubasa, który leżał nieprzytomny po uderzeniu w głowę kawałkiem drewnianej belki. Ogromna fala po raz kolejny zalała pokład.

- Panie ! Ukryj się panie! - wrzeszczał histerycznie brodacz.

- Zamknij się! - krzyknął długowłosy. Chwycił się jednego z masztów i z trudem uratował życie. Brodaty mężczyzna nie miał tyle szczęścia. Woda zabrała go wraz z trzema innymi osobami.

Tymczasem głęboko pod pokładem Ariana wystrzeliła w kierunku chroniących ją drzwi strumień energii magicznej. Wrota ulegając ich mocy rozsypały się na drobne kawałki. Kobieta wyszła ze swej celi z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy. Azureus zszedł wolnym krokiem pod pokład. Usłyszał że woda po raz kolejny uderzyła w statek a ludzie porywani przez nią krzyczeli jak opętani. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Wiedział co musiał zrobić aby uratować siebie i cały okręt. Zauważył Arianę ukrywającą się w cieniu na korytarzu. Wyjął miecz i ruszył w jej kierunku. W tym samym momencie kolejny piorun uderzył w pokład bezpośrednio nad długowłosym. Mężczyzna ogłuszony od jego huku przewrócił się na podłogę a za nim spadły płonące fragmenty statku. Stara kobieta minęła go nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa. Wyszła na pokład, znalazła sobie jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce z dala od płomieni i wody morskiej, schowała się tam i po raz kolejny zaczęła recytować zaklęcia w sobie tylko znanym języku. Nikt nie zauważył jej pojawienia się. Burza nasilała się coraz bardziej a statek jak i jego załoga byli u kresu wytrzymałości.

Stary Korus dumnie wypinał pierś stojąc przed Mrocznym Jeźdźcem. Posępny demon zbliżał rękawicę do jego twarzy. Dziadek otworzył oczy.

- Od niewiadomo ilu lat jesteś postrachem tych krain i wszystkich podróżujących. Jesteś gotowy zabić każdego byle tylko otrzymać zapłatę. Co ty musiałeś zrobić w życiu, że nie możesz teraz zaznać spokoju? Naznaczyłeś swoim znakiem mojego przyjaciela a ja nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci go dotknąć. Wiem że nie mam na tyle siły aby cię zniszczyć i na zawsze uwolnić te ziemie od twojego widma, ale wiem jedno... na pewno utrudnię ci zdobycie Agnara! Jeśli cię nie zabiję to przynajmniej spowolnię! - Nie mogąc znieść jego słów rycerz z wściekłością dotknął czoła starca. W ułamku sekundy wszystkie ściany, książki magiczne, podłoga jak i ciało Korusa zajęły się płomieniami. Ogień był tak intensywny że natychmiast strawił wątłe ciało dziadka, ciała wszystkich pomocników Nieśmiertelnego oraz zajął zbroję jego samego. Chata przeistoczyła się w ogromną pochodnię. Nawet konie przywiązane nieopodal spłonęły w straszliwych męczarniach.

Fale były już tak wysokie że zaczęły przewracać statek. W kilku miejscach pokładu palił się ogień na próżno gaszony przez pozostałych przy życiu członków załogi. Tazia wraz z kapitanem schowali się za jedną ze skrzyń aby przeczekać uderzenie kolejnej fali.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji! Żadna burza nie wyrządziła tyle szkody żadnemu ze statków na których służyłem. Biorę to za zły omen...

- Najważniejsze to przeżyć... - odparła dziewczyna. Podeszła do kolejnej osoby wymagającej pomocy. W tym samym momencie chłodny podmuch powietrza uderzył w jej ciało przewracając ją na brzuch. Dziewczyna powoli wstała czując że ma złamany nadgarstek. Zauważyła swoją matkę. Ariana znajdowała się w centrum żywiołu i pomimo wiatrów, deszczu i błyskawic pozostawała niewzruszona. Uśmiechała się.

- Mamo! Co ty tutaj robisz! Schowaj się, tu jest niebezpiecznie! - Czarnowłosa próbowała przemówić jej do rozsądku. Ariana podniosła do góry obie ręce. Pioruny uderzyły w tył statku. Tazia otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Zrozumiała co było przyczyną katastrofy jaka nawiedziła okręt.

- To ty sprowadziłaś na nas burzę! Dlaczego? - próbowała dowiedzieć się od matki czegoś więcej.

- Szafir! Szafir! Szafir! - stara kobieta krzyczała jak najgłośniej potrafiła.

- Mamo! Uspokój się, nie chcesz chyba zabić tych wszystkich ludzi?

Ariana uformowała pociski z magicznej energii. Cisnęła nimi w dziewczynę, którą aż zamurowało. Kapitan w ostatniej chwili przewrócił ją na pokład ratując jej życie. Sam dostał w nogę jednym z pocisków. Zawył głośniej od piorunów.

- O kurwa! - Widząc krew na swej nodze wydał rozkaz wszystkim swoim ludziom.

- Zabić ją! Zabić tą kurwę! Zabić czarownicę!

Ariana ponownie wystrzeliła magiczne pociski, tym razem w marynarzy. Jeden z nich padł martwy, dwóch pozostałych uciekło w popłochu.

- Wy chuje! Nie potraficie niczego zrobić samemu! - krzyczał łysy dowódca sięgając po swój miecz. Stara widząc co kapitan zamierza zrobić cisnęła kolejną porcją magicznych strzał. Tazia stanęła przed bezwłosym, uformowała wokół niego i samej siebie tarczę magiczną. Czar Ariany odbił się od niej jak od gumowej trampoliny.

- To musi się skończyć mamo! - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Jej matka odpowiedziała następną salwą magicznych strzał. Czarnowłosa ochroniła się przed nimi po raz kolejny, ale bardzo osłabła. Osunęła się na kolana.

- Dlaczego to robisz? Chciałaś na nas zemsty? Nie mieszaj w to załogi tego statku... walcz ze mną, z Azureusem... - mówiąc te słowa dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę że mężczyzny nigdzie w pobliżu nie było. Pomyślała, że pewnie zginął z ręki Ariany. Kapitan nie zważając na ranną nogę zbliżał się do czarownicy z mieczem z zamiar uciszenia jej na zawsze. Wiedział, że tylko w ten sposób może uratować swój statek. W pewnej chwili kobieta zauważyła, że znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Odwróciła się do łysego, coś wymamrotała patrząc na niego szalonymi oczami. Marynarz przewrócił się na podłogę. Wstrząsnęły nim drgawki. Z jego ust, nosa i oczu sączyła się krew a po chwili wyrosły gałęzie jakiejś rośliny. Mężczyzna umarł w straszliwych męczarniach a jego ciało stało się glebą dla dziwnego drzewa, które wydostawało się przez jego wszystkie otwory. Tazia zbladła, zacisnęła pięści. Przypomniała sobie w jaki sposób matka tworzyła magiczne drzewa, kiedy ona odwiedzała ją w świątyni jako mała dziewczynka. Pamiętała jak rośliny podobały jej się, jak się nimi zajmowała. Pamiętała jak wraz z matką podziwiała ich różowe kwiaty. Porównała ich piękno z widokiem zakrwawionych gałęzi wystających z ust martwego człowieka. Uzmysłowiła sobie w jakim straszliwym celu został użyty tak piękny czar.

- Nie jesteś moją matką - odparła chłodno. Zamknęła oczy. Przypomniała sobie naukę magii u boku Windan, chwilę kiedy kobieta nachyliła się nad nią i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy mówiąc: "Jesteś gorsza od wszystkich moich dziewczynek. Bo boisz się użyć tego co leży w twojej prawdziwej naturze." Przed oczami stanęła jej pomarszczona twarz kobiety i jej czarne jak pióra kruka włosy.

- I zrobię to ponieważ życie tych wszystkich ludzi ode mnie zależy.

- Strzała śmierci... - wyszeptała dziewczyna i uformowała migoczący, podłużny kształt - czarną strzałę. Posłała ją w kierunku Ariany. Kobieta zaskoczona tego typu zaklęciem nie zdążyła się obronić. Strzała przeszyła ją na wylot jakby jej ciało wykonane było z papieru. Stara odsunęła się na kilka kroków i została zabrana przez kolejną falę uderzającą w pokład statku. Tazia upadła na kolana, płakała. Deszcz przestał padać nad statkiem, morze zaczęło się uspakajać a czarne chmury znikać z wieczornego nieba.

Agnar zerwał się na równe nogi jak oparzony. Zaczął krzątać się dookoła obozowiska szukając swojego miecza. Illyana leżała obok ogniska, czekała na sen. Niestety zachowanie chłopaka bardzo ją zdenerwowało. Usiadła na kamieniu.

- Co się dzieje? Przestań chodzić tam i z powrotem! Prawie zasypiałam.

- Czuję że stało się coś niedobrego, coś bardzo niedobrego. - chłopak znalazł swój miecz i szybko przypiął go do pasa.

- Nie siedź tak dziewczyno, tylko pomóż mi odwiązać konia! - powiedział podniesionym głosem.

- Nie ruszę się dopóki nie powiesz mi o co ci chodzi.

- Coś się stało z Korusem! Wyczułem to! - odparł chłopak. Zdenerwowany opieszałością swojej towarzyszki sam pobiegł na pobliskie wzgórze. Wytężył wzrok poszukując czegoś w ściemniającej się okolicy. Spostrzegł punkt czerwieniejący się w oddali i opuszczające go kłęby czarnego dymu.

- Korus! - wykrzyczał z przerażeniem.

- To dom Korusa! Pali się! Musimy wracać! - zbiegł ze zbocza w kierunku ogniska.

- Zaczekaj! Spokojnie! - Blondynka nie była w stanie zrozumieć jego dziwnego zachowania.

- Na co mam czekać? Stary Korus potrzebuje pomocy! Musimy wracać jak najszybciej!

- Uspokój się Agnarze, pomyśl... - dziewczyna próbowała go uspokoić.

- Nie mogę! To pewnie Nieśmiertelny zaatakował go szukając nas!

- Właśnie! Pamiętasz co Korus powiedział ci o Nieśmiertelnym? Nie masz szans w bezpośrednim starciu z nim! Korus kazał ci wyjechać i nie patrzeć za siebie! Dla własnego dobra! - blondynka dotknęła jego ramienia. Nie chciała aby narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Korus jest moim przyjacielem... jeśli nie przyjdę mu z pomocą nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

- Pomyśl na spokojnie. Jesteśmy kilka godzin drogi stąd od domu Korusa. Nawet gdy teraz wyruszymy, kiedy przybędziemy na miejsce będzie już po wszystkim. Jeśli to tylko zwykły pożar, twój przyjaciel jest pewnie bezpieczny i zdrowy. A jeśli to Nieśmiertelny... to pewnie już jest za późno.

Agnar spojrzał na Illyanę z nienawiścią w oczach.

- Jeśli tam wrócisz nie pomożesz Korusowi tylko sam narazisz się na niebezpieczeństwo. Przecież twój przyjaciel tego by nie chciał. Przecież wysłał cię w podróż aby Cię ochronić. - mutantka nie przestawała swoich prób uspokojenia towarzysza. Chłopak zacisnął pięści. Z całych sił uderzył Illyanę w twarz. Dziewczyna zaskoczona jego atakiem przewróciła się na trawę.

- Pokazałaś swoje prawdziwe oblicze! - Agnar zaniósł się gniewem.

Blondynka przetarła bolącą wargę ręką. Krople krwi opadły na rzeczne kamienie.

- Nie... ale zaraz Ci je pokażę. - cicho wyszeptała trzymając się za obolałą szczękę.

- Uśpiłaś moją czujność, a być może jesteś w zmowie z Czarnym Jeźdźcem! - tym razem załatwię Cię raz i na zawsze! - Chłopak mówił będąc w szoku.

- Spróbuj! - powiedziała Illyana uśmiechając się. Z nosa lała się jej krew.

Agnar zaatakował ją mieczem. Dziewczynie udało się z łatwością uniknąć wszystkich jego ciosów. Tak szybko jak tylko potrafiła wydobyła znikąd Miecz Dusz. Sparowała ciosy przeciwnika po czym sama go zaatakowała.

- Jestem w zmowie z Nieśmiertelnym tak ? - Illyana coraz bardziej nacierała na chłopaka. Szczęk ocierającej się o siebie stali przeszył okolicę.

- Wbiłam sobie strzałę do nogi, połamałam się sama i skoczyłam z urwiska, tak? Zatrułam się jakimś magicznym świństwem sama, tak? - dziewczyna była wściekła. Jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Na jej ciele pojawiły się fragmenty magicznej zbroi.

- Sama się tak sponiewierałam, żeby mój wierny przyjaciel Mroczny Jeździec mógł zaatakować was: Ciebie i Korusa! Tak? - Illyana atakowała mocniej. Agnar coraz trudniej powstrzymywał jej natarcia.

- Nędznego dzieciaka ze wsi i świrniętego starca o których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam! - Illyana uderzyła najmocniej jak potrafiła. Miecz wypadł z ręki chłopaka. Refleks Agnara był jednak szybszy od dziewczyny. Chłopak zrobił unik, kopnął blondynkę w łydki, przewrócił na ziemię. Chwycił ją w obie ręce, podniósł do góry, bardzo mocno szarpnął i rzucił w zarośla.

- Ty gnojku... poparzyłam się pokrzywami - oznajmiła dziewczyna wstając z krzaków. Miecz na zawołanie znów pojawił się w jej dłoni. Agnar także dobył swego oręża.

- Co z Ciebie za poczwara? - próbował ją zdenerwować. Dziewczyna dyszała ze zmęczenia.

- Wiesz co, ja się tutaj nie prosiłam. Jedyne czego chcę to wrócić do domu! Gówno mnie obchodzi co się stanie z Korusem, Jeźdźcem, tobą i z całą tą pieprzoną krainą! Rozumiesz! - Illyana uderzyła po raz kolejny. Pierwszym ciosem pozbawiła chłopaka miecza, drugim rzuciła go w błoto. Skierowała na niego swój oręż.

- Po raz ostatni mówię ci że gówno mnie obchodzisz i nie mam zamiaru ci robić niczego złego! - jej głos załamywał się, nierówno oddychała. Oczy wciąż miała zabarwione na czerwono.

- Gdybym chciała cię zabić... - pokazała na stos spalonych patyków - ...sam widzisz jeden strzał i byłbyś popiołem! Podniosła miecz ponad głowę.

- Ja nie tylko tego nie chcę, ale nawet nie mogę! - opuściła miecz bardzo gwałtownie z zamiarem przebicia chłopaka. Uderzyła w jego pierś. Agnar był przerażony, nie był w stanie nawet wydobyć z siebie głosu. Miecz przeszedł przez niego jak przez ducha nie wyrządzając mu szkody. Illyana sprawiła że oręż jak i jej zbroja znikły a oczy przybrały normalny niebieski kolor. Wytarła krew z nosa. Chłopak leżał na trawie jak sparaliżowany. Nie mógł zrobić żadnego ruchu ani nawet odezwać się słowem. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w jakiś wyimaginowany punkt położony wysoko na ciemnym niebie.

- Mój miecz może wyrządzić szkodę tylko temu, kto jest moim wrogiem, kogo uważam za zło. To jego największe błogosławieństwo i największe przekleństwo. Jak widzisz, nie jesteś dla mnie wrogiem. Ani ty, ani twój stary przyjaciel, ani nikt z tego świata bo po prostu nikogo tu nie znam. - po tym krótkim monologu dziewczyna usiadła na trawie a następnie położyła się na plecach.

- A teraz daj mi spokój, bo mi strasznie szumi w głowie po twojej pięści.

Agnar bardzo powoli wstał, spojrzał na leżący nieopodal miecz oraz bezbronną na wpół przytomną blondynkę. Schował głowę w dłoniach. Miał okazję aby zaatakować i raz na zawsze pozbyć się czarownicy. Zawahał się, nie był w stanie zrobić tego kroku widząc ranną i zmęczoną Illyanę.

- Cholera jasna, mam już wszystkiego dosyć, ciebie w szczególności... - oznajmił.

- Nawzajem - odparła dziewczyna nie patrząc na niego.

Obaj leżeli na plecach patrząc na przesuwające się po niebie ciemne obłoki. Milczeli przez dobre piętnaście minut. W końcu cisza została przerwana przez Agnara.

- On dopadł Korusa, prawda? - chłopak zaczął rozmowę.

- Może... - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie blondynka.

- Nic na to nie poradzimy? - czarnowłosy zapytał retorycznie.

- To już się stało, przykro mi...

- Wiesz, Korus był dla mnie jak ojciec... dzisiaj zostałem sierotą... - młody strażnik mówił te słowa nie zastanawiając się dlaczego rozmawia z kimś kogo przed chwilą próbował zabić.

- Nie wiesz tego na pewno, ja wiem na pewno, że straciłam cały świat...

- Jeździec pewnie już jedzie, powinniśmy ruszać.

- Też tak myślę. - dziewczyna wstała. - ale mnie piecze ręka po tych zielskach - oznajmiła.

- Sprawdzę... – Agnar zbliżył się do niej. Chciał oglądnąć jej rany.

- Obejdzie się! Idę nad strumień doprowadzić się do porządku, ty też powinieneś. - krzyknęła mutantka zabierając rękę.

- Tak... - odparł chłopak opuszczając głowę. – Ale na razie nie chce mi się ruszać z miejsca – oznajmił i znów położył się na trawie.

Galeon Tarani unosił się bez ruchu na spokojnych wodach Morza Niepokoju. Tylko jeden z jego trzech wielkich żagli nie był całkowicie w strzępach, pozostałe na wpół spalone nie nadawały się do użytku. Zgaszono już większość pożarów i usunięto całość niepotrzebnych już nikomu zniszczonych fragmentów okrętu. Wszyscy członkowie załogi w milczeniu pomagali sobie nawzajem, przykrywając swoich martwych towarzyszy białymi płótnami. Tazia przestała już płakać, ale wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się z tego co zrobiła. Przez umysł przebiegały jej wspomnienia o matce oraz tym co stało się z nią przed kilkoma godzinami. Brzydziła się sobą i pałała do siebie nienawiścią. Nie pomagały nawet słowa pocieszenia marynarzy dla których dziewczyna w jednej chwili stała się bohaterką. Widok zakrwawionego drzewa wystającego spod białego materiału, przykrywającego zwłoki kapitana napawał ją obrzydzeniem i nienawiścią do bliżej nieokreślonej osoby: siebie, swojej matki, Azureusa, całego Klanu Nocy. W pewnej chwili zauważyła, że dwóch marynarzy prowadzi rannego długowłosego mężczyznę. Uderzyło w nią dziwne uczucie, z jednej strony ulga a z drugiej dziwna złość że jej towarzysz przeżył. Szybko się przy nim znalazła. Azureus był ranny, miał poparzoną rękę i część tułowia. Wyglądał na bardzo smutnego. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego, chciała porozmawiać. Mężczyzna nie odwrócił się do niej.

- Opowiedzieli mi co zrobiłaś. – odparł cicho, zupełnie nie swoim głosem. – Bez względu na to co o sobie teraz myślisz, dobrze postąpiłaś. Jestem z Ciebie dumny.

Tazia nie odpowiedziała mu, nie wiedziała już nawet co ma myśleć o wszystkim w co się do tej pory wpakowała. Azureus kontynuował.

- Jestem teraz pewien że poradzisz sobie w każdej sytuacji. Mogę Ci zaufać. – dotknął dłonią jej palców. – Będziesz kontynuowała wędrówkę do Pylfiders, aby zapytać wyrocznię gdzie jest złotowłosa dziewczyna z innego świata. – dotknął jej policzków.

- Ale przecież to ty miałeś się tam udać...

- Moje rany na to nie pozwalają... – pokazał na poparzony bok i ramię.

- Zaraz coś na to zaradzę, spróbuję cie wyleczyć... – Tazia chciała ulżyć mu w cierpieniach. Azureus odepchnął jej rękę.

- Nie! Pozostawię blizny, aby codziennie przypominały mi o wszystkich moich pomyłkach. – oznajmił i z trudem wstał. Jakiś chłopak pomógł mu oddalić się w kierunku kajuty. Czarnowłosa zrozumiała w tej chwili jak straszliwie nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem jest Azureus i ile poświęcił aby iść drogą którą sam sobie wyznaczył.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Resztę wieczoru Agnar spędził na milczeniu i rozmyślaniu o tym co stało się z jego przyjacielem. Nie był świadkiem jego śmierci, ale przeczucie oraz więź jaką mieli ze sobą od wielu lat, mówiły mu że już nigdy nie zobaczy jego brodatej twarzy. Illyana siedziała blisko rzeki na jednym z okrągłych głazów i wrzucała do wody malutkie kamyki próbując zabić powoli mijający czas. Była w bardzo złym nastroju, cała sytuacja zaczęła ją przerastać. Wiedziała, że to co stało się ze starszym człowiekiem było po części jej winą a poza tym po raz kolejny przestała nad sobą panować po tym jak chłopak uderzył ją w twarz. Poczuła zawartą w swoim ciele magię Belasco oraz zdała sobie sprawę jak blisko jej do stania się kimś takim samym jak jej dawny mistrz. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Agnar znalazł się przy niej. Chłopak popatrzył na jej twarz przypominając sobie co zrobił kilka godzin temu.

- Przepraszam, za to że cię uderzyłem. - oznajmił.

- Wiem w jakim byłeś nastroju, nie jestem na ciebie zła. - odparła blondynka jakby od niechcenia.

- Tak, ale nie powinienem był tak zareagować. Cały czas miałaś rację, nawet gdybyśmy dostali się do domu Korusa niczego nie bylibyśmy w stanie zrobić.

- Musiałam przebić Cię mieczem żebyś to zrozumiał. - Illyana powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko.

- Może mi się należało.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała zastanawiając się nad czymś i wahając się czy kontynuować rozmowę w taki sposób jaki zaplanowała. Przełamała się.

- Wiesz, mówiąc prawdę ja też powinnam cię za coś przeprosić. Te rzeczy które wygadywałam kiedy wpadłam w złość. O tym, że nie obchodzi mnie los Korusa i twój... - Agnar przerwał jej w pół zdania.

- Mówiłaś prawdę. Znasz nas dopiero dwa dni, jesteś zagubiona w obcym ci miejscu, naturalnie że chcesz się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać.

- Nie o to chodzi. Są pewne rzeczy dotyczące mnie o których nie chcę rozmawiać... ja czasami przestaje być sobą, zachowuje się dziwnie, nieracjonalnie... wpadam w złość... wiele przeszłam i nie wyszłam z tego w pełni cała... można powiedzieć, że mam czarniejszą część duszy... nie powiem ci szczegółów bo nie mogę, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili...

- Czyli wtedy we śnie i jak cię uderzyłem... to cię złapało?

- Tak... - Illyana opuściła wzrok. Poprawiła włosy. Zawahała się przez chwilę po czym kontynuowała.

- Może będzie lepiej jeśli dalej będę podróżować sama?

Agnar nie odpowiedział jej. Popatrzył w ciemne niebo jakby czegoś tam wypatrując.

- Nie. Obiecałem Korusowi, że z tobą pojadę. A teraz gdy jego być może już nie ma, nabrało to szczególnego znaczenia. Muszę spełnić jego ostatnią wolę. - Chłopak odszedł na kilka kroków. Znów popatrzył gdzieś w dal na jakiś nieistniejący obiekt.

- A teraz śpij już. Jutro wyruszamy z samego rana. - dodał zakańczając rozmowę. Illyana oddaliła się w kierunku tlącego się jeszcze ogniska. Położyła się na kawałku materiału, który dostała od starego zielarza i zamknęła oczy oczekując na sen. Była zmęczona podróżą i używaniem magii, dlatego dość szybko udało jej się usnąć. Miała przyjemny sen o Piotrze i Kitty oraz wspólnej wycieczce w góry. Poczuła się bezpieczna i rozluźniona. Sen zakończył się dość nieoczekiwanie bo dziewczyna po raz kolejny zobaczyła rudego, brodatego mężczyznę spacerującego po niebie z tobołkiem podróżnym. Tym razem brodacz odwrócił się do niej i pomachał jej ręką uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna obudziła się w środku nocy. Przez kilka minut leżała bez ruchu patrząc na rozpościerające się ponad nią czarne niebo. Gwiazdy lśniły na nim niczym neony jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, były bliższe, bardziej wyraziste niż na Ziemi którą znała. Dwa meteory przecięły atmosferę pozostawiając za sobą świecące smugi. Illyana szła powoli brzegiem rzeki patrząc na mieniące się w niej różnokolorowe światełka. Pomyślała, że to żyjące tu owady urządzają swój codzienny pokaz. Zauważyła siedzącego nieopodal Agnara. Chłopak był skulony, ściskał swój miecz. Blondynka postanowiła podejść bliżej. Usiadła obok niego, ale on nie zareagował prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważając dziewczyny. Illyana przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Okazało się, że z jego oczu płynęły strumienie łez. Mutantka dotknęła jego dłoni i ścisnęła ją mocno. Agnar nie zareagował, tylko zamknął oczy próbując przerwać potok łez. Illyana nie odzywając się ani jednym słowem położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

Tazia spacerowała po pokładzie galeonu oglądając dzieło zniszczenia dokonane przez jej matkę: połamane drewniane elementy okrętu, poszarpane żagle, dymiące resztki niedawnych pożarów i mnóstwo ciał tych, którym zabrakło szczęścia podczas ataku szalonej kobiety. Ludzie dookoła czarnowłosej byli zajęci pracą: jedni naprawiali uszkodzone części statku, inni zakrywali zmarłych towarzyszy białymi materiałami. Widząc Tazię uśmiechali się do niej, ponieważ była dla nich bohaterką. Dziewczyna nie mogąc poradzić sobie z własnymi myślami poszła do kajuty kapitańskiej. Przy masywnym biurku zastała siedzącego Azureusa. Mężczyzna był zabandażowany a po wyrazie jego twarzy widać było, że wciąż odczuwał silny ból: zarówno fizyczny jak i psychiczny. Tazia widząc go w takim stanie nie wiedziała czy powinna się do niego odzywać. Azureus popatrzył na nią, lekko się uśmiechając.

- Przez resztę podróży będę kapitanem tego statku. Jako jeden z rycerzy królowej mam takie prawo i obowiązek. Popatrz ile tutaj jest wspaniałości! Te dywany przywieziono z Gannatii, widać to po motywie geometrycznym a tutaj jest szmaragdowa tarcza ludu Arillon. Wiesz, odłam tej rasy praktykujący czarną magię należy do Klanu Nocy...

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że stan psychiki Azureusa był poważny a on chciał odwrócić uwagę mówiąc o przedmiotach z pomieszczenia. Pomimo tego wiedziała, że musi wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie żale, wyartykułować to co jej leżało na sercu, bo inaczej zwariowałaby z poczucia winy.

- Ja... ja muszę Ci o czymś powiedzieć... jak byłam mała to każde spotkanie z mamą zaczynałam od spaceru po ogrodzie. W świątyni dysków nie było dobrej gleby więc mama musiała radzić sobie czarami żeby stworzyć i pielęgnować ogród. Ona wiedziała, że ja tak kocham kwiaty, zawsze przygotowywała dla mnie zaklęcia... – Tazia nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- I zawsze razem ze mną tworzyła magiczne rośliny... to moje najpiękniejsze wspomnienia... naprawdę. Ale teraz po tym co zobaczyłam... jak czar tworzenia drzewa może być użyty... – Tazia zaczęła się trząść. Azureus delikatnie się podniósł i chwycił ją za rękę.

- Nie mów dalej... wyrzuć to z pamięci! Pamiętaj tylko o tym co było dobre!

- Nie potrafię! Gdy zamykam oczy widzę to okropieństwo! - Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle.

- Nie jestem w stanie sobie z tym poradzić! Nie mogę poradzić sobie z sobą samą! Zabiłam własną matkę! - czarnowłosa mówiła prawie krzycząc. Azureus podszedł bliżej i spokojnie się do niej odezwał.

- Tazia. Twoja matka zginęła z ręki Czarnego Jeźdźca. Ja także miałem w tym udział, więc możesz mnie nienawidzić. Ale nie czuj wrogości do siebie, ty zrobiłaś tylko to co było konieczne. Nie zabiłaś matki, tylko wroga, czarownicę która zagrażała życiu wszystkich ludzi na pokładzie. Pokazałaś ogromną siłę i wytrwałość. Jestem przekonany że będziesz w stanie stawić czoła każdej przeciwności losu.

- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem czy nie zostawić tego wszystkiego... mam ochotę cię zabić!

- Możesz to zrobić. Jesteś wolna, przecież nam tak naprawdę zależy tylko na wolności, prawda? Ale czy chcesz żeby to wszystko poszło na marne? Życie twojej matki i tych marynarzy? Nasza wyprawa? Wszystko to co sobie postanowiłaś? - Azureus kontynuował swoją grę na uczuciach towarzyszki. Tazia zakryła twarz dłońmi. Nie miała ochoty na niego patrzeć.

- Jesteś dziś silniejsza niż wczoraj a dzięki temu bliższa naszego zwycięstwa. Pamiętaj o tym. Kiedy do nas przystępowałaś mówiłem ci że będziesz musiała wiele poświęcić. Teraz widzisz, że mówiłem prawdę. Pojawią się przed nami jeszcze większe przeciwności i tragedie, ale zwycięstwo będzie dzięki temu jeszcze wspanialsze. Ze zgliszcz starego świata wyłoni się nowy świat prawdy w którym Tarania będzie wolna. Tak jak każdy jej obywatel. I nigdy nie będzie już drugiej Elli.

- Ja nigdy nie wybaczę sobie tej zbrodni! – odparła dziewczyna.

- Nauczysz się z nią żyć. Tak jak ja poświęciłem swoją duszę dla naszej krainy. Historia będzie nas pamiętała jak bohaterów.

- Albo największych potworów. – dziewczyna wyszeptała i wyszła z kajuty.

Azureus nie poszedł za nią. Wiedział, że jego rozmowa przyniosła oczekiwany efekt a Tazia nie zwróci się przeciwko niemu. Czarnowłosa poszła na drugi koniec statku, najdalej jak tylko mogła od miejsca w którym gromadzono zwłoki. Wychyliła się za burtę tak jakby próbując dostrzec coś w głębinach morza, lecz na próżno. Zacisnęła oczy, aby powstrzymać napływające łzy. W tym samym momencie podeszła do niej trójka marynarzy. Jeden z nich był całkiem łysy, dwóch pozostałych miało jasne włosy. Wszyscy trzej byli brudni i przepoceni od pracy przy zwęglonych szczątkach własnego krętu.

- Przyszliśmy po raz kolejny podziękować za to co dla nas zrobiłaś.

- Uratowałaś nas przed śmiercią a nasz statek przed zatonięciem.

- Dlatego chcemy zaprosić cię na uroczystość pożegnania naszych towarzyszy, którzy zostaną oddani morzu. Chcemy zaprosić cię jako gościa honorowego.

Tazia lekko odwróciła głowę.

- Nie wiem czy dam radę. Bardzo źle się czuję po tym wszystkim.

- To jest dla nas szczególnie ważne.

- Chcemy zmienić imię naszego statku. Chcemy, żeby od dzisiaj nasz okręt nosił twoje imię.

Tazia zamknęła oczy. Przełknęła ślinę.

- Dobrze, to dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt. - Dziewczyna pierwszy raz od tamtej tragicznej nocy zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

Illyana i Agnar wstali bardzo wcześnie rano. Słońce ledwo co wyłoniło się zza ściany pobliskiego lasu i dookoła panował półmrok a nad trawą osiadała szarobiała poranna mgła. Śpiewy kończących swoje urzędowanie nocnych ptaków przeplatały się z pierwszymi dźwiękami koncertu ich dziennych kuzynów. Towarzysze podróży nie rozmawiali ze sobą o tym co zdarzyło się wczoraj i w nocy. Szybko przygotowali konie do wyruszenia w dalszą drogę. Agnar po raz ostatni spojrzał w okolice domu Korusa lecz tym razem nie zobaczył nawet smugi dymu. Dolina wyglądała spokojnie tak jakby zupełnie nic się w niej nie wydarzyło. Mutantka i strażnik dosiedli swoich rumaków i podążyli w kierunku najbliższego miasta.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – Illyana odezwała się pierwsza.

- Tak?

- Powiedz mi, czym była świątynia położona na szczycie góry w której się pojawiłam gdy mnie tu porwano?

- Nie wiem dokładnie, nigdy nie byłem w tych okolicach. Podobno pojawiało się tam wiele świetlistych dysków. Dlatego zbudowano tam świątynię, ale przestano do niej pielgrzymować przed wiekami.

- Świetlistych dysków? – Illyana zapytała myśląc o swoich specjalnych zdolnościach.

- W tej krainie czasami pojawiają się dyski z których bije światło naszego Boga. Dzięki nim kapłani potrafią sprowadzać jego łaski na wiernych. Są źródłem ich magii, czyli magii światła. Przebywanie w świetle dysku jest dla nas prawdziwym przywilejem i tylko nieliczni mogą doświadczyć takiego przeżycia.

- A jeśli dyski są bramami z których wydobywa się magia, to czy ktoś próbował przejść na ich drugą stronę zobaczyć co kryje się u ich źródła? - Rosjanka była bardzo dociekliwa.

- Nie, oczywiście że nie. Podobno niektórzy próbowali, ale nikt nie przeżył takiego doświadczenia.

- Rozumiem. - Illyana zamyśliła się. Postanowiła nie mówić chłopakowi o swojej mocy.

- A co to takiego? - Dziewczyna zapytała patrząc na porośniętą mchem, drewnianą rzeźbę przedstawiającą słońce obok której przejeżdżali.

- To kaplica. Jest dla nas symbolem świetlistego dysku. Przy niej wolno zatrzymać się każdemu i prosić o łaski. Zobaczysz wiele takich w podróży, szczególnie za granicami Taranii.

- Jaka jest Tarania? - dziewczyna pytała dalej.

- Jest dużo większa od Aranis. Ma ogromny port, miasto i zamek Królowej. Ponadto mieści się tam główna świątynia Światła w której urzęduje Najwyższy Kapłan. Porastają ją ogromne lasy. Prawdę mówiąc niewiele o niej wiem, bo widziałem tylko jej główny port. Całą resztę opowiedział mi Korus.

- A Falaria?

- Nie wiem... nigdy nie słyszałem o niej żadnych opowieści. - odparł szczerze chłopak.

- W tym przynajmniej się nie różnimy. Mam jeszcze parę pytań...

- Czekam. Czas nam szybciej zejdzie jak będziemy rozmawiać.

- Kim jest Nieśmiertelny Jeździec... o mało mnie nie zabił, chciałabym wiedzieć o nim coś więcej.

- To najemny zabójca i porywacz. Jeśli Cię ścigał to najwyraźniej ktoś chce Ciebie albo twojej śmierci. Nikt nie wie skąd on pochodzi ani kim naprawdę jest. Prawdopodobnie przemierza te krainy od stuleci... zawsze towarzyszy mu orszak ludzi, którzy w przeszłości stali się jego ofiarami. Orszak złożony z żywych trupów posłusznych swemu mistrzowi. Ludzie mówią, że jest nekromantą, przeklętym królem, demonem lub istotą pochodzącą z pustki pomiędzy światami. Podobno nie można z nim wygrać, ani go zabić... – Agnar zamknął oczy. Przypomniał sobie widmo Jeźdźca patrzące na jego twarz i uśmiechniętą postać starca. Zacisnął pięści.

- No nie wiem... ja go pokonałam.

- Tylko jego widmo. W prawdziwym świecie wybebeszył by cię jednym ciosem miecza.

- Nie dałby rady! – Illyana odparła lekko się uśmiechając.

- Raz widziałem jego ofiary... wszyscy poprzebijani czarnymi strzałami. Straszne... podobno ich ciała zniknęły z grobów w jedną noc po tym jak je pochowano. Skoro już o tym mówimy... dziękuję ci...

- Za co? - Blondynka lekko się zdziwiła.

- Za to, że mnie powstrzymałaś przed powrotem do domu Korusa. Jeśli był tam Czarny Rycerz to prawdopodobnie uratowałaś mi życie.

- Dostałam od Ciebie w szczękę w nagrodę...

- Mam cię znów przeprosić?

- Nie, nie... już dobrze.. po prostu się z tobą drażnię z nudów.

- Illyana... tęsknisz za swoimi przyjaciółmi? - Agnar zapytał po chwili milczenia.

- Tak... cały czas o nich myślę a szczególnie o jednej z nich: Kitty i o moim bracie.

- Na pewno się o ciebie martwią.

- Też tak myślę. Magneto pewnie już rozpoczął poszukiwania.

- Kto to jest Magneto? Twój brat?

- Nie... mój... nauczyciel.

- Nauczyciel... Ten Magneto jest czarnoksiężnikiem?

- Tak i to bardzo potężnym... – Illyana mówiąc to śmiała się w myślach.

- To on podarował ci miecz?

- Tak, jestem mu bardzo za to wdzięczna... uratował mnie.

- Powinien być dumny z takiej uczennicy.

- Myślisz?

Rozmowa pary znajomych się przeciągała. Wkrótce ich konie znalazły się na dużej, ziemnej drodze, która wyglądała na bardzo uczęszczaną. Zatrzymali się na chwilę. W niedalekiej odległości zobaczyli stojące gdzieniegdzie pierwsze zabudowania wiejskie.

- Zbliżamy się do Aranis. – Oznajmił chłopak.

- Nareszcie! - Dziewczyna bardzo się ucieszyła.

Po kilkunastu minutach para podróżników trafiła na niewielki rynek portowego miasteczka. Mieściło się tam wiele zabudowań z których niektóre były drewnianymi domami, natomiast inne przypominały małe kamienne wieże. W okolicach centrum portu Aranis budowli kamiennych było najwięcej w całym miasteczku, gdyż mieszkali tutaj najbogatsi. Miejsce było dość zatłoczone przez miejscowych, kupców oraz marynarzy goszczących na wyspie. Illyana i Agnar przywiązali swoje konie do jednego z grubych słupów wystających pomiędzy domami i postanowili porozglądać się po okolicy. Dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się wszystkim obecnym na rynku. Stare, grube kobiety sprzedające mięso patrzyły na nią z uwagą i zazdrością. Brodaty sprzedawca skór zwierząt których dziewczyna nie była w stanie zidentyfikować zamrugał do niej puszczając ze swej fajki obłoki dymu. Jakieś miejscowe kobiety o rozczochranych włosach gwizdały na Agnara. Nieopodal krasnolud o łysej głowie kłócił się z jakimś siwym mężczyzną sprzedającym ozdabiane, okrągłe tarcze.

- Dziwne... - oznajmił cicho Agnar.

- Dlaczego?

- Tutaj nie powinno być tak tłoczno... zawsze gdy byłem w Aranis na rynku nie było aż takich tłumów.

- Może mają tutaj jakieś święto, albo coś podobnego...

- Nie. To niemożliwe o tej porze roku.

Blondynka zatrzymała się przy stoisku z różnorodną biżuterią. Zaczęła przyglądać się łańcuszkom.

- Prawda że piękne? Będzie pasować do twarzy tak ładnej kobiety. – siwa dama odezwała się do dziewczyny widząc jej zainteresowanie przedmiotami. Chciała jej jak najszybciej sprzedać swój towar.

- Są ładne, ale ja nie mam na nie... pieniędzy... – odparła Illyana. Agnar podszedł bliżej dziewczyny.

- Chcesz taki? Mogę ci kupić w ramach przeprosin.

- W sumie należy mi się chyba za cios pięścią w szczękę, nie?

- Illyana... Wybierz sobie jakiś.

- Ok... może wezmę ten – dziewczyna powiedziała wskazując na złoty wisiorek obrazujący węża zjadającego własny ogon.

- Wspaniały wybór! – krzyknęła sprzedawczyni wyraźnie ukazując zadowolenie. Agnar wziął łańcuszek z jej ręki i powiesił go na szyi Illyany.

- Przepraszam... – oznajmił po raz kolejny. Dziewczyna tylko się uśmiechnęła wyglądając na zniecierpliwioną. Agnar wskazał jej palcem na coś w oddali i po chwili oboje skierowali się na jedną z dróg prowadzących do głębi osady i mieszczącego się w niej portu.

Wśród tłumu ludzi przechadzał się jakiś dziwny mężczyzna w czarnym ubraniu. Miał ciemne włosy, bladą twarz i kpiący uśmiech. Skinął ręką na innego człowieka – łysego osiłka i razem z nim zniknął gdzieś za straganami z mięsem. Wkrótce obaj znaleźli się za jednym z okrągłych murowanych domów. Mięśniak oparł się o jego ścianę. Jego szczupły towarzysz wyjął z torby czarny kryształ i zaraz po tym delikatnie potarł go ręką. Z przedmiotu wyleciał mały, czarny człowieczek, który natychmiast zamienił się w obłok dymu a oczom obserwujących ukazał się obraz twarzy Illyany w świetlistym dysku. Z kryształu rozległ się głos Azureusa.

- Wyznaczam nagrodę za Arianę, opiekunkę świetlistych dysków. Wyznaczam jeszcze większą nagrodę dla tego kto przyprowadzi do mnie jej towarzyszkę o złotych włosach! Żywą i w dobrym zdrowiu! Azureus z Taranii.

- Widziałeś tamtą dziewczynę? Zupełnie taka jak w tym liście magicznym... – odparł czarnowłosy.

- Czy ja wiem... niby tak, ale spacerowała z jakimś facetem a nie z kapłanką... – powiedział jego łysy towarzysz drapiąc się po głowie.

- Czy to ważne? Tylko za nią wyznaczono nagrodę. Poobserwujemy ich trochę. A później wykonamy zadanie i dostaniemy kasę.

- Oczywiście! Ale dzielimy się po połowie? – zapytał łysy.

- Tak mój drogi Urhgorku , oczywiście że tak.

Agnar zatrzymał się na chwilę przy stoisku z jedzeniem, aby zrobić zapasy na dalszą podróż. Gruby przedawca w brudnym fartuchu bardzo szybko wybrał interesujące chłopaka kawałki mięsa i worek pełen fioletowych owoców. Agnar wziął do ręki jeden z nich i podał go blondynce. Dziewczyna ugryzła kawałek.

- Dobre, słodkie... - powiedziała.

- Kupiłem tyle, że starczy na całą wyprawę morską do Taranii.

Chłopak wyjął z torby ciemnozielone liście.

- Masz, przyda ci się na morzu.

- Co to takiego?

- Ochronią cię przed morską chorobą.

- Dzięki. Co teraz zrobimy? - zapytała dziewczyna chowając liście do swojego plecaka.

- Pójdziemy do portu. To kilkanaście minut drogi stąd. Może uda mi się spotkać jakichś znajomych, którzy znajdą dla nas odpowiedni transport. A jeśli nie to będziemy musieli zapłacić...

- Czy długo będzie trwała wyprawa do Taranii?

- Nie, może kilka dni przy dobrych wiatrach. Morze Niepokoju jest bardzo wąskie pomiędzy portami. Dlatego biegnie tędy główny szlak handlowy.

Dziewczyna poczuła na twarzy powiew zimnego wiatru i charakterystyczny zapach morza. Szykowała się do spaceru w kierunku z którego on dochodził. Agnar zatrzymał ją ruchem ręki.

- Co się stało? - zapytała.

- Popatrz w tamtą stronę. – chłopak wskazał blondynce zgrupowanie ludzi stojących w oddali. Kilku mężczyzn w skórzanych zbrojach prowadziło związanych kupców ubranych w kolorowe, wyszywane skomplikowanymi wzorami szaty.

- Co się tam dzieje?

- To strażnicy portu Aranis. Kręci się ich dzisiaj niesamowicie dużo. Są najemnikami księcia rządzącego tym miastem. W tej chwili zatrzymali kupców z Kartelu Podróżników. To strasznie dziwne, gdyż oni nigdy nikomu nie sprawiali kłopotu. Liczy się dla nich tylko punktualne dotarcie do miejsca w którym przeprowadzają swoje wymiany. W razie nieporozumień idą na kompromis.

- Może ta grupa jest inna, może byli pijani i zaczęli rozróby?

- Nie... popatrz tam. – chłopak wskazał na inne zgrupowanie strażników miasta. Mężczyźni prowadzili jakąś kobietę ubraną w białą suknię wraz z dwójką jej dzieci. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Rozglądnęła się dookoła widząc przechadzające się wszędzie grupy uzbrojonych ludzi.

- Rzeczywiście dziwnie to wygląda. Robią łapanki ludzi... tak jakby siłą wprowadzali porządek na ulicach.

- Albo kogoś szukają... – odparł Agnar zaciskając pięści.

- Myślisz, że chodzi im o mnie? – Dziewczyna zapytała go czując strach.

- Nie wiem, lepiej będzie jak się stąd oddalimy.

Illyana zauważyła brodacza idącego od portu, który był wyraźnie z czegoś niezadowolony. Podbiegła do niego.

- Przepraszam pana, czy coś się tutaj stało? Dlaczego strażnicy zatrzymują tych ludzi?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! Książę zamknął port i wszystkie drogi lądowe prowadzące do Aranis! Nikt nie może wydostać się z miasta! Ja już teraz jestem spóźniony, cholera jasna! Przez tego nadętego gnojka zgnije mi cały transport!

- Wie pan dlaczego zamknięto port? – zapytał Agnar podchodząc do mężczyzny.

- Nie wiem! Nic mi nie powiedzieli! Moi koledzy próbowali się kłócić z tymi gnojami i tylko po mordach oberwali! I spędzą całą noc w śmierdzących lochach ratusza! A tak w ogóle to dajcie mi spokój! Nie mam czasu na rozmowy!

Brodacz szybko oddalił się od swoich rozmówców.

- Może podejdę do żołnierzy i zapytam dlaczego zamknięto port? –zaproponowała dziewczyna.

- Nie. Jeszcze ci się oberwie. Najlepiej będzie jak się stąd jak najszybciej oddalimy.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała retorycznie Illyana.

- Książę próbuje złapać porywacza. – Ktoś odpowiedział jej cichym głosem.

Blondynka instynktownie się odwróciła. Stał za nią szczupły mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i bladej twarzy, który wcześniej oglądał kryształ z wiadomością - listem gończym Azureusa. Uśmiechał się złowieszczo.

- Kim pan jest? Skąd pan o tym wie? – zapytał Agnar podchodząc do nieznajomego.

- Jestem Flaroth. Kręcę się tu i ówdzie. Usłyszałem różne rzeczy. – czarnowłosy patrzył na Illyanę, mierząc wzrokiem jej całe ciało.

- Porywacza? Jakiego porywacza? – dziewczyna próbowała się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

- Dzisiaj rano zaginęły dwie córki księcia... Władca wpadł w złość. Przepytuje wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się w mieście... Przeszukuje każdy dom. Tylko tyle wiem... Dopóki się nie znajdą żywe lub martwe nie odpuści.

- Żywe lub martwe? - Mutantka była zdziwiona taką odpowiedzią.

- Tak... książę by ich nawet nie próbował szukać gdyby razem z nimi nie zaginął naszyjnik Arcalc – jego najdroższy skarb. Na pewno nie... Nic więcej nie wiem. – posępny mężczyzna wolnym krokiem oddalił się od blondynki.

- Chodźmy już stąd. – oznajmił Agnar dotykając ramienia dziewczyny.

- No i co teraz zrobimy?

- Poszukamy noclegu, może do jutra wszystko się wyjaśni.

- Pamiętam, że na obrzeżach miasta była jakaś gospoda. Może się tam zatrzymamy?

- Dobry pomysł Illyana.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wrócił do zaułka gdzie wcześniej rozmawiał z Urhgorkiem. Łysy stał oparty o ścianę tak jakby przez cały ten czas nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr.

- Widziałeś ją? - spytał.

- Tak, nawet z nią rozmawiałem. Próbuje się stąd wydostać, ale przez to porwanie jest uziemiona. Mamy szczęście.

- Łapiemy ją teraz? – zapytał łysy drapiąc się po głowie.

- Nie, chcę ją jeszcze poobserwować. Jest ładna, ma jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Ma bardzo egzotyczny zapach... nie pochodzi stąd. I jeszcze jedno... pachnie magią.

Illyana i Agnar dotarli do gospody. W pobliżu budynku było kilku strażników miejskich, którzy sprawdzali ludzi usiłujących wydostać się z miasteczka. Nie zwracali jednak żadnej uwagi na nieznajomych idących w stronę oberży. Dziewczyna weszła do tawerny pierwsza. Zaduch pomieszczenia, zapachy piwa, potu, brudnych ubrań i pieczonego mięsa uderzyły ją ze wszystkich stron. Wnętrze było wyjątkowo zatłoczone i głośne, wielu podróżników zatrzymanych siłą w Aranis łagodziło swoje zdenerwowanie trunkami alkoholowymi oraz rozmowami o głupocie miejscowego władcy i stratach jakie przez niego będą musieli ponieść. Gruba kobieta poruszała się pomiędzy gośćmi dwa razy szybciej niż zazwyczaj roznosząc piwo i napoje. Agnar i dziewczyna podeszli do karczmarza. Jakiś mężczyzna z rudą brodą, łysą głową i czerwonym nosem uśmiechnął się krzywo do blondynki ale ta całkowicie go zignorowała.

- Chcemy wynająć pokój. – Agnar oznajmił grubasowi.

- Będzie ciężko. Mam wszystko zajęte. Został tylko mały pokoik na poddaszu, ale nie wiem czy się nadaje do zamieszkania. - odparł właściciel gospody wycierając swoim fartuchem kufle po piwie.

- Liczy się dla nas cokolwiek. Ostatnią noc spędziliśmy na łące więc wszystko będzie dobre. - przyznał szczerze chłopak.

- Dobra, skoro tak sami uważacie...

Agnar załatwiał z karczmarzem formalności a Illyana przyglądała się gościom knajpy. Oprócz żony grubasa nie było tam ani jednej kobiety. Dziewczyna poczuła się trochę zakłopotana. Do oberży weszło trzech krasnoludów ubranych w stroje strażników miasta. Jeden z nich trzymał jakiś zawinięty pergamin. Goście widząc ich wejście przycichli i wlepili w nich swoje przekrwione oczy i przepite fizjonomie. Agnar delikatnie dotknął ramienia Illyany.

- Chodź już, na górze będziemy mieć chwilę spokoju.

- Zaczekaj, zobaczymy co mają do powiedzenia. - Blondynka powstrzymała go i uciszyła.

Jeden z krasnoludów, mający rudą brodę rozwinął zwój i zaczął z niego czytać. Dwóch pozostałych podparło się pod boki i dumnie patrzyła na wszystkich zebranych.

- Książę Aranis zakazuje opuszczania miasta wszystkim jego mieszkańcom i gościom oraz opuszczania portu przez wszystkie okręty dopóki nie zostanie rozwiązana sprawa porwania jego córek i kradzieży klejnotu rodzinnego - naszyjnika Arcalc.

Na sali zapanowała wrzawa. Przekleństwa i pijacki bełkot leciały na strażników ze wszystkich stron sali. Łysy karzeł o czarnej brodzie odpiął od pasa topór i uderzył nim w jedno z drewnianych krzeseł, które natychmiast rozleciało się w drobne drzazgi. Ogromny hałas spowodował że goście się uspokoili. Jego towarzysz kontynuował.

- Wyznacza się nagrodę dla każdego kto odnajdzie księżniczki lub wskaże miejsce ich pobytu lub co jeszcze ważniejsze odnajdzie naszyjnik Arcalc, skarb Aranis. Pamiętać należy, że książę nie przyjmie pomocy od byle ścierwa i ktoś kto zechce pomóc w poszukiwaniach musi być znany z biegłości posługiwaniem się mieczem. – krasnolud skończył czytać dokument i wmieszał się w tłum razem ze swoimi braćmi.

- A teraz... pieczone prosie i piwo dla nas wszystkich! – zawołał na grubą barmankę.

- Chodź Illyana. – Agnar klepnął dziewczynę po plecach kierując ją w stronę schodów prowadzących na górne piętro. Wyszli na poddasze, gdzie mieścił się wynajęty przez nich pokój. W przeciwieństwie do położonej niżej kondygnacji, korytarz był tam bardzo zaniedbany i brudny. Nie było na nim nawet żadnego oświetlenia a jedyne okno jakie znajdowało się na jego odległym końcu było zabite deskami. Każdy krok dziewczyny niósł za sobą nieprzyjemne skrzypnięcie starych, dębowych desek. Agnar odnalazł drzwi do których pasował klucz podarowany mu przez właściciela gospody i otworzył je. Oczom Illyany ukazało się niewielkie pomieszczenie z jednym łóżkiem i małym trzynogim taboretem. Przez malutkie, brudne okienko wpadało światło słońca kończącego swoją powolną wędrówkę po horyzoncie.

- Co za dziura! – oznajmiła Illyana.

- Nie zatrzymamy się tutaj na długo, ale lepsze to niż mokra trawa. – odparł chłopak.

- Niby tak... ale tylko jedno łóżko? - Blondynka była bardzo niezadowolona z jakości "hotelu" w jakim przyszło jej spędzić nadciągającą noc.

- Ja będę spał na korytarzu, pokój jest twój.

Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku. Niechętnie dotknęła tkaninę na jego powierzchni.

- Ale to jest brudne...

Agnar otworzył małe okienko. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się troszkę jaśniej i przyjemniej.

- Agnar... o co chodziło tym na dole? - Illyana była zaciekawiona monologiem, jakiego była świadkiem przed kilkoma minutami.

- Przecież słyszałaś. Chcą, aby najemnicy i poszukiwacze przygód włączyli się w poszukiwania córek księcia i tego naszyjnika. Sprawa jest bardzo pilna bo sytuacja w Aranis robi się coraz bardziej napięta. Wszystkim się spieszy.

- Tak jak i nam, ale nie o to mi chodziło. Dlaczego oni powiedzieli że pomagać w poszukiwaniach mogą tylko ci którzy świetnie władają mieczem?

- Nie jestem tego pewien, ale chyba chcieli zakomunikować, aby poszukiwacze przygód zgłosili się do nich lub do księcia. Być może książę wie więcej o zaginięciu swych córek niż mówi całemu miastu. Może chce żeby obce osoby załatwiły tą sprawę a nie ktoś znany mu z tych okolic. Być może z jakichś powodów nie chce używać strażników do poszukiwań. – Agnar usiadł na łóżku obok Illyany.

- Czyli zatrzymanie wszystkich statków mogło być chęcią zgromadzenia w jednym miejscu różnych ludzi w tym najemników. - Dziewczyna zaproponowała odpowiedź na dziwne poruszenie w mieście.

- Być może...

- A czy on naprawdę jest skłonny zapłacić za wykonanie zadania?

- Tak, myślę że tak... - odparł chłopak po chwili namysłu.

- W takim razie na co czekamy?

- Do czego zmierzasz? – Agnar spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zdumieniem. Blondynka wstała z łóżka i stanęła naprzeciwko niego.

- Chcemy się stąd szybko wydostać a i pieniądze by się nam przydały, prawda? Idźmy do tych strażników! Powiedzmy, że bierzemy to zadanie!

- Illyana, co ty mówisz ?

- Nadajemy się. Ty jesteś strażnikiem więc umiesz władać mieczem. - Mutantka była pełna entuzjazmu do podjęcia się każdego zadania.

- Jestem strażnikiem z wioski, nie z miasta... - chłopak nie podzielał jej zapału.

- Nie szkodzi! A ja jestem bardzo obca, więc spełniam drugi warunek. A i mieczem potrafię walczyć. Czego więcej może od nas chcieć? – Dziewczyna po tych słowach wybiegła na korytarz.

- Illyana! – czarnowłosy zawołał za nią. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

- Illyana! Zaczekaj! – Zniecierpliwiony poszedł za dziewczyną.

Blondynka bardzo szybko znikła z korytarza i zbiegła na najniższe piętro gospody prosto w tłum zapijaczonych bywalców przybytku. Kiedy chłopak ją dogonił, ona przeciskała się obok dupiastego grubasa zmierzając w kierunku stolika przy którym siedziały krasnoludy.

- Jestem Illyana z... odległego kraju... jestem podróżniczką... – Dziewczyna zaczęła rozmowę z brodaczami. Mężczyźni nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Głośno jedli pieczeń popijając ją piwem.

- Jestem Illyana... – mutantka powiedziała jeszcze głośniej. Jeden ze strażników odwrócił się do niej.

- Spadaj stąd! Nie mamy ochoty na prostytutki! - Dziewczyna słysząc jego wypowiedź zacisnęła pięści i poczerwieniała ze złości. Wiedziała jednak, że nawiązanie kontaktu z krasnoludami jest dla niej bardzo ważne, więc się uspokoiła.

- Nie, nie przyszłam do was w takim celu! Jestem podróżniczką! Razem z moim partnerem Agnarem jesteśmy poszukiwaczami przygód! – wskazała palcem na chłopaka stojącego w bezpiecznej dla niego odległości.

- Usłyszałam jak czytaliście informację od księcia! Ja i Agnar jesteśmy gotowi podjąć się tego zadania oczywiście za dobrą nagrodę!

Trzech krasnoludów popatrzyło na siebie nawzajem i wybuchło śmiechem.

- Chcesz wykonać to zadanie dziewczynko? Razem z tym chłopaczkiem!

- A potraficie wspólnie unieść jeden miecz? – Trzech strażników po raz kolejny zaśmiało się głośno.

- Agnar jest strażnikiem tak jak wy! Ja też dobrze radzę sobie w walce, jesteśmy gotowi na takie zadanie! - Dziewczyna była coraz bardziej zirytowana zachowaniem swoich rozmówców.

Jeden z krasnoludów podrapał się po brodzie, popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy lekko się uśmiechając.

- Niech twój chłopak tutaj podejdzie i napije się z nami krasnoludzkiego piwa! Niech pokaże, że jest prawdziwym mężczyzną! Jeśli wytrzyma z nami kilka kolejek, to oznacza, że będzie też w stanie unieść miecz! – Mężczyźni po raz kolejny ryknęli śmiechem.

- Przyjmujemy twoje wyzwanie! Agnar przyjmuje twoje wyzwanie! – Illyana oznajmiła i podbiegła do czarnowłosego chłopaka.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Co im nagadałaś! – Chłopak zapytał zbliżającą się do niego blondynkę.

- To, że przyjmujesz ich wyzwanie! Chcą cię sprawdzić!

- Jakie znowu wyzwanie? Nic nie słyszałem przez ten gwar.

- Proste! – Illyana chwyciła go za dłoń idąc w kierunku krasnoludów.

- Co ma być proste?

- Napijesz się z nimi kilka kolejek piwa krasnoludzkiego! Wtedy Ci zaufają i uwierzą, że jesteś na tyle silny by wykonać zadanie!

- Co im nagadałaś? Nie ma mowy! Nie zrobię tego! Nie mam zamiaru się kompromitować!

- Daj spokój! Nikt nawet tego nie zauważy a może uda nam się dzięki temu zarobić.

- Nie zrobię tego! Nie ruszam się nawet na krok.

- Idziemy! Chwilka i będzie po sprawie!

- Tak... ty chyba nigdy nie widziałaś krasnoludów.

Illyana bardzo się zdenerwowała. Puściła dłoń chłopaka.

- Dobrze! Zostań tu skoro się boisz! Ja tam pójdę i zrobię to za Ciebie!

- Sama sobie narobiłaś kłopotów to je załatwiaj! - Agnar krzyczał za nią.

- Tchórz i mięczak! – Dziewczyna szybko odeszła od swego towarzysza. Stanęła przed stołem brodaczy. Uderzyła w niego obiema rękami.

- Dawajcie ten kufel! Na co czekacie!

Mężczyźni byli przez chwilę zmieszani, ale wkrótce na ich twarzach pojawił się uśmiech.

- Skoro kobieta prosi to nie wypada kazać jej czekać. Piwo! – Barmanka przyniosła kilka kufli i rozdała je wszystkim przy stoliku, także Illyanie. Blondynka popatrzyła wyzywająco na swoich przeciwników i zbliżyła kufel do ust. Agnar usiadł na końcu sali. Zrezygnowany zakrył twarz dłonią. W innym kącie pomieszczenia siedział Flaroth i Urghgork. Łysy osiłek jadł udziec mięsa a jego czarnowłosy towarzysz przyglądał się Illyanie i całemu zajściu z krasnoludami.

- Ona jest naprawdę fascynująca. Jej osoba wciąga niczym bagna na Aranis. To będzie fascynujące polowanie... – cicho oznajmił uśmiechając się.

Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki zimny kufel z piwem. Z pewnym niepokojem spojrzała na siedzących przed nią mężczyzn, później na Agnara, który stał w bezpiecznej dla niego odległości a następnie innych bywalców gospody. Wydawało jej się że wszystkie oczy są zwrócone w jej stronę, że wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Wzięła napój do ust. Był wyjątkowo mocny. Już po kilku łykach poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po całym jej ciele. Odłożyła naczynie na blat stołu, lekko ją potrzepało. Jeden z brodatych mężczyzn wypił zawartość swojego kufla do dna. Jego dwóch towarzyszy zrobiło to samo. Popatrzyli na blondynkę przekrwionymi oczami.

- Masz już dość. Jesteś taka słaba? – Wszyscy trzej się zaśmiali.

- Nie! – odparła twardo Illyana i zabrała się do picia napoju. W tamtej chwili wiedziała już że nie było to ziemskie piwo a konkurencja naprawdę mogła być trudna, przed czym próbował ostrzec ją Agnar. Jednak nie mogła się już wycofać. Po kilku minutach wypiła piwo do dna. Czuła ogromne gorąco, zakręciło jej się w głowie. Z niepokojem oczekiwała dalszego rozwoju sytuacji. Brodacze ku jej przerażeniu poprosili o kolejną porcję trunku. Tym razem podano im coś o ciemniejszym zabarwieniu. Mężczyźni wypili wszystko. Widać było, że zaczynają być coraz bardziej pijani.

- Czekamy dziewczynko! – krzyczeli.

Illyana podniosła kufel. Zawahała się. Alkohol w tym świecie był o wiele mocniejszy niż ziemski, nawet jedno wyglądające niepozornie piwo. A co tym razem przyjdzie jej wlać do żołądka? Dziewczyna miała ochotę teleportować się stamtąd jak najdalej. Pomimo przerażenia doszła do siebie bardzo szybko i zabrała się za picie kolejnego napoju. Tym razem smak był wręcz nie do zniesienia, Illyana ściskała rączkę kufla aby go od siebie instynktownie nie odrzucić. Udało jej się przejść kolejną próbę. Świat zafalował jej przed oczami, w głowie kręciło się jakby zeszła z karuzeli. Widząc to trzech krasnoludów szykowało się do odejścia od stolika.

- Dokąd to! – wrzasnęła na nich mutantka.

- Widzimy, że masz już dość. Nie chcemy cię zabić, dziewczynko – odparli uśmiechając się. Illyana uderzyła w stół obiema pięściami.

- Nieprawda! Dawajcie następne! – krzyknęła jeszcze mocniej. Poderwała się gwałtownie. Świat zawirował jej przed oczami. Straciła przytomność i osunęła się na stolik. Krasnolud stojący najbliżej podrapał się po brodzie. Wskazał ręką na chłopaka. Agnar do niego ostrożnie podszedł.

- Twoja kobieta naprawdę nam zaimponowała. Jest silna i przeszła naszą próbę. Możecie wstawić się jutro u księcia i podjąć się zadania. – brodacz poklepał Agnara po plecach po czym wskazał na dziewczynę.

- Przyjdźcie z rana... o ile ona w ogóle się obudzi... – Uśmiechnął się. Drugi z krasnoludów także zwrócił się do młodego strażnika.

- Zaopiekuj się nią teraz. Będzie miała ciężką noc i poranek.

Tymczasem ponury, czarnowłosy mężczyzna patrzył na blondynkę z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

- Jesteś prawdziwym skarbem do odkrycia, dziewczyno. – pomyślał.

Agnar zaniósł nieprzytomną koleżankę do wynajętego pokoju i delikatnie położył ją na łóżku. Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w jej śpiącą twarz.

- Dla ludzi to piwo jest jak trucizna... - powiedział sam do siebie. Usiadł na taborecie i zabrał się za przeszukiwanie leżącej na podłodze torby.

- Na szczęście Korus zaopatrzył mnie w zapas ziół - pomyślał sięgając po znane mu lecznicze rośliny.

Tymczasem nad spokojnym morzem po którym wolno poruszał się galeon dowodzony przez Azureusa królowała ciemna noc. Na pokładzie kończyła się ceremonia pogrzebowa członków załogi, którzy polegli podczas szaleńczego ataku kapłanki. Większość nieżyjących marynarzy została oddana morskim głębinom, jedynie zwłoki kapitana pozostały na okręcie, gdyż zwyczajem było iż on musiał go opuścić ostatni. Wszyscy załoganci stali milcząco blisko burty statku, dookoła drewnianej deski na której spoczywał ich kapitan. Jego zwłoki były starannie owinięte we flagę ozdobioną ogromną figurą złotego orła. W centralnym punkcie zgromadzenia stał Azureus ubrany w strój rycerza królowej z jasną peleryną i wymalowanym orłem na piersiach. Jedną rękę wciąż miał na temblaku, drugą unosił ku górze a trzymał w niej drewnianą rzeźbę przedstawiającą słońce. Tazia siedziała kilkanaście kroków dalej w miejscu z którego nie widać było leżącego trupa. Nie mogła znieść jego obecności. Azureus po raz kolejny uniósł w górę drewniane słońce. Na jego znak czterech marynarzy podniosło deskę ze zwłokami swego dowódcy.

- Synu morza, wielki wojowniku. Oddałeś swe życie broniąc ludzi nad którymi Królowa powierzyła ci opiekę, broniąc jej imienia i do końca walcząc o interesy własnej krainy urodzenia. Twoja postawa zapewniła ci miejsce w pamięci wszystkich mieszkańców naszego państwa skąpanego w świetle! Niech twój duch uda się na zasłużony wieczny odpoczynek w świecie wiecznego światła niekończącej się potęgi naszego pana! Ja jako rycerz Królowej i reprezentant Wielkiego Kapłana, proszę Pana Światła aby przyjął cię do swego królestwa i obdarzył szczęściem na które zasługujesz! Twoim grobem będzie głębia, która towarzyszyła ci w każdej godzinie życia! - Mężczyzna opuścił rękę w której trzymał słońce. Marynarze przenieśli trupa kapitana o kilka metrów w kierunku burty i wyrzucili go w mroczną głębinę morską. Przez kilka minut panowała zupełna cisza przerywana jedynie monotonnym szumem fal. W pewnym momencie Azureus uznał, że należy zakończyć ceremonię i odwróciwszy się rozpoczął powrotną wędrówkę do swojej kajuty. Wśród marynarzy zaczęły się rozmowy.

- Przynieście trunki! Musimy pożegnać pieśnią naszych towarzyszy! - Ktoś zawołał.

- I wypić za ich dusze! - dodał inny mężczyzna.

- I za świetlaną przyszłość naszej wybawczyni! - krzyknął jeszcze inny załogant. Kilku marynarzy wołało w kierunku Tazii. Chcieli aby pożegnała poległych razem z nimi i w ich stylu. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Po chwili namysłu pobiegła do kajuty kapitańskiej. Zastała Azureusa siedzącego przy biurku pogrążonego w całkowitej ciemności.

- Dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś? - zapytał ją długowłosy.

- Nie wiem, jakoś nie odpowiada mi świętowanie po takiej tragedii.

- Ci ludzie uważają, że inne pożegnanie obraziło by ich przyjaciół. Tak samo, jak twoje zachowanie teraz. Oni wybrali ciebie na patronkę tego statku. Musisz tam iść, choćby na chwilę. - oznajmił mężczyzna nawet nie patrząc na swą przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała. Zacisnęła pięści.

- Ja nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na zabawę...

Azureus przesunął się o niewielką odległość, jeszcze bardziej pogrążając się w mroku.

- Świętowanie tych marynarzy jest sposobem na zapomnienie o okropieństwach jakie ich wczoraj spotkały. Może powinnaś spróbować ich sposobu? - powiedział. Po kilkunastu sekundach dodał krótko:

- Idź tam Tazia. Zapomnij o wszystkim na chwilę.

Czarnowłosa cały czas się wahając wyszła z kajuty. Zeszła wolno po drewnianych schodach do części statku w której zgromadzili się marynarze. Jeden z nich zauważył dziewczynę i szybko do niej podbiegł.

- Już jesteś! To świetnie! Zaraz będziemy śpiewać balladę o naszym kapitanie! Niech usłyszy nas w krainie światła! - mówił prawie krzycząc. Tazia lekko się uśmiechnęła i pewniejszym krokiem ruszyła w stronę mężczyzn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Nad drewnianą gospodą położoną na granicy miasta Aranis powoli wchodziło Słońce. Pomimo wczesnej pory dookoła budynku kręciło się kilku podróżników zatrzymanych siłą przez miejscowego władcę a strażnicy chodzący tam i z powrotem po okolicy pilnowali, aby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy opuszczać miasta bez otrzymanego bezpośrednio z ratusza zezwolenia. Dzień wstał także dla podróżników, którzy postanowili spędzić noc w pokojach gościnnych gospody "Pod Tłustym Wieprzem". Nie wszyscy jednak witali go z radością w sercu a już na pewno nie Illyana Rasputin. Dziewczyna poprzedniego dnia wygrała jedyny swojego rodzaju pojedynek z kilkoma krasnoludami i po otwarciu oczu miała przekonać się, że to było dla niej zwycięstwo pyrrusowe. Obudzona pianiem koguta dochodzącym zza okna, blondynka próbowała usiąść na łóżku. Potwornie bolała ją głowa, jej myśli były jednym wielkim mętlikiem niezwiązanych ze sobą obrazów i dźwięków. Rozejrzała się dookoła, próbując sobie przypomnieć co wydarzyło się w nocy. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętała było to, że zgodziła się wykonać jakieś zadanie. Czego ono miało dotyczyć a także u kogo je przyjęła - nie mogła odnaleźć engramu w pamięci, który by odpowiedział na tamte pytania. Agnar, który spał na korytarzu, słysząc hałas dochodzący z pokoju postanowił zaglądnąć do środka. Ucieszył się, że dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, przez całą noc obawiał się o jej zdrowie i życie - jego złotowłosa towarzyszka mogła w najgorszym wypadku skończyć w śpiączce po dawce najsilniejszego alkoholu krasnoludów. Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę i był pewien, że w tamtej chwili ona sama wolałaby się nie budzić. Illyana miała blado-zieloną cerę i oczy jak szparki.

- Agnar... - wyszeptała.

- Zamknij to okno, bo strasznie mnie razi słońce. I głowa mi pęka. - dodała po chwili głośniej. Chłopak zrobił to o co go poprosiła, zasunął stare szmaty wiszące nad oknem, dzięki czemu dopływ światła do wnętrza został odcięty.

- Nie będę nawet pytał jak się czujesz... - powiedział Agnar siadając na łóżku dziewczyny.

- Musisz wziąć się w garść, Illyana. Mamy umówione spotkanie, sama je sobie załatwiłaś. Kur pieje, świt już dawno nastał!

- Przypomnij mi, żeby go później obedrzeć z piór! - dziewczyna oznajmiła chwytając się za głowę. Po chwili położyła się przyciskając twarz do poduszki.

- Obudź mnie za dwa dni. - powiedziała odwracając się do ściany.

- O nie, tego mi nie zrobisz. To był twój pomysł, więc ty będziesz rozmawiała z księciem, nie ja! Wstawaj! Idziemy! - Agnar zmusił swoją towarzyszkę podróży do przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej.

- Weź się w garść dziewczyno! - krzyknął potrząsając jej ciałem.

- Niedobrze mi. Jak będziesz mną tak trząsł to się na ciebie porzygam. - ostrzegła blondynka. Agnar zniesmaczony jej reakcją wstał z łóżka i podszedł do ściany. Illyana uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dobrze, już dobrze...idę... przynajmniej spróbuje. - oznajmiła wstając z pościeli. Poprawiła włosy, koszulę i spodnie.

- Ale ja nie żartowałam. Naprawdę mi strasznie niedobrze. Czuję, że zaraz zwymiotuję...

- To chyba nie tutaj! Biegnij za gospodę! - czarnowłosy uniósł się gniewem , ale po chwili zrozumiał, że dziewczyna była chora, zatruta czymś czego człowiek nie powinien brać do ust. Delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia.

- Illyana, chodźmy na zewnątrz. - powiedział cicho.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy! - oznajmiła chłodno blondynka i wyszła z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami. Agnar pokręcił się po pokoju próbując zebrać myśli a po chwili udał na korytarz. Idąc w stronę klatki schodowej zauważył śpiącego pijaka o brodatej twarzy i czerwonym nosie. Znalazł się w gospodzie, która o tak wczesnej porze była opustoszała. Gruba żona właściciela karczmy czyściła drewniane stoliki brudną szmatą nucąc sobie coś pod nosem. Zauważając chłopaka przerwała pracę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Widzę, że jesteś rannym ptaszkiem kochanie! - krzyknęła machając do niego ścierką.

- Lepiej witać dzień o wczesnej porze. Nie widziała pani może młodej dziewczyny, szczupłej o złotych włosach?

- Oj, widziałam, widziałam... wychodziła stąd tak prędko jakby ją sam Nieśmiertleny Jeździec gonił. A zielona była jak stara żabo-baba z bagien, he he! - zaśmiała się kobieta wracając do sprzątania. Chłopak wyszedł przed gospodę, gdzie przywitał go śpiew ptaków i dochodząca z oddali kłótnia jakiegoś pijanego kupca ze strażnikami miejskimi. Agnar od razu zaczął rozglądać się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swojej towarzyszki.

- Illyana! Gdzie jesteś! - pytał wystarczająco głośno, aby można go było usłyszeć w najbliższej okolicy.

- Illyana! - zawołał jeszcze głośniej. Zniecierpliwiony usiadł na wystającym ponad drogę kamieniu.

- Gdzie ty do cholery zniknęłaś? - powiedział sam do siebie. Po kilku minutach Illyana pojawiła się na drodze prowadzącej do gospody i widząc czekającego na nią chłopaka ruszyła w jego stronę. Była blada jak duch, jej krok był niepewny, co zdradzało, że była bardzo osłabiona. Usiadła na kamieniu obok Agnara chowając głowę w dłoniach.

- Illyana, lepiej się poczułaś? - czarnowłosy zapytał patrząc na nią z boku.

- Nie. - odparła szorstko dziewczyna. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła.

- Głowa mi pęka i mam cholerne skurcze żołądka. Jakby mi go ktoś wykręcał.

- Ostrzegałem Cię. Jakbyś mnie posłuchała, nic by ci dzisiaj nie było.

- Daj spokój... lepiej daj mi coś, znasz się na ziołach, zdążyłam zauważyć...

- I tak niczego teraz nie przełkniesz. - Agnar oznajmił wstając z kamienia.

- Idziemy? - zapytał.

- Tak. - odpowiedziała Illyana. Oboje ruszyli w stronę centrum miasta i ratusza. Dziewczyna pozostawała dwa kroki za jej towarzyszem, cały czas zdradzając swoją posturą, że czuła się fatalnie. Agnar szedł w milczeniu nasłuchując stąpnięć blondynki. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, gdyż odgłos jej stóp przestał dochodzić do jego uszu. Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie zauważając, że Illyana stała na środku drogi patrząc na niego smutnym wzrokiem.

- Agnar, znowu jest mi niedobrze. Idź dalej, ja cię dogonię...

Czarnowłosy złapał się za głowę.

- Jak będziesz rzygać pod każdym krzakiem, to nawet do zmierzchu nie dojdziemy do ratusza. - powiedział sam do siebie, ale na tyle głośno aby dziewczyna go usłyszała.

Rynek miasta portowego Aranis był niewielki, otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez walcowate wieże wykonane z dużych kamieni, kryjące w sobie mieszkania najbogatszych mieszkańców wioski. Ratusz był średniej wielkości budowlą przypominającą zamek złożony z dwóch cylindrycznych wież połączonych prostopadłościennym budynkiem zbudowanym z takich samych szarych kamieni jak baszty. Otoczony był fosą do której nalano wodę pochodzącą z pobliskich bagien. Na rynku nie było dużego tłumu poza kilkoma strażnikami miejskimi spacerującymi pomiędzy budowlami. Agnar i Illyana podeszli do ogromnych drewnianych drzwi prowadzących do wnętrza ratusza. Znalazł się przy nich wąsaty mężczyzna, uzbrojony w miecz.

- Przybywamy do księcia. Jesteśmy najemnikami. - powiedział Agnar.

- Jak się nazywacie? - zapytał wąsacz.

- Jestem Agnar a to jest... Illyana. - odparł chłopak widząc, że dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru odpowiedzieć.

- Rzeczywiście. Książę oczekuje kogoś takiego. - mężczyzna podrapał się po wąsach. Otworzył potężne drzwi wpuszczając podróżników do środka. Wnętrze gmachu było tak samo zimne i surowe jak mury zewnętrzne, oprócz pochodni oraz skóry niedźwiedzich powieszonych tu i ówdzie nie było w nim żadnych bogatych ozdób. Trzech krasnoludów, znanych z dnia poprzedniego, podeszło do chłopaka i blondynki. Widząc bladą twarz dziewczyny i jej ponurą minę, wszyscy trzej wybuchli śmiechem.

- Widzę, że przeżyłaś noc! - krzyknął jeden z nich.

- Musiałaś mieć piękny poranek! - dodał drugi.

- Pokażę ci zaraz jak piękny jak nie zejdziesz mi z oczu! - dziewczyna powiedziała zaciskając pięść. W jej myślach pojawiła się kula ognista, którą chciała cisnąć w krasnoluda. Brodaty karzeł uspokoił ją chwytając jednocześnie za topór przypięty do pasa.

- Nie przyszliście tu kłócić się z nami! Książę już na was oczekuje! - oznajmił wskazując ręką na drzwi o pozłacanych klamkach leżące po przeciwnej stronie korytarza. Popchnięte przez silną dłoń krasnoluda drzwi rozwarły się z trzaskiem ukazując postać księcia oczekującego na najemników w swojej sali tronowej. Mężczyzna siedząc na drewnianym tronie przelotnie spojrzał na swoich gości a następnie wskazał ręką na strażników, aby opuścili jego komnatę i zostawili go samego z dwójką podróżników. Był mężczyzną w średnim wieku, z wąsatą twarzą i czerwonym nosem. Ubrany był w skórzany strój a do pasa miał przypięty miecz z rękojeścią ozdobioną kształtem nietoperza. Władca poprawił się na krześle, popatrzył na Illyanę.

- Powiedziano mi jakiego czynu bohaterskiego dokonałaś wczoraj w gospodzie dziewucho! - odezwał się do blondynki. Mutantka zacisnęła ze złości zęby.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem. - wąsacz uśmiechnął się ukazując brudne zęby.

- Jak was nazywają? - zapytał po chwili zupełnie poważnie.

- Jestem Agnar z wioski na południe od Aranis. A to jest... - odparł chłopak.

- Illyana Rasputin. Przybywam z... Taranii. - dodała dziewczyna szybko wymyślając odpowiedź.

- Jesteśmy gotowi podjąć się wyznaczonego zadania, oczywiście za godziwą zapłatę. - oznajmił chłopak.

- Tak, tak... - niechętnie wyszeptał władca wstając ze swego tronu. Zaczął spacerować po komnacie okrążając swoich gości co kilka minut.

- Nazywam się Rufon ar Arcalc ad Aranis, ale to powinniście już wiedzieć. Jestem prawowitym właścicielem tego miasta i ziemi go otaczających aż po przeklęte bagna ludzi żab. Od wielu pokoleń moi przodkowie dzierżyli naszyjnik Arcalc będący symbolem władzy na wyspie a teraz ten skarb należy do mnie a przynajmniej należał jeszcze kilka dni temu.

- Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym z listu do najemników. Zostały również uprowadzone twoje córki, książę. Tak jak powiedziałem, jesteśmy tu, aby odzyskać naszyjnik i uwolnić dziewczyny. Rozpoczniemy poszukiwania tak szybko jak tylko przekażesz nam najbardziej istotne informacje, książę. - powiedział Agnar. Illyana nie odzywała się starając skupić się na dialogu i nie zwracać uwagi na bolącą ją głowę. Rufon usiadł na tronie, pochylił się lekko zupełnie jakby obawiając się następnego zdania.

- Sprawa nie jest tak prosta jak ci się wydaje, młody najemniku. - odparł zamyślony.

- Ja doskonale wiem, kto odebrał mi naszyjnik i uprowadził obie księżniczki. Był to Harold, dowódca strażników miasta, także należący do rodziny Arcalc. Podstępna żaba, którą sam wyszkoliłem na wojownika, tak mi teraz odpłaca! Po latach traktowania go jak rodzonego syna! - mężczyzna przerwał rozmowę aby napić się wina z dzbana stojącego na stoliku przed tronem.

- Właśnie dlatego sprawa jest szczególnej wagi a ja nie mogę wysłać mojej własnej gwardii, aby odzyskała naszyjnik i odebrała moje córki temu padalcowi! Wywołałoby to wojnę w mieście, pomiędzy moimi poddanymi a strażnikami, którzy są wierni Haroldowi. Ten ohydny padalec cały czas na to liczy, ukrył się w swojej twierdzy na bagnach i tylko czeka na prowokację z mojej strony! Nie mogę ryzykować... nie wiadomo ilu ludzi stanęło by po jego stronie... Moje miasto skończyłoby w płomieniach a on zbudowałby na jego ruinach nowe, czyniąc siebie jedynym władcą. - książę znów napił się wina z dzbana.

- Dlatego zatrzymałem tutaj tych wszystkich kupców. Nie zrobi następnego kroku, gdy jest tu tylu cudzoziemców, nie zaryzykuje gniewu gildii z Taranii i innych krain z Kontynentu. Chodzą słuchy, że gościł u nas nawet sam Rycerz Królowej! Ale wracając do waszego zadania, to musi wyglądać jak atak zwykłych rozbójników... napaść kierowana chciwością dokonana przez ludzi, dla których nie ma żadnych zasad. Musicie dostać się do jego twierdzy, najlepiej niespostrzeżeni przez nikogo i zabrać mój naszyjnik temu padalcowi! - Rufon zamyślił się.

- I oczywiście uratować moje aniołki... - dodał po chwili.

- A jaka będzie nasza zapłata? To bardzo niebezpieczne zadanie... - zapytał chłopak.

- 50.000 w złotych monetach. - odparł wąsaty władca.

- To dużo? - Illyana spytała Angara szepcząc mu do ucha.

- Dziewczyno, statek za to będziemy mogli kupić! - On odpowiedział jej ściszonym głosem.

- No i jak? Bierzecie to? - Rufon zniecierpliwony w końcu zadał pytanie.

- Tak. Bierzemy. - oznajmił Agnar. Książę po raz kolejny sięgnął po dzban z winem.

- Pamiętajcie tylko, że nie jesteście jedynymi, którzy zdecydowali się podjąć tego zadania. Za takie pieniądze wielu dałoby się wrzucić do pustki pomiędzy światami. Możecie mieć sporą konkurencję, uważajcie na tyły!

- Damy radę. - odparł chłopak szykując się do wyjścia.

- I jeszcze jedno. Nie obchodzi mnie to jak to załatwicie. Ale jeśli ten padalec skończy w bagnie z poderżniętym gardłem to mogę być jeszcze bardziej hojny, pamiętajcie o tym! - powiedział Rufon za odchodzącym. Jeden ze sługów ratusza - niski, siwy człowieczek z wąsami, zaprowadził parę podróżników do starego, zakurzonego pokoju, gdzie podarował im mapę wyspy Aranis z zaznaczoną drogą do twierdzy Harolda. Illyana i Agnar opuścili budowlę po raz kolejny spotykając się z docinkami i śmiechem krasnoludów kręcących się w pobliżu bramy.

- Illyana, w co ty mnie znowu wpakowałaś? - zapytał chłopak retorycznie.

- Tym razem sam się zgodziłeś, ja siedziałam cicho. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Lepiej się czujesz? - chłopak zmienił temat.

- Głowa mnie boli dalej, ale przynajmniej bitwa w moim żołądku się już skończyła.

- To świetnie. Idziemy do gospody a potem od razu do twierdzy tego Harolda, tak?

- To bardzo głupi pomysł. Bezpośrednia konfrontacja do niczego was nie doprowadzi. - cichy głos zabrzmiał za plecami dziewczyny. Blondynka odwróciła się widząc znajomą już twarz Flarotha i jego towarzysza Urghorka.

- Co wy tu robicie? Śledziliście nas? - zapytała.

- Ależ skąd. Podjęliśmy się zadania odzyskania naszyjnika Arcalc. - odparł blady mężczyzna pokazując dziewczynie zwiniętą w rulon mapę. Jego wielki, łysy przyjaciel pokiwał głową.

- Ale teraz wiemy, że wy również chcecie podołać temu zadaniu. - dodał lekko się uśmiechając.

- Co powiecie na to, abyśmy połączyli nasze siły. Wasze młode ciała rozpiera energia, ale brak wam doświadczenia... natomiast my... mamy już za sobą wiele przygód. Razem na pewno nie przegramy!

Urghork pokazał blizny na swoim ramieniu a później przypięty do pasa miecz. Flaroth uśmiechał się patrząc w niebieskie oczy Illyany.

- Dobrze. - odparła dziewczyna odwracając głowę od jego hipnotycznego wzroku. Agnar spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Jestem w kiepskim stanie. Każda pomoc będzie dla nas dobra. - Blondynka wyszeptała chłopakowi do ucha.

- W takim razie wszystko zostało ustalone. Wspólnie dopadniemy tego niegodziwca, który usiłuje pozbawić tronu księcia Rufona. - oznajmił Flaroth kłaniając się dziewczynie. Urghork drapał się po głowie, głęboko nad czymś rozmyślając. W końcu odciągnął swego towarzysza na bok i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym zdenerwowania.

- Mówiłeś, że dzielimy się po połowie! Jak mamy się podzielić po połowie, jeśli będzie nas czterech?

Czarnowłosy tylko się uśmiechnął i poklepał kolegę po ramieniu.

- Dostaniesz swoją zapłatę, drogi Urghorku. Nawet więcej niż sobie teraz wyobrażasz. - Flaroth uspokoił kamrata wracając do Agnara i blondynki.

- No i jak, moi przyjaciele? Wracamy do gospody po konie a później ruszamy! - powiedział do nich z uśmiechem.

Po krótkim posiłku w karczmie z którego Illyana zrezygnowała, dłuższym odpoczynku w pokoju i napojeniu koni, grupa wyjechała za miasto. Strażnicy nie zatrzymywali ich, widząc przypięte do ich pasów mapy Aranis. Dostali wyraźne polecenie od księcia, aby przepuszczać każdego dysponującego takim dokumentem z jego własnoręcznym podpisem. Po przebyciu drogi pełnej błota po niedawnych ulewach, podróżnicy dostali się do gęstego lasu za którym, według mapy od Rufona znajdował się garnizon w którym mieszkał dowódca strażników miejskich. Flaroth przekazał grupie, że miał plan dostania się do budowli, ale chciał zrealizować go dopiero gdy nadciągnie wieczór. Drużyna miała zatem chwilę na poznanie jego szczegółów i przygotowanie się fizycznie i duchowo do każdej konfrontacji. Znalazłwszy polanę na której leżały dwa duże, spróchniałe i porośnięte mchem pnie zwalonych drzew wszyscy czterej uwiązali konie i spoczęli na drewnianych kłodach. Flaroth poprosił, aby podeszli do niego bliżej i zaczął wyjawiać swój pomysł.

- Będziemy działać w dwóch grupach, ja i Urghork będziemy udawać wędrownych kupców, wejdziemy do budynku bezpośrednio przez bramę wejściową. Natomiast wy, dostaniecie się do zamku niepostrzeżenie i na własną rękę znajdziecie księżniczki. Kiedy my zrobimy zamieszanie, wy wyprowadzicie je w bezpieczne miejsce. Naszyjnik zostawcie nam dwóm.

- Dlaczego my mamy wykonać cięższe zadanie? - zapytał Agnar.

- Jesteś w całkowitym błędzie młody człowieku. Sztuka kłamstwa jest dużo trudniejsza niż sztuka skradania się i działania z ukrycia. Poza tym, jak już powiedziałem mam dużo większe doświadczenie, także w znajomości ludzi oraz ich postaw i zachowań. Wiem doskonale jak rozegrać czekające mnie spotkanie. A wy jesteście młodzi, szybcy, mniejsi niż mój przyjaciel Urghork...

- Ale czy jesteś pewien, że będziemy mogli tam wejść niepostrzeżenie?

- Jeśli nie, na mojej głowie będzie zrobienie odpowiedniego zamieszania, jeśli będzie trzeba, użyjemy magii.

- No dobrze... A jak spotkamy się po wszystkim?

- O to się nie martwcie, po prostu uciekajcie z dziewczynami jak najdalej się da. My was odnajdziemy.

Urghork pokiwał głową dając znak, że zgadzał się z przyjacielem.

- A teraz... musimy wypić za powodzenie naszej misji. - odparł wyciągając zza pasa bukłak. Po wypiciu kilku łyków skierował naczynie w stronę blondynki. Illyana skrzywiła się pokazując ręką, że nie miała zamiaru brać naczynia do ust. Agnar poszedł za jej przykładem.

- Wasza strata, będzie więcej dla nas. To prawdziwe wino a nie trucizna krasnoludów. Ma w sobie wodę z krystalicznie czystych strumieni w Arillon. - oznajmił podając bukłak Urghorkowi.

- A może opowiecie mi coś o sobie? - zaproponował.

- Jestem zwyczajnym strażnikiem z wioski Aranis. Niczego ciekawego ode mnie nie usłyszysz. Moje życie to patrole wokół bagien i czasami przeganianie ludzi-żab. - powiedział Agnar.

- A twoja towarzyszka? - zapytał patrząc na twarz Illyany.

- Skąd pochodzi? Dlaczego wybiera się za Morze? Jakie tajemnice skrywa pod złotymi włosami?

Dziewczyna była niezadowolona od chwili, gdy dwójka najemników zaproponowała swoją pomoc. Ból głowy powodował, że była rozdrażniona i wszystko ją denerwowało. Z trudem powstrzymała się od ucieczki w leśną gęstwinę albo wytworzenia kuli ognistej i posłania jej w stronę Flarotha lub jeszcze lepiej, odesłania go do Limbo.

- A kim wy jesteście? - zapytał Agnar rozładowując sytuację. Ubrany na czarno najemnik odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- My? Jesteśmy tylko najemnikami, nic nie znaczącymi pionkami w grze jaka toczy się we wszystkich Krainach, szukającymi okazji, aby zarobić. Prawda, mój drogi Urghorku?

- Tak. Dokładnie tak jak mówisz, Flaroth. - odparł łysy oglądając swój miecz.

- Podróżuję do Falarii. Dlatego muszę wyjechać za morze. - Illyana odezwała się ku zaskoczeniu jej przyjaciela. Mina mrocznego mężczyzny zdradzała, że wiedział jaką krainą była Falaria i z czego słynęła.

- To doprawdy interesujące... - powiedział przysuwając się bliżej dziewczyny.

- Muszę się tam dostać ponieważ... muszę dotrzymać obietnicy danej pewnej osobie... - Blondynka po raz kolejny wyjawiła swoje kłamstwo, które z każdym kolejnym przekazaniem komuś robiło się coraz bardziej przekonywujące.

- Nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć, przez... obietnicę. - dodała po chwili patrząc rozmówcy prosto w oczy. Flaroth wziął w dłoń długie włosy dziewczyny, delikatnie przepuścił jej przez palce.

- Obietnica, rzecz święta. Nie będę cię więcej o nic pytał. Przecież najemnicy nie mogą wiedzieć o sobie zbyt wiele, prawda? - Zbliżył dłoń do policzka dziewczyny a później dotknął jej czoła. Agnar i Urghork przestali sprawdzać stan swoich oręży i obaj spojrzeli w stronę blondynki a później Flarotha z zazdrością. Illyana chciała zmusić czarnowłosego do cofnięcia ręki, ale z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, że jej ból głowy minął w sposób zupełnie niewytłumaczalny.

- Jak? - zapytała.

- Mały dar dla podróżniczki. - odparł blady mężczyzna uśmiechając się zagadkowo.

- Magia, której ty także jesteś pełna, dziewczyno. - dodał.

- Wieczór nadchodzi... - poinformował Agnar patrząc w niebo. Chciał jak najszybciej ruszyć w dalszą drogę, ponieważ obecność Flarotha przy Illyanie coraz bardziej go irytowała. Urghork pokiwał głową również chcąc zabrać się za powierzone mu zadanie.

- Odpoczęłaś już wystarczająco? - czarny najemnik zapytał dziewczynę.

- Tak, chodźmy już. - blondynka wstała z pniaka, otrzepała spodnie z mchu i podążyła do miejsca w którym stały konie.

Podróżnicy dotarli do miejsca w którym według mapy Rufona znajdowała się twierdza należąca do Harolda. Ukryli konie w pobliżu pieczary zarośniętej ścianą chwastów i w dalszą drogę udali się na piechotę. Kiedy zza drzew zaczęły prześwitywać drewniane mury twierdzy, Flaroth zatrzymał swoich towarzyszy.

- Teraz musimy się rozdzielić. Ja i Urghork wejdziemy do twierdzy przez główną bramę i zajmiemy strażników rozmową. Wy musicie wejść tam na własną rękę i zacząć szukać księżniczek.

- Ale jak mamy to zrobić? Ta twierdza ma tylko jedną bramę! - oznajmiła Illyana patrząc na mury zamkowe zza wysokiej trawy i drzew.

Flaroth podszedł do dziewczyny zauważając również, że wysoki mur miał tylko jedną bramę przez którą można było dostać się do środka. Głęboko się zamyślił, po czym zawołał do siebie Agnara.

- Jest tylko jedna możliwość. Mogę rzucić na was czar przyśpieszenia. Gdy my będziemy zabawiać strażników rozmową, wy dostaniecie się do środka. Będziecie poruszać się tak szybko, że dla tamtych idiotów będziecie jedynie powiewem letniego wiatru we włosach.

- Illyana... - chłopak niepewnie spojrzał na blondynkę.

- Musimy to zrobić. Wydostanie się stąd jest dla mnie niezwykle ważne. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała myśląc o tym, że ona sama mogłaby dostać się za mury dużo łatwiej i szybciej. Nadal nie chciała jednak ujawniać swoich zdolności, nie przy czterech obserwujących ją osobach z których jedna była magiem dysponującym potężnymi czarami.

- Dobrze. Zgadzamy się. - odparł Agnar.

- W porządku. Ale pamiętajcie, zaklęcie nie działa długo. Jak tylko dostaniecie się do środka, szybko znajdźcie schronienie. Dalej musicie już sobie poradzić sami. - Mężczyzna podniósł rękę ponad głowę.

- Gotowe. - powiedział. Illyana i Agnar początkowo nic nie odczuwali. Nagle ich zmysły zostały zalane przez falę bodźców do których nie byli przyzwyczajeni. Dźwięki dopływały do nich jakby w zwolnionym tempie, światło zachodzącego słońca było dużo bardziej czerwone niż każdego innego dnia. Flaroth i Urghork ruszyli w stronę twierdzy, ale dla chłopaka i dziewczyny zdawali się stać w miejscu, niczym posągi zastygłe w bezruchu wykonane przez zdolnego artystę. Wkrótce zauważyli, że postacie poruszały się, ale ich ruch był niesamowicie wolny, zupełnie tak jak wszystkiego innego dookoła, łącznie z wiatrem dudniącym ponad ich głowami. Dwójka najemników doszła pod bramę twierdzy. Urghork wziął do ręki duży młot leżący pod murem i z całych sił uderzył w gong stojący w pobliżu. Po kilku minutach przed budowlę wyszedł mężczyzna ubrany w skórzany strój strażnika miasta Aranis.

- Czego tutaj szukasz? Kim jesteś? - zapytał niezbyt uprzejmie.

- Przyjacielu... - odparł Flaroth rozkładając ręce.

- Przyjechaliśmy daleką drogę tylko dla Pana tej twierdzy, on oczekuje naszego przybycia. Mam dla niego ofertę, której nie będzie w stanie odrzucić. - czarnowłosy powiedział z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Wyjął zza płaszcza kilka różnokolorowych kryształów, delitanie potarł je dłonią aż zaczęły świecić.

- Pierwsza klasa. Gotowe do stworzenia różdżek, bereł, kosturów i innej... broni. Prosto z samego serca Arillon! Twój pan nie wybaczy ci, jeśli mnie nie wpuścisz. - oznajmił chowając klejnoty do torby ukrytej pod płaszczem. Dla Illyany i Agnara minęły wieki oczekiwania zanim drzwi w murze otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich uzbrojony mężczyzna. Illyana wzięła chłopaka za rękę i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drewnianej budowli. Kiedy strażnik zamykał drzwi, poczuł na sobie powiew wiatru. Zdziwiony zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę przeklinając coś pod nosem. Illyana i Agnar ominęli zamek wykonany całkowicie z drewna piętrzący się przed nimi i ukryli się wewnątrz szopy stojącej za warowną budowlą bezpośrednio przy murze. W pewnym momencie poczuli, że czar przestał działać a rzeczywistość jaką postrzegali wróciła do normy. Zmęczeni nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu, położyli się na sianie.

- Nigdy się tak nie czułem... - chłopak odparł dysząc.

- Niesamowite, powtórzymy to? - zaproponowała Illyana również łapiąc z trudem oddech.

Flaroth cierpliwie oczekiwał na pojawienie się właściciela warowni a jego towarzysz w tym samym czasie z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się powierzchni gonga w którą przed paroma minutami uderzał. Drzwi w murze otworzyły się ponownie i ukazał się w nich wysoki mężczyzna z czarną brodą.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał patrząc na ubranego w czerń najemnika.

- Jestem tutaj ponieważ mnie potrzebujesz Panie, ponieważ moja pomoc i moje towary mogą być dla ciebie bezcenne. - odparł Flaroth kłaniając się.

- O czym ty gadasz, szaleńcze! Nie znam cię. Nie życzyłem sobie niczyjej obecności! - Harold wykrzyczał próbując zamknąć bramę. Czarnowłosy mag zatrzymał go.

- Moje magiczne kryształy mogą posłużyć do stworzenia prawdziwie mocnej broni. Pochodzą z samego serca Arillon i są najczystsze. Dzielny wojownik na pewno skorzysta z pomocy doświadczonego maga w szczególności, jeśli próbuje zdobyć dla siebie tron. - wyszeptał patrząc w oczy brodaczowi. Strażnik zacisnął pięści dotykając miecza przypiętego do pasa.

- Co powiedziałeś? - wyszczekał przez zęby.

- Jeśli władca Aranis przybędzie tu, aby pozbyć się buntownika, magia ofensywna może być naprawdę pomocna, Panie. - Flaroth mówiąc to wystrzelił z ręki kulę magicznego ognia, która spopieliła niewielkie drzewo stojące na jej drodze. Harold nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- Możemy się jakoś dogadać. - powiedział zapraszając mężczyzn do swej twierdzy.

- Wiedziałem, że możemy wiele osiągnąć działając razem. - odparł Flaroth. Wkrótce razem z Urghorkiem zniknął za zamykającą się bramą w murze.

Illyana i Agnar, uważając na oczy strażników spacerujących po okolicy, dotarli pod małe drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza drewnianej warowni. Okazało się niestety, że były zamknięte na kłódkę. Właściciel zamku nie postawił obok nich żadnego strażnika, nie wierząc, że ktokolwiek nieproszony mógłby dostać się do budynku strzeżonego przez wysoki mur, który był możliwy do przekroczenia tylko w jednym miejscu. Chłopak zapatrzył się na flagę trzepoczącą na wysokim maszcie, która przedstawiała złotą żabę na czerwonym tle.

- Odsuń się! - Illyana krzyknęła przygotowując w dłoniach kulę magicznej energii. Jej zamiar był oczywisty, chciała pozbyć się kłódki stosując całą dostępną jej siłę. Agnar powstrzymał ją.

- Zwariowałaś! Przybiegną tu wszyscy strażnicy!

- A masz lepszy pomysł jak wejść do środka?

- Tak. - powiedział Agnar wyjmując z kieszeni wytrych. Zabrał się do otwarcia kłódki.

- Gotowe! - oznajmił zadowolony z samego siebie po kilku minutach. Razem z dziewczyną przekroczył próg wchodząc do pogrążonego w ciemności pomieszczenia. Illyana zauważyła, że podłoga pod jej stopami bardzo trzeszczała, więc próbowała iść jak najwolniej, aby nie zaalarmować nikogo z wnętrza twierdzy. Część budowli w jakiej się znaleźli nie była zbytnio okazała, prawdopodobnie znajdowały się tam magazyny i pomieszczenia gospodarcze. Dziewczyna zauważyła kilka glinianych wazonów w których pająki zaplotły misternie wyglądające pajęczyny. W pewnym momencie Agnar usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Dochodziły z odnogi korytarza, przy której paliła się pochodnia. Okazało się, że były tam drzwi z kratami których pilnował łysy mężczyzna.

- Widzisz to co ja? - chłopak spytał szeptem.

- Tak, pewnie to wejście do lochów. Tam mogą być nasze księżniczki.

- I tylko jeden strażnik. Mamy szczęście.

- Zajmę go, przygotuj się. - odparła Illyana.

- Zaczekaj. Illyana, co chcesz zrobić? - Dziewczyna nie słuchając Agnara, skręciła w odnogę korytarza, skąd strażnik mógł ją bez problemu zobaczyć. Pomachała do niego ręką.

- Hej! Mógłbyś mi pomóc? Zabłądziłam tutaj!

- Kim ty do cholery jesteś! - wrzasnął mężczyzna biegnąc w stronę dziewczyny. Agnar rzucił się na niego z pięściami z zamiarem znokautowania go. Uderzył najsilniej jak potrafił, lecz nie zrobiło to na łysym żadnego wrażenia. Strażnik popatrzył na chłopaka i skierował swą pięść na jego twarz. Agnar upadł na podłogę. Łysy schylił się, aby go podnieść i po raz kolejny uderzyć. W tym samym momencie na jego głowie został roztrzaskany jeden z największych wazonów jakie ustawione były w korytarzu. Mężczyzna upadł nieprzytomny, niczym rażony piorunem. Agnar podniósł się z podłogi trzymając się za obolałą szczękę. Illyana pomogła mu wstać uśmiechając się do niego.

- Na drugi raz walkę zostaw mnie. - odparła.

Flaroth siedział na pokrytym drogą skórą fotelu w obszernej komnacie wewnątrz warowni strażników. W dłoni trzymał pozłacany kieliszek z winem. Urghork stał blisko drzwi, z uwagą obserwując wszystko i wszystkich wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Na ścianach wisiały głowy zwierząt upolowanych przez Harolda - dzika, jelenia i ogromnej ropuchy a także dwa skrzyżowane miecze na tle czerwonej tarczy. Naprzeciwko zawieszona była czerwona chorągiew z wizerunkiem żaby. Na trzeciej ścianie umieszczone było duże okno a w ostatnią wbudowany był kominek w którym tańczyły czerwone płomienie. Oprócz dwójki najemników w komnacie przebywał także Harold, jego dwóch podwładnych oraz kobieta w czarnej sukni o długich, ciemnych włosach i ładnej twarzy. Na jej szyi zawieszony był pozłacany, bogato zdobiony naszyjnik.

- Mów co wiesz o planach Rufona! - powiedział zniecierpliwiony Harold.

- Książę przygotowuję armię najemników, która za dzień, może dwa, dokona szturmu na ten zamek. Za twoją głowę oraz odzyskanie naszyjnika i córek wyznaczona jest ogromna nagroda. Tak duża, że nawet ja zgodziłem się przyjąć to zadanie. - oznajmił Flaroth z uśmiechem. Twarz Harolda zbladła, mężczyzna odłożył na stół swój kieliszek z winem. Usiadł na fotelu obok maga a tajemnicza kobieta o czarnych włosach natychmiast się przy nim znalazła. Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, pragnąc by się uspokoił.

- Wśród najemników widziałem wielu moich starych znajomych, także czarnoksiężników - takich, których nigdy nie chciałbyś spotkać w ciemnej ulicy. Są to krwiożercze istoty, które nie cofną się przed niczym i nie poprzestaną na tym za co zostało im zapłacone. Chodzą słuchy, że Nieśmiertelny Jeździec był widziany w okolicach Aranis... - Brodacz zrobił się jeszcze bardziej blady.

- Nie sądziłem, że ten drań może skorzystać nawet z jego pomocy... - powiedział cicho do swojej towarzyszki.

- Ja natomiast zainteresowany jestem tylko tym za co miłościwy książę mi zapłaci. Naszyjnik, dwie córki i nic więcej. I wydaje mi się, że dwie z tych rzeczy już odnalazłem. - czarnowłosy oznajmił patrząc na dziewczynę ze złotym naszyjnikiem.

- Mam rację? - zapytał.

- Tak. Jestem Arletta ar Arcalc ad Aranis, starsza córka księcia Rufona! A to jest mój rodowy skarb! - kobieta pokazała złoty przedmiot zawieszony na szyi.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że historia o uprowadzeniu jej bardzo naciągana.

- Arletta przyniosła mi skarb Aranis i przyprowadziła swoją młodszą siostrę, która jest gościem naszej twierdzy. Ona zaproponowała mi plan, na który ja się zgodziłem bez chwili namysłu. - opowiadał Harold. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści, pełna złości podbiegła do maga.

- Mój ojciec już dawno powinien oddać tron! Aranis popada w totalną ruinę pod jego rządami! On dba tylko o siebie, swoje bogactwo i radę miasta żyjącą w luksusach, podczas gdy reszta ludności musi zadowolić się tylko tym co uda im się utargować lub wyżebrać od zamorskich kupców! Nie mamy już nawet własnych pól uprawnych, bo bagna stają się z roku na rok coraz większe a żabo-ludzie mnożą się na potęgę i już niedługo będzie ich tyle, że z łatwością wygnają nas z naszych domów! - dziewczyna miała ogromną energię i zapał do realizacji swoich planów, Flaroth obserwował jej niecodzienny występ z zaciekawieniem.

- Mając Aranis w moich rękach, mógłbym przeprowadzić niezbędne w państwie zmiany. W radzie zasiedliby wszyscy przedstawiciele ludności, dzięki czemu bylibyśmy blisko ich problemó straży zostałaby utworzona armia, zamienilibyśmy bagna na tereny uprawne i pognali żabo-ludzi w głąb moczarów. Stalibyśmy się na tyle silni, aby uniezależnić się od Taranii, teraz ten idiota Rufon wyciąga od ludzi złoto tylko, aby płacić podatki Królowej. - powiedział Harold. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny mu przerwała.

- Z czasem stalibyśmy się potężniejsi od nich i zajęlibyśmy Świątynię! - Arletta wykrzyczała.

- Arletta, chyba fantazja ponosi cię za daleko. - brodacz próbował ją uspokoić.

- Dlaczego nie? Chodzą plotki o tajemniczym Klanie Nocy, który przeciwstawił się Kapłanom. Wystarczy poszukać sprzymierzeńców. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Nie jestem zainteresowany polityką a jedynie złotem. Jeśli jesteście w stanie zapłacić mi więcej niż Rufon, ochronię was. - Czarnowłosy mag oznajmił spokojnie.

- Ile? - spytał niepewnie brodacz.

- 50.000 złotych monet. - Flaroth postanowił zaproponować inny układ widząc zmieszanie w oczach pary uzurpatorów tronu.

- Oczywiście mogę się zgodzić na coś innego. Jesteś wyjątkowo piękną kobietą Arletto... - popatrzył prosto w brązowe oczy dziewczyny. Ona odsunęła się od niego z niesmakiem. Urghork chrząknął niezadowolony z propozycji swego towarzysza.

- Nie obraź się Arletto, ale ja myślałem raczej o kimś młodszym... - powiedział Flaroth patrząc na wszystkich zebranych w pomieszczeniu. Harold zdziwił się jego oznajmieniem, ponieważ Arletta była całkiem młodą osobą, ale po chwili zrozumiał o co chodziło magowi.

- Chyba mogę spełnić twoje warunki... - odparł.

- Przyprowadzić tu dzieciaka! - Arletta krzyknęła na jednego ze strażników.

Illyana i Agnar szli wzdłuż ścian korytarza w podziemiach w których mieściły się lochy dla więźniów strażnicy. Śmierdziało tam stęchlizną i wilgocią a także było bardzo ciemno, ponieważ jedyne pochodnie oświetlające miejsce umieszczone były blisko drzwi wejściowych. Większość cel była opuszczona, prawdopodobnie od dawna nie zamykano w nich więźniów. Illyana wiedziona instynktem podeszła do jedynych drzwi, które były zamknięte na klucz. Zapukała w nie.

- Czy ktoś tam jest? - spytała. Usłyszała szelest a później tupot stóp.

- Kim jesteście? - zabrzmiał dziewczęcy, brzmiący dość młody głos.

- Czy ty jesteś córką księcia? - zapytała blondynka.

- Tak, jestem Kassina, czy przysłał was mój tata? Przyszliście mnie uwolnić? - pytał głos stłumiony przez duże, drewniane drzwi.

- Tak, Kassina, odejdź jak najdalej od drzwi. Ukryj się w kącie i zakryj głowę, dobrze? - poprosiła dziewczyna.

- Illyana... - Agnar złapał ją za rękę.

- Spokojnie, nikt mnie stąd nie usłyszy. A poza tym... - oczy Illyany zrobiły się czerwone.

- Nikt nie będzie więził dziewczynki w ciemnym, brudnym miejscu. - oznajmiła stanowczym głosem. Mutantka zgromadziła wokół dłoni magiczną energię i cisnęła nią w kłódkę w drzwiach. Kiedy metal pękł rozpadając się na dwie części, z celi wybiegła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała może 14 -15 lat, ubrana była w szarą, prostą sukienkę. Zobaczywszy Illyanę i Agnara o mało się nie rozpłakała.

- Dziękuję wam! Moja siostra, to moja siostra mnie porwała! - Kassina nie tracąc czasu zaczęła opowiadać o tym jak znalazła się w twierdzy.

- To trochę komplikuje sytuację. - odparł Agnar po tym jak dowiedział się, że Arletta nie była ofiarą a sprawczynią porwania własnej siostry i kradzieży.

- Jak stąd wyjdziemy? - Kassina spytała patrząc na chłopaka.

- Nigdzie nie wyjdziecie! - wykrzyczał mężczyzna, który znalazł się w korytarzu przed minutą.

- Nie próbujcie niczego głupiego, bo mała zginie. Kusza wycelowana jest w sam środek jej głowy. - dodał po chwili. Oczom Illyani i Agnara ukazało się kilku strażników, dwóch z nich trzymało kusze gotowe do wystrzału.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Wewnątrz drewnianej twierdzy strażników miasta sytuacja zrobiła się wyjątkowo napięta. Harold, Arletta i ich uzbrojeni podwładni pilnujący Illyany, Agnara i młodej Kassiny oraz Flaroth i jego bliski przyjaciel Urghork patrzyli na siebie nawzajem wyczekując gestu ze strony drugiej strony, najmniejszej prowokacji, która dałaby im pretekst do rozpoczęcia walki. Sekundy napięcia zamieniały się w minuty a chwila milczenia zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Harold w końcu stracił cierpliwość, uderzył kieliszkiem wina w stół próbując przestraszyć mrocznego czarownika. Flaroth nie poruszył się ani o centymetr, nie pozbył się też kpiącego uśmiechu z twarzy.

- Co to ma znaczyć! Kim oni są? - krzyknął brodacz oczekując szybkich odpowiedzi.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Widzę ich po raz pierwszy... a czy ty ich znasz mój drogi Urghorku? - mag zapytał zupełnie spokojnie.

- Nie... - zaprzeczył łysy wielkolud.

- Kim jesteście! - zapytał Harold. Blondynka oraz chłopak nie odpowiedzieli mu, zachowując kamienne twarze. Porozumieli się wzrokiem, aby przez jak najdłuższy czas zachować spokój i zapewnić bezpieczeństwo nastoletniej córce władcy Aranis.

- Mówiłem ci Panie, że książę szykuje przeciwko tobie armię najemników. Może to pierwsi z nich? Niezbyt doświadczeni, jeśli dali się tak szybko złapać. - Flaroth oznajmił po chwili zastanowienia. Dziewczyna była wściekła słysząc te słowa, ale powstrzymała się od jakiegokolwiek ruchu, gdyż wierzyła, że jej niedawno poznany towarzysz miał jakiś plan którego jej nie wyjawił. Kassina patrzyła na wszystko z niepokojem, próbując znaleźć pocieszenie we wzroku siostry. Arletta odwróciła się do niej plecami nie chcąc nawiązywać z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Agnar także nie odważył się zrobić żadnego ruchu widząc kusze wycelowane w tył głowy Illyany i Kassiny.

- W takim razie, muszę pokazać że się go nie boję! - Harold powiedział wyjmując miecz z pochwy. Podszedł do blondynki i przyłożył do jej szyi zimną stal. Dziewczyna drgnęła, chciała wykorzystać swoje zdolności aby się wyswobodzić, ale wiedziała że wówczas młoda księżniczka zginęłaby na miejscu.

- Mamy ich wtrącić do lochu, panie? - zapytał mężczyzna pilnujący Agnara.

- Nie... muszą być przykładem dla innych próbujących pójść w ich ślady. - odparł brodacz. Położył dłonie na ramionach Illyany przyciskając ją do ściany.

- Zetnę cię tutaj, przy twoim towarzyszu, przy tamtym dziecku, chyba że powiesz mi co planuje ten idiota Rufon! - wrzasnął dziewczynie wprost do ucha. Mutantka uśmiechnęła się prowokując go do dalszych nerwowych reakcji.

- Bawi cię sytuacja w jakiej się znalazłaś? Rufon przysyła do mnie wariatów! - Harold był czerwony ze złości.

- W takim razie, może twoja śmierć rozwiąże język drugiemu bandycie? - oznajmił patrząc na dziewczynę a później na Agnara.

- Zaczekaj! - rozkazał Flaroth wstając z krzesła.

- O co ci znowu chodzi? - właściciel twierdzy zapytał zniecierpliwiony. Jego miecz znów powędrował w kierunku szyi dziewczyny. Mag wolnym krokiem podszedł do swojego łysego towarzysza.

- Ja i mój przyjaciel nie lubimy konkurencji. Oni próbowali zagarnąć dla siebie nagrodę, która należy się nam. Poza tym, jeśli spełnisz moją prośbę książę... - Zatrzymał się, aby wskazać dłonią na czarnowłosą Kassinę. Dziewczynka zadrżała widząc jego hipnotyczne spojrzenie, poczuła jakby w jej ciało wbiły się setki mikroskopijnych igiełek lodu. Zupełnie jakby instynktownie wiedziała, że aura wokół mężczyzny kryła coś złowieszczego, jakąś mroczną tajemnicę która nie powinna nigdy ujrzeć światła dziennego.

- ...Będę pracował dla ciebie. Dlatego pozwól, aby to Urghork pozbawił życia tych nędznych naśladowców. - mag dokończył.

- Wszystko mi jedno. Skoro nie chcą mówić, nie przydadzą mi się do niczego. - odparł niechętnie Harold odsuwając się od dziewczyny i jednocześnie schował miecz do pochwy. Urghork zbliżył się do Illyany, uśmiechnął do niej krzywo pokazując uzębienie pełne ubytków. Wyjął z pochwy ogromny miecz i machnął nim z całych sił w kierunku dziewczyny. Ostrze minęło złotowłosą głowę Illyany trafiając w strażnika z kuszą, który stał za mutantką. Wąsacz upadł na podłogę ugodzony jednym, ale silnym i skierowanym prosto w gardło ciosem. W oczach Harolda i Arletty pojawiło się przerażenie. Brodacz wydał rozkaz zabicia Kassiny drugiemu człowiekowi z bronią. Polecenie nigdy nie zostało spełnione, gdyż strażnik padł martwy porażony błyskawicą, którą Flaroth wypuścił ze swojej dłoni.

- Illyana! Zabieraj dziewczynkę i uciekaj stąd! Druga córka jest naszym wrogiem! - krzyknął mag. Blondynka przywołała swój miecz dusz a zaraz po tym chwyciła Kassinę za rękę.

- Idziemy! - powiedziała do niej stanowczo. Drugi ze strażników otrząsnął się z szoku jaki wywołał u niego widok martwych kolegów: jednego z poderżniętym gardłem a drugiego trafionego piorunem. Ruszył w stronę Illyany starając się uniemożliwić jej ucieczkę. Agnar wyjął miecz z pochwy i dobiegłszy do przeciwnika wdał się w walkę.

- Illyana, idź pierwsza, dogonię cię! - krzyknął osłaniając się przed ciosami oręża mężczyzny.

- To podły szczurze! Ty śmieciu! - Harold patrzył na Flarotha z ogromną nienawiścią w oczach. Wyjął miecz i nie zważając na własne bezpieczeństwo ruszył na maga. Czarnowłosy wyjął zza koszuli sakwę pełną sypkiej, brunatnej substancji a następnie, z cichym uśmiechem na ustach, rozpylił proszek wokół Harolda. Broń mężczyzny przybrała brunatno-czerwony kolor i w błyskawicznie krótkim czasie skorodowała. Przerażony Harold odsunął się na kilka kroków słysząc za swoimi plecami potworny wrzask.

- Uaaaaa! - Urghork machał mieczem na lewo i prawo wydając z siebie budzące grozę, nieludzkie odgłosy. Jego stal dosięgła zardzewiałą broń dowódcy strażników miejskich rozbijając ją w drobne, skorodowane drzazgi. W panującym dookoła zamieszaniu wszyscy zapomnieli o Arlettcie. Dziewczyna dostała się na drugi koniec sali w którym mieściły się drzwi wyjściowe z komnaty. Niepostrzeżenie przedostała się do innej części twierdzy i po krótkim czasie wróciła z posiłkami, oddziałem strażników uzbrojonych w miecze i kusze. Dodatkowo kobieta zaalarmowała całą warownię o tym, że więzień - jej siostra, uciekła z jakąś dziewczyną o złotych włosach i każdy z wojowników stacjonujących w twierdzy miał obowiązek ją odszukać i zatrzymać siłą. Arletta widząc niebezpieczeństwo czyhające na życie jej kochanka rozkazała dwóm strażnikom strzelać do czarownika. Kusze zostały wycelowane. Urghork zauważył, że jego towarzysz był w ogromnym zagrożeniu, przerwał walkę z Haroldem i natychmiast pospieszył mu z pomocą. Mężczyźni wystrzelili dwa ostre jak nóż drewniane bełty.

- Flaroth! - Krzyknął łysy wielkolud i zasłonił maga swoim wielkim, mięsistym ciałem. Ostre pociski wbiły się w jego potężne plecy, zatapiając się w nich do połowy. Urghork zawył z bólu niczym szalejący niedźwiedź trafiony przez myśliwego.

- Mój drogi... - Flaroth powiedział ze smutkiem. Łysy zacisnął zęby a w jego oczach pojawił się ogień dzikości, szaleństwa, tak jakby został w nich uwięziony żywioł natury, która za kilka krótkich chwil miał się wydostać siejąc dookoła nieopisane wręcz spustoszenie. Tak też się stało, wszystkie więzy które sprawiały że wojownik utrzymywał kontrolę na swoim zachowaniem zostały rozerwane na strzępy. Łysy rzucił się na przeciwników niczym rycząca lawina. Szybki ruch jego miecza pozbawił głowy jednego ze strażników. Krew ochlapała drewniane ściany budynku i twarze pozostałych wojowników zastygłych w przerażeniu. Arletta podbiegła do Harolda, mocno ścisnęła jego rękę.

- Uciekajmy! Ten potwór nas wszystkich pozabija! - Obaj rzucili się do ucieczki wykorzystując szał Urghorka, który pozbawiał życia kolejnego z bojowników. W tym samym czasie Agnar pokazał, że potrafi walczyć z ludźmi równie sprawnie jak z żabami z bagien wygrywając pojedynek ze swoim nieprzyjacielem. Mężczyzna klęczał na podłodze trzymając się za ranę na ręce. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok od okropności dziejących się kilka metrów od niego i wybiegł na zewnątrz przez drzwi, którymi Illyana opuściła wcześniej pomieszczenie. Tymczasem blondynka biegła długim korytarzem szukając wyjścia z twierdzy. Młoda księżniczka dotrzymująca jej towarzystwa z trudem za nią nadążała, była zmęczona i zdyszana. Illyana wiedziała, że nie mogła się zatrzymać, gdyż to oznaczałoby dla niej śmierć. W pewnym momencie przed mutantką pojawiła się grupka strażników.

- Tutaj są!

- Pani Arletta kazała je schwytać! - krzyczeli wyjmując miecze.

- Cholera! - Illyana zaklęła szykując się do walki.

- Schowaj się za mnie! - powiedziała do Kassiny, patrzącej z przerażeniem na nieogolone twarze mężczyzn i ich ręce trzymające długie i ostre miecze. Słysząc słowa Illyany, dziewczynka posłusznie cofnęła się o kilka kroków zajmując miejsce pomiędzy ścianą o swoją starszą koleżanką.

- Przepuście nas! Dobrze wam radzę! - Blondynka ostrzegła napastników. Oni głośno się z niej zaśmiali.

- Ciekawe co nam możesz zrobić! Jesteś tylko jedna, nas jest trzech a zaraz będzie jeszcze więcej. Twoje chłopy już pewnie zginęły z ręki naszego dowódcy! - oznajmił jeden z nich przyśpieszając kroku w stronę mutantki.

- Sami tego chcieliście! - dziewczyna zgromadziła wokół dłoni światło i uformowała trzy pociski magicznej energii, takie same jak podczas pierwszego dnia jej podróży po tamtej niezwykłej krainie. Kule powędrowały w stronę podłogi, ściany i sufitu w pobliżu mężczyzn. Illyana umyślnie nie chciała uderzyć w ludzi, obawiając się że mogłaby ich z łatwością zabić. Pociski wybuchając rozsiały wokół deszcz kurzu i drewnianych drzazg, raniąc strażników i spowolniając ich marsz ku dziewczynom. Blondynka złapała Kassinę za rękę i pobiegła razem z nią w kierunku chmury pyłu popychając oszołomionych strażników. Kiedy obie dziewczyny wyszły na rozległy dziedziniec przed budowlą, na Illyanę rzucił się łysy osiłek z blizną na twarzy, próbując zranić ją swoim mieczem. Mutantka blokowała wymierzone w nią ciosy przy pomocy broni, którą przywołała podświadomym rozkazem a fragmenty srebrnej zbroi pojawiające się na różnych częściach jej ciała skutecznie chroniły ją przed zranieniem. Po kilku minutach szarpaniny, mutantka zdołała pokonać swojego przeciwnika przewracając go na dwie drewniane beczki.

- Kassina, uciekajmy stąd! - powiedziała do czarnowłosej zauważając konie przywiązane do drewnianych słupów stojących po przeciwnej stronie dziedzińca. Drewniana strzała przeleciała obok jej twarzy i zaraz potem wbiła się w mur wydając charakterystyczny odgłos. Dziewczyna znieruchomiała, spojrzała do góry na budynek twierdzy, który przed chwilą opuściła. Zauważyła dwóch mężczyzna stojących w oknach. Jeden z nich ładował kuszę, drugi był gotowy do strzału, celował w blondynkę uśmiechając się.

- Kassina! Wracaj do budynku! - Illyana krzyknęła do księżniczki zdezorientowanej całym wydarzeniem. Chwilę później na dziedzińcu pojawił się Agnar a strażnik wystrzelił z kuszy drewnianą strzałę. Illyana zamknęła oczy, wiedząc że nie miała najmniejszej szansy uskoczyć przed tak szybkim pociskiem. Musiała zaufać zbroi, która kilka razy uratowała jej życie. Pocisk pędził w jej stronę, kierując się bezpośrednio między jej oczy. Na głowie dziewczyny pojawił się diadem z dwoma srebrnymi rogami, lśniący jasnym blaskiem. Strzała nie miała szansy dotknąć czaszki dziewczyny, gdyż zatopiona w świetle diademu roztrzaskała się w setkę kawałków. Agnar oszołomiony widokiem nie mógł zrobić żadnego ruchu a przestraszona Kassina schowała się za jego plecami. Illyana spojrzała na dwóch żołnierzy kierujących kuszę w jej stronę. Jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone a w ustach pojawiły kły wystające poza linię zębów. Wokół dłoni dziewczyny zatańczyły płomienie, które następnie uformowały się w ognisty łuk. Mutantka posłała w kierunku strażników własne strzały - złożone całkowicie z ognia. Mężczyźni zostali dotkliwie zranieni, wypadli przez okna na dziedziniec, gdzie tarzali się po piasku, aby ugasić płomienie trawiące ich ubrania. Agnar patrzył na swoją towarzyszkę tuląc przytulającą się do niego ze strachu Kassinę.

- Kim ty jesteś... - wyszeptał.

- Musimy stąd uciekać, mamy zadanie do wykonania... - odparła blondynka nie odwracając twarzy w jego kierunku.

Wygląd głównej komnaty strażnicy przywodził na myśl obrazy pól na których rozgrywały się najbardziej krwawe bitwy ludzkości. Podłoga, ściany a nawet sufit czerwieniły się litrami krwi z dodatkiem kawałków ludzkich organów wewnętrznych i odciętych członków, wszędzie dookoła leżały zwłoki - bez kończyn, bez głów, z rozciętymi brzuchami i klatkami piersiowymi a w kilku miejscach toczyły się odcięte głowy, których twarz zastygła w grymasie bólu i przerażenia. Niestety nie wszyscy mieli na tyle szczęścia, aby szybko umrzeć, niektórzy z leżących dogorywali czując straszliwe męczarnie, pływając we własnych wnętrznościach i będąc uwięzionymi w zgniecionych klatkach piersiowych i zmiażdżonych czaszkach. W samym centrum straszliwego krajobrazu klęczał jego twórca, wielki łysy wojownik drżący ze strachu i mówiący do siebie coś pod nosem. Ciało Urghorka było czerwone od krwi zarówno własnej jak i zabitych przez niego przeciwników, jego miecz tkwił w trupie leżącym najbliżej jego stóp. Obok osiłka klęczał Flaroth, obejmując go i używając na nim czaru leczenia i uspokojenia.

- Już dobrze, mój drogi Urghorku... już po wszystkim... to byli źli ludzie, zasłużyli na twój gniew. - mag cicho szeptał do swego towarzysza.

- Pozwól, aby moja moc wyleczyła twoje rany fizyczne i twoją roztrzaskaną psychikę. - Flaroth nasilił intensywność swojego czaru.

- Zostaw mnie tutaj... - powiedział łysy. Nie patrzył na swego rozmówcę, nie reagował na żadne jego słowa. Po napadzie szału i wypaleniu całej energii jaką dysponował na zabicie wszystkich swoich przeciwników, mężczyzna nie miał nawet siły aby samodzielnie wstać.

- Nigdy, nie możesz się poddać! Mamy zadanie do wykonania! - mag krzyknął wyczuwając, że Urghork popadł w stan totalnej apatii.

- Pamiętasz? Naszyjnik Arcalc i dwie córki księcia.

Łysy nie reagował na jego słowa. Flaroth wyjął mapę z torby pokazując ją wielkoludowi.

- Księżniczki i naszyjnik. Złoto! Pamiętasz, dzielimy się po połowie! - czarnowłosy mówił podniesionym głosem, aby wyrwać swego przyjaciela ze szponów zobojętnienia.

- A później... mamy kolejne zadanie. - Wyjął magiczny kryształ i potarł go ukazując łysemu postać Azureusa mówiącego o nagrodzie i Illyany, złotowłosej cudzoziemki. W oczach osiłka pojawiła się iskierka zainteresowania.

- Dzielimy się po połowie? - Urghork w końcu zareagował.

- Tak, tak! Chodźmy stąd zanim pojawi się tu więcej żołnierzy. - odparł Flaroth pomagając olbrzymowi wstać z podłogi.

Illyana zbliżyła się do miejsca w którym stały przywiązane konie i przez dłuższą chwilę nie odwracała głowy w kierunku chłopaka ani towarzyszącej mu Kassiny, przerażonej bardziej jej wyglądem i zdolnościami niż tym, że przed kilkoma minutami mogła stracić życie z rąk kuszników. Agnar poprosił księżniczkę, aby pozostała na swoim miejscu a on sam podszedł do blondynki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wzrokiem wyrażającym obawę i zakłopotanie. Jej oczy przybrały już normalną, błękitną barwę przez co Agnar poczuł wyraźną ulgę.

- Illyana... - chłopak próbował zacząć rozmowę ale mutantka uciszyła go.

- Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Zaraz przybiegnie tu więcej strażników. - dziewczyna była zmęczona przemianą jaką przeszła i użyciem tak wyszukanych zaklęć ofensywnych. W tym samym momencie z innej części twierdzy wybiegli Harold i Arletta. Agnar przyjął pozycję obronną a Illyana wytworzyła w dłoni kulę magicznej energii.

- Wszystko zniszczyliście idioci ! Dla nic nie znaczących pieniędzy! Macie krew na swoich rękach potwory! - wrzasnęła czarnowłosa kobieta podbiegając do Rosjanki. Chłopak zagrodził drogę brodaczowi, aby ten nie mógł znaleźć się blisko księżniczki.

- Nikogo nie zabiłam! - Illyana powiedziała stanowczo szykując się do walki. Popatrzyła na leżących na ziemi strażników, nieprzytomnych i poparzonych ale żywych.

- Zapłacisz nam za wszystko! - Arletta podbiegła do blondynki z ogromną szybkością, uderzyła ją sprawiając, że dziewczyna straciła koncentrację a przygotowywany czar rozpłynął się w nicość. Popchnęła ją najmocniej jak potrafiła, przewracając ją na brudną ziemię. Agnar próbował podbiec do swojej znajomej, ale szybkość Harolda i jego doskonały kunszt posługiwania się mieczem skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły. Czarnowłosy upadł na kolana chwytając się za ramię po którym zaczęła płynąć strużka świeżej krwi. Harold wskoczył na konia a chwilę później pomógł Arletcie znaleźć się na jego grzbiecie. Kassina zagrodziła drogę parze uciekinierów, rozłożyła ręce a z jej oczu popłynęło kilka łez.

- Arletta! Dlaczego to robisz? Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! - dziewczynka znów próbowała nawiązać kontakt ze starszą siostrą. Arletta powiedziała coś na ucho do swojego kochanka nie patrząc na twarz młodej księżniczki. Mężczyzna zmusił konia do galopu, kierując go prosto na czarnowłosą. Przerażona Kassina zakryła twarz dłońmi oczekując spotkania z twardymi kopytami i tylko szybkość oraz refleks Agnara uratowały ją przed ciężkim zranieniem albo nawet bolesną śmiercią. Koń z parą władców warowni pognał w kierunku bramy wejściowej. Illyana podeszła do drugiego wierzchowca stojącego przy murze. Zatrzymała się i odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka.

- Ochroń ją, odnajdź Flarotha i Urghorka i wracajcie razem do Aranis. - powiedziała rozkazującym tonem.

- A ty? Co ty chcesz zrobić? - zapytał Agnar jednocześnie pomagając wstać księżniczce.

- Złapać brakujące dwie trzecie naszej nagrody - odparła Illyana wskakując na konia. Kiedy Arletta i Harold zniknęli za murami twierdzy, strażnicy próbowali zamknąć bramę aby uniemożliwić Illyanie ucieczkę. Dziewczyna była przygotowana na taką ewentualność, uformowała w dłoni pocisk iskrzący własnym światłem i cisnęła nim w mężczyzn. Wojownicy uciekli w przerażeniu pozostawiając otwarte wrota. Blondynka po raz ostatni spojrzała za siebie myśląc o ludziach, których opuściła.

- Na pewno spotkają Flarotha i razem zdołają uciec. - Myślała próbując usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie. Wiedziała, że niezbędne było dla niej zdobycie naszyjnika, tylko tak mogła opuścić wyspę i rozpocząć poszukiwania drogi do domu. Po wydostaniu się z lasu dziewczyna znalazła się na rozległych, podmokłych terenach, zasnutych gęstą, mlecznobiałą mgłą skutecznie zmniejszającą widoczność. Słychać było rechotanie żab, pluski w leżących blisko bagnach i przenikliwe skrzeczenie ptaszyska latającego wysoko ponad koronami drzew. Harold i Arletta bardzo oddalili się od Illyany, ich koń zniknął we mgle stając się niczym więcej niż cieniem, sylwetką ciała na matowym tle ciągnącym się aż po horyzont. Dziewczyna nie chciała ich zgubić, nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Niestety zwierzę na jakim podróżowała było coraz bardziej zmęczone a teren pod jego kopytami stawał się grząski i coraz bardziej trudny do przebycia z odpowiednio dużą prędkością.

Agnar szedł wzdłuż muru trzymając Kassinę za rękę. Był przerażony i zdenerwowany zachowaniem swojej towarzyszki, nie wiedział co myśleć o jej przemianie i przerażających zdolnościach. Do jego uszu dochodziły krzyki, przekleństwa i coraz głośniejszy tupot stóp. Strażnicy którzy ocaleli z masakry jaką urządził im Urghork byli coraz bliżej miejsca w którym chłopak się znajdował.

- Schowaj się za mną. - Agnar powiedział do czarnowłosej. W tym samym momencie otoczyła go grupa ośmiu uzbrojonych po zęby osób, wściekłych i gotowych do walki żołnierzy. Trzech z nich trzymało kusze, pozostali uzbrojeni byli w miecze.

- Znaleźliśmy pozostałych! - krzyknął jeden z nich do kolejnych mężczyzn wychodzących z drewnianego gmachu.

- Tamci dwaj skurwiele uciekli, ale ty odpowiesz za śmierć naszych towarzyszy! - oznajmił strażnik stojący najbliżej Agnara.

- Nie próbuj walczyć, albo ta mała straci głowę! - dodał drugi pokazując złote zęby w ustach.

Kassina spojrzała na czarnowłosego wielkimi oczami pytając go bez słów o to co robić dalej, chciała aby uratował ją tak jak to zrobił wcześniej, liczyła że znów wszystko będzie dobrze dzięki jej nowemu znajomemu, wierzyła w niego. Niestety bardzo się przeliczyła, bo sytuacja była beznadziejna a przeciwników zbyt wielu by nawet marzyć o wygranej. Agnar odłożył miecz na ziemię. Rozłożył ręce na znak poddania się napastnikom.

- Jest ich zbyt wielu, przepraszam. - wyszeptał do Kassiny jednocześnie prosząc ją, aby również nie zrobiła niczego głupiego. Jeden ze strażników uderzył chłopaka w plecy przewracając go na ziemię. Drugi mężczyzna z sumiastymi wąsami i rozczochranymi włosami podszedł do księżniczki i skrępował jej ręce. Specjalnie zrobił to tak, aby dziewczyna poczuła ból.

- Do lochu z nimi! - wrzasnął złotozęby wojownik popychając Kassinę w kierunku podnoszącego się z upadku Agnara.

Flaroth i Urghork wykorzystując zamieszanie uciekli z pogrążonej w chaosie twierdzy. Olbrzym wciąż był przygnębiony tym, że wpadł w niepowstrzymywalny szał bojowy i zabił tylu ludzi, nawet jeśli byli jego przeciwnikami. Flaroth nie podzielał jego smutku a w głowie formował mu się plan dalszego działania.

- Co robimy? - zapytał łysy.

- Wykonamy nasze zadanie. Pierwotne zadanie, dla którego znaleźliśmy się tutaj. Złotowłosa cudzoziemka opuściła twierdzę i udała się na bagna, sam widziałeś drogi Urghorku. To zdradzieckie miejsce w którym łatwo się zgubić i nigdy nie odnaleźć. Idealne na nasze łowy.

- A nie powinniśmy wrócić? Agnar nie ma szans, druga księżniczka też tam została. Nie powinniśmy im pomóc?- Łysy mówił pokazując palcem w kierunku w którym według niego znajdowała się twierdza strażników.

- Nie możemy być w dwóch miejscach na raz. Biedny strażnik wioski będzie musiał poddać się albo zginąć broniąc swojego honoru i życia dziewczyny. A poza tym... - mag poklepał kolegę po ramieniu.

- Nie będziesz musiał dzielić się swoim złotem.

- A ta Illyana, lubisz ją Flarothcie, zauważyłem to... nadal chcesz na nią zapolować po tym wszystkim? - Urghork zapytał drapiąc się po głowie.

- Widzisz... lubię ją i podziwiam za to wszystko co robiła w tym krótkim czasie kiedy się znaliśmy. I z mojego szacunku i podziwu dla niej urządzę jej polowanie godne najwspanialszego wojownika. Nie ma odwrotu, nigdy nie rezygnuję z przyjętego zadania, drogi Urghorku... - odparł mężczyzna zamyślając się głęboko.

Illyana znalazła się wewnątrz lasu rosnącego na rozległych terenach bagiennych. Mgła była tak gęsta, że dziewczyna straciła z oczu dwójkę uciekinierów a jej koń poruszał się coraz wolniej nie mogąc robić szybkich kroków w miękkim gruncie. Blondynka zaczęła przeklinać samą siebie o to że pozwoliła, aby zawładnęła nią złość i dała się tak łatwo wprowadzić w pułapkę. Harold mieszkał na bagnach, prawdopodobnie znał je jak własną kieszeń, wiedział które ścieżki są bezpieczne do przebycia a które prowadzą w mokradła i grzęzawiska czyhające na każdy nieostrożny ruch podróżnika. Ona natomiast była obcą w leśnej gęstwinie, nie należała do wyspy Aranis ani do tamtych dziwnych krain. Wydawało jej się, że strażnik oraz jego kochanka obserwowali ją zza drzew, których konary majaczyły w mlecznobiałej mgle, śmiejąc się i oczekując aż ona wejdzie na mokradło i zostanie na zawsze pogrzebana w jego wnętrzu. Jej rozmyślania przerwały krzyki - mężczyzny i kobiety oraz przeraźliwe rżenie konia. Okoliczne ptaki wypłoszone spomiędzy drzew i krzewów leciały w stronę dziewczyny uciekając przed tajemniczym zagrożeniem. Illyana zeskoczyła ze swego wierzchowca, przywołała Miecz Dusz a następnie ruszyła w kierunku niepokojących odgłosów. Znalazła się na terenie bagna, zanurzyła się w brudnym błocie aż po kolana i cały czas z trudem przesuwała się naprzód. Do jej uszu dochodziły odgłosy krzyku, uderzeń miecza, dziwne mlaskanie oraz pluski bagiennej wody. Dziewczyna przeszła na drugą stronę grzęzawiska, zatrzymała się wpatrując się w oddalające się od niej kształty pogarbionych postaci. Kiedy wszystkie osobniki zanurzyły się we mgle, blondynka powędrowała za nimi. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Agnarem o ludziach żabach zamieszkujących bagna, czy to mogli być ich przedstawiciele? - pomyślała. W pewnym momencie jej uwagę przykuł przerażający widok. Kilka metrów od niej, w wijących się korzeniach drzewa rosnącego na skraju bagna leżał mężczyzna. Harold był ciężko ranny, trzymał się za klatkę piersiową w której tkwiła dzida z kamiennym ostrzem a jego miecz poniewierał się wśród zarośli. Illyana szybko podbiegła do mężczyzny, klękła przy nim patrząc na jego zakrwawione ubranie.

- Arletta... oni porwali Arlettę - mężczyzna powiedział z ogromnym trudem.

- Poczekaj, spróbuję ci pomóc - Illyana oznajmiła zastanawiając się jak wyciągnąć ranę z ciała człowieka. Brodacz zatrzymał jej rękę.

- Nie... za późno... ratuj Arlettę, nie pozwól jej umrzeć... proszę... - wyszeptał Harold i to były jego ostatnie słowa w życiu. Mężczyzna zmarł, dzida poważnie uszkodziła jego serce. Mutantka zacisnęła pięści czując złość i okropną bezsilność, gdyż po raz kolejny zetknęła się z śmiercią osoby której nie była w stanie w żaden sposób zapobiec. W jej myślach znów pojawił się Agnar i strach, że on także mógł zostać zabity z jej winy. Po chwili dziewczyna odgoniła od siebie wszystkie obawy postanawiając znaleźć Arlettę i ją uratować. Wędrując wgłąb lasu starała się trzymać ścieżek na których leżały kamienie lub kroczyć po korzeniach drzew wystających z mokrej ziemi, ale miejsc takich było coraz mniej, dlatego blondynka co chwilę lądowała w bagnistej wodzie i błocie. Okolica zrobiła się bardzo nieprzyjemna i przerażająca. W wielu miejscach rosły stare drzewa pozbawione liści których kora miała bladoszary kolor przypominający cerę trupa, w oddali można było zaobserwować migoczące płomienie, światełka błędnych ogni unoszących się ponad grzęzawiskami. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się kule ognia o różnych kolorach, zaczynając na żółtym a kończąc na płomiennie czerwonym, zdające się żyć własnym życiem. Niektóre z nich tkwiły nieruchomo nad ziemią, inne kołysały się tam i z powrotem, jeszcze inne zadawały się odbijać od podłoża niczym gumowe piłki. Illyana nie zastanawiała się czy były one formami życia zaciekawionymi jej obecnością i próbującymi nawiązać z nią pierwszy kontakt, złymi duchami próbującymi zwieść ją wgłąb bagien i tam utopić, czy zwykłym efektem energetycznym palenia się bagiennych gazów. Nie miała na to czasu ani ochoty, odnalezienie miejsca do którego żabo-ludzie porwali Arlettę było dla niej najważniejszym zadaniem. Kule ognia zdawały się grupować w większe zgromadzenia, inne znikały i pojawiały się w innych miejscach. Po kilkunastu minutach drogi dziewczyna opuściła teren bagiennych płomieni wchodząc na obszar porośnięty ogromnym paprociami. Jednocześnie do jej nosa dotarł zapach wody, wiatru a do uszu krzyk drapieżnego ptaka. Illyana podążyła w ich kierunku i okazało się, że udało jej się znaleźć wyjście z bagien. Dotarła na jeden z krańców wyspy, stanęła na kamienistej plaży a przed nią rozpościerało się osnute mgłą morze. Mutantka uśmiechnęła się słysząc jego szum, mogła wreszcie odpocząć od budzących grozę mokradeł. W tym samym momencie ze mgły wyłonił się jakiś kształt. Był nim wysoki mężczyzna odziany w niebieski habit a jego twarz skrywał założony na głowę kaptur. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę a duży sokół latający ponad lasem przeleciał kilka razy nad jego osobą aby w końcu usiąść na jego dłoni. Tajemniczy człowiek podszedł do Illyany.

- Piękną mamy dzisiaj pogodę. W sam raz na polowanie. - odparł jednocześnie odsłaniając twarz. Miał rudą brodę i długie włosy. Dziewczyna była zszokowana spotkaniem człowieka na takim odludziu, ale bardzo szybko uświadomiła sobie, że pamiętała skądś jego twarz. Przypomniała sobie swoje gorączkowe sny i mężczyznę z tobołkiem idącego po rozgwieżdżonym niebie. To była dokładnie ta sam postać, która stała przed nią. Mutantka odsunęła się o krok.

- Nie obawiaj się podróżniczko. Nic ci nie grozi. Nie w tym miejscu i nie w tej chwili. - odparł nieznajomy uśmiechając się.

- Kim jesteś, co tutaj robisz? - Illyana zapytała niepewnie.

- To samo co ty, jestem podróżnikiem i poluję razem z moim przyjacielem. - oznajmił brodacz patrząc w oczy ptaka siedzącego na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny obdarowując ją uśmiechem. Illyana poczuła się zagrożona, przywołała z nicości Miecz Dusz.

- Dzisiaj jest wyjątkowo piękna pogoda na spacer brzegiem morza, nie sądzisz? Ja i mój przyjaciel możemy się tutaj odprężyć i poczuć prawdziwą jedność z wszechświatem. Nadchodzi noc i wkrótce mgła zniknie ustępując miejsca morzu gwiazd ponad naszymi głowami.- mężczyzna kontynuował.

- Widziałam cię tamtej nocy, powiedz... jaki masz związek z porwaniem mnie do tego świata! - Blondynka krzyknęła.

- Zapewniam cię, że nie przyczyniłem się do tego, że zostałaś zebrana ze swojego macierzystego wszechświata. Ja jestem tylko obserwatorem, nie wpływam na bieg dziejących się wokół mnie wydarzeń, nie mam już do tego żadnego prawa ani obowiązku.

Brodacz po raz kolejny wypuścił sokoła a ten wrócił do zataczania kół ponad koronami drzew. Pomiędzy mutantką a tajemniczym człowiekiem w habicie zapanowało milczenie. W oddali widać było migotanie świateł nad bagnami, prawdopodobnie tych samych, które dziewczyna widziała podczas swojej wędrówki.

- Widzisz te światła Illyano? Niektórzy biorą je za naturalny proces, inni za duchy przemierzające Krainy, jeszcze inni za dziwne formy życia. Ale prawda jest taka, że wszystkie te ogniki to manifestacja jednego życia. Bagno, całe bagno jest ogromnym organizmem, wielkim na wiele setki kilometrów. Bagno próbuje się z nami porozumieć poprzez swoją grę świateł i kształtów, próbuje nas zrozumieć i od stuleci czeka na naszą odpowiedź.

- To bardzo interesujące , ale... - dziewczyna zniecierpliwiła się.

- Ale może przejdziemy już do powodu dla którego TY się ze mną kontaktujesz? Nie mam czasu na słuchanie wykładów o życiu na bagnach.

- Ach tak Illyano... przecież twoja ofiara ucieka a ja przerwałem polowanie, tak dla ciebie ważne. Czego chciałabyś się ode mnie dowiedzieć? - zapytał rudy mnich.

- Czy ty... czy ty przybyłeś tutaj, aby zabrać mnie do domu?

- Nie, już powiedziałem ci, że nie mieszam się w sprawy które dzieją się dookoła mnie. Jeśli znalazłaś się w tym miejscu oznacza to, że jesteś tutaj potrzebna i musisz odegrać swoją rolę do końca.

- W takim razie po co to wszystko? Po co ukazywałeś mi się we śnie, po co mówisz teraz do mnie? Sprawia ci to radość?

- Ależ skąd. Przybyłem tutaj, aby uśmierzyć twój ból i tęsknotę i przekazać ci informację z twojego świata. - Dziewczyna bardzo się zdziwiła. Uspokojona, odesłała swój Miecz Dusz do Limbo.

- Z mojego świata?

- Tak, twoja przyjaciółka bardzo za tobą tęskni, szukała cię wszędzie gdy zniknęłaś w toalecie kawiarni. Potem do jej poszukiwań dołączył także twój brat i jego przyjaciele. Magneto posuwa się do coraz śmielszych kroków, groził członkom Hellfire Club a teraz podejrzewa także rząd i wojsko amerykańskie... może polać się krew.

- Krew? I to ma mnie uspokoić? - dziewczyna była zdziwiona.

- Musisz zawsze pamiętać o Katyi, Piotrze i innych którzy na ciebie czekają. Musisz o nich pamiętać, aby przetrwać wszystkie trudności, które spotkają cię na twej drodze. Pamiętaj o tym.

Sokół zakończył loty i zmęczony usiadł na ramieniu brodacza. Mężczyzna ubrał na głowę kaptur i szykował się do odejścia od dziewczyny.

- Zaczekaj! Jeśli wiesz jak mogę wrócić do domu? Znasz drogę? Powiedz mi!

- Noc staje się coraz starsza. Lepiej już idź, księżniczka została porwana w dniu kiedy żabo-ludzie obchodzą Noc Płodności. Będą kopulować z nią jeden po drugim w takt muzyki bębnów i tańca pochodni aż dziewczyna wyda swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Pośpiesz się, niech blask błędnych ogni doprowadzi cię do ich wioski. I pamiętaj, nie wahaj się wykorzystać swoich zdolności, nie ryzykuj życia. - Zakapturzony wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku morza.

- Zaczekaj! Kim jesteś? Czy jeszcze się spotkamy? - Illyana próbowała go zatrzymać.

Rudy brodacz wszedł na powierzchnię wody tak jakby była ona twardym chodnikiem a następnie zniknął w mroku nocy wiszącej nad morzem. Wszystko odbyło się w całkowitej ciszy i nienaturalnym spokoju. Blondynka nie chciała myśleć o dziwacznym spotkaniu ponieważ miała zadanie do wykonania, musiała wrócić na bagna. Jeśli jej nieznajomy mówił prawdę, nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, życie dziewczyny za którą obiecano jej nagrodę było zagrożone. Illyana wbiegła do lasu i pamiętając słowa mężczyzny skierowała się w miejsce, w którym ponad moczarami unosiły się kule migoczącego ognia. Po kilku minutach trudnego marszu przez podmokły teren dziewczyna zatrzymała się, jednocześnie chowając się za gruby pień najbliższego drzewa. Do jej uszu dochodziły dźwięki rytmicznych uderzeń w bębny, mlaski dziesiątek obleśnych warg a jej oczy napotkały blask palących się ognisk. Illyana dotarła do wioski ludzi żab, musiała odnaleźć Arlettę i jak najszybciej ją uwolnić, gdyż Rytuał Nocy Płodności został rozpoczęty.

Agnar i Kassina zostali zamknięci w celi w podziemiach warowni Harolda. Strażnicy nie dogadali się co mają zrobić ze swoimi więźniami, byli zbyt zajęci usuwaniem trupów z głównej komnaty twierdzy. Ponadto większość z nich oczekiwała powrotu swojego lidera, chociaż niektórzy oskarżali go o tchórzostwo oraz winę za śmierć współtowarzyszy. Agnar siedział na podłodze pełen wściekłości na samego siebie i wszystkich swoich wrogów, ale przede wszystkim na Illyanę, która doprowadziła go do sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Kassina odtargała kawałek spódnicy i starannie opatrzyła jego ranę. Była mu wdzięczna ponieważ uratował jej życie i bardzo chciała mu się na coś przydać.

- Gotowe. Nie mam lekarstw z zamku mojego ojca, nie mogę nic poradzić na ból jaki czujesz. - powiedziała siadając na podłodze naprzeciwko chłopaka.

- Nie szkodzi. Dziękuję ci. - odparł Agnar.

- Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Co takiego? - chłopak zdenerwował się jej naiwnym pytaniem.

- Jesteś najemnikiem, tak? Mój ojciec wynajął cię, aby mnie uratować. Na pewno masz jakiś plan, to że dałeś się złapać też jest jego częścią. Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, myślę że już za długo...

- Zamknij się! - Agnar gwałtownie przerwał jej wypowiedź.

- Nie ma żadnego planu! Zostałem oszukany! Oszukany przez wszystkich swoich towarzyszy! Przez czarnego maga i osiłka, którzy uciekli zostawiając za sobą stos trupów! Przez jasnowłosą wiedźmę z dalekiego kraju, która zostawiła mnie bez szansy na zwycięstwo! Nie ma żadnego planu, ponieważ przegraliśmy! Umrzemy tutaj! Rozumiesz to teraz? - chłopak wstał z podłogi. Kassina odwróciła głowę, miała ochotę się rozpłakać, ale w końcu udało jej się zatrzymać łzy.

- Przepraszam. - powiedziała. Agnar zrozumiał, że swoim zachowaniem przestraszył dziewczynę, która była jeszcze dzieckiem.

- Nie, to ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć. Boisz się, to naturalne. - oznajmił łagodnym tonem.

- Cholera jasna! - krzyknął uderzając z całych sił pięścią w kamień ściany. Kassina ukryła twarz za kruczoczarnymi włosami. W celi zapanowała cisza. Do uszu dziewczyny dochodził dźwięk wody kapiącej w innym pomieszczeniu.

- Ona wróci... - Kassima powiedziała cicho. Agnar odwrócił się do niej spoglądając w jej duże, brązowe oczy, lecz nie odezwał się.

- Ona po nas wróci, wierzę w to... ona wróci i nas uwolni. - Księżniczka oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- Jej oczy... jej niebieskie oczy nie są oczami złego człowieka. - dodała po chwili. Agnar usiadł na podłodze. Przypomniał sobie ranną Illyanę na dnie wąwozu, leżącą z gorączką w łóżku, walczącą z widmem Jeźdźca w świecie iluzji, leczącą się samemu czarem, przypomniał sobie chwilę kiedy blondynka zaatakowała go mieczem, kiedy przytuliła się do niego w nocy po stracie Korusa, kiedy namawiała go do przyjęcia wyzwania krasnoludów a później piła z nimi piwo, kiedy obudziła się chora dzień później i kiedy razem z nim leżała na sianie wyczerpana po użyciu czaru przyśpieszenia.

- Chciałbym myśleć tak samo... - chłopak oznajmił cicho.

Illyana obserwowała wioskę ludzi żab poszukując Arletty i myśląc w jaki sposób ją uwolnić. Widoczna część wioski była idealnie wkomponowana w drzewa i otaczające je bagna, składała się z drewnianych, jednopiętrowych hat pokrytych wysuszoną bagienną trawą. Wokół budynków kręciło się wiele przygarbionych istot o zielonym kolorze skóry i żabich pyskach. Każda z nich trzymała palące się gałęzie przez co cała okolica skąpana była w czerwonym blasku. Chlupot wody pod nogami ludzi żab, ich mlaskanie i mowa oraz rytmiczny dźwięk bębnów dochodzący z wnętrza hat docierał do uszu dziewczyny wprawiając ją w osobliwy trans. Kilka kroków za domkami znajdowała się polana na której ustawione były pochodnie i wysoki, prosty pień drzewa udekorowany uschniętymi kwiatami, trawą, piórami ptaków i skórami różnych zwierząt. Illyana domyśliła się, co miał symbolizować ten prymitywnie wyglądający ołtarz, była pewna że obserwując jego okolicę odnajdzie księżniczkę. Nie myliła się, po kilku minutach z jednego z domów wyszedł człowiek-żaba ubrany w długą pelerynę ozdobioną kolorowymi piórkami i drewniany naszyjnik. W jednej ręce trzymał dzidę zakończoną kamiennym grotem a w drugiej sznur do którego drugiego końca przywiązana była Arletta. Dziewczyna miała skrępowane ręce, potarganą sukienkę i włosy sklejone zaschniętym błotem z moczarów. Próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku lidera wioski, ale dzidy jego poddanych skierowane w jej szyję skutecznie ją do tego zniechęciły. Illyana przypomniała sobie słowa tajemniczego nieznajomego: "...nie wahaj się wykorzystać swoich zdolności, nie ryzykuj życia." Postanowiła działać. Wytworzyła kuliste pociski energii magicznej w dłoniach i cisnęła nimi w zgromadzenie prymitywnych mieszkańców wioski. Żabole były przerażone i zdezorientowane, mlaskały do siebie machając jednocześnie śliskimi łapami. Wojownicy uzbrojeni w dzidy zaglądali w okoliczne krzaki aby znaleźć przyczynę niezwykłego zjawiska. Illyana przywołała świetlisty dysk teleportacyjny i zniknęła w jego wnętrzu. Pojawiła się za plecami przywódcy żabo ludzi. Blask dysku sparaliżował wszystkie bagienne istoty strachem a pojawienie się w nim sylwetki kobiecej sprawiło, że w ich szeregach zapanował totalny chaos.

- Kim ty... być..! złotowłosa...! - mówił ustrojony w pióra samiec ludzi żab kierując na dziewczynę dzidę. Blondynka pozbawiła go broni jednym uderzeniem Miecza Dusz. Kolejnym ciosem wyswobodziła Arlettę z więzów. Wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

- Chodź, nie ma czasu! Oni zaraz nas zaatakują! - powiedziała stanowczo do księżniczki. Kobieta nie reagowała, świetlisty dysk przeraził ją dużo bardziej niż porwanie przez żabo-ludzi, śmierć kochanka i świadomość bycia ofiarą na ołtarzu płodności.

- Na co czekasz! - Illyana zdenerwowała się, podbiegła do klęczącej Arletty i dotknęła jej ramienia.

- Uciekamy stąd! - oznajmiła stanowczo przywołując dysk teleportacyjny. Po sekundach obie dziewczyny znikły po raz kolejny wprawiając społeczność bagiennej wioski w osłupienie.

Ciemna noc królowała nad gęstymi lasami wyspy Aranis, ale pomimo tego okolice twierdzy należącej do dowódcy strażników portu Aranis tętniły życiem. Kilku mężczyzn kopało groby w których mieli spocząć ich towarzysze, którzy stracili życie w walce z szalejącym olbrzymem Urghorkiem. Światło pochodni rzucało na mur cienie ludzi rytmicznie poruszających się w takt niemej melodii pogrzebowej. Do zapracowanych wojowników zbliżała się jakaś dziwna, mroczna postać. Jej ciało pokrywała od stóp do głowy szara tkanina, jej chód był spokojny, dostojny i jednocześnie budzący grozę. Osoba zatrzymała się w odległości kilku metrów od pracujących ludzi i w milczeniu się im przypatrywała. Jeden z żołnierzy zobaczył ją i oświetlając sobie drogę, podszedł do niej.

- Wynoś się stąd! Nie mamy ochoty na zabawę z żebrakami! - krzyknął ze złością. Zakapturzona postać podniosła głowę i jej oczy zaświeciły krwisto-czerwonym kolorem. Strażnik znieruchomiał, bo wiedział do kogo należało to straszliwe spojrzenie. Wszystkie cienie dookoła zdawały się przesuwać ku sobie, zlewać się w jeden wielki kształt pełzający na spotkanie z mężczyznami. Wszyscy strażnicy, jeden po drugim zostali dosięgnięci przez żywy mrok i nienawistne spojrzenie tajemniczej postaci. Posłusznie, niczym sterowani przez potężny umysł ułożyli się w kopanych przez siebie grobach, gdzie pozostali bez ruchu. Nieznajomy podszedł do leżących nieopodal trupów a następnie schylił się nad jednym z nich. Jego ręka odziana w czarną rękawicę podniosła do góry odciętą głowę, którą obsiadły muchy. Nieśmiertelny Kroczący w Mroku powrócił i był blisko upragnionego celu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Krąg teleportacyjny Illyany pojawił się nad brzegiem morskim, w miejscu w którym przed wieloma minutami dziewczyna rozmawiała z niezwykle tajemniczym człowiekiem w habicie. Arletta wyłoniła się ze świetlistego dysku zaraz po mutantce. Była zdezorientowana nagłym przeniesieniem w inne miejsce, przerażona widokiem obiektu, który od wielu lat kojarzył jej się z czymś świętym i zakazanym dla zwykłego śmiertelnika. Nie potrafiła pojąć w jaki sposób udało jej się wejść do wnętrza kręgu i bez najmniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu przenieść się za jego pomocą do zupełnie innej części lasu. Dziewczyna upadła na kolana a w jej głowie trwała jedynie jedna myśl: ucieczka. Kiedy próbowała oddalić się w bagienne zarośla, Illyana zatrzymała ją siłą.

- Dokąd to! Przysporzyłaś mi tyle kłopotów, nie uda ci się tak łatwo z tego wywinąć! - Blondynka krzyknęła na nią wściekle.

- Kim ty jesteś?- Arletta spytała, patrząc półprzytomnym wzrokiem na młodą mutantkę.

- Jedyne co mnie w tej chwili interesuje to odprowadzenie ciebie razem z siostrą do ojca! Nie muszę ci odpowiadać! - Magik przywołała z nicości Miecz Dusz i skierowała go na szyję czarnowłosej kobiety.

- Chcesz mnie zabrać do ojca? To dlaczego mnie ratowałaś? Wolałabym śmierć z rąk tych oślizgłych kreatur!

- Przez ciebie zginęło dziś wielu ludzi, w tym twój znajomy. Doprowadziłaś mnie do skrajności i zmusiłaś do użycia mojej magii. Przez ciebie musiałam zostawić moich przyjaciół... jeśli coś im się stało odpowiesz mi za to! Idziemy! - Dziewczyna popchnęła Arlettę i zmusiła do zrobienia kilku kroków w przód. Kobiety przez chwilę nie rozmawiały ze sobą. Córka władcy wyspy postanowiła stłumić w sobie ciekawość oraz strach, jaki czuła widząc blondynkę wykorzystującą zakazaną dla ludzi z jej świata moc i za pomocą rozmowy postarać się nawiązać z mutantką bliższy kontakt.

- Jesteś poruszona tym co się stało w twierdzy? Wstrząsa tobą widok krwi i śmierci? - czarnowłosa ponownie zaczęła rozmowę.

- Wstrząsa mną myśli o tym jak można być kimś tak zimnym i wyrachowanym. Wykorzystałaś własną siostrę, aby spełnić swój plan! Byłaś gotową ją zabić! Widziałam twój wzrok, gdy kierowałaś na nią konia... - Illyana odpowiedziała nie patrząc na swą rozmówczynię. Arletta nie zareagowała, zaciskając ze złości pięści.

- Jesteś hipokrytką. - Odezwała się po kilku minutach ciszy. Kontynuowała.

- To co ja zrobiłam budzi w tobie obrzydzenie a ty jesteś w tej chwili znacznie gorsza ode mnie. Uratowałaś mnie z rąk żabo-ludzi, ryzykowałaś własnym życiem podróżując nocą po bagnach, ale tylko po to, aby dostać za mnie nagrodę pieniężną którą obiecał ci mój ojciec. Czym się od siebie różnimy? Ty jesteś najemnikiem, za odpowiednią cenę jesteś w stanie polować na ludzi bez względu na to kim są i nie obchodzi cię po czyjej stronie leży racja. Otaczasz się jakimiś podejrzanymi typami, jak na przykład ten mag patrzący pożądliwie na Kasimę, gdyż są dla ciebie środkiem, dzięki któremu osiągasz swój cel. Ja wykorzystuję mężczyznę mającego władzę i armię wiernych mu wojowników, aby osiągnąć to co sobie zapragnęłam. Jestem gotowa ponieść ofiarę, nawet jeśli stanie się nią moja własna siostra.

Ostatnie słowa Arletty bardzo zdenerwowały Illyanę. Gwałtownie odwróciła się w kierunku kobiety a następnie zatrzymała ją patrząc na nią bardzo surowym wzrokiem.

- Nie porównuj nas! Myślisz, że ścigam was dla sławy, pieniędzy czy rozgłosu? Nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem tutaj z tobą konieczności! Jedyne czego chcę, to wydostać się z tej przeklętej wyspy, ale twój ojciec postanowił nie wypuszczać żadnego okrętu z portu dopóki nie odnajdziecie się: ty i twoja młodsza siostra! Ścigam cię tylko, dlatego że muszę wyruszyć w dalszą podróż!

- A myślisz, że ja związałam się z Haroldem dla zdobycia władzy? Podobnie jak ty, ja również nie robię tego dla siebie! Robię to dla ludzi, dla wszystkich mieszkańców wioski Aranis! Widziałaś w jaki sposób mój ojciec manipuluje życiem miasta, potrafi nawet zatrzymać cały handel, gdy jego interesy są zagrożone. Moje miasto nie rozwija się, umiera pod jego rządami. Rada złożona z jego współpracowników bogaci się, podczas gdy reszta wioski żyje w biedzie płacąc podatki na rzecz ojca i Świątyni w Taranii, która także dyktuje nam warunki. Pola uprawne zostały zajęte przez żabo-ludzi a życie na granicy bagien staje się nie do zniesienia ze względu na ich ataki. Ja i Harold chcieliśmy to zmienić, ale ty przekreśliłaś nasze szanse na zwycięstwo! Kto jest większym potworem!

Illyana milczała. Nie miała ochoty kontynuować dialogu ze schwytaną przez siebie osobą.

- Kto? Odpowiedz mi! - Arletta powiedziała załamującym się głosem.

- Ludzie, którzy zginęli dzisiejszej nocy są na twoim sumieniu, bo gdyby nie ty i twoi towarzysze, oni wciąż byliby żywi. Podobnie jak moja siostra, która być może została już ścięta przez podwładnych Harolda. A teraz chcesz mieć kolejną osobę na sumieniu?

- Zamknij się! Nie wiedziałam, że byłaś z nimi! Byłam przekonana, że ratuję ciebie i Kassimę z rąk jakichś bandytów.

- Bo takie kłamstwa powiedział ci mój ojciec, kusząc cię złotem.

- Potrzebuję tych pieniędzy!

- Tak bardzo, aby po raz kolejny zabić? - Arletta coraz bardziej prowokowała dziewczynę.

- Mam dostarczyć Ciebie i siostrę całe i zdrowe. Nie ma mowy o zabijaniu kogokolwiek.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo naiwna jesteś. Ojciec nie dba o moje życie! Dla niego jestem kolejnym przeciwnikiem w drodze do władzy. Jutro zostanę powieszona, z samego rana. A później ojciec wyśle do twierdzy Harolda swoje odziały i zrobi tam rzeź gorszą niż ta, którą zrobił twój łysy kolega.

- Ja muszę się stąd wydostać... - Illyana była coraz bardziej niepewna swojej decyzji.

- Jeśli myślisz, że po odebraniu nagrody będziesz mogła spokojnie wyjechać, to się grubo mylisz. Sama widziałam jak ojciec kazał kiedyś ściąć najemników zaraz po wykonaniu zadania. Z jego ręki może cię czekać tylko śmierć.

- Nie mogę wrócić z pustą ręką.

- Masz moją siostrę, ona jest naiwna i wierzy że ojciec naprawdę ją kocha. Mogę oddać ci ten cholerny naszyjnik. - Arletta zdjęła z szyi Arcalc i wsadziła go w dłonie Illyany.

- Nie jest mi potrzebny, nie teraz gdy nie ma już Harolda i wielu jego ludzi. Czy nie możesz skłamać, powiedzieć, że nie udało ci się mnie złapać? Zostałam pochłonięta przez bagna, albo zabita przez żabo-ludzi podczas ich krwiożerczych rytuałów? Przecież prawie tak się stało. Wypuść mnie wolną a wówczas wynagrodzę Ci. W następną noc, przy dokach... pokażę ci statek w którym będziesz mogła przepłynąć Morze Niepokoju i nikt nie będzie zadawał zbędnych pytań.

- I mam ci zaufać? Pokazałaś co potrafisz, niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.

- A zaufałaś mojemu ojcu? Zaufałaś tamtym dwóm typom? Widziałaś do czego są zdolni. Jedyne czego ja pragnę to przyszłości dla mojego miasta.

Illyana milczała. Podświadomie czuła, że Arletta nie oszukiwała ją mówiąc o podłości jakich dopuścił się władca Aranis, wiedziała że będzie musiała zaryzykować przyjęcie pomocy od różnych ludzi, jeśli chciała mieć jakąkolwiek szansę na dostanie się do Falarii i powrót do domu. Użyła swoich zdolności i bezgłośnie otworzyła jeden ze swoich dysków teleportacyjnych. Przerażona Arletta patrzyła na jaskrawe światło bijące z jego wnętrza z przerażeniem. Nie wiedziała co miał oznaczać ten gest, zaproszenie do podróży czy może egzekucję. Pamiętała jak wiele razy uczono ją skąd pochodził blask dysków i jakie kary spotykają tych, którzy ośmielają się zaglądnąć do ich wnętrza.

- Otworzyłam przejście na łąkę przed lasem. Możesz bezpiecznie opuścić tereny żabo-ludzi. - Illyana oznajmiła cały czas wahając się co do swojej ostatecznej decyzji wobec kobiety. Czarnowłosa nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Zdenerwowana mutantka kazała jej się pośpieszyć.

- Na co czekasz! Masz swoją szansę! Za chwilę mogę zmienić zdanie!

- Dysk... jego blask jest zabójczy dla ludzi... - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Przed chwilą przeszłyśmy przez niego i nadal żyjemy. Ja zaufałam ci na tyle, aby puścić cię wolno. Teraz ty zaufaj mi, przecież sama mówiłaś, że jesteśmy takie same!

Arletta bardzo powoli ruszyła w kierunku otwartego portalu. Po raz kolejny się zawahała, odwróciła w stronę blondynki.

- Jak ty... jak ty nauczyłaś się kontrolować dysk... - zapytała.

- Urodziłam się taka! A teraz przechodź wreszcie przez ten portal!

Ostatnie ponaglenie Magik zadziałało. Arletta przekroczyła bramę, która zamknęła się zaraz po tym jak długowłosa kobieta została przez nią pochłonięta. Illyana postanowiła wracać do twierdzy i uwolnić swojego przyjaciela. Miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła go uratować i razem z nim opuści wyspę w poszukiwaniu drogi do domu. W chwili gdy próbowała przywołać dysk, poczuła w głowie ogromny mętlik, gonitwę myśli która nie pozwoliła się jej skupić. Dziewczyna nie była w stanie użyć swoich zdolności. Zdziwiona zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, myśląc że być może opary bagienne podziałały na nią w taki sposób. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że zza zarośli wyszedł Flaroth i jego ogromny kolega Urghork.

- Flaroth, Urghork... wy tutaj... udało wam się uciec? A gdzie Agnar i Kassima? - zapytała. Czarnowłosy mag uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Obawiam się, że wciąż pozostają w twierdzy. Albo zostali już nabici na pale przed drogą prowadzącą do miasta. Nie mam zamiaru sprawdzać bo brzydzę się takim widokiem. - odparł.

- O czym ty mówisz? Dlaczego ich zostawiliście! - Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się.

- Ponieważ przeszkodziliby nam w naszych łowach. Prawda, mój drogi Urghorku? - mag zapytał wielkoluda, który potwierdzająco pokiwał głową.

- Obawiam się, że jesteście za późno. Arletta została zaciągnięta w bagna przez żabo-ludzi, ale udało mi się zabrać jej naszyjnik. - Blondynka pokazała Arcalc.

- Po pierwsze kłamiesz, a po drugie nie interesuje mnie już Arletta. Nagrody z Taranii są o wiele cenniejsze niż te dawane przez władcę tej wyspy. - Oznajmił mężczyzna.

- Na kogo polujesz?

- Na ciebie moja droga, złotowłosa magiczko. - Flaroth powiedział z uśmiechem.

W sali reprezentacyjnej twierdzy Harolda nie zdążono jeszcze posprzątać krwi i resztek ciał ludzkich z dywanów a tragedia, która spotkała to miejsce mogła się znowu powtórzyć. Trzech przerażonych mężczyzn wbiegło do komnaty alarmując pozostałych wojowników, którzy sprzeczali się pomiędzy sobą kto ma zastąpić w obowiązkach pana twierdzy, uznanego za zaginionego na bagnach.

- On tutaj jest! - wymówił z trudem brodaty grubas.

- Kto! Ten łysoń? Już my mu zaraz pokażemy! Morderca! - wrzasnął wąsaty żołnierz.

- Nie... nie.. to nie on!

W tym samym momencie w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się tak ciemno, jakby napełnił je żywy, zimny mrok niosący cmentarne powietrze i rozpacz tysięcy dzieci zamordowanych pod murami oblężonego miasta. Wojownicy zaniemówili, znieruchomieli tak jakby bazyliszek zamienił ich w skały swoim podstępnym wzrokiem. W sali stała wysoka postać odziana w łachmany szczelnie zakrywające każdy skrawek jej ciała. Jej czerwone oczy patrzyły ze złością na przerażonych ludzi a odziana w czarną rękawicę dłoń trzymała uciętą głowę jednego z ich towarzyszy.

- Gdzie jest ten, którego ja pożądam? Gdzie jest ten naznaczony przez mrok? Wskażcie mi go, albo sami dołączycie do mojego orszaku. - wypowiedziała głowa, bezmyślnie przewracając martwymi oczami.

- Młody chłopak imieniem Agnar. - dodała po chwili przerwy.

Wszyscy żołnierze odetchnęli, ponieważ był cień szansy, że nieśmiertelny jeździec ich oszczędzi. Zgodnie wskazali drogę do podziemi w której trzymali uwięzionych Agnara i Kassimę.

Illyana stała naprzeciwko Flarotha i Urghorka, zaciskała ze złości pięści, była gotowa do przywołania Miecza Dusza i użycia magii przeciwko swoim znajomym.

- Czego od mnie chcesz? - zapytała czarownika.

- Niczego. Po prosto wyznaczono nagrodę za dostarczenie cię pewnej osobie z Taranii. Nie miej mi tego za złe, ja tylko wykonuję swoją pracę za którą mam obiecaną bardzo wysoką nagrodę.

Urghork pokiwała głową dając znak przyjacielowi informujący go, że się z nim zgadzał. Blondynka przypomniała sobie chwilę w której zaatakował ją Czarny Rycerz, słowa Ariany o tym, że była ścigana przez bardzo złych ludzi.

- Kto mnie szuka! Kto zapłacił ci za porwanie mnie! - wykrzyczała w złości. Wiedziała, że nie mogła uzyska

odpowiedzi, ale musiała rozładować kumulujące się w jej ciele napięcie.

- Nie mogę zdradzić tożsamości mojego klienta. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Sama jesteś łowczynią nagród a przynajmniej za taką się podajesz. - mag mówił z nieustępującym z twarzy uśmiechem.

- Ale może przejdźmy już do rzeczy. Po co tracić siły na niepotrzebne rozmowy... - dodał po chwili. Chwilę później rozpostarł szeroko ręce, wytwarzając wokół siebie ogromną pajęczynę z czarnej substancji pulsującej niczym naczynia krwionośne wyjęte z wnętrza ogromnego ciała. Na jego niemy rozkaz, dziwna konstrukcja podążyła w kierunku dziewczyny. Flaroth był pewien, że walka została zakończona. Sieć Zniewolenia była jednym z najpotężniejszych czarów jaki znał a kiedyś wiele ryzykował aby zdobyć wszystkie składniki potrzebne do jego generacji. Podobno czar ten powstał w mrocznych pałacach wyrzutków z krainy Arillon albo pochodził nawet z Pustki Pomiędzy Światami. Niestety tym razem mężczyznę spotkał zawód. Mroczna pajęczyna została rozcięta przez świetlisty miecz Illyany niczym zwykła nitka i opadła na ziemię brocząc fioletową krwią. Dziewczyna patrzyła triumfalnie na swego napastnika.

- Myślałeś, że jestem słaba? Myślałeś, że dam ci się pokonać po tym jak mnie zdradziłeś i naraziłeś mojego przyjaciela na niebezpieczeństwo? Nigdy!

Magik przywołała trzy magiczne pociski, stwierdzając z zadowoleniem, że za każdym następnym razem ich utworzenie przychodziło jej z coraz większą łatwością. Trzy kule światła popędziły w kierunku czarnego maga, ale ten nie próbował nawet usunąć się z ich drogi. Mężczyzna szybkim ruchem wyjął z torby czarny kamień unosząc go ponad swoją twarz. Wokół jego ciała została utworzona dziwna czarna bariera, rodzaj magicznej tarczy czy pola siłowego o niewiadomym pochodzeniu. Globy energii uderzyły w tarczę zostając przez nią całkowicie pochłonięte. Urghork widząc, że mutantka próbowała zranić jego przyjaciela wyjął zza pasa topór szykując się do zaatakowania. Flaroth powstrzymał go jednym ruchem ręki.

- Nie ma potrzeby używać siły na takiej dziewczynce. - wyszeptał. W tym samym momencie, za plecami Illyany pojawiły się dwa ostre, wydłużone lodowe sople pędzące na spotkanie z jej ciałem z ogromną szybkością. Dziewczyna zdołała uskoczyć, ale straciła równowagę, potknęła się o korzeń wystający z miękkiej gleby i przewróciła się lądując w zaroślach. Była wściekła na samą siebie, że nie zaufała swej magicznej zbroi i pozwoliła, aby przeciwnik zdobył nad nią przewagę. Flaroth wytworzył kolejne sople które wbiły się w grunt bardzo blisko twarzy dziewczyny, jej rąk i pośladków. Mag bawił się z nią nie chcąc zadać jej ostatecznego ciosu. Wiedział, że nie mógł jej zranić a jedynie zmęczyć i pojmać. Illyana była wściekła, miała ochotę użyć dysku i uciec gdzieś daleko od dwóch najemników. Jedna osoba wiedziała już o jej niezwykłych zdolnościach a ona nie chciała aby ta wiedza rozpowszechniła się w krainie. Oznaczałoby to, że cena za jej głowę znacznie by wzrosła a jej szansę na powrót do domu zmalały. Illyana została zaproszona do swoistego tańca w którym musiała robić uniki przed lodowymi włóczniami atakującymi ją ze wszystkich kierunków, jednocześnie próbując ugodzić maga świetlistymi pociskami. Niestety bariera mężczyzny była zbyt silna. W pewnym momencie czarownik postanowił zakończyć walkę. Wokół jego dłoni zaczęły wirować bryłki lodu oraz śniegu a on sam szykował się do uderzenia dziewczyny strumieniem zimna, który odebrałby jej wszelką ochotę do dalszej konfrontacji. Illyana wiedziała, że będzie musiała działać szybko. Przypomniała sobie czar ognia oraz sposób utworzenia kuli płomieni. Wyobraziła sobie siebie pośrodku szalejącej burzy ognistej, starała się zgromadził całe ciepło zjawiska w swych dłoniach, w czubkach palców. Z radością stwierdziła, że mogła zrobić to z dużo większą łatwością niż dotychczas. Utworzyła kulę ognia ciskając ją w Flarotha w tym samym momencie, gdy on przywołał do życia strumień lodu. Dwie potężne energie spotkały się, aby po raz pierwszy i zarazem ostatni wdać się w konfrontację, która miała osądzić o zwycięstwie jednej z nich. Okazało się, że ogień Illyany był mocniejszy. Z łatwością stopił strumień zimna, po czym ruszył w kierunku mężczyzny. Zdziwiony czarownik próbował obronić się przy pomocy swego czarnego kamienia. Ściana ognia uderzyła w tarczę skutecznie się na niej rozpraszając. Nacisk był zbyt silny, na kamieniu pojawiły się pęknięcia a Flaroth upadł na ziemię rażony energią wydostającą się z kryształu. Urghork widząc swego przyjaciela w niebezpieczeństwie wpadł w szał. Rzucił się na Illyanę machając toporem na lewo i prawo. Dziewczyna była przerażona. Widząc przekrwione oczy łysego osiłka przypomniała sobie to co zdarzyło się w twierdzy kilka godzin wcześniej, pamiętała wrzask ludzi, którym odcinano głowy i wypruwano jelita. Instynktownie zasłoniła się Mieczem Dusz. Kiedy ostrze broni Urghorka uderzyło w magiczną stal miecza wykutego w Limbo, pojawiły się na nim pęknięcia. Niepowodzenie nie stłumiło zapału wojownika, zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło go, mężczyzna zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Ruszył w stronę Illyany próbując pokonać ją swoją czystą siłą fizyczną. Dziewczyna była szybsza i zwinniejsza od osiłka, udało jej się skutecznie zejść z jego drogi. Wielkolud popychany własną inercją runął w pobliskie zarośla. Okazało się, że wylądował w bagnie a jego broń została przez nie bezpowrotnie pochłonięta. Blondynka zauważyła, że Flaroth doszedł już do siebie i szykował na nią kolejny magiczny atak. Dziewczyna musiała działać najszybciej jak potrafiła. Podbiegła do czarnowłosego i skierowała swój miecz na torbę z magicznymi kryształami. Artefakty zostały roztrzaskane na tysiące małych kawałków a ich magia skutecznie pochłonięta przez ostrze magicznego oręża. Jeden z kryształów, cały czarny i połyskujący fioletowym blaskiem, upadł na kamień pod stopami dziewczyny. Kiedy uderzył o jego twardą powierzchnię oczom dziewczyny ukazał się magiczny hologram ukazujący ją oraz długowłosego mężczyznę. Widmowa postać zaczęła mówić nagraną przez siebie wiadomość:

- Wyznaczam nagrodę za Arianę, opiekunkę świetlistych dysków. Wyznaczam jeszcze większą nagrodę dla tego kto przyprowadzi do mnie jej towarzyszkę o złotych włosach! Żywą i w dobrym zdrowiu! Azureus z Tarani.

- Kto to jest? Czego ode mnie chce? - Magik zapytała z wściekłością.

- Nie wiem... ja tylko wykonywałem zadanie, które mi zlecił. - Flaroth odparł znów krzywo się uśmiechając.

Illyana zabrała czarny kryształ i schowała go do kieszeni w spodniach.

- Powiesz mi wszystko co wiesz. - Dziewczyna po raz kolejny pogroziła magowi mieczem. W tej samej chwili do jej uszu dobiegł krzyk.

- Ratunku! - Urghork wrzeszczał jakby go ktoś odzierał ze skóry. Okazało się, że trzęsawisko pochłonęło go prawie całkowicie. Jedynie jego głowa oraz jedna z dłoni wystawały spod morza błota porośniętego szuwarami.

- Urghorku! - krzyknął Flaroth. Próbował ruszyć na pomoc przyjacielowi, ale Illyana nie pozwoliła mu na ani jeden krok. Miecz Dusz iskrzył blaskiem odpowiadając na złość jego właścicielki. W tym samym momencie Urghork zaczerpnął powietrza po raz ostatni, aby chwilę później zostać pogrzebanym w śmierdzącym grobie. Illyana biła się z myślami. Chciała ukarać osoby, które oszukały ją i jej przyjaciela, ale jednocześnie była przerażona tym, że z jej woli zginęła kolejna osoba. Dziewczyna czuła, że zaczynała doświadczać dziwnego uczucia euforii i satysfakcji z cierpienia wrogów. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała zwalczyć to odczucie, bo inaczej znów przybliżyłaby się do stania się kimś takim jak Belasco.

- Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć. - powiedziała na głos. W tym samym momencie przed Flarothem pojawił się świetlisty dysk. Zdumiony mag odsunął się o kilka kroków a z wnętrza kręgu wyłoniło się wielkie cielsko jego łysego przyjaciela. Urghork brudny od błota i wody bagiennej, ale cały i zdrowy upadł na trawę. Czarnowłosy mag bardzo szybko się przy nim znalazł, aby sprawdzić czy jego towarzysz był cały i zdrowy. Kiedy przekonał się, że wielkolud oddychał, wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do blondynki.

- Jestem winny Ci życie Urghorka. - powiedział kłaniając się dziewczynie. Illyana pozostawała niewzruszona.

- Nie jestem potworem. Zrobiłam to dla siebie a nie dla was. - odpowiedziała chłodno.

- Kto to jest Azureus? Dlaczego kazał mnie porwać? - zapytała po raz kolejny.

- Nie wiem, nie okłamałem cię. Mój kryształ odbiera magicznych posłańców, listy zawierające przesłania od tych, którzy poszukują usług najemników. Po wykonaniu zadania kontaktujemy się za ich pomocą z autorem i ustalamy w jaki sposób dokonamy wymiany towaru czy osoby na złoto.

Dziewczyna wyjęła kamień z kieszeni i wręczyła go mężczyźnie. Znów skierowała na niego swój miecz.

- Zawołaj go! Teraz! Powiedz, że chcesz się z nim spotkać bo mnie złapałeś! - rozkazała.

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Twój miecz zniszczył możliwość komunikacji. - odparł Flaroth. Blondynka zabrała kryształ, przyglądnęła mu się dokładnie zauważając rysy oraz brak fioletowej poświaty, która otaczała go przed minutami.

- Nie próbujcie mnie więcej atakować. Następnym razem nie będę dla was taka łaskawa. - dziewczyna szykowała się do odejścia.

- Uratowałaś życie Urghorka. Jestem teraz twoim dłużnikiem i przysięgam, że nie zakłócę już więcej twojej podróży. A poza tym... - Flaroth zamyślił się.

- Nie mam szans z kimś kto kontroluje Święte Dyski. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego ktoś z Taranii jest tobą tak bardzo zainteresowany.

Illyana nie odpowiedziała mu. Przywołała dysk teleportacyjny nie przejmując się obecnością maga i znikła w nim pozostawiając najemników samych na środku bagien.

Wszyscy dawni podwładni Harolda siedzieli w reprezentacyjnej sali twierdzy bojąc się zrobić najmniejszego ruchu, aby nie wzbudzić złości niechcianego gościa. Strażnicy nie rozmawiali ze sobą czując paniczny strach pomimo, że mroczna postać opuściła już dawno komnatę kierując się do podziemi gdzie uwięziony był człowiek, którego ona tak bardzo pożądała. Agnar zdał sobie sprawę z tego co miało go za chwilę spotkać w momencie, gdy w jego celi pojawiło się nienaturalne zimno niosące ze sobą uczucie pustki i zwątpienia. Kassima także wiedziała, że działo się coś niezwykłego, instynktownie cofnęła się na drugi koniec sali, aby znaleźć chociaż niewielką objętość powietrza nie zatrutego mrokiem Nieśmiertelnego Jeźdźca. Mroczny rycerz otulony od stóp do głów potarganymi łachmanami podszedł wolno, niczym dym unoszący się z komina w bezwietrzny dzień, do stalowych krat i spojrzał na czarnowłosego chłopaka oczami płonącymi krwistą czerwienią. Pomimo krzyku przerażenia księżniczki, Agnar pozostawał niewzruszony, nie mógł poruszyć żadną kończyną ciała ani nawet mrugnąć, aby przerwać kontakt wzrokowy z demonem. Jego umysł był pochłaniany w czarną dziurę myśli Mrocznego Jeźdźca a jego wolna wola, poczucie własnej odrębności słabło z każdą mijającą minutą, rozmywając się w ocenie mroku pełnym krzyków nieszczęśników którzy należeli do orszaku rycerza we wszystkich przeszłych wiekach. Umysł Agnara stawał się powoli własnością demona. Chłopak odbywał dziwną podróż w otchłań otoczony przez tunel pulsującej czerwieni i skowyt Nienazwanych istot, krążących przez Wieczność w Pustce Pomiędzy Światami. Przed oczami Agnara płynęły obrazy, których znaczenia nie był w stanie pojąć. Widział wielką bitwę, setki żołnierzy odzianych w zbroje, konie czarne jak noc o czerwonych oczach. Wydawało mu się, że obserwował bitwę od zawsze, sam w niej uczestniczył, przeżywał emocje wszystkich walczących. Widział porażkę przywódcy armii, którego zbroję rozleciała się na setki kawałków ostrych jak fragmenty lustra, zwierciadła odbierającego ludziom ich marzenia i myśli. Spadał razem z nim w otchłań, na spotkanie czerni, pustki będącej absencją wszystkiego co prawdziwe i możliwe do ogarnięcia umysłem. Widział niebo mieniące się kolorami tęczy i kręte drogi ciernistych gałęzi na których pojęcia góry i dołu, prawa i lewa nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Spacerował wzdłuż wijących się powierzchni jednostronnych a jego ciało jak i umysł stawały się własnym lustrzanym odbiciem. Obserwował bezkształtne monstra usiłujące wydostać się ze swych niekończących się koszmarów i majestatyczne istoty o ciałach większych niż horyzont kryształowych sfer wirujących wraz ze złotymi planetami ponad jego głową. Był świadkiem wykuwania czarnej zbroi w źródłach wiecznego życia i potępienia, a potem ubrania jej przez Króla, rządzącego Pustką, skazanego na wieczną wędrówkę po pustyniach pełnych skamieniałych kości smoków ze światów przed początkiem rzeczywistości. Zaglądał w strumień czasu w którym przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość mieszały się niczym wzburzona woda w górskim potoku. Inwazja magów na Świątynię, marsz istot pokrytych łuskami i powstanie zmarłych ze swoim grobów to wydarzenia, których strzępy mógł zobaczyć. Wizja którą doświadczał nie była podobna do niczego co znał ze swojego dotychczasowego życia.

W prawdziwym świecie Nieśmiertelny Jeździec zbliżał rękę do twarzy Agnara. Kassima siedziała w kącie skulona a jej twarz zalana była łzami przerażenia. W tym samym momencie na korytarzu pojawił się krąg teleportacyjny a chwilę później wyłoniła się z niego Illyana. Kassina zauważyła przybycie Illyany, ale strach jaki ją sparaliżował był zbyt silny do przezwyciężenia. Księżniczka skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. Blondynka miała w dłoni miecz a część jej ciała pokrywała zbroja. W umyśle dziewczyny pojawiło się wspomnienie spadania w przepaść i magicznej gorączki jaka niszczyła jej ciało. Illyana wiedziała, że spotkanie z demonem, który próbował posiąść jej myśli było nieuniknione, ale nie przypuszczała że zdarzy się ono tak szybko. Widząc mroczną postać, miała ochotę uciekać, ale nie chciała po raz kolejny zawieść kogoś, kto jej pomógł. Jeśli pokonała demona we własnym śnie, być może w realnym świecie też będzie miała szansę - pomyślała. Zaczęła przypominać sobie zaklęcia. Ognista kula była najsilniejszym czarem jaki znała, ale stosując ją mogła zranić Agnara, był zbyt blisko Rycerza. Pomyślała o lodowych ostrzach jakich używał Flaroth. Zamknęła oczy starając się wyobrazić sobie coś przeciwnego do gorąca, przenikliwe zimno, dotyk mrozu na Syberii, którą pamiętała z dzieciństwa albo chłód bijący od potoków mroku gdzie bawiła się jako uczennica Belasco. W jej dłoni uformowała się wielka lodowa włócznia. Unoszona siłą woli dziewczyny, włócznia pomknęła w kierunku Nieśmiertelnego. Demon został nią przebity, uderzył w ścianę stojącą naprzeciwko a jego ciało gwałtownie pokrył lód. Illyana wiedziała, że nie powstrzyma go na długo.

- Kassima! Kassima! - krzyczała przez kraty na dziewczynę. Agnar wciąż był w szoku wywołanym kontaktem z umysłem Jeźdźca. Nie ruszał się a jego wzrok tkwił na przesuwających się gdzieś w jego wyobraźni kamiennych chmurach. Magik za pomocą miecza pozbyła się kłódki w drzwiach od celi a następnie weszła do środka, aby uspokoić dziewczynę.

- Kassima! Weź się w garść! Musimy stąd uciekać! - krzyczała patrząc w jej załzawione oczy.

- Kim... on jest... - Kassima spytała nie mogąc opanować strachu.

- Nieważne, teraz Ci nic nie zrobi. Musimy uciekać! Rozumiesz?

- Tak... - czarnowłosa odparła niechętnie. Illyana podbiegła do Agnara.

- Agnar! Co z tobą? Pokonałam go! Widzisz? Tak jak w wizji. Mówiłam ci, że dam radę? - mutantka zaczęła rozmowę, ale obawiała się najgorszego. Pomyślała, że przybyła za późno a umysł jej przyjaciela należał już do czarnego rycerza. Popatrzyła z wściekłością na demona. Zaciskając pięści otwarła dysk teleportacyjny posyłając Jeźdźca w najdalsze miejsce jakie pamiętała - horyzont nad morzem widoczny z brzegu gdzie spotkała rudego mnicha. Kassima była przerażona, blask dysku sprawił, że znieruchomiała. Po jej oczach widać było, że jej strach był większy niż ten który wywołały czerwone oczy Nieumarłego wojownika.

- Kassima, musimy stąd uciekać! - Illyana ponagliła dziewczynę.

- Kim ty jesteś... jak to zrobiłaś? - wyszeptała księżniczka.

- Pierwszy raz przywołałam dyski gdy byłam jeszcze młodsza od ciebie. Urodziłam się z tymi zdolnościami. Nie pytaj mnie jak to możliwe, bo sama nie wiem. Po prostu pewnego dnia stwierdziłam, że umiem otwierać bramy pomiędzy różnymi miejscami.

- Przechodzenie przez dyski jest zabronione, żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie tego przeżyć... - Kassima nadal bała się podejść do blondynki.

- Jak widać żyję. Dlatego musisz mi zaufać i razem ze mną przejść na drugą stronę. Musisz mi pomóc. Popatrz w jakim stanie jest Agnar. Nie chcesz mu pomóc? - Illyana kontynuowała. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na chłopaka, jego puste oczy i pozbawioną wyrazu twarz. Honor nie pozwalał jej zostawić w potrzebie człowieka, który uratował jej życie.

- Dobrze... pójdę z tobą... - postanowiła. Magik wytworzyła dysk teleportacyjny i wspólnie z Kassimą pomogła podprowadzić Agnara do jego świetlistej powierzchni. Wkrótce wszyscy trzej zanurzyli się w jego świetle przechodząc na jego drugą stronę. Kassima stawiała kroki z przekonaniem, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swojego zamku, ojca i wszystkich terenów bagienno-leśnych, które znała z dzieciństwa. Miała jednak nadzieję, że Illyana okaże się Świętym z legend opowiadanych przez stare kobiety z targu, legendarną podróżniczką zdolną przekraczać Pustkę Pomiędzy Światami. Druga ewentualność, że Illyana była demonem pochodzącym z pustki, była zbyt przerażająca aby ksieżniczka mogła dopuścić ją do swoich myśli i być w stanie zagłębić się w jasny tunel zapraszający ją do swego wnętrza niemą melodią światła.

Była ciemna noc a na niebie ponad szemrzącym od ciepłego wiatru lasem migotały gwiazdy i wielki srebrny księżyc. Kassima zmęczona wrażeniami usnęła na polanie, którą Illyana wybrała na obozowisko i dlatego mutantka musiała samemu uzbierać drewno na niewielkie ognisko. Agnar także nie był zbyt rozmowny, odkąd wyszedł z wnętrza dysku, nie próbował nawet patrzeć w kierunku dziewczyny. Kiedy Illyana zapaliła ogień, chłopak usiadł na spróchniałym pniaku wystającym z zarośli i zaczął bezmyślnie przypatrywać się tańczącym płomieniom. Blondynka patrzyła na czarny kryształ należący do Flarotha, przesuwała palcami po jego popękanej powierzchni. Znała już nazwisko tego, który pragnął ją dla siebie z niewiadomych powodów oraz prawdopodobnie był odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie jej do dziwnej krainy pełnej magii. Mijały godziny bezsennej nocy wypełnione odgłosami leśnych zwierząt i szumem wody w strumieniu płynącym gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć kim jesteś... - ciszę przerwał załamujący się głos Agnara. Illyana bardzo szybko znalazła się blisko niego. Chłopak nie popatrzył na nią a jego oczy nie przestawały śledzić trzeszczących płomieni skaczących z drewienka na drewienko.

- Nie będę próbował nawet zrozumieć kim jesteś. Po tym co zobaczyłem dzisiaj wiem, że otaczają nas rzeczy o których nie śniliśmy nawet w naszych najśmielszych snach. Wróciłaś po mnie i znów mnie uratowałaś. Postaram się pamiętać tylko o tym...

Illyana nie chciała się odzywać. Smutek w głosie Agnara poruszył ją bardziej niż w nocy, gdy stary Korus został zabity.

- Światy, które pokazał mi Nieśmiertelny... to co tam zobaczyłem... nie jestem w stanie o tym opowiedzieć... nie jestem w stanie nawet o tym myśleć. To co znałem do tej pory jest tylko cieniem rzeczywistości w której do tej pory żyłem... nie jestem w stanie już dalej żyć...

Blondynka bardzo zaniepokoiła się o zdrowie towarzysza. Odkąd go poznała, nigdy nie było w nim tak wiele smutku i zwątpienia. Pomyślała, że mrok Jeźdźca nieodracalnie zatruł jego duszę a obrazy jakie zobaczył w oczach czerwonych jak krew wykrzywiły jego psychikę.

- Mam teraz przed sobą nowy cel... jedyny któremu się poświęcę... - Agnar oznajmił bardziej stanowczym głosem.

- Muszę zrozumieć to co widziałem. Muszę zrozumieć kim jest Nieśmiertelny Jeździec, jaka jest jego przeszłość, co sprawiło, że podróżuje pomiędzy krainami siejąc śmierć i zniszczenie. Muszę wiedzieć jakie są jego słabe punkty i zniszczyć go, by nigdy nie zagrażał już naszym ziemiom. - Agnar mówił ze złością i pasją. Dziewczyna początkowo ucieszyła się, że jego apatia minęła, ale wkrótce zrozumiała, że za jego słowami stoi dziwny fanatyzm, który będzie w stanie go zabić w przyszłości.

- Dlatego proszę cię, zabierz mnie w swoją podróż, Illyano. Pozwól mi towarzyszyć ci i poznać twoją prawdziwą misję jaką masz do spełnienia w naszym świecie. Pomóż mi poznać przeszłość Jeźdźca i siły, które go stworzyły.

- Już ci mówiłam, ja chcę jedynie dostać się do Falarii i wrócić do domu. Nie mam tu innej misji. Jeśli nadal chcesz ze mną podróżować to świetnie, ale mnie też przerasta wszystko to co mnie ostatnio spotkało. Widziałam rzeczy, których nie rozumiem i mam wrażenie, że jestem pionkiem w grze kogoś bardzo poteżnego.

Agnar spojrzał na blondynkę w taki sposób jakby jej nie wierzył i wrzucił do ogniska kolejną suchą gałąź.

- Co stało się po tym jak popędziłaś za tamtymi dwoma? Złapałaś ich?

- I tak i nie... mówiłam ci, że widziałam rzeczy których zupełnie nie rozumiem. Udało mi się odnaleźć tamtych dwóch, okazało się że facet nie żył a zabiły go jakieś potwory z bagien.

- Żabo-ludzie.

- Nieważne. Poszłam szukać dziewczyny i spotkałam kogoś niezwykłego.

- Tak?

- Nie wiem kim on był. Wyglądał jak jakiś mnich w habicie, miał rudą brodę i bawił się z sokołem. Rozmawiałam z nim krótko, widać było, że doskonale wiedział jak się tu znalazłam i w jaki sposób mogę wrócić do domu. Ale jego odpowiedzi były zagadkami, tak jakby się ze mną bawił. Potem zniknął we mgle i ... koniec ...

- To staje się naprawdę przerażające.

- Mi to mówisz?

- A co z tamtą dziewczyną? - Agnar zmienił temat.

- Uratowałam ją z rąk Żabo-ludzi a później puściłam wolno.

- Co takiego?

- Mamy naszyjnik... - dziewczyna pokazała złoty Arcalc wiszący na szyi.

- ... oraz ją. - pokazała na śpiącą na mchu czarnowłosą księżniczkę.

- Powinno wystarczyć. Ona przekonała mnie, że jej ojciec nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. I ostrzegła przed nim.

- Musimy zaryzykować.

- Wiem. Ale to nie koniec. Flaroth i Urghork zdradzili mnie, okazało się że na mnie polowali.

- A to sukinsyny! Wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak jak uciekli z twierdzy.

- Nieważne, pokonałam ich i popatrz... - Dziewczyna podała Agnarowi popękany czarny kryształ.

- To wiadomość od tego, który kazał mnie złapać. Teraz jest zniszczona ale zdołałam ją odsłuchać. Nazywa się Azureu z Taranii. Mówi ci o to coś?

- Nie... ale takie imie należy do kogoś wysoko postawionego, może nawet na dworze albo w Świątyni.

- Tak jak ty postanowiłeś sobie, że odkryjesz przeszłość Jeźdźca, ja znajdę tego Azureusa. Pomożesz mi?

- Tak, nie jestem w stanie wrócić do dawnego życia. Co z Flarothem i Urghorkiem, nie będą cię szukać?

- Nie, powiedzmy, że mają u mnie dług. Nieważne. Opowiesz mi, co widziałeś w oczach Rycerza?

Agnar znów spochmurniał. Patrzył przed siebie na tańczące płomienie ogniska.

- Nie znam słów, które by to opisały. - odparł wracając do swojej medytacji i odcięcia się od rzeczywistości.

- Jak chcesz. Ja idę spać. Jutro z samego rana jedziemy do Aranis po nasze pieniądze a stamtąd prosto do Taranii. Zgoda?

- Oczywiście.

- I jeszcze jedno. Opowiem ci o sobie, kim jestem, skąd pochodzę i dlaczego mogę kontrolować dyski. Obiecuję, że powiem ci całą prawdę.

Chłopak nie słuchał blondynki, gdyż jego umysł znów pogrążył się w nienazwanych światach ze swojej wizji i niezrozumiałych dla niego logikach nimi rządzących.

Illyana, Agnar oraz Kassima dotarli do miasteczka Aranis jeszcze przed świtem. Okolica była całkowicie opustoszała, gdzieniegdzie spacerowali strażnicy. Czarnowłosa księżniczka nie odzywała się przez całą drogę ani jednym słowem, pamiętała wszystko to co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, ale widząc, że para podróżników nie stanowi dla niej żadnego zagrożenia, postanowiła nie pytać ich o szczegóły sposobu w jaki Magik pokonała Jeźdźca kontrolując świetlisty dysk teleportacyjny. Kiedy wszyscy trzech zbliżyli się do bramy prowadzącej do siedziby władcy, trzech krasnoludów wyszło im naprzeciw. Widząc twarz Kassimy, bardzo się ucieszyli.

- Widzę, że znaleźliście naszą zgubę! - powiedział jeden z nich.

- Kolejny powód, aby cię podziwiać młoda damo! - oznajmił drugi drapiąc się po brodzie.

- Ale nie dyskutujmy tu, tylko chodźmy do księcia, na pewno ucieszy się z widoku swojej córki. - dodał otwierając drewniane wrota.

Drzwi sali tronowej otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Kiedy Kassima zobaczyła swego ojca siedzącego w zamyśleniu na tronie, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przyśpieszyła kroku, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

- Kassima... - wypowiedział wąsaty mężczyzna. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego a on dotknął ją delikatnie jedną ręką.

- Udało wam się. - oznajmił patrząc w oczy Illyany i jej towarzysza.

- A co z Arlettą? Co z naszyjnikiem? - zapytał po chwili. Blondynka podeszła do jego tronu i wręczyła mu złoty medalion. Rufon szybko go zabrał. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę czując wyraźną ulgę, że jego prawdziwy skarb również powrócił do domu cały i zdrowy.

- Mamy złe wieści o twojej drugiej córce książę. - powiedział Agnar.

- Arletta nie została porwana. Ona upozorowała swoje porwanie po to by wspólnie z Haroldem pozbawić cię tronu. - dodała Illyana.

- Podstępna żmija... nie przypuszczałem, że jest w stanie posunąć się tak daleko. - odparł zamyślony Rufon.

- Co się z nią stało?

- Nie wiem. Uciekła razem ze swym wspólnikiem wgłąb bagien i nie byłam w stanie jej dogonić. Widziałam tam wiele grup żabo-ludzi, uzbrojonych. Arletta i Harold prawdopodobnie stali się ich ofiarami. - Illyana skłamała tak jak wcześniej obiecała starszej córce księcia.

- Książę, czeka nas długa droga. Czy raczyłbyś dotrzymać obietnicy i wynagrodzić nas za nasz trud poszukiwań? - Agnar wtrącił po chwili zastanowienia.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście - powiedział Rufon. Poprosił Kassimę, aby usiadła na fotelu stojącym pod jednym z okien komnaty a sam wstał z tronu i zbliżył się do dziewczyny i jej towarzysza.

- Jestem człowiekiem honoru, więc dotrzymam obietnicy. Gromth zaprowadzi was do skarbca, gdzie otrzymacie nagrodę. - oznajmił uśmiechając się. Zza uchylonych drzwi wyszedł jeden z przysadzistych krasnoludów o rudej brodzie uwiązanej w dwa warkocze.

- Gromth! Daj naszym wojownikom należną im nagrodę! - krzyknął. Niski człowiek spojrzał na blondynkę a po chwili na jej towarzysza.

- Chodźcie ze mną! - rozkazał. Illyana i Agnar opuścili salę tronową, po raz ostatni spoglądając na czarnowłosą córkę księcia. Szli w milczeniu długim korytarzem podążając posłusznie ze rudobrodym krasnoludem. Mężczyzna doszedł do dużych, drewnianych wrót i otworzył je za pomocą klucza wyjętego spod paska. Pokazał ręką, aby za nim nie iść, po czym zniknął za wrotami. Wkrótce znalazł się z powrotem na korytarzu.

- Chodźcie! - krzyknął ochrypłym głosem. Kiedy Illyana i Agnar znaleźli się za drzwiami, okazało się, że trafili na zewnątrz, pod mur twierdzy leżący naprzeciwko rynku i głównego wejścia do zamku, na opuszczonym terenie przylegającym do mokradeł. Dziewczynę ogarnęło zdziwienie, które bardzo szybko przybrało formę strachu i gotowości do walki.

- Arletta miała rację. - powiedziała cicho do chłopaka.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Rufon jest nędznym śmieciem.

W tym samym czasie zza krzaków wyszło trzech innych krasnoludów. Każdy z nich trzymał topór i był gotowy do wykonania ostatniego rozkazu swojego pana - pozbawienia życia podróżników.

- O co tu chodzi? Gdzie jest nasza zapłata? - Agnar nie zapytał domyślając się, że został oszukany.

- Zaraz ją dostaniecie. - zaśmiał się rudy brodacz.

- Nie miej nam tego za złe. Po prostu musimy słuchać tego, który płaci nam za służbę. - oznajmił z uśmiechem niski mężczyzna, który kilka dni wcześniej pił z Illyaną krasnoludzkie piwo.

Magik zacisnęła pięści.

- To wy nie miejcie mi za złe tego co teraz zrobię. - wyszeptała. Z pobliskich zarośli wyleciały z ogromnym świstem trzy lodowe włócznie. Wszystkie ostrza pędziły na spotkanie z plecami niczego nie spodziewających się strażników zamkowych. Brodaci mężczyźni poczuli bardzo dotkliwe ukłucie, niczym ukąszenie jakiegoś ogromnego owada a chwilę później niewyobrażalne zimno rozchodzące się z ran do najdalszych zakątków ich ciał. Nie wydając ani jednego dźwięku, wszyscy trzecj opadli na mokrą trawę trzęsawiska. Rudy karzeł był bardzo zaskoczony, rozglądał się dookoła wypatrując przeciwnika. Agnar patrzył na Illyanę z nieufnością, wydawało mu się, że to dziewczyna zabiła z zimną krwią trzech ludzi. Magik była równie zdziwiona jak jej znajomy, nie miała pojęcia co stało się z jej przeciwnikami. Rozważała użycie magii wobec krasnoludów, ale nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć o przywołaniu czaru. Po chwili zza drzewa wyłoniła się kolejna lodowa lanca, która skutecznie ugodziła ostatniego z egzekutorów księcia Rufona. Kiedy rudy brodacz upadał w błoto, Illyana wiedziała już skąd pochodziła nieoczekiwana pomoc. Kątem oka spostrzegła poruszające się w krzakach dwie męskie sylwetki. Jedna z nich była wielka jak góra, druga szczupła i zwinna. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się patrząc za oddalającymi się postaciami.

- Co tu się stało? - spytał Agnar spoglądając na zamarznięte zwłoki strażników.

- To Flaroth. - odparła spokojnie Magik.

- Co takiego?

- Flaroth uratował nam życie.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Tak. Miał u mnie dług wdzięczności. Ale lepiej będzie jeśli szybko się stąd oddalimy. Wkrótce cała okolica będzie huczeć o tym, że dwóch najemników zabiło osobistych ochroniarzy księcia.

- Gdzie chcesz uciekać? Jak chcesz tak szybko dostać się na jakiś statek?

- Ktoś jeszcze ma u mnie dług wdzięczności.

Illyana i Agnar podążyli w kierunku miasteczka portowego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Tazia odetchnęła, kiedy po długiej i niezwykle ciężkiej podróży morskiej jej stopa dotknęła ziemi w głównym porcie Taranii. Dziewczyna przywitała z radością brudne i zatłoczone okolice otoczone dwupiętrowymi kamienicami w których mieściły się tawerny, sklepy oferujące najróżniejsze towary: od jedzenia aż po tajemnicze mapy prowadzące do legendarnych wysp i skarbów a także siedziby gildii gromadzących ludzi zajmujących się nie do końca uczciwym zarobkiem. Port był dużo większy i nowocześniejszy od swojego odpowiednika na wyspie Aranis. Bardziej zróżnicowani byli także jego bywalcy. Większość z nich stanowili ludzie, mieszkańcy miasta jak i przybysze z dalekich stron a także żołnierze królowej ubrani w charakterystyczne peleryny z orłem i noszący białe szaty misjonarze ze Świątyni. Dziewczyna spotkała również tęgie kobiety z dalekiej Ganatii o szarych skórach i głowach słonia, które odziane w kolorowe szaty sprzedawały kamienie szlachetne, krasnoluda namawiającego do gry w kości za pieniądze jak i wysokich, niezwykle chudych mężczyzn o długich i siwych włosach, noszących szmaragdowe zbroje a przybyłych z dalekiego Arillon. Hałas panujący w porcie, krzyk sprzedawców a również skrzek mew nad głowami pomagały Tazii chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tragedii, która wydarzyła się na statku i śmierci matki opanowanej przez magię demona. Dziewczyna miała misję do spełnienia, niezwykle ważne zadanie, które przydzielił jej Azureus zaraz po tym jak razem z nią opuścił pokład nieszczęśliwego statku. Mężczyzna musiał stawić się na spotkanie na dworze Królowej a później odwiedzić świątynię i w końcu wrócić do głównej siedziby Klanu Nocy, aby opowiedzieć o wyprawie Mistrzowi Asanarowi oraz jego współpracownikom. Zadaniem czarnowłosej czarownicy było udać się do Pylfiders, w sam środek zdradzieckich bagien, odnaleźć starą wyrocznię i zapytać ją o dalszą część przepowiedni a konkretnie o miejsce przebywania złotowłosej podróżniczki z innego świata. Azureus nie wierzył, że jasnowłosa dziewczyna zginęła tak jak przekonywał go o tym człowiek z orszaku Nieśmiertelnego Jeźdźca. Wiedział, że kiedyś ją odnajdzie i wykorzysta, aby wprowadzić w życie swoje plany wobec Królestwa Taranii. Tazia usiadła na kamiennym murku oddzielającym główną część portu od ulic prowadzących w głąb miasta, po raz ostatni spoglądając na stojące w porcie galeony, w tym statek, który ucierpiał w wyniku burzy nasłanej prze jej szaloną matkę. Wspominała.

_Tazia, mała dziewczynka o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach siedziała w łóżku w pogrążonym w półmroku pokoju nasłuchując odgłosów dochodzących zza drzwi. Ktoś był u jej mamy, mężczyzna który często ją odwiedzał. Tazia nie lubiła go, gdyż nigdy nie zwracał na nią uwagi, traktując ją bardziej jak kury chodzące po ulicach, czy bezpańskie psy włóczące się wszędzie bez sensu, niż jak człowieka. Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał, nigdy niczego jej nie przyniósł. Kiedy przychodził, zabierał jej matkę do głównego pokoju chaty i rozmawiał z nią na tematy, których Tazia nie była w stanie zrozumieć. Tamtego dnia znów przyszedł i znów zabrał jej mamę do pokoju, zostawiając dziewczynkę w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Finał spotkania miał być jednak zupełnie inny niż zazwyczaj. W pewnym momencie, drzwi od jej pokoiku otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem niepokojąc ćmy latające przy świeczce palącej się na stoliku. Ariana stanęła w nich patrząc na córkę a jej oczy były wilgotne od łez. _

_- Tazia... - powiedziała kobieta zbliżając się do łóżeczka. _

_- Tazia, wybacz mi... - oznajmiła, ale dziewczynka nie była w stanie pojąć o co chodziło. Łzy w oczach mamy napełniły jej serce niepokojem. _

_- Nastały bardzo trudne czasy dziecko... - Ariana wyszeptała zbliżając się do córki._

_- Musimy wyjechać. Jeśli zostaniemy tutaj, grozi nam ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Źli ludzie chcą nam zaszkodzić i mogą zrobić Ci krzywdę. - dodała. Tazia spojrzała na nią dużymi oczami. _

_- Dokąd jedziemy? - spytała. _

_- Tazia, dziecko... pan Oron zabierze cię do Taranii, do rodziny mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Będziesz tam szczęśliwa, oni mają córkę w twoim wieku i jest tam dużo kwiatów... _

_- A co z tobą? Zamieszkasz z nami?_

_- Nie. Muszę wyjechać daleko stąd. Jak najdalej od miejsca w którym będziesz mieszkać. Robię to aby cię chronić, aby źli ludzie nie domyślili się, że jesteś moją córką... przepraszam Tazia, nie mogę zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa w żaden inny sposób._

_- Mamo... kiedy do mnie wrócisz? Kiedy się spotkamy? - pytała dziewczynka. _

_- Nie wiem dziecko, nie wiem... ale obiecuję ci że się kiedyś zobaczymy, obiecuję ci. _

_Ariana przytuliła córkę. Dziewczynka objęła ją małymi rączkami i wyszeptała jej do ucha:_

_- Kocham cię mamo..._

_- Ja też cię kocham Tazia, kocham cię i obiecuję ci, że kiedy wszystko się uspokoi, wynagrodzę cię zabierając cię do najpiękniejszego ogrodu w krainach. _

_Był to dzień, kiedy Tazia straciła matkę po raz pierwszy. _

Dziewczyna wyrwana z zamyślenia przez przejeżdżającego rycerza na koniu, postanowiła pożegnać się z portem i ruszyć w dalszą wyprawę. Szła wzdłuż kamiennej ulicy w kierunku zachodniej bramy miejskiej za którą mieściły się słoneczne ogrody pielęgnowane przez kapłanów żyjących w przylegającej do miasta Świątyni Światła. Alejka była pogrążona w mroku, ulice śmierdziały moczem i spalonymi pieczeniami podawanymi w tawernach. Tazia przyśpieszyła kroku, bo nie lubiła tamtej części miasta a poza tym nie czuła się tam bezpieczna. Jej obawy były słuszne, biorąc pod uwagę podejrzanych łachmaniarzy żebrzących przy gospodach. Wkrótce dziewczyna dotarła na plac z fontanną za którą stał most prowadzący prosto do zachodniej bramy. Zatrzymała się na nim na chwilkę, aby popatrzeć na własne odbicie w małej rzece przepływającej przez miasto. Chwilę później była już poza murami portu. Przed oczami dziewczyny ukazał się piękny, kolorowy ogród. Rosły w nim drzewa, kwiaty i krzewy sprowadzone ze wszystkich krain kontynentu. Morze kwiatów ciągnęło się wzdłuż wzgórza, aż po ściany Świątyni Światła górującej nad okolicą. Budowla była masywna, dużo większa niż mury miejskie, wykonana całkowicie z białego kamienia. Promienie słoneczne odbijające się od jej powierzchni drażniły wzrok Tazii. W ogrodzie można było zauważyć ubranych w białe szaty kapłanów pielęgnujących roślinność lub czytających wersety z ksiąg oprawionych w różnokolorowe skóry zwierzęce. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna usiadła na drewnianej ławce nie zajętej przez nikogo, aby przyjrzeć się roślinności. Czerwone kwiaty rosnące nieopodal przypomniały jej okolice w których się wychowała a oddalone drzewa o jasnoróżowych liściach przyniosły na myśl magiczny ogród jakim obdarowała ją jej matka, gdy po raz pierwszy odwiedziła ją w jej kamiennej pustelni na szczycie góry.

_Dziewczynka patrzyła na kamienne mury świątyni w której jej matka znalazła sobie nowy dom. Przybyła tam wraz z Oronem, chociaż nadal go nie lubiła, po długiej i wyczerpującej wędrówce. Wspinając się na górską ścieżkę, stromą dla małego dziecka, myślała o nagrodzie, jaka czekała ją na szczycie góry - pięknym ogrodzie obiecanym przez jej matkę. Bardzo się zawiodła, kiedy okazało się, że tak naprawdę, upragnionym celem jej podróży były gołe skały i ziejące ciemnością jaskinie. Widok Ariany stojącej w wejściu do świątyni sprawił, że uśmiechnęła się ponownie zapominając o niezadowoleniu z miejsca w jakim przebywała. Kapłanka zabrała ją na płaskowyż z którego rozpościerał się piękny widok : góry pokryte warstwą śniegu, doliny porośnięte zielonym lasem i kilometry łąk, ponad którymi unosiła się mlecznobiała mgła. Oczy dziewczynki zalśniły od radości, gdy na tarczy słonecznej pojawiła się sylwetka nisko przelatującego, młodego smoka. _

_- Spełnię obietnicę sprzed naszego rozstania. - powiedziała kobieta jednocześnie pokazując na kamień i prosząc aby dziewczynka usiadła._

_- Powiedziałam, że następnym razem gdy cię spotkam, zabiorę cię do najpiękniejszego ogrodu. Będzie to ogród jedyny w swoim rodzaju, magiczny, stworzony z wnętrza mojego serca. _

_Kobieta usiadła obok córki recytując słowa zaklęcia a spod kamieni zaczęły wyrastać gałęzie magicznych roślin. Wkrótce było ich bardzo dużo, zamieniły się w miniaturowy las, stworzony tylko dla uciechy czarnowłosej dziewczynki. Gałęzie porosły liśćmi i różnokolorowymi kwiatami. Tazia pobiegła pomiędzy karłowate drzewa, oglądała je ze wszystkich stron, cieszyła się z każdego zielonego listka dotykającego jej nogi i ramiona. Ariana patrzyła na córkę z uśmiechem._

_- Cieszę się, że jesteś bezpieczna. - pomyślała kobieta._

Tazia otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia, gdy zbliżył się do niej jeden z kapłanów Świątyni Światła. Mężczyzna miał siwe włosy a w dłoni trzymał niewielkich rozmiarów księgę. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego przelotnie, aby następnie oddalić się w kierunku murów otaczających świątynię i miasto. Budowla była znacznie potężniejsza i większa niż mury portu, przyozdobiona białymi kolumnami z rzeźbami przedstawiającymi słońce. Tazia porozmawiała chwilę z strażnikiem pilnującym bramy, po czym udała się poza teren stolicy Taranii. Po drugiej stronie warowni płynęła rzeka, dokładnie ta sama, która wpływała także do miasta portowego. Jednak w tamtej części krain była znacznie bardziej naturalna, dzika, nie ujarzmiona przez człowieka. Dziewczynie podobała się znacznie bardziej niż wewnątrz portu. Zatrzymała się na drewnianym moście patrząc na trawy rosnące na brzegu i wodne owady pływające z nurtem rzeki lub bezskutecznie walczące przeciw niemu. Po drugiej stronie strumienia stała drewniana karczma z wielką podkową wiszącą nad drzwiami. Była to oberża o nazwie "Szczęśliwa Podkowa" w której zatrzymywali się podróżnicy z północy udający się do miasta portowego. Gruby właściciel budynku, o twarzy czerwonej od litrów wypitego alkoholu, uśmiechnął się na widok dziewczyny i gestem dłoni poprosił ją, aby podeszła bliżej.

- Młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach, pani o imieniu Tazia, to ty, prawda? - zapytał. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się, że poznał ją pomimo tego, że nigdy wcześniej się nie widzieli.

- Tak, to ja.

- Posłaniec Pana Azureusa mówił, że potrzebujesz młodego i silnego konia bo czeka cię długa wyprawa. Mam najlepszego w całych okolicach! - mężczyzna oznajmił pokazując dziewczynie zwierzę przywiązane nieopodal do drewnianego słupa.

- Najlepszy w całej okolicy! - powtórzył.

- Dziękuję. Pan Azureus na pewno cię wynagrodzi. - odparła Tazia podchodząc do konia.

- Już mnie wynagrodził! - powiedział grubas uśmiechając cię.

- Czy nie chcesz pani zostać w moich skromnych progach? Zjeść, napić się, wypocząć przed podróżą? - spytał.

- Nie. Muszę wyjechać natychmiast bo moja misja jest bardzo poważna. Dziękuję za gościnę. - Tazia oznajmiła siedząc na grzbiecie brązowego rumaka. Nie tracąc czasu na niepotrzebne rozmowy, ruszyła w drogę.

- Bezpiecznej podróży, pani! - grubas krzyknął za oddalającą się dziewczyną. Kiedy znikła za pobliskim wzgórzem, mężczyzna wytarł ręce w fartuch, wracając do codziennych obowiązków wewnątrz gospody.

Tazia przemierzała drogę wijącą się wokół wzgórz porośniętych łąkami, lasami a także przekształconymi w pola uprawne przez okolicznych rolników. Czuła przyjemny wiatr we włosach, przynoszący zapachy skoszonego siana, ogniska palącego się gdzieś w oddali i wilgotnej żywicy. Do uszu dziewczyny dobiegło szczekanie psa w pobliskiej wsi. Kiedy rozglądnęła się dookoła zauważyła stojące gdzieniegdzie chaty, gospodarstwa ogrodzone płotami na których suszyły się świeżo wyprane ubrania i niedawno ulepione garnki. W pamięci pojawiły się jej obrazy z czasów, gdy jako bardzo młoda nastolatka, mająca nie więcej niż 13 lat mieszkała w jednej z tarańskich wiosek razem ze swoimi przybranymi rodzicami. Zatrzymała konia, aby przypatrzeć się dziewczynkom bawiącym się pomiędzy snopami siana.

_Czas wolny dla młodej Tazii mijał bardzo powoli. Dziewczyna lubiła spędzać go na świeżym powietrzu, na łąkach otaczających jej dom i w tajemniczych lasach rozciągających się daleko poza nimi. Pamiętała ludzi wychowujących ją jak własne dziecko, starą zielarkę, którą spotykała zawsze wczesnym świtem, na największej łące w tamtym terenach, zanim zapiał kur a słońce wyglądnęło spod horyzontu a także psy mieszkające w jej domu i w gospodarstwach jej sąsiadów. Jej największą przyjaciółką była prawdziwa córka ludzi u których mieszkała, jej rówieśniczka o imieniu Elli. Była to osoba o drobnej budowie ciała, jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Dziewczyna kochała lasy pełne tajemnic i prastarych artefaktów kryjących się pomiędzy drzewami. Każdego dnia zabierała Tazię do leśnej gęstwiny, aby szukać tajemnic minionych wieków albo wraz z nią chodziła do chaty zielarki, znającej najbardziej fantastyczne i niezwykłe opowieści dotyczące zarówno Taranii jak i wszystkich innych krain o których dziewczynki nie wiedziały nic, oprócz tego, że istniały gdzieś daleko, poza zasięgiem ich stóp. Znajomość ze starą kobietą, a także fascynacja Ellie, tym co zakazane przez świątynię sprawującą nad Taranią władzę, miało dwa lata później doprowadzić do największej tragedii w życiu czarnowłosej czarodziejki, wydarzenia, które sprawiło, że podążyła ścieżką wyznaczoną przez Klan Nocy, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się do tego okazja. _

Tazia zastanawiała się co stało się z zielarką, czy nadal żyła, czy mieszkała w starej chacie w środku lasu i czy nadal co rano wychodziła na łąkę, aby zbierać pokryte rosą zioła i kwiaty. W drodze powrotnej poszukam jej , spróbuję ją spotkać - pomyślała dziewczyna, skręcając w drogę prowadzącą wprost do ciemnego lasu pełnego różnorodnych drzew iglastych.

_Ellie była szczęśliwa. Przyszła do Tazii bladym świtem, aby zabrać ją na jej ulubioną łąkę i podzielić się z nią najbardziej skrywaną tajemnicą, zakochała się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Opowiadała o poznanym chłopaku siedząc w trawie mokrej od rosy, otoczona porannym wiatrem niosącym zimne powietrze z dalekich gór. Jej ukochanym był młody mężczyzna zza puszczy, z rodzinnych stron starej zielarki. Poznała go, kiedy przez nieuwagę spadła z niewielkiej skały skręcając sobie nogę. Długowłosy chłopak odnalazł ją i pomógł jej, korzystając z wiedzy przodków z czasów sprzed zbudowania Świątyni Światła. Jego osoba zafascynowała ją a kultura jaką reprezentował przyciągała ją niczym magnes. Ellie spędzała każde kolejne spotkanie ze swą czarnowłosą przyjaciółką na rozmowach o chłopaku i jego rodzinie, wiedzy na temat roślin i zwierząt zamieszkujących rozległe lasy Taranii jak i pierwotnej prawdzie o świecie, która została wymazana z kart historii jak i świadomości mieszkańców przez wieki panowania Kościoła Światła. Mijały tygodnie a wiedza Ellie jak i jej miłość do długowłosego rosły z każdym jej oddechem, z każdym uderzeniem serca. Pewnego dnia, blondynka zaprezentowała Tazii czego nauczyła się w puszczach Krain, pokazała jej, że potrafiła używać magii. Tazia była świadkiem kontroli wody w górskim strumieniu, rozmowy ze zwierzętami, śpiewu wiatru wirującego wokół drobnego ciała Ellie. Niestety, magia natury a także magia żywiołów były całkowicie zakazane przez Kościół Światła dla każdego zwykłego obywatela Taranii o czym młoda blondynka miała się wkrótce przekonać. Ktoś z wioski doniósł na dziewczynę i jej miłość a także na jej zakazane zainteresowania. Jej dom rodzinny został odwiedzony przez kapłana w towarzystwie pięciu jeźdźców. _

_- Magia nie pochodząca ze źródła nieskończonego światła jest zakazana dla człowieka. Wiedza ta pochodzi z Pustki Pomiędzy światami i jedyne, co czyni człowiekowi to ściąga jego duszę w środek Pustki, na wieczne potępienie. - usłyszała z ust starszego mężczyzny odzianego w białe szaty. Kapłan chciał wiedzieć w jaki sposób nauczyła się używać magii. Dziewczyna skłamała, wzięła całą winę na siebie, aby jej chłopak pozostał bezpieczny. Powiedziała, że wiedza przyszła do niej sama, w czasie jednego z proroczych snów. Ellie została zabrana do Świątyni, aby zostać oczyszczoną przez święte światło bijące z dysku, aby poprzez jej izolację zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się zła na innych ludzi. Jej matka płakała a ojciec nie był w stanie spojrzeć w stronę orszaku, który zabrał ją z domu rodzinnego. Tazia pozostała w pokoju. Siedziała skulona w kącie czekając na odejście kapłanów i powrót jej przyjaciółki. Kapłani odeszli, ale Ellie odeszła razem z nimi. Jej rodzice sprzedali dom, aby zapłacić za wszystkie grzechy swojej córki. Ellie w końcu została zwolniona z więzienia dla heretyków. Wróciła jako całkowicie odmieniona osoba a kilka tygodni później znaleziono ją powieszoną na jednym z najstarszych dębów w puszczy. _

Tazia przetarła oczy z łez ruszając w dalszą drogę. Słońce zachodziło za horyzont, czerwone niebo królowało nad ciemnym lasem. Wyprawa dziewczyny była długa, wybrała okrężną, bezpieczną trasę. Znacznie szybciej dostała by się do Pylfiders przez drogi w lesie zamieszkiwanym przez Ettercapy i inne potwory. Tazia nie miała ochoty na walkę i używanie magii, nie po tym co stało się na statku. Tazia zatrzymała się naprzeciwko drewnianej rzeźby przedstawiającej słońce, rzucającej długi cień na rozstaje dróg. Myślami przeniosła się w inny moment swego życia, w dzień kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Azureusa.

_Klęczała na ziemnej drodze przed drewnianym słupem zakończonym rzeźbą w kształcie słońca promieniującego nad okolicą. Płakała, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z tym co stało się z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie rozumiała jak mogło do tego dojść. _

_- Dlaczego ją ukarałeś? Dlaczego mi ją zabrałeś? - zwracała się przez łzy do Boga Światła reprezentowanego przez drewniane słońce. _

_- Ona nie zrobiła niczego złego! Ona kochała ludzi, kochała naturę, kochała Ciebie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. _

_- Ona nigdy nie użyłaby swoich zdolności, aby zrobić komuś krzywdę! Nigdy! Dlaczego zesłałeś na nią tak straszliwy los? - Tazia uderzyła pięściami w ziemię. Poczuła, że ktoś się do niej zbliżał, ktoś się jej przypatrywał. Odwróciła się i zauważyła młodego mężczyznę, chłopaka o długich włosach, ubranego w strój z wizerunkiem orła._

_- Jaka wielka tragedia cię spotkała, że tak strasznie rozpaczasz? - zapytał nieznajomy. Dziewczyna wytarła łzy z policzka, wstała i podeszła do długowłosego. _

_- Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka odebrała sobie życie... - powiedziała niepewnie._

_- Dlaczego?_

_- Przeszła oczyszczenie w świątyni, skąpano ją w blasku sprawiedliwości Pana Światła. Kiedy wróciła, była już zupełnie inną osobą. Coś w niej umarło... nie mogła dalej żyć._

_- Czy była winna? Czy w jej sercu tkwiło zło? Czy jedynym lekarstwem dla niej było oczyszczenie? - chłopak zadawał pytanie za pytaniem. _

_- Nie była zła! Ona kochała cały świat, nie rozumiem jak Pan Światła mógł dopuścić do czegoś takiego! - Tazia wyszeptała nie patrząc w oczy nieznajomego. _

_- Dlaczego uważasz, że Pan Światła zadecydował o jej życiu?_

_- Przysłał kapłanów, aby ukarali Ellie i wyleczyli jej duszę światłem dysku!_

_- Dlaczego twierdzisz, że kapłani wypełniają wolę pana światła? Czy nie uważasz, że była to tylko i wyłącznie ich decyzja?_

_Czarnowłosa dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć na ostatnie pytanie. Chłopak popatrzył na nią surowym wzrokiem._

_- Czy Pan Światła jest źródłem dobra i sprawiedliwości?_

_- Tak._

_- Czy nie popełnia błędów?_

_- Nie popełnia._

_- Jedynym wytłumaczeniem śmierci twojej przyjaciółki jest to, że kapłani nie reprezentują prawdziwego Pana Światła, prawdziwego Boga. W dawnych czasach nie było świątyni, ani kapłanów a pomimo tego świat był przepełniony magią i niezwykłością. Bogowie, prawdziwi Bogowie, opiekowali się nami i pomagali nam w codziennych sprawach. Ale grupa ludzi nazywająca siebie Kapłanami ujarzmiła źródło niezmierzonej potęgi, naturalną siłę drzemiącą w naszym świecie i nazwała ją Panem Światła. Oni zdobyli władzę nad naszym życiem strasząc nas bogiem, którego sami wymyślili. Lecz on jest prawdziwy, tak samo jak prawdziwym słońcem jest ten kawałek przegniłego drewna! - chłopak wyjął z pochwy miecz kierując go na rzeźbę za plecami dziewczyny. _

_- Co robisz? - spytała przestraszona dziewczyna._

_- Usuwam zasłonę iluzji sprzed twoich oczu! - nieznajomy oznajmił ścinając mieczem słup. Drewniane słońce upadło w trawę. Tazia patrzyła na całe zdarzenie ze zdumieniem._

_- Widzisz? Nic się nie dzieje. Nie spadła na mnie żadna kara. - długowłosy powiedział z satysfakcją. _

_- Tak jak zgasło to sztuczne słońce, tak samo może zniknąć dysk wewnątrz świątyni a Tarania zostać wyzwolona z jarzma Światła. Powrót do starego świata, w którym każdy mógł być tym kim chciał jest możliwy, jeśli tylko w to uwierzysz. Nazywam się Azureus i jeśli chcesz, aby już nigdy więcej nie było bezsensownych śmierci, przyłącz się do mnie. Przyłącz się do Klanu Nocy! Pomóż mi przywrócić naszej ojczyźnie jej prawdziwą duszę. - chłopak zaproponował wyciągając dłoń w kierunku przestraszonej dziewczyny. _

Nad krainami zapadła ciemna, bezksiężycowa noc. Okolice, które przemierzała dziewczyna były zbyt niebezpieczne na podróż po zmroku, dlatego Tazia postanowiła zatrzymać się, rozbić obóz i poczekać w nim aż do nastania świtu. Korzystając z magii zapaliła ognisko błękitnych płomieni. Wiedząc, że oprócz wytworzenia ciepła i światła czar ma również właściwości odstraszające leśne zwierzęta i inne kreatury, czarnowłosa postanowiła usnąć chociażby na godzinkę. Niestety, sen nie przychodził, dziewczyna była zbyt pobudzona podróżą i wspomnieniami jakie jej przyniosła. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchując się w trzask magicznego płomienia powróciła myślami do chwili gdy po raz pierwszy znalazła się w siedzibie klanu nocy.

_Gdy, wraz z nowym znajomym Azureusem, zbliżyła się do starego budynku stojącego gdzieś na krańcach Taranii, daleko od centrum, zamku królewskiego i świątyni, nie domyśliła się że była już u celu swej podróży. Nigdy nie zgadłaby, że stojące przed nią ruiny bez okien i ze ścianami rozpadającymi się od dziesięcioleci ataku żywiołów były tak naprawdę iluzją kryjącą siedzibę jednej z najbardziej tajemnych organizacji w całych krainach. Kiedy chłopak wyciągnął miecz ozdobiony szafirowym klejnotem, drzwi do rudery uchyliły się a oczom dziewczyny ukazał się długi, skąpany w mroku korytarz. Tunel zwiększał swój rozmiar z każdym kolejnym krokiem czarnowłosej aż w końcu przerodził się w rozległy dziedziniec oświetlany niebieskim blaskiem magicznych pochodni. Dziewczyna spostrzegła mroczne postacie kryjące się w cieniu i przestraszona zbliżyła się do Azureusa. _

_- To Zaklinacze, magowie którzy poświęcili całe swoje życie Klanowi Nocy. Ich jedynym zadaniem jest utrzymywać iluzję wokół tego miejsca, tak aby nikt ze Świątyni nie wykrył jej istnienia. Ich poświęcenie jest godne podziwu. Całe dnie spędzają na staniu w jednym miejscu i recytacji zaklęć a jedynym wytchnieniem jest dla nich krótki odpoczynek. Muszą cały czas zmieniać słowa czarów, używać coraz to nowszych kombinacji symboli, ponieważ inaczej kapłani byliby w stanie wykryć ich aktywność magiczną i to miejsce zostało by zdemaskowane i zniszczone. Spójrz na nich, są tak wierni naszej sprawie, iż ukryli swe twarze, aby widok świata fizycznego nie zniszczył ich koncentracji. _

_Dziewczyna patrzyła uważnie na postacie w czarnych habitach. Na głowach każdego z nich tkwiła maska złożona z kilku połączonych ze sobą metalowych blach. Niektóre z nich były płaskie, inne przypominały ptasie dzioby, dochodziło spod nich niezrozumiałe mamrotanie. Tazia przyśpieszyła kroku, bo pomieszczenie ją przerażało. _

_Dziewczyna, ze względu na naturalne zdolności magiczne, jakie odziedziczyła po swojej matce została przydzielona do grupy młodych czarownic, szkolonych przez wiedźmę Windan do zostania bojówką Klany Nocy. Tazia stała przy ścianie, pomiędzy blondynką z włosami związanymi w warkocz a wysoką dziewczyną o bladej cerze, długich, siwych włosach i spiczastych uszach z rasy zamieszkującej Arillon. Windan chodziła wzdłuż szeregu dziewczyn przypatrując się im z uwagą. Była to niemłoda już kobieta ubrana w czarny, obcisły strój oraz ciemną pelerynę. Miała szczupłe i zgrabne ciało i tylko pomarszczona twarz patrząca spod kruczoczarnych włosów zdradzała jej prawdziwy wiek. _

_- Od dzisiaj musicie zapomnieć o tym kim byłyście przed przystąpieniem do Klanu Nocy. Musicie zapomnieć o tych których znałyście poza murami naszej fortecy. Każda z was odnajdzie swój atrybut i stanie się mistrzynią w jego użytkowaniu albo umrze próbując. - czarownica mówiła patrząc na młode kobiety z nienawiścią. _

_Kolejne kilka lat nauki magii pod okiem Windan były prawdziwym koszmarem dla Tazii i jej koleżanek z grupy. Mordercze treningi w posługiwaniu się czarami ofensywnymi jak i obronnymi, długie noce spędzone na zapamiętywaniu treści ksiąg, które wiedźma zdobyła nie wiadomo z jak dalekich krain, walki fizyczne i magiczne z przyjaciółkami ku uciesze czarownicy i innych członków organizacji, zmuszanie do odrażających rzeczy, na przykład przebywania w małych pomieszczeniach z najohydniejszymi kreaturami jakie zrodziły się w krainach i budzenie w sobie najgorszych emocji były codziennością dla każdej z młodych adeptek sztuki magicznej. Tazia nienawidziła Windan, wielokrotnie życzyła jej śmierci, co ją przerażało gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie miewała takich myśli. Metody nauczania były wyczerpujące dla dziewczyn, w szczególności karanie za każdy błąd zaklęciem choroby, po którym młode czarodziejki miały gorączkę i wymiotowały przez kilka kolejnych dni i nocy. Nie wszystkie kobiety zdołały przetrzymać taki trening. Tazia przeżyła następną śmierć samobójczą swojej koleżanki. _

_Dziewczyna przeszła trening i została przyjęta do klany Nocy. Mistrz Asanar, założyciel klanu osobiście podarował jej sztylet z szafirem. Siwy mężczyzna w ciemnym stroju z naszyjnikiem w kształcie połowy słońca recytował przed dziewczyną słowa przysięgi, które ona miała powtarzać. Tazia myślała wtedy tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej opuścić szeregi Klanu i uciec tam, gdzie Windan nie mogłaby jej odnaleźć. Była przekonana, że przystąpienie do organizacji było bardzo złym pomysłem. W tamten dzień spotkała Azureusa po raz kolejny. Mężczyzna, starszy o kilka lat i bardziej liczący się w szeregach Klanu Nocy, poprosił Mistrza Asanara, aby Tazia została jego asystentką. Dla czarnowłosej była to przepustka do wolności i ucieczki od Windan, dlatego zgodziła się bez najmniejszej wątpliwości. _

Dziewczyna wyruszyła na bagna kryjące chatę starej wyroczni gdy nastał świt. Podążała jedyną ścieżką nie prowadzącą w zdradzieckie trzęsawisko w którym jej koń jak i ona sama zostałaby pogrzebana żywcem. Miała przy sobie mapę, otrzymaną od Azureusa podczas ich pierwszej wyprawy do Pylfiders. Otaczały ją bagna z których wydobywały się wyziewy cuchnące siarką a z roślin wystających z mokrej gleby skapywały trujące soki. Tazia nie obawiała się tak bardzo jak w czasie swej poprzedniej wizyty w tamtym miejscu, była bardziej pewna siebie i zdecydowana wypełnić powierzoną jej misję. Dziewczyna w końcu dotarła do polany gdzie stała drewniana chata wyroczni. Okryte mgłą i siarkowym dymem miejsce wyglądało jakby wyjęte wprost z serca piekielnej krainy. Chata otoczona była przez kilka drewnianych pali wyrzeźbionych tak, aby przypominały głowy węży. Z domu wyszły dwie kobiety o twarzach zasłoniętych przez czarne szmaty. Jedna z nich odprowadziła konia dziewczyny do miejsca, gdzie mógł bezpiecznie oczekiwać na koniec wizyty a druga poprosiła Tazię, aby weszła do wnętrza domu i spotkała się ze starą wieszczką. Kobieta stała na środku największego pokoju wraz ze służką, która pomagała jej utrzymać pionową postawę. Jej twarz zasłonięta była przez drewnianą maskę a w ręce trzymała sękaty kostur. Dookoła kobiety stały czarne świeczki z których tylko jedna tliła się żółtym płomieniem dodając pomieszczeniu tajemniczości.

- Zbliż się, dziecko. Wiem po co do mnie przybyłaś. Wiem jakiej informacji pragniesz. - powiedziała kobieta patrząc na czarnowłosą spod oczodołów drewnianej maski. Tazia zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę wyroczni.

- Dziewczyna o złotych włosach, która potrafi przechodzić przez świetliste kręgi i tworzyć je a także niszczyć jak gdyby posiadała boską moc, odnajdzie się i stanie na drodze twojej i twojego nauczyciela. Ona poznała jego imię i będzie chciała dowiedzieć się dlaczego on ją tak bardzo pożąda. Jej podróż już się zaczęła, dziecko. Ona już żegluje na spotkanie ze swoją przyszłością.

- Dokąd żegluje? - spytała Tazia.

- Tutaj, do Taranii. Wasze spotkanie odbędzie się tutaj, na tych ziemiach. Nie musicie już jej dłużej poszukiwać, bo to ona sama was odnajdzie. - powiedziała starucha siadając na krześle opartym o ścianę budynku.

- Czy możesz być dokładniejsza? Czy możesz powiedzieć kiedy przybędzie do naszej krainy? - czarnowłosa zapytała ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Stara kobieta machnęła na nią ręką mówiąc, aby się wynosiła bo czuła się zmęczona i resztę dnia miała spędzić na regenerującej medytacji. Czarnowłosa została wyproszona na zewnątrz przez dwie pomocnice wyroczni, gdzie oczekiwała na nią trzecia opiekunka wraz z jej koniem. Zwierzę było napojone i gotowe do drogi powrotnej. Tazia miała ochotę zapytać kobietę o inne sprawy, dotyczące jej samej, Azureusa i Klanu Nocy, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że dalsze próby przeszkodzenia w jej medytacji mogły skończyć się siłową reakcją ze strony opiekunek wyroczni. Dziewczyna wsiadła na konia, aby raz na zawsze opuścić niegościnne tereny bagien Pylfiders.

Kiedy Tazia dotarła do ziemi na której mieszkała w dzieciństwie a która była świadkiem pierwszej tragedii w jej życiu, Słońce chowało się za horyzont. Krainy rozciągające się przed oczami dziewczyny zostały skąpane w czerwonym blasku a zwierzęta nocne powoli dochodziły do głosu po całym dniu milczenia. Tazia czuła się odprężona, myśli o przeszłości nie dręczyły jej tak jak w czasie podróży do starej wieszczki. Pomimo tego, wydawało jej się, że nie spełniła swego zadania do końca a starucha powiedziała jej coś o czym ona, tak jak i Azureus , intuicyjnie wiedzieli odkąd świątynia w górach została zburzona. Dziewczyna zatrzymała konia na wzgórzu. aby po raz ostatni popatrzeć na krajobrazy dzieciństwa. W pewnym momencie spostrzegła, że na łące porusza się jakiś cień, jakaś postać. Gdy jej się dokładniej przyglądnęła, okazało się że była nią stara zielarka, jedna z najbliższych jej osób. Kobieta zbierała zioła dokładnie tak jak przed wieloma laty, ubrana w podobne ubranie które nosiła również wtedy gdy Tazia i Ellie jako trzynastolatki biegały beztrosko po łąkach. Chociaż tak wiele się zmieniło i znaczna część beztroskiego życia dziewczyny odeszła na zawsze w niepamięć, okazało się, że istniały rzeczy niezmienne. Uśmiech radości powrócił na twarz dziewczyny a nadzieja ponownie zapłonęła w jej sercu. Tazia pobiegła na spotkanie ze swą dawną znajomą.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Azureus stał przed ogromnymi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami ozdobionymi przez złotą rzeźbę przedstawiającą orła na tle promieniującego Słońca. Obok drzwi znajdowało się dwóch mężczyzn ubranych, podobnie jak długowłosy mężczyzna, w skórzane zbroję i białe szaty z motywem identycznym jak ten widoczny na drzwiach. Jeden ze strażników otworzył wrota widząc zbliżającego się wojownika i pokłonił się przed nim na znak szacunku. Obaj mężczyźni komnaty byli rycerzami królowej a Azureus był ich bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem. Długowłosy znalazł się w sali tronowej zamku należącego do królowej Taranii. Pomieszczenie było ogromne i jasne, gdyż przez wielkie okna wpadało do wnętrza dużo światła słonecznego. Sufit, bogato zdobiony przez łukowe sklepienia i rzeźby przedstawiające sceny ze świętych ksiąg królestwa, podtrzymywany był przez masywne kolumny z wizerunkami legendarnych królów, założycieli potęgi państwa. Wewnątrz było wielu ludzi: rycerzy, doradców królowej, kapłanów ubranych w białe szaty a także kolorowych zabawiaczy, których królowa Taranii uwielbiała. Władczyni rezydująca w zamku była grubą kobietą o pulchnych rękach i nogach, niskiego wzrostu i twarzy wyglądającej jak księżyc w pełni. Miała na sobie białą suknię zasłaniającą większą część jej korpulentnego ciała. Siedziała na podwyższanym tronie patrząc na towarzyszące jej osoby szczurzymi oczami. Wąsaty mężczyzna ubrany w zielony strój podszedł do niej i kłaniając się zaanonsował przybycie Azureusa.

- Wasza wysokość, przybył jeden z twoich najmężniejszych wojowników. Dowódca Legionów Złotego Orła, Azureus wrócił ze swojej wyprawy. - powiedział ściszonym głosem. Siwy kapłan zainteresował się przybyciem mężczyzny i zbliżył do tronu. Królowa popatrzyła na niego z niechęcią.

- Dopiero teraz? A gdzie on tak długo podróżował! Niech tutaj szybko podejdzie, bo nie mam za dużo czasu! - kobieta rozkazała piskliwym głosem. Wojownik pokłonił się tak samo jak wąsacz kilka chwil wcześniej i zaczął swoją opowieść.

- Wasza wysokość. Przybyłem z dalekich gór wyspy Aranis, gdzie tropiłem bardzo niebezpieczną sektę mogącą zagrozić bezpieczeństwu naszej krainy. Moja wyprawa zakończyła się sukcesem, udało mi się odnaleźć ich kryjówkę w wysokich górach na południu wyspy, gdzie oddawali się zakazanym praktykom magicznym...

- I co? - zapytała królowa zniecierpliwiona zbyt długim monologiem mężczyzny.

- Zagrożenie zostało zneutralizowane. Wiedźma opiekująca się tamtym miejscem została stracona a wszystkie przedmioty jej czarów zniszczone. Jednakże ponieśliśmy dotkliwe straty, ponieważ...

- A co mnie to obchodzi! - Kobieta wrzasnęła na długowłosego rycerza.

- Plugawe miejsce zostało zniszczone i tylko to się liczy! Należy ci się nagroda! Ale nie mam czasu słuchać o tym, co się stało z twoimi podwładnymi! Ludzi można zastąpić! A teraz wynoś się stąd, bo nie mam czasu i jestem głodna! - królowa bardzo zdenerwowała się, że Azureus zabierał jej cenny czas akurat w chwili gdy zbliżał się obiad.

- Jak sobie życzysz, Wasza Wysokość. - mężczyzna odpowiedział odchodząc od tronu władczyni. Kiedy przeszedł kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, dołączył do niego kapłan ze Świątyni Światła.

- Nie przejmuj się naszą królową, Azureusie z Taranii. Ona ma dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż słuchanie o eksterminacji jakiejś nieznanej jej sekty. - powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Ale ja bardzo chętnie posłucham o przygodach jakie spotkały ciebie i twoją drużynę podczas wyprawy w niegościnne krainy Aranis. Nie znam szczegółów twojej wyprawy, czy mógłbyś mi je przybliżyć?

- Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, bo jestem umówiony na audiencję u Najwyższego Kapłana Światła. Oczekuje na mnie w dniu dzisiejszym.

- Oczywiście, najważniejsza jest służba Królestwu i Świątyni, jesteś wzorcem dla wszystkich kandydatów na Legionistów Złotego Orła. Ale Kapłan nie ucierpi bardzo, gdy dotrzesz do niego kilka minut później?

Azureus zatrzymał się. Popatrzył przez okno za którym widać było zamkowe ogrody zieleniące się w blasku słonecznym.

- Amiriusie, widzę, że nie dasz mi spokoju dopóki nie zdradzę ci sekretów mojej wyprawy. - odparł. Siwy kapłan uśmiechnął się chociaż jego twarz wyrażała zakłopotanie.

- Zaintrygowały mnie straty o których wspomniałeś...

Mężczyzna oparł się o kamienną ścianę porośniętą przez zielone pnącza.

- Kiedy pojmaliśmy wiedźmę i zniszczyliśmy jej świątynię, pełną zakazanej magii... ona rzuciła na nas urok. Przeklęła nas abyśmy nie doczekali powrotu na brzegi naszego królestwa. Udało nam się ją pojmać i obezwładnić a później zamknąć w najgłębszym pokładzie, aby tam spędziła w ciemnościach całą podróż morską. Miała zostać zaprowadzona do świątyni, gdzie kapłani zniszczyliby złe moce, które całkowicie opanowały jej ciało. Nie doceniliśmy potęgi demonów z Pustki Poza Światami i to było naszym największym błędem. Czarownica sprowadziła nad nasz galeon straszliwą burzę morską. Ponad połowa moich ludzi została porwana przez fale albo spaliła się w pożarze jaki wybuchł na pokładzie. Statek roztrzaskałby się o skały, gdyby nie to, że udało mi się uciszyć wiedźmę na zawsze, mieczem... - Azureus opowiedział wersję swej historii przeznaczoną dla dworu królowej i kapłanów z świątyni światła. Był bardzo przekonywujący a towarzyszący mu starszy mężczyzna nie domyślił się kłamstwa.

- Te rany... to także jej wina? - spytał Amirius pokazując na bandaże na dłoni wojownika.

- Tak. Ale i tak szczęście bardzo mi sprzyjało. Inaczej nigdy nie dotarłbym do stolicy a moim miejscem wiecznego pochówku byłyby głębiny Morza Niepokoju.

- To naprawdę tragiczne... może następnym razem posłuchasz rad kapłanów i pozwolisz, aby tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwa były niszczone przez Jeźdźców ze Świątyni.

- Gdyby zamiast naszej małej grupy działającej w cieniu, Najwyższy Kapłan rozkazał Jeźdźcom zaatakować świątynię w górach bezpośrednio, dzisiaj musiałby wysłać misjonarzy w cztery strony świata, aby szukać nowych kandydatów na wojowników Światła. Tylko mała grupa miała szansę zniszczyć to przeklęte miejsce i nam się to udało. - Azureus powiedział patrząc w oczy kapłana. Jego spojrzenie było pełne pewności siebie i złości, jaka gromadziła się w nim na myśl o oddziałach będących na bezpośrednich usługach Kościoła Światła. Najwyraźniej kiedyś w przeszłości spotkało go jakieś zdarzenie, które napełniło go niechęcią do białych rycerzy.

- A teraz wybacz Amiriusie, bo muszę udać się do Świątyni, aby przedstawić naszemu mistrzowi najważniejsze wydarzenia jakie spotkały mnie w czasie mojej wyprawy.

Azureus oddalił się od człowieka ubranego w białe szaty i zszedł kamiennymi schodami na niewielki plac, gdzie czekał na niego jego koń podarowany mu wiele lat temu przez jednego z opiekunów Świątyni Światła. Mężczyzna pogalopował w kierunku bramy prowadzącej poza zamek królowej. Kiedy znalazł się poza kamiennymi murami budowli będącej symbolem władzy królewskiej, znalazł się na wzgórzu z którego rozciągał się widok na krainę. Zamek otoczony był łąkami na których wyrosły wioski a razem z nimi pojawiły się liczne pola uprawne. W dalszej odległości widać było ciemne, liściaste lasy ciągnące się aż po horyzont. Z drugiej strony warowni również widać było łąki i pola, kończące się na murach miasta portowego za którym nie było już nic, poza Morzem Niepokoju zdającym się ciągnąć w bezkres. Obok miasta stała wielka budowla wykonana w całości z białego kamienia, Świątyni Światła. Promienie słoneczne odbijające się od powierzchni jej murów wyglądały jakby były przez nią emitowane, jakby były sztucznym słońcem świecącym nad Taranią i tylko dla Taranii. Budowla ta była kolejnym celem wędrówki mężczyzny i miejscem spotkania z jednym z najbardziej znienawidzonym przez niego ludzi. Patrząc na wioski i lasy leżące w oddali, Azureus pomyślał o Tazii zastanawiając się gdzie przebywała jego towarzyszka oraz jakie wiadomości miała mu przynieść po powrocie z Pylfiders. Wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na kolorowych ogrodach otaczających świątynię, które natychmiast wyrwały go z zamyślenia i przypomniały o konieczności odwiedzenia znienawidzonego miejsca. Kiedy dotarł pod bramę prowadzącą do wnętrza budowli, dwóch kapłanów natychmiast rozpoznało symbol białego orła na jego pelerynie i pośpieszyło mu z pomocą w zejściu z wierzchowca. Mężczyzna zignorował ich a zsiadłszy z konia spojrzał na dwie inne ubrane na biało osoby.

- Dajcie mu coś do jedzenia i picia. - powiedział oddalając się w kierunku bramy na której królowała ogromna złota rzeźba w kształcie słońca promieniującego nad cała planetą. Dwaj rycerze, w strojach identycznych jak Azureus, przywitali gościa a mały i łysy kapłan, który oglądał rosnące nieopodal czerwone kwiaty zbliżył się do niego uśmiechając się. Długowłosy wojownik przez chwilę patrzył na pozostałe za jego plecami łąki pełne różnokolorowych kwiatów. W jego myślach pojawiały się wspomnienia z dawnych lat dziecinnych. Wydawało mu się, że ogrody jakie pamiętał z tamtych czasów było dużo większe niż te które aktualnie miał przed oczami.

- W jakim celu przybywa pan do naszych gościnnych progów? - spytał łysy człowiek.

- Przybywam z Aranis. Zakończyłem moją powinność jako rycerza królowej i wychowanka Kościoła Światła. Przynoszę raport dla Najwyższego Kapłana. - odparł Azureus. Jednocześnie pomyślał, że gdyby nie należał do elity, progi świątyni nie byłyby dla niego tak gościnne jak przekonywał go stojący przed nim kapłan.

- Rozumiem... muszę udać się do administracji, aby zaanonsować wizytę. W międzyczasie może pan udać się do miasta i wynająć gospodę...

- Nie mam na to czasu. Muszę spotkać się z Najwyższym Kapłanem natychmiast! - mężczyzna oznajmił denerwując się.

- Rozumiem... ale Najwyższy Kapłan jest zajętym człowiekiem... może pan iść do administracji i złożyć swój raport, jeśli jest bardzo pilny...- łysy odparł czując się bardzo zakłopotanym.

- Najwyższy Kapłan znajdzie czas, jeśli dowie się, że wyprawa dotyczyła ludzi, którzy badali prawdziwą naturę dysków światła w miejscu leżącym dziesiątki kilometrów od świątyni! - Azureus był bardzo zniecierpliwiony. Oczy kapłana zrobiły się ogromne ze zdumienia.

- Oczywiście... natychmiast zaprowadzę pana do komnaty naszego wielkiego ojca. - powiedział. Kazał strażnikom otworzyć bramę i wpuścił mężczyznę do wnętrza. Azureus znalazł się wewnątrz murów obronnych świątyni, gdzie również mieścił się ogród, pełen drzew różnego kształtu i sztucznie nawadnianych strumieni i jezior. Miejsce było niezwykle spokojne, ale atmosfera jaka w nim panowała nie napełniała optymizmem tak bardzo jak hektary kwiatów rosnących przed bramą, być może dlatego, że miejsce było zacienione i otoczone ze wszystkich stron przez mury. Po krótkim spacerze kamiennym chodnikiem, wojownik dotarł do drzwi prowadzących prosto do części budowli w której znajdowały się komnaty najważniejszych osób tam mieszkających w tym także ta należąca do osoby stojącej na czele organizacji. Azureus oczekiwał na swego zwierzchnika w ogromnym holu, bogato zdobionym przez drewniane meble i portrety dawnych Najwyższych Kapłanów wiszące na wszystkich ścianach oraz symbole słońca w postaci płaskorzeźb na suficie. Na centralnej ścianie pomieszczenia wisiał portret założyciela zakonu, Wielkiego Laureniusa, który jak głosiła legenda, znał osobiście ziemską manifestację Boga Światła jaka wyłoniła się z Świetlistego Kręgu, aby na zawsze zmienić całą krainę. Drewniane drzwi rozwarły się z charakterystycznym skrzypnięciem i ukazał się w nich siwy mężczyzna w białej szacie na którego szyi wisiał medalion w kształcie pozłacanego słońca.

- Witaj Azureusie. - powiedział kapłan.

- Mój sekretarz przekazał mi, że masz dla mnie bardzo ważne informacje. Wejdź do mojego gabinetu, nie czekaj na zewnątrz. - zaproponował z uśmiechem. Kiedy obaj znaleźli się w środku, Azureus usiadł na krześle wyłożonym miękkim materiałem a kapłan zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego, opierając ręce na powierzchni ciemnobrązowego stołu.

- Czy mam zawołać służbę aby obdarowała cię jedzeniem i napitkiem po długiej podróży? - zapytał.

- Nie. Moja misja nadal się nie skończyła i jestem tu tylko przelotnie.

- Misja. Znowu misja... nic dziwnego, że zaszedłeś tak daleko. Jesteś jednym z naszych najlepszych uczniów drogi Azureusie.

- Wypełniam święte obowiązki wobec mojego królestwa i Kościoła Światła.

- Rozumiem... przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy... - Kapłan wygodnie ułożył swe ciało w fotelu uważnie przyglądając się długowłosemu rycerzowi.

- Informacje jakie mieliśmy odnośnie zakazanej nauki uprawianej na wyspie Aranis okazały się prawdziwe. W czasie wyprawy odkryliśmy czarownicę, która odnalazła świątynię z czasów sprzed przybycia Światła do naszej krainy. Okazało się, że ona posiadła wiedzę i zdolności magiczne zakazane w Taranii i wszystkich podlegających jej krainach.

- Mój sekretarz wspominał coś o świetlistych dyskach. Podobno ktoś...

- Tak, byłem świadkiem niezwykłości. Czarownica kroczyła pomiędzy dyskami, czerpała z nich moc do czarów, potrafiła przewidzieć gdzie się pojawią... w świątyni w skałach były dziesiątki, może setki dysków...- Azureus mówił a jego oczy zdradzały zafascynowanie tematem. Kapłan zaniepokoił się reakcją mężczyzny. Obawiał się, że wizyta w tak niezwykłym miejscu mogła pchnąć go ku wnioskom niezbyt korzystnym dla niego samego. Spojrzał na rzeźbę słońca stojącą na stole a chwilę później na okno za którym zieleniły się drzewa z ogrodu.

- Mam nadzieję, że zła magia tej kobiety nie wpłynęła na twój umysł. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz że jedynym prawdziwym miejscem w którym pojawiło się światło boskiej miłości jest niekończąca się studnia dobra pod kościołem obok którego jesteśmy. Wszystkie inne dyski to mistyfikacja, albo czary demonów żyjących w pustce pomiędzy światami, które czyhają na to abyśmy stali się nieuważni i nierozsądni na tyle, aby zaprosić ich do naszego świata.

- Oczywiście. Kiedy ja i moi towarzyszy próbowaliśmy pojmać wiedźmę, ona wolała zniszczyć swą kryjówkę niż oddać ją i samą siebie w nasze ręce. - Azureus odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Kapłan wydawał się zasmucony.

- Czy jej się to udało?

- Tak, całe wzgórze, które mieściło świątynię i fałszywe dyski zawaliło się, na zawsze grzebiąc złą magię. Udało nam się pojmać kobietę, bo straciła swe zdolności po tym jak jej świątynia znalazła się pod zwałowiskiem kamieni.

Kapłan wstał od biurka, spokojnym krokiem udał się pod okno.

- Gdzie ona jest? - spytał.

- Jej grzeszne ciało spoczywa na dnie Morza Niepokoju.

Siwy mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał a później odwrócił się do swego rozmówcy.

- Nie mogłeś sprowadzić jej na przesłuchanie? - spytał.

Azureus pokazał obandażowaną rękę.

- Nie. Czarownica odzyskała władzę nad magią gdy byliśmy na morzu. Udało mi się ją zabić, ale żywioł jaki przywołała zabrał życie wielu moim towarzyszom.

- Och... to prawdziwa strata. Czy poległ ktoś z naszego rycerstwa?

- Nie. Zginął kapitan i członkowie jego najemnej załogi. W górach straciłem wielu ochotników z Aranis, którzy przyłączyli się do mnie gdy dowiedzieli się o świętości mojej misji.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że Pan światła pozwoli im na wieczność pozostać w jego objęciu uzdrawiającym duszę. - Kapłan powiedział jednocześnie patrząc przez okno na przesuwające się po niebie chmury i chowające się za nimi Słońce.

- Zostali pochowani w morze według praw naszego królestwa.

- Dobrze... - odparł siwy człowiek, chociaż nadal był bardzo zamyślony.

- Porozmawiajmy o twoim najważniejszym zadaniu... czy masz dla mnie jakieś informację o heretykach? Czy dowiedziałeś się czegoś więcej o działalności Klanu Nocy?

Mężczyzna zachował kamienną twarz, chociaż wspomnienie tajnej organizacji do której należał zadziałało na niego pobudzająco.

- Nie. Od tygodni nie przemierzałem dróg Taranii. Skąd miałbym zdobyć jakiekolwiek informacje ? - Najwyższy Kapłan milczał znów spoglądając przez okno.

- Dochodzą do mnie bardzo niepokojące słuchy... podobno osoba o imieniu Azureus poszukuje jakiejś czarodziejki o złotych włosach. Czy możliwe jest abyś to ty był tą osobą?

- To jakiś nonsens. Moje imię nosi wielu mężczyzn w naszych krainach. Dlaczego miałbym szukać jakiejś wiedźmy? Jedna o mało co nie zabiła mnie na rozszalałym morzu!

- Nie wiem jaki jest twój cel... pamiętaj o tym, aby nie brać sprawiedliwości we własną rękę i informować nas o wszystkim co wiesz o zdradzieckiej grupie ludzi, która tak bardzo chce zaszkodzić stabilności naszego państwa. Nie musisz brać wszystkiego na własne barki i polować na czarownice.

- Wielmożny ojcze... powiedziałem, że nie mam nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek czarodziejką. Chciałbym udać się do zamku, gdzie będę mógł poświęcić się moim obowiązkom wobec Królowej. Czy mogę już odejść? - Azureus spytał wstając z fotela. Kapłan nie był zadowolony z rozwoju rozmowy, ale nie chciał przedłużać spotkania, które i tak nie przynosiło mu żadnych informacji o osobach których tak bardzo się obawiał.

- Tak. Możesz odejść. I niech światło naszego Pana oświeca twą drogę.

- Niech światło naszego Pana zawsze oświeca twe decyzje, wielmożny ojcze. - długowłosy opuścił gabinet najważniejszej osoby w świątyni.

Azureus stał na środku ogromnego holu a nieżywe oczy wszystkich kapłanów, sprawujących najwyższy urząd w Kościele Światła na przestrzeni wieków patrzyły na niego z wiszących dookoła portretów. Mężczyzna miał przed sobą jeszcze jedno, najtrudniejsze spotkanie: z członkami wewnętrznego kręgu Klanu Nocy oraz z samym Mistrzem Asanarem. Wyszedł z białych murów świątyni zaraz po tym jak łysy kapłan otworzył bramę wejściową i pożegnał go błogosławieństwem na dalszą podróż. Azureus musiał wrócić do portu, ponieważ zostawił tam swój miecz z szafirem. Nie mógł wnieść magicznego artefaktu noszącego ślady Studni Antyświatła na tereny należące do Kapłanów Światła bo zostałby od razy wykryty i zdemaskowany. Musiał być ostrożny, szczególnie po tym jak dowiedział się, że Najwyższy Kapłan wiedział o poszukiwaniach złotowłosej podróżniczki, nawet jeśli zupełnie nie odgadł prawdziwego powodu tych poszukiwań. Pierwszym miejscem w jakie długowłosy wojownik udał się po przekroczeniu bramy miejskiej, była tawerna "Pod Zawodzącą Syreną". Było to miejsce bardzo niebezpieczne dla przypadkowego przechodnia, gdyż spotykały się w nim szumowiny ścigane przez prawo nie tylko z terenów Taranii, ale ze wszystkich okolicznych krain. Idealnie nadawało się do ukrycia miecza, ponieważ nigdy nie zaglądnąłby tam żaden kapłan ani rycerz należący do dworu Królowej. Kiedy mężczyzna szedł na zaplecze, kilka głów odwróciło się w jego kierunku i śledziło go wzrokiem. Azureus nie mógł się zatrzymać nawet na chwilę, bo ktoś z obecnych mógłby to odebrać jako chwilę zawahania i okazję na obrabowanie wojownika. Prosty płaszcz narzucony na plecy ukrywał jego przynależność do elity królestwa. W tawernie siedzieli bandyci z rozdroży i piraci oczekujący dobrej pogody na morskie łowy a w kącie pomieszczenia odpoczywał ubrany na czarno człowiek w kapturze. Białe jak śnieg ręce zdradzały, że prawdopodobnie był mieszkańcem Arillon, wygnanym poza Szmaragdowe Bramy za jakieś straszliwe zbrodnie. Wojownik Klanu Nocy zapukał trzy razy w drzwi w głębi tawerny. Otworzył mu jakiś brodaty mężczyzna i rozpoznając w nim osobę na którą oczekiwał, zaprosił go do ciemnego wnętrza.

- Jak udało się spotkanie? - zapytał upewniając się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchiwał.

- Królowa nie pytała zbyt wiele, zupełnie nie interesował ją rezultat mojej misji.

- To było do przewidzenia. A w Świątyni?

- Kapłan jest zadowolony ze zniszczenia miejsca kreacji dysków świetlnych. Okazało się, że katastrofa którą wywołała Ariana zadziałała na naszą korzyść. Ale zaczął coś podejrzewać, wypytywał o Klan Nocy i moje próby odnalezienia członków tej organizacji. Muszę być teraz bardziej ostrożny.

- Musisz uważać na swoje słowa. Wyjdź na chwilę na salę i przysłuchaj się ludziom. Podobno jakiś Azureus z Taranii poszukuje wiedźmy i podróżniczki o złotych włosach. Obiecuje za nią wysoką nagrodę.

- Informacja dotarła tutaj tak szybko?

- Jeśli ktoś używa magicznych posłańców, aby ją rozpowszechniać... jestem pewien, że siedzi tam kilku najemników szykujących broń na twą złotowłosą podróżniczkę. Kim ona jest?

- Asystentka Ariany. Wiedźma nauczyła ją wielu czarów, które mogą się przydać naszej sprawie.

- A sama opiekunka kamiennej świątyni? Nie wystarczyła ci? - Azureus zdenerwował się ostatnim pytaniem.

- Masz tak krótką pamięć? Powiedziałem ci dokładnie co stało się z Arianą jak zapytałeś mnie o te rany! - Mężczyzna pokazał zabandażowaną rękę.

- Muszę odnaleźć jej asystentkę, bo jest jedyną osobą znającą tajemnice tamtego miejsca.

- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Ariana, tak spokojna i kochająca naturę osoba mogła próbować zatopić wasz statek czarami. Pamiętam ją doskonale z czasów, gdy jeszcze nie musiałem ukrywać się w mrocznych tawernach... ona nie zabiłaby tamtych marynarzy, nawet w samoobronie. Prędzej sama rzuciłaby się w objęcia fal morskich, - Brodacz był niezwykle ciekawy losu kobiety, którą pamiętał z dawnych lat.

- Dobrze. Powiem ci prawdę. Oszalała po tym jak Nieśmiertelny Jeździec dotknął ją swym mrokiem.

Brodacz odsunął się od rozmówcy. Był zszokowany jego odpowiedzią.

- Nieśmiertelny Kroczący w Mroku? Jakim cudem?

- On pierwszy odebrał moją wiadomość o nagrodzie czekającej na tego kto odnajdzie kobiety, które uciekły ze świątyni. Wędrował wtedy przez Aranis... dostarczył do mnie Arianę już następnego dnia. - Azureus powiedział uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

- Rozmawiałeś z nim? Doświadczyłeś jego magii? - Brodacz pytał, szukając czegoś w szafce stojącej za stolikiem.

- Dałem mu część nagrody. Wypełnił dla mnie zadanie, więc mu się należała.

- Jesteś szalony. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawy co na siebie sprowadziłeś?

- Nie widziałem go ani razu po tym jak doprowadził do mnie Arianę.

- Doskonale wiesz co oznacza jego spojrzenie! Jego klątwa niszczy wszystkich, którzy mieli pecha spotkać go na swojej drodze! Już doświadczyłeś jej działania... atak na statek... to wszystko jego sprawka... pierwszy krok, aby zniewolić twój umysł i dołączyć cię do jego orszaku nie-umarłych najemników!

- Twoja przesądność kiedyś doprowadzi cię do ruiny.

- A ciebie twój cynizm i pewność siebie! Ale ja nie będę tego świadkiem! Są granice, których nie wolno przekraczać, nawet jeśli ceną jest przyszłość Taranii! Zabieraj swój miecz i już nigdy się u mnie nie pokazuj! - Brodacz wręczył mężczyźnie jego broń zdobioną szafirem. Azureus spojrzał na niego wzrokiem budzącym grozę.

- Jesteś tchórzem niegodnym nosić miano członka Klanu Nocy. Siedź tutaj w swojej norze razem z najgorszymi mętami tego świata, ukrywaj się za rzędami beczek z winem i zapijaczonymi krasnoludzkimi gębami. Kiedy zawieje wiatr zmian, nie będzie dla ciebie miejsca wśród zwycięzców!

- Jestem pewien, że nawet Windan nie byłaby na tyle szalona, aby korzystać z pomocy tego demona do osiągnięcia swojego celu. - powiedział brodacz.

Azureus nie słuchał go. Wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami i bardzo szybko opuścił mroczną oberżę. Chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć tego wprost, bo uważał się za lepszego od brodatego właściciela tawerny także pod względem odwagi, on także wiedział doskonale, że jego życie o mało nie zostało unicestwione przez czarną magię Mrocznego Rycerza a Ariana była tylko narzędziem spełnienia klątwy. Jednak nie zamierzał uciekać ani chować się tak jak inni, nawet wielki i potężny Kościół Światła. Postanowił, że kolejną zmianą w krainach jaką wprowadzi gdy jego plan wejdzie w życie, będzie unicestwienie terroru nękającego ziemie od stuleci. Unicestwienie terroru, który wzbudzał strach każdego, począwszy od pijaka śpiącego w rowie aż po kapłanów poznających sekrety świetlistych dysków. Przysiągł zniszczyć Jeźdźca Kroczącego w Mroku. Jednocześnie był zniesmaczony zachowaniem znajomego, którego osobiście wprowadził do Klanu Nocy. Jak miał zmienić świat, jeśli był on zamieszkany przez samych tchórzy?

Tajemniczy człowiek ubrany na czarno oglądał klejnot leżący przed nim na stoliku. Patrzył na niego znudzonym wzrokiem rozmyślając o czymś, snując plany dalszego działania. Kiedy dotknął powierzchni klejnotu kościstą dłonią, ukazał się na niej obraz Azureusa oraz złotowłosej podróżniczki z dalekich krain. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym wstał i wyszedł z tawerny.

Azureus dotarł do starych ruin domu leżących daleko poza granicami miasta, w pobliżu gęstego lasu oddzielającego Taranię od sąsiadującej krainy. Miejsce wyglądało na opuszczone od wielu lat a przyroda powoli odbierała zabrany jej kiedyś kawałek świata. Mężczyzna odczekał kilka minut upewniając się, że nikt go nie śledził aż w końcu ruszył w kierunku drzwi rudery. Wyjął swój miecz z szafirowym klejnotem i unosząc go ponad głowę zdjął zaklęcie iluzji z fragmentu konstrukcji. Ukazały się drzwi prowadzące prosto do prawdziwego miejsca, kryjącego się pod maską ruin, miejsca będącego główną siedzibą Klanu Nocy. Mężczyzna szedł korytarzem rozświetlonym przez magiczne pochodnie mijając milczących Zaklinaczy, którzy posłusznie tworzyli czary chroniące tamto miejsce przed wykryciem przez użytkowników magii ze Świątyni Światła. Ich żelazne maski w kształcie głów różnych zwierząt nadawały im straszny a jednocześnie bardzo przygnębiający wygląd. Magicy rozpoznali w Azureusie członka swojej organizacji, pozwalając mu przejść dalej. Mężczyzna wkrótce znalazł się w długim holu również oświetlonym przez magię pochodni o płomieniach przywodzących na myśl błędne ognie zwodzące podróżników w objęcia śmierci na bagnach Aranis. Okazało się, że nie był tam sam. Wiedźma Windan wyszła mu naprzeciw opuszczając mroczne komnaty swych magicznych pracowni. Kobieta miała na sobie czarny strój z peleryną a spod jej długich i czarnych włosów wyglądała pomarszczona twarz.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cieszę się na twój widok Azureusie. - kobieta oznajmiła podchodząc bliżej. Wojownik nie był zadowolony z jej obecności, nie lubił z nią rozmawiać po tym jak Tazia opowiedziała mu w jaki sposób Windan traktowała swoje uczennice.

- A gdzie jest twój cień? - dodała.

- Windan, przybyłem na spotkanie Rady Klanu Nocy. Czy ty nie powinnaś już siedzieć w Komnacie Zmierzchu?

- Zawsze żyjesz w ciągłym pośpiechu. Mistrz Asanar nadal nie wrócił ze swej medytacji w Studni Antyświatła a Arleth'Er i Kai'Tra jeszcze nie przybyli. Widzę, że nie jesteś razem z Rerikiem. Chyba tylko my stawiliśmy się o wyznaczonej porze.

- Nie mamy po co oczekiwać na Rerika. - odpowiedział chłodno Azureus.

- Dlaczego? - Windan zdziwiła się.

- Rerik zginął podczas próby sprowadzenia kapłanki Ariany. Został pogrzebany w górach Aranis.

- To smutne... Ujeżdżacze nie mają teraz przywódcy...

- Rerik doskonale wiedział co może go spotkać, gdy zaoferował swoją pomoc.

- Tak, nie mówmy o zmarłych. Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie, gdzie jest twój cień. Gdzie jest moja najlepsza uczennica?

- Tazia jest panią swojego losu a nie moim cieniem. Może przebywać gdzie tylko sama zapragnie. Odniosła rany w Aranis, podobnie jak ja, dlatego teraz odpoczywa i nabiera sił.

- Niepowodzenia wyprawy na pewno nie spodobają się Asanarowi, ani nikomu z rady. Twój udział w działalności Klanu może zostać poddany głosowaniu, mam nadzieję że jesteś tego świadomy. Chodź ze mną Azureusie, pokażę ci przyszłość jaką odebrałeś Tazii zabierając ją ode mnie. Pokażę ci co mogła osiągnąć zostając ze mną i poznając swą prawdziwą, magiczną naturę.

- Tazia sama zadecydowała o tym co chce robić, ja jej do niczego nie zmuszałem. - Azureus powiedział po czym niechętnie ruszył za kobietą do jej komnaty. W pomieszczeniu było wiele regałów wypełnionych książkami sprowadzonymi z odległych krain a na wszystkich ścianach zawieszone były przedmioty z inskrypcjami w językach z czasów sprzed powstaniem wszystkich państw na kontynencie, miecze, różdżki magiczne, różnego rodzaju talizmany i kawałki kamieni zabranych z pradawnych świątyń. W centralnej części pokoju stało wielkie lustro z lekko zadymioną powierzchnią.

- Pokażę ci do czego doszły moje dziewczynki. Oczywiście żadna z nich nie osiągnęła takiego poziomu jak Tazia, bo ona ma magię we krwi. Magia jest dla niej czymś naturalnym i przychodzi jej tak łatwo jak oddychanie, w końcu jest córką potężnej czarownicy. Moje dziewczynki są zupełnie inne, każda z nich była w stanie opanować tylko jeden atrybut lub kontrolować tylko jeden magiczny przedmiot. Ale każda z nich osiągnęła w tym perfekcję. - Czarnowłosa kobieta ruszyła ręką przed powierzchnią zwierciadła ukazując na jego powierzchni sceny z odległej fortecy w której szkoliła swoje uczennice. Przed oczami długowłosego mężczyzny ukazało się sześć młodych kobiet.

- Dziewczyna o brązowej cerze i kręconych włosach to Arisha. Potrafi kontrolować pustynne duchy wiatru mieszkające w jej urnie. Blondynka w zielonej sukience to Sira, która opanowała sztukę kontroli roślin i zwierząt a także leczniczą magię natury. Jej czarnowłosa koleżanka to Galiera, potrafiąca tworzyć żywiołaki w każdym, nawet najmniejszym zbiorniku wody. Alcuna, którą widzisz stojącą w odosobnieniu w brązowym stroju i kasztanowych włosach, kontroluje żaby i inne bagienne kreatury a także coraz bardziej zna się na sprowadzaniu zarazy i zgnilizny na ludzi, zwierzęta i plony. Cali'Etr to jedyna córka Arleth'Er i Kai'Try z Arillon. Oprócz tego, że ma oczywiście naturalne zdolności magiczne jej rasy, postanowiła zostać Przywoływaczem. Widzisz zieloną kulę przywołania z którą nigdy się nie rozstaje?

- A gdzie znajduje się jej druga połówka? - spytał Azureus.

- W lasach tropików południowego kontynentu. Jakiś latający kupiec z Ganatii zgodził się zrzucić ją tam za odpowiednio wysoką opłatę.

- Nikt nie wie dokładnie jakie monstra tam mieszkają. Może sprowadzić coś naprawdę ohydnego.

- I w tym tkwi jej siła. Wprowadzi strach w szeregach naszych wrogów. - Azureus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w postacie pojawiające się na lśniącej powierzchni magicznego lustra, próbował zgadnąć ich myśli i pragnienia, chciał wiedzieć co kryło się pod ich smutnym spojrzeniem.

- Zastanawiam się ile wolnej woli zostało w tych dziewczynach po tym jak przeszły przez twoje piekło. - oznajmił odwracając się od lustra. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Nie wierzyłabym we wszystko co mówi ta mała żmija. Nie zapominaj kto jest jej matką. Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. - oznajmiła patrząc w oczy mężczyzny. Azureus nie miał ochoty na dalszą rozmowę z Windan i pojawienie się dwóch nowych osób w magicznej komnacie przyniosło mu jej upragnione zakończenie.

- Widzę, że nasza córka znalazła wreszcie swój atrybut. - wysoki mężczyzna o bladej cerze, spiczastych uszach i długich siwych włosach pojawił się w drzwiach komnaty. Patrzył z zaciekawieniem na obrazy ukazujące się na powierzchni zwierciadła. Towarzyszyła mu kobieta o podobnym wyglądzie. Arleth'Er i Kai'Tra, przedstawiciele rasy Arillon przybyli na spotkanie Klanu Nocy. Oboje byli podobnie ubrani w ciemne stroje przypominające lekkie zbroje. Mężczyzna miał dodatkowo szarą pelerynę powieszoną na plecach.

- Nadszedł czas zebrania. Pozostali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu oczekują na nas w Komnacie Zmierzchu. - odezwała się Kai'Tra.

- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej. - odparł Azureus wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Wszyscy żyjący członkowie Klanu Nocy należący do Wewnętrznego Kręgu siedzieli dookoła czarnego, okrągłego stołu a na ich twarze padało niebieskie światło magicznych pochodni. Mistrz Asanar w milczeniu przypatrywał się wszystkim zebranym a w szczególności Azureusowi do którego miał mnóstwo pytań. Był mężczyzną o siwych, krótkich włosach i niebieskich oczach. Miał na sobie czarny strój a na szyi powieszony medalion z szafirem. Arleth'Er i Kai'Tra siedzieli obok siebie trzymając ręce, odziane w rękawice z przyczepionymi szlachetnymi kamieniami Klanu Nocy, na blacie stołu. Azureus i Windan zajęli przeciwległe miejsca przy okrągłym stole a do grupy dołączył także człowiek w brązowej szacie z żelazną maską na twarzy. Był przedstawicielem zaklinaczy pilnujących kryjówki Klanu Nocy przed wykryciem. Obowiązywała go przysięga milczenia dlatego był jedynie niemym świadkiem spotkania, bez możliwości wzięcia udziału w konwersacji. Miejsce Rerika Łysego, czarnoksiężnika i jednocześnie lidera Ujeżdżaczy Wywern, było puste i takie miało pozostać już na zawsze. Asanar odezwał się pierwszy zadając pytanie długowłosemu mężczyźnie.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj wszyscy, aby usłyszeć bezpośrednio z twoich ust o tym jak udała się twoja misja na wyspie Aranis.

- Niestety nie mam dla ciebie dobrych wieści Mistrzu, nie mam dobrych wieści dla żadnego z was, dostojni członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Misja pozyskania pomocy Ariany, opiekunki świątyni wykutej w skałach Aranis, zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Wiedźma wolała zniszczyć miejsce, którym się opiekowała niż przyłączyć się do naszej grupy.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że sanktuarium w którym manifestowało się zjawisko dysków świetlnych zostało zniszczone? - Asanar powiedział wzburzonym głosem. Dwaj mieszkańcy Arillon popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem a Windan tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak. Świątynia i dyski, których istnienia byłem naocznym świadkiem, zostały pogrzebane pod stertą głazów.

- Tyle lat nauki... wiedza w jaki sposób otwierać i zamykać dyski... wszystko przepadło. - siwy mężczyzna mówił ściszonym głosem. Jak to się stało? Ariana była zwolenniczką odkrycia prawdy o Kościele Światła.

- Uważała nasze metody za zbyt radykalne. Nie była gotowa na zmiany. Jedyne co potrafiła to marzyć o nowym świecie zamiast próbować go stworzyć własnymi rękami. - Azureus odparł chłodno.

- Czy spotkała ją kara? - spytał Asanar.

- Próbowałem sprowadzić ją do nas siłą. Ale niestety okazała się zbyt przebiegła. Użyła magii, żeby sprowadzić szalejący sztorm nad królewski galeon, którym wracałem do Taranii. Wielu nie przetrwało spotkania z żywiołem a moje rany są dowodem, że mówię prawdę.

- Nasze straty? - spytał Arleth'Er.

- Rerik został zabity przez czarownicę. Kilku naszych poległo w górach i na morzu. Wielu tarańskich marynarzy w tym kapitan statku.

- To twoja kolejna porażka Azureusie. - oznajmił Asanar.

- Gdzie jest Tazia? Przecież towarzyszyła ci w czasie wyprawy. - spytała Windan. Azureus spojrzał na nią wzrokiem przepełnionym złością.

- Wolny czas mojej asystentki nie jest tematem ważnym na tyle, aby rozmawiać o nim na spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu. - odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego? Może to co robi jest dla nas bardzo istotne? - Wiedźma nadal pytała.

- Leczy swoje rany. Po tym co przeszła należy jej się chwila odpoczynku. - Mężczyzna próbował jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę o czarnowłosej dziewczynie.

- Azureusie, co takiego ją spotkało? Przecież także jesteś ranny a jednak pojawiłeś się tutaj przed nami wszystkimi. - Asanar włączył się do rozmowy.

- Dobrze. Jeśli tak bardzo chcecie wiedzieć to wam powiem... Tazia leczy rany psychiczne bo na morzu uratowała życie moje i całej załogi zabijając Arianę, własną matkę! - Azureus oznajmił bardzo zdenerwowany. Asanar nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem, podobnie jak para z Arillon. Windan szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że jest moją najlepszą uczennicą. - powiedziała.

- Zakończmy temat młodej wiedźmy. Jest zupełnie nieistotna dla tego spotkania. - Arleth'Er przerwał rozmowę o Tazii.

- Zgadzam się. - dodała Kai'Tra. Mag o twarzy zasłoniętej żelazną maską podniósł rękę na znak zgadzania się z poprzednikami.

- Azureusie, czy ktoś na dworze albo w Świątyni Światła czegoś się domyśla? - zapytał Mistrz Klanu Nocy.

- Nie. Rozmawiałem z królową i Najwyższym Kapłanem. Wydaje mi się, że uwierzyli w wersję wydarzeń którą im przedstawiłem.

- Przynajmniej to nie okazało się porażką. - westchnął siwy mag.

- Jakie są nasze dalsze plany, po tej druzgocącej porażce w Aranis i zniszczeniu świątyni dysków świetlnych? - spytał siwy mężczyzna o spiczastych uszach. Asanar zamyślił się.

- Nie mogę podejmować żadnych pochodnych decyzji. Zarządzam przerwę w obradach na czas jednego dnia. - odparł wstając z fotela.

- Tymczasem udajcie się na odpoczynek do pokojów gościnnych. - dodał po chwili. Wyszedł przez zdobione drzwi na końcu komnaty. Dwie elfie postaci opuściły salę, podobnie jak czarnoksiężnik w żelaznej masce. Windan i Azureus pozostali w sali sam na sam. Czarnowłosa kobieta zbliżyła się do mężczyzny. Znów uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Na razie twoje słowa wybroniły cię, ale pamiętaj o tym, że kiedyś znajdę coś na ciebie i wreszcie zrozumiesz co się dzieje gdy ktoś zabiera mi moją najlepszą uczennicę.

W tym samym czasie statek którym podróżowali Illyana i Agnar dopłynął do portu w Taranii. Nad miastem była już noc i wszystko dookoła pogrążone było w mroku oraz blasku pochodni palących się w ścianach budynków otaczających wąskie ulice miasta. Strażnik z Aranis i jego towarzyszka wolnym krokiem oddalali się od statku, z którego zaczęto wyładowywać towary. Dziewczyna miała na głowię chustę zakrywającą jej włosy. W Taranii nie było blondynek, dlatego chłopak poradził jej, aby nie wyróżniała się z tłumu i nie wzbudzała zbytniego zainteresowania swoją osobą. Illyana patrzyła na otaczający ją krajobraz z dreszczem emocji a jednocześnie ogromną ciekawością. Patrzyła na krasnoluda sprzedającego komuś topory w ciemnym zaułku, prostytutki stojące przed wejściami do tawern i wędrownych cyrkowców ćwiczących występy popisując się sztuką połykania ognia. Oblicze portu w nocy było odmienne od dziennego, bardziej tajemnicze, ale jednocześnie dużo bardziej niebezpieczne. Spacerujący tu i ówdzie żołnierze Królowej nie byli żadną ochroną przed bandytami, złodziejami, szaleńcami i zboczeńcami kryjącymi się w rynsztokach.

- Musimy jak najszybciej udać się do jakiejś tawerny. Znam kilka w których będziemy w miarę bezpieczni. - powiedział Agnar.

- Prawie? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Port jest najgorszą częścią Taranii. To miejsce w którym przecinają się szlaki z wielu odległych krain. Dlatego można spotkać tu dosłownie każdego.

- Tak samo jest u nas w Nowym Yorku. Mam doświadczenie.

- Ale pomimo tego nie oddalaj się ode mnie. Samotne młode kobiety nie chodzą tu po zmroku. Chyba, że są prostytutkami jak tamte trzy. Dwóch podróżników nie każdy odważy się zaczepić.

- Świetnie. I w takim miejscu mam szukać tego Azureusa...

- Jest tutaj wiele pięknych bezpiecznych miejsc, jutro zaprowadzę cię do ogrodów przed Świątynią.

- Najpierw znajdźmy jakiś nocleg, bo patrzy się na mnie jakiś obleśny grubas. - dziewczyna oznajmiła wskazując na garbusa czającego się za kamiennym budynkiem.

Ze statku, który przypłynął z Aranis wysiadła kobieta o twarzy ukrytej za brązowym kapturem. Rozglądnęła się dookoła zauważając podejrzane osoby patrzące w jej stronę, jakiś dwóch śliniących się pijaków czekających na nieuważnych podróżników. Przyśpieszyła kroku, aby znaleźć się bliżej strażników miasta i nie stać się ofiarą szalonego nożownika. Arletta przybyła na poszukiwania Klanu Nocy pełna nadziei na zmianę sytuacji panującej na jej wyspie.


End file.
